


The Orphan

by BlackBeautyQueen33



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Gang Rape, Homophobia, Mpreg, Multi, Unplanned Pregnancy, mentions of minor character death, other tags as they apply
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 10:14:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 39
Words: 81,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7680442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBeautyQueen33/pseuds/BlackBeautyQueen33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yugi was kicked out of his house for being gay and ending up pregnant. All Yugi wants is to feel like he's loved. He doesn't get that feeling until he meets Yami Sennen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old story of mine. Please be kind.

Yugi had just gotten home from a bad day at school. His boyfriend and best friend of all time Joey Wheeler broke up with him after being together for five months. He had been feeling sick all day, but the nurse just told him that it was probably nerves. And on top of that, everything someone said to him made him either want to cry or punch them in the face. All he wanted to do was go in his room, curl up into a ball and fall asleep. Walking in the door he was greeted by his mother Suki Mutou.

"Afternoon, Yugi. How was your day?"

"Horrible," he groaned.

Suki frowned, "Aww, what happened? I just made some cheese rolls; will that make you feel better?"

Yugi shook his head, "Thanks mom, but I just need to lie down."

"Alright, well get some rest and I will call you down when dinner is ready."

Yugi nodded and headed upstairs. He threw his backpack on the floor by his desk and flopped onto his bed and closed his eyes. He just wanted to dream away his problems. _What did I do wrong? I tried to be the best boyfriend he could ask for, but I guess it wasn't enough for him. I don't want to lose Joey as my friend._ Yugi then drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Yugi sat in the doctor's office waiting for him to return with his test results. It had been weeks since he hadn't felt good. He was nauseous all the time, throwing up, and feeling very tired. He was glad he had decided to make an appointment. Just then his doctor entered the room.

"Well, doc, what's the verdict?"

The doctor sighed and pulled off his glasses, "You're pregnant Yugi."

Yugi was baffled, "What? You can't be serious? Really?"

The doctor nodded, "I'm afraid so."

"Aw, shit," Yugi sighed and got off the table, "Thanks, doc."

Yugi walked out of the doctor's office and headed home. _What the fuck am I gonna do? My parents are gonna be furious once they find out. I guess this means I gotta tell them that I'm gay too. Wonder how they'll take it. I gotta tell Joey._ Yugi switched directions and headed toward Joey's. _I wonder how Joey'll react_ , Yugi thought as he rung Joey's doorbell.

"Afternoon, Yugi."

"Hi, Mrs. Wheeler, is Joey home?"

"Of course. He's up in his room playing video games with Serenity."

"Thanks," Yugi replied and headed upstairs. He headed toward Joey's room and knocked on the door.

"Hi, Yugi," Serenity smiled as she opened the door.

"Hi, Serenity."

Serenity giggled, "I'll just give you guys some time alone," she said and headed downstairs.

Yugi walked in the room and shut the door, "Joey, we need to talk."

"About what? I'm sorry, Yugi, but this just can't work anymore between us."

Yugi shook his head, "That's not what I wanna talk about."

"So whaddya want?"

Yugi sighed, "Joey, I'm pregnant."

Joey sat up real quick, "What?"

Yugi nodded, "Yeah. I went to the doctor's today because I haven't been feeling well for weeks. He told me that I was indeed pregnant."

"Well, whaddya want me to do about it?"

"Excuse me?"

"Whaddya want me to do about it?"

"Uh, help me?"

"Why should I?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe because it's your child too?"

"Are you sure?"

"Are you asking me if I ever cheated on you? How dare you ask me something like that Joseph Wheeler! I have never once cheated on you! You are the only one I have ever had sex with."

Joey just shrugged and took a sip of his soda and turned back on the game. Yugi sighed.

"So you don't care and you won't help me?"

"Nope."

"How-how could yo-argh!" Yugi screamed then stomped out the room and ran out the house.

Yugi ran away from Joey's house nonstop for a few minutes when he finally stopped on the block by his house and cried. Yugi walked slowly the rest of the way home and wiped his eyes as he entered his house. Yugi entered the living room to find his parents and his grandfather sitting on the couch drinking tea.

"Yugi, where have you been?" his father, Christopher asked.

"I was at Joey's. I'm sorry to have worried you."

Suki noticed that her son had been crying. She put her cup on the table and ran to her child and enveloped him in a huge hug.

"My baby, whatever is the matter?" she asked as she led him over to the couch.

"Nothing, mom. I'm okay."

"Yugi, you're not okay. You have been crying. Now tell us what's wrong."

"I can't. You'll be mad."

"Nonsense. You can tell us anything, we won't get mad," Christopher told his son.

"Promise?"

Suki, Christopher, and Yugi's grandfather Solomon, all nodded. Yugi sighed.

"Okay. Here goes, I'm gay."

"What!" All three adults said at the same time.

Yugi nodded, "Yes. I have known that I was gay since I was eleven years old. I even had a boyfriend."

"You were dating guys behind our back?" Christopher asked.

Yugi nodded again, "Yes, Joey."

"Joseph? I thought he was your best friend?" Suki asked.

"Yes, he was my best friend and my boyfriend. Last week, though, he broke up with me."

"Why?" Solomon asked.

Yugi shrugged, "I dunno. He just said that it's no longer going to work out."

"So if this happened last week, why were you just crying now?" Suki asked.

Yugi sighed again, "Because I found out that I was pregnant. I went to tell Joey and he accused me of cheating on him and said he wasn't gonna help me.

Christopher blew up, "You're pregnant? What kinda fifteen year old boy has unprotected gay sex and ends up pregnant? What kinda fifteen year old has unprotected sex at all?"

"Dad, I'm sorry."

"Yugi, why would you go and do this to yourself? You had so much potential. Why did you have to go and get pregnant?" Suki asked.

"You think I wanted this? You really think I wanted to be pregnant? All I wanted was just to have a normal relationship."

Christopher scoffed, "You can't have a normal relationship because you're gay. Normal guys sleep with women not other guys."

"Dad, I can't help who I am or who I love."

"Yeah well you love just got you knocked up. How could you do this to us? You have disgraced your family."

"Disgraced my family? By being gay? How could you say that? You're my parents. I thought you loved me."

"Oh, honey, of course we love you. We just don't love that you're gay."

"Being gay is a part of me."

"Well if that's so than you can change it."

"I can't change who I am!"

"You have two choices with the way I see it. Either you change, or you leave."

"You're not serious! Mom, are you serious?"

Suki nodded, "Yes, Yugi. We love you but we will not tolerate this behavior in our house hold."

"Behavior? Being gay is not a behavior! What the fuck is wrong with you people?"

"Get out. I want you outta this house by sundown," Christopher said.

"Christopher, Suki, don't you think maybe you're going a little too far? I mean Yugi can change, right Yugi?"

"This is unbelievable. Fine, you want me gone, I'll leave."

Yugi ran upstairs into his bedroom. He grabbed a bunch of clothes and stuffed them into his backpack along with a couple books. That's all he was taking with him. Everything else he could care less about. He zipped up his bag, grabbed his coat, and left his room. He ran back downstairs, looked at his family once more and then walked out the door.

**TBC...**


	2. Chapter 2

**3 WEEKS LATER**

At twenty five Yami Sennen seemed to being well for himself. He was in college studying business while working at his father's company part time and working at a bar also part time. He had really cool friends, but the one thing that Yami wished for more than anything that he didn't have was a companion. He wanted someone to come home too after work. Someone who would kiss him good morning. Someone who-

"Look at that, Yami. Another homeless person. I swear it's like these people are coming outta nowhere and the city ain't doing a damn thing about it," Bakura said dragging his friend out of his thoughts.

"What?" Yami said clearly unfocused and confused.

Bakura pointed and Yami looked out his window and saw a kid on the side walk holding a sign that read WILL WORK FOR MONEY OR FOOD.

"Bakura, he's just a kid. Why would a kid be on the streets?"

Bakura shrugged and attempted to drive off when Yami stopped him, "Yami, what's the problem?"

"The problem is that there is a fucking kid on the streets who no one cares to even care to give him some money."

Bakura shrugged, "That's not our problem. If that kid wants to sit out there in the freezing winter time than let him."

Yami shook his head and opened the car door. He walked over to the kid and almost gasped aloud. He and this kid could be twins, almost. The only difference was that while Yami had crimson colored eyes, the kid had violet colored ones and plus Yami's skin was a bit darker than the kid's. There was something about this kid that pulled Yami toward him and made him want to help. Yami and the kid stared at each other for a while. Yami clearly didn't know what to say.

"Dude, are you two gonna stare at each other all day? I do have to be home ya know before Ryou gives me an earful."

Yami turned back to the kid to ask him something when the kid suddenly fainted. Yami proposed that it was because of lack of food combined with this cold weather. Yami suddenly picked up the kid and headed back to the car.

"What do you think you're doing? Are you nuts, bringing a homeless person in my car? What are you gonna do with him?"

"Take him to my place," Yami said laying the kid down on the backseat and covered him with his coat before climbing back in the front seat.

* * *

The first thing Yugi noticed as he woke up was that he was warm which probably meant he wasn't outside. Yugi sat up and noticed that he was in an unfamiliar room which caused him to start panicking. Suddenly Yugi heard footsteps and in walked a young man who looked a little like him. He was holding a bowl of something that smelled so good that Yugi's stomach immediately started grumbling.

"Oh, good, you're awake. You've been out for quite some time that I was beginning to get worried."

"Wh-where am I?"

"You're at my place. My name is Yami. My friend and I found you on the street and you seemed to have collapsed. Here, this is for you. I suspect you're hungry which was the reason for your collapse," Yami said offering the bowl to Yugi.

Yugi gratefully accepted the food seeing as he hadn't eaten since last week. He ate hungrily and when Yami chuckled he blushed and slowed down.

"Sorry. Just haven't eaten in a while."

Yami laughed, "It's quite alright, I kinda figured. There's plenty more if you want some. So, have you got a name?"

Yugi nodded and swallowed, "Yugi."

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you, Yugi. I am gonna make a call to a friend of mine. He's an assistant at the hospital and I would like for him to check you out."

Yugi nodded and Yami took his bowl to refill it and left the room. After Yami left, Yugi lay back on the pillows and sighed. He rubbed his belly and smiled, "I bet that made you very happy little one."

Yami came back with a fresh bowl of soup for Yugi.

"Thanks."

"Sure. When's the last time you ate, young one?"

"Uh, last week," Yugi said embarrassed.

"I see. Well, my friend should be over shortly. Yugi, may I ask, what were you doing on the street? Why aren't you in school and where are your parents?"

Yugi lowered his head 'til it was practically in the soup, "Long story."

Yami nodded, "Understand."

The doorbell rang and Yami stood to go answer it returning shortly with two boys, "Yugi, this is Ryou; he's going to check you over a bit and this is his boyfriend Bakura. Guys, this is Yugi."

Yugi nodded as Ryou came over with a huge grin on his face.

"So this is why Bakura was late getting home."

"Yes, I told you that it was all Yami's fault," Bakura said.

Ryou nodded than turned to Yugi, "Yugi, I just want to look you over. Yami said that it looked like you were outside for a long time. Exactly how long were you out on the streets?"

Yugi looked embarrassed. He really didn't want to tell anyone, but he replied, "Three weeks."

Ryou and Yami looked shocked, "Three weeks? In this weather? Not good," Ryou said as he began feeling around Yugi's body a bit. "Is there anything that's stiff?"

Yugi shook his head, but then grimaced, "Uh, I have to…"

Ryou immediately grabbed Yami's trashcan and put it under Yugi's nose as he vomited. Yugi retched for a few minutes before sitting up and wiping his mouth.

"Sorry," he mumbled and Ryou shook his head.

"It's alright, Yugi."

Yugi just nodded and acted like he wasn't going to cry. He was cold and tired. Ryou noticed that his young patient was tired so he finished up quickly.

"Well, everything thing looks good from my point of view. I would like to suggest that you come into the hospital sometime this week so the doctors can check you out better in case I missed something."

Yugi nodded and lay back on the pillows and drifted to sleep. Yami walked Ryou and Bakura to the door.

"Is he really okay?"

Ryou nodded, "Yes, his body is just fatigued and not used to this sort of treatment. My best recommendation? Allow him to sleep as much as he can and make sure he eats. You said that he hasn't eaten anything since last week, but I bet it may have been longer than that."

Yami nodded, "Thanks, Ryou."

Ryou nodded and dragged his boyfriend out the house. Yami shut and locked the door before heading back to his bedroom to check on Yugi. He found Yugi sitting up crying.

"Yugi, are you alright? Did you have a nightmare or something?"

Yugi turned to Yami with tear stained eyes and nodded. Yami walked over and sat next to him and put his arm around Yugi's shoulders and held him close. He really didn't know what to say so he just hushed him. After a minute Yugi stopped crying.

"I'll get out of your way now. Thanks for looking after me," he said and stood up searching for his backpack.

"Where do you think you're going? You're going to stay here and get better."

Yugi shook his head, "I can't. I'll just be a burden to you. Eventually, you'll hate me and wanna kick me out just like my parents."

Yami looked shocked, "Your parents kicked you out? So that's why you were staying on the street. Why would they do something like that?"

Yugi looked away as he felt fresh tears well up in his eyes. Yami tucked his finger under Yugi's chin and turned his face toward Yami's. "Tell me," Yami said.

"They kicked me out because I'm gay. They hated the fact that I was gay and they wanted me to change. I told them no, that I couldn't change who I was," Yugi paused.

"Damn. That just sucks. I mean my parents weren't too thrilled either about me being gay but they didn't kick me out, they just decided to disown me after I left for college."

Yugi nodded, "And they weren't happy when I told them I was pregnant."

"You're pregnant?" Yami asked and Yugi nodded. "Where is the father?"

"He could care less. When I told him, he refused to help me. He acted like it wasn't his problem to deal with."

"Wow, Yugi. I'm sorry."

"It's okay, but I guess I should go, now."

Yami shook his head, "No. You're gonna stay here with me. I don't wanna see you out on the streets again not with an unborn child in this weather. It's the middle of December; I would never forgive myself if something happened to you or your unborn child. Please."

Yugi sighed, "Okay. I'll stay."

Yami smiled, "Good. Now come with me because you need a shower. I can give you some clothes of mine while I wash your other clothes and we'll go out shopping to get you some more. Pretty soon you're gonna need bigger clothes," Yami said as he led Yugi toward the bathroom. "There are towels on the rack along with washcloths and there's also plenty of soap. Feel free to use it. I'll be back with something for you to sleep in."

"Thanks, Yami," Yugi smiled as he got underneath the shower.

Yami headed toward his room and grabbed a pair of pajamas for Yugi to sleep in. He knocked on the bathroom door and entered it and put the clothes on the toilet seat.

"Here's some of my pajamas for you. They may be a little big though. When you're done I will show you where you can sleep."

After his relaxing shower, Yugi dried himself off and put on the clothes that Yami left for him and walked out the bathroom. He found Yami in the kitchen on the phone. Yami saw him and held out one finger telling him he would be a minute. After he finished his phone call, Yami walked over to Yugi.

"How was your shower?"

"Good, thanks."

"Good. Here, you can put your clothes here," Yami said and showed Yugi where to put the dirty clothes. "I'm gonna throw a wash in soon. Let me show you where you can sleep."

Yugi followed Yami to a room that was next to Yami's. "Here is your room, Yugi."

"Thanks, but, um, what about your boyfriend or whatever?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean won't he be angry or something with me staying here?"

Yami laughed, "Yugi, I don't have a boyfriend. I live here alone."

Yugi sat on the bed, he was suddenly feeling very tired, "You live in this big house alone?"

Yami sat on the bed next to him, "Yes. That's one of the reasons I didn't want you to leave. It would be great to finally have some company."

Yugi yawned and laid down, "But how come you don't have a boyfriend?"

Yami tucked Yugi under the covers, "Because I guess I haven't found the right person yet. Now get some sleep, Yugi, you've had a long day."

"Kay," Yugi mumbled sleepily. Yami chuckled and turned out the light and headed toward his bedroom.

* * *

Yami's alarm went off at 8 the next morning. Yami groaned, he so didn't want to go to class today. As he got dressed he thought about Yugi. He didn't want to leave him here alone but he needed to go to class. After having a quick breakfast consisting of cereal and milk, he went to check on Yugi only to find him still sleeping peacefully. Yami grabbed some clothes for Yugi to wear and headed back to the bedroom. He placed the outfit on the chair and wrote a small note and placed it on top of the clothes. He grabbed his backpack and headed out the door.

When Yugi woke it took him a minute to realize where he was. "Yami?" he called out. He got no answer and sat up only to find an outfit and a note on the chair by his bed. He picked up the note and read.

_Yugi,_

_Sorry, I didn't want to leave you alone, but I had to get to class. Here's something for you to wear. I have class then work so I should be back around five. Feel free to have whatever you want. Please make sure you eat and get plenty of rest. Hopefully when I get back we can go to the store. I will be calling later to check on you. My name will show up on the caller id as SENNEN, Y. Other than that, you don't have to worry about answering the phone. Have a good day._

_Yami._

Yugi put down the note and picked up the clothes that Yami left for him. After putting them on he noticed that the pants were a little big for him and he had to roll them up. He padded into the kitchen and found some cereal and had a small bowl. He was very happy to find that he didn't throw it up. After washing out his bowl he started to make his way to the living room just as the phone rang. He went over to it and after checking the caller id, picked it up.

"Hi, Yami."

" _Hey, Yugi. How are you this morning?"_

"I'm good. Thanks for the clothes."

" _No problem. I had forgotten to throw your clothes in the wash last night so I did it this morning before I left. Did you eat?"_

"Yeah, just had a bowl of cereal."

" _Good. Feel free to use and have whatever you want."_

"Thanks. What are you doing?"

" _Nothing right now. Just got outta my first class and my next one doesn't start 'til twelve. So just sitting here killing time thinking about you."_

Yugi blushed, "Really?"

Yami blushed on his end. He hadn't really meant to say that out loud, _"Uh, yeah. Was kinda worried about you being alone in the house."_

"Oh. Well, I'm fine, Yami thanks."

The two talked for another half an hour before Yami got off the phone saying that he'll see Yugi later. Yugi hung up the phone and rummaged around for something to eat. He found some popcorn in the cabinet and after popping it in the microwave, poured it in a bowl and went to the living room and turned on the television and watched TV and ate the popcorn as he waited for Yami to come home.

**TBC...**


	3. Chapter 3

Yami walked into the house later that evening and found Yugi asleep on the couch with a bowl of popcorn on his lap. He chuckled to himself while he put his backpack down.

"Yugi," he called lightly shaking the teen.

Yugi bolted awake and shot to a sitting position knocking the bowl of popcorn on the floor. "Oh my gosh! Yami! I am so sorry," he said and immediately began to pick up the fallen popcorn.

Yami knelt down and stopped Yugi, "Hey, its okay. Stop, Yugi, I will just get the vacuum cleaner."

Yugi looked so ashamed, "I am so sorry."

"Yugi, you have nothing to be sorry for. It was an accident. I'll get the vacuum and clean it up."

Yugi nodded and took the bowl to the kitchen while Yami got out the vacuum and began vacuuming the floor. After Yami put away the vacuum he sat on the couch and told Yugi to join him.

"So how was your day?"

"S'okay. I finished the wash and hung up the clothes and cleaned up the kitchen a bit. Then watched some TV."

"I saw. Yugi, you need to take it easy, and besides, you don't have to clean the house."

"Well, it's the least I can do since you're letting me stay here."

Yami shrugged, "Hey, you wanna go to the mall and get you some clothes now? I have time before I have to go to work."

"You're working again?" Yugi asked trying not to sound disappointed. "I, uh…I mean…"

Yami laughed, "Its okay. And yes. I work in the morning part time at my father's company. At night I work part time at a bar down the street."

"Oh."

"So let's get to shopping," Yami said standing up and grabbing his coat.

Yugi followed suit grabbing his coat from the bedroom. He followed Yami out to his car. Yugi didn't really care much for cars but he found that the Chevy Camaro was a nice car.

"This is yours?" he asked.

Yami chuckled and nodded, "Yup. My dad gave it to me for my eighteenth birthday after I got my license."

"That's cool," Yugi said climbing in the passenger seat.

Yami took Yugi to the Domino Mall and dragged him into store after store. At first Yugi tried to protest saying that he didn't have much money. Yami just gave him a look and told him that it was okay and that he was buying. As Yami dragged Yugi into a store to buy a proper winter coat Yugi felt bad. He didn't want Yami to spend so much money on him. He never had anybody spend so much money on him at once. His parents usually got him the cheapest stuff they could afford.

"Yugi, are you listening to me?" Yami asked pulling Yugi out of his thoughts.

"Sorry, what?"

"I said, what do you think about this coat? It's nice and warm and it's pretty big so when you start to show, it will cover your belly."

"Uh, sure."

Yami sighed and picked up the coat. He and then Yugi went to pay for the rest of their purchases. As the cashier saw the maternity clothes, she beamed.

"Congratulations on your baby. I am sure that it will bring out the best in your relationship."

Yugi blushed the color of Yami's eyes. Yami chuckled.

"Thanks, but we're not together. These are for a friend."

"Oh, I am so sorry. Forgive me."

Yami just nodded as he paid for everything. As they left the store he asked, "You hungry, Yugi?"

"A little."

"C'mon, let's go grab a bite to eat before we head back to the house."

Yami led Yugi to the food court and Yugi got a fish sandwich from Burger King while Yami got a Whopper Jr. They sat at a table and chatted for a minute while they ate. Afterward they headed toward the parking lot when they heard a voice behind them.

"Yami Sennen, is that you?"

Yami cringed at the sound of the voice and turned around to see none other than his ex-girlfriend Jillian Montgomery. "Hey, Jillian."

"I knew it was you. I could tell by the back of your head. Who's this?" She asked pointing to Yugi.

"This is a friend, Yugi…Yugi; you never told me your last name."

"Mutou. Yugi Mutou," Yugi answered.

"Wait, your grandfather owns a game shop, right?"

Yugi nodded and grimaced. He was gonna be sick.

"This is what you left me for? A skinny, no good cocksucker?"

"Watch your mouth Jillian because I might have to slap it for you. For your information, Yugi is just a friend and I left your sorry ass because I caught you cheating on me, with my professor."

"Yami…"

"I only cheated on you because you weren't giving me what I wanted. Who knew that Yami Sennen, son of Yori Sennen was a queer?"

"Yami…"

"You shut your fucking mouth!"

Yugi dropped the bags he was holding and ran to the nearest trashcan and threw up his lunch. Yami stopped midsentence when he heard the sound of someone retching. He saw Yugi bent over a trashcan and he went over to him. He patted his back and shushed him. Finally Yugi stopped retching and stood up wiping his mouth on his sleeve. Yami saw that he was crying.

"Yugi, are you alright?"

Yugi shook his head and Yami rubbed circles on his back, "Let's get you home, then," Yami said.

"You plan on just ignoring me? Yami Sennen, I am talking to you."

"No shit, Jillian. The whole fucking mall knows you're talking to me, but I don't give a shit. I gotta get Yugi home."

"That's right, bitch. Go back to your cocksucking boyfriend."

Yami's face went rigid. He was beyond furious, but he had never hit a girl and he wasn't gonna start now. He picked up the bags that Yugi dropped and ignoring Jillian, headed for the parking lot. After getting Yami situated in the passenger seat, Yami put the bags in the backseat and got behind the wheel.

"Yugi, you okay, you gotta throw up again?"

Yugi shook his head, "No, just feeling really nauseous. Guess I shouldn't have eaten that sandwich."

"I'm gonna stop at the store on the way home and pick up some ginger ale. I heard that helps when you're nauseous."

"Kay thanks."

"No problem."

"So who was that girl?"

Yami sighed, "My ex-girlfriend. Her name is Jillian."

"Oh."

"We had been dating for a year. I caught her cheating on me with one of my professors."

"Oh. I thought you said you were gay."

"I am. I just thought I could fool myself and my parents if I told them I had a girlfriend. Turned out I really couldn't stop lying to myself about what I really wanted. And it wasn't her."

Yugi remained quiet. Yami pulled into a corner store and ran inside to pick up some ginger ale. After coming back to the car he handed the bottle to Yugi and drove the rest of the way to the house. When Yami parked the car Yugi tried to help with the bags but Yami brushed him away. He told Yugi to head into the house after handing him the keys. Yugi sighed and unlocked the door and went in the kitchen to pour himself some ginger ale. Yami entered the house a few minutes later with the bags and put them on the floor in front of the couch.

"What time do you need to be at work?" Yugi asked from his seat at the table.

"Seven. I have an hour. You wanna try eating something else?"

"Nuh-uh. I don't think my stomach can handle it."

"Kay, well I'm gonna eat something. Why don't you take a shower and change your clothes and you can come with me. I don't feel right with leaving you alone in the house."

"Why, you afraid I'm gonna steal something?" Yugi teased.

"No. I just don't want you here by yourself with nothing to do. Besides, what if you need something?"

Yugi just laughed and took his bags and headed toward the room where he was sleeping. Grabbing a few items he headed toward the bathroom and got into the shower. _Damn, Yami is so cute. I can't help it; I wanna kiss him so bad. I wonder what would happen if I did._ Yugi dried off quickly and got dressed. After putting his clothes in his room he headed toward the living room.

"Ready?"

"Yup. Um, Yami? Won't they have a problem? I mean I am fifteen."

"Don't worry about it, kiddo. You're gonna be with me. And because I am over age and I work there, no one will have a problem. Plus, kids your age come there all the time."

"Oh. Yami, how old are you?"

"Twenty five."

"Oh. I should've been able to guess. I mean you're in college, and working and all that."

Yami chuckled as he parked the car in the bar parking lot, "Don't worry about it."

Yami guided Yugi into the bar which was packed full of people. Yami told Yugi to have a seat while he went into the back.

"Well if it isn't the little homeless boy," Bakura snickered.

Ryou punched his boyfriend on the arm, "His name is Yugi and stop being mean. Yugi, c'mon and have a drink with us."

"No thanks, I don't drink."

"Aww, what a wuss."

"Bakura, if you don't quit, I'm gonna couch you."

Yami came back up front laughing, "I'd be careful if I were you, Bakura, Ryou sounds serious."

"Shut up both of you."

Yami laughed, "Yugi, you want something?"

"Didn't you hear? Your boyfriend doesn't drink," Bakura said.

"He's not my boyfriend and yes I heard. I meant if he wanted some ginger ale or something."

Bakura laughed and then quickly shut his mouth, "Here comes trouble, boys."

Yugi looked to where Bakura was pointing and wasn't expecting to see Joey walk in.

Yami groaned, "Why does he come in here whenever I'm here?"

"Maybe because he likes you," Bakura said.

"Yo, Sennen! Give me five rounds!" Joey yelled.

Yami sighed and got the drinks and walked over to the table and put them down, "Don't be causing trouble Wheeler or I'm gonna have you thrown outta here."

"Yeah, yeah."

Yami sighed and went back to the bar and noticed that Yugi was missing, "Where's Yugi?" he asked his friends.

"Bathroom. Said something about having an upset stomach," Ryou replied.

Yugi then reappeared and sat down on the stool.

"Whassa matter, Yugi? Are you feeling ill?" Ryou asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I think it's the fish sandwich from Burger King I had earlier."

Ryou nodded and grabbed Yugi's arm as the bar became busy, "Come sit with us."

Yugi looked at Yami who nodded. Yugi followed Ryou and Bakura to a table and sat drinking his ginger ale.

"So Yugi, why were you on the street?" Ryou asked. "I mean you're so young."

Yugi looked down at the table, "Long story. I don't really wanna talk about it."

"That's quite alright. I understand."

"You sure you don't wanna drink, Yugi? Yami can whip you up a special fruity one like mine."

"No thanks."

"C'mon, Yugi, you need to lighten up. You're too tense. I mean kids your age are drinking nonstop."

"Bakura, I mean it. Leave Yugi alone.

Just then Joey came over after hearing Yugi's name, "Yugi? Well look what the cat dragged in."

"Back of Wheeler," Bakura growled.

"Long time no see. Is it true that your parents kicked you out?"

"What do you want, Joey?" Yugi asked.

"Nothin' just wanted to see you. I missed you, baby."

"Pfft, yeah right. Somehow I don't believe that."

"Whatever believe what you want. So, you decide what you're gonna do about that baby?"

Bakura and Ryou look at Yugi shocked, "Baby? Yugi, you're pregnant?" Ryou asked.

"Yeah. And I don't see how it's any of your business, Joey. You acted like you didn't care."

"Wait, what? Ryou, I'm confused."

"Hush, Bakura."

"C'mon, Yug, don't be like that. You know I still care about you."

Yugi was starting to get angry, "Care about me? Really? If you really cared about me then how come you broke up with me? Or how come you acted like you didn't care when I told you I was pregnant? Or how about when you accused me of cheating on you? You call that caring about me? If you heard my parents kicked me out, how come you didn't see if I was okay or needed a place to stay. You don't care about me. Joey Wheeler only cares about one person and that is himself."

Yami who had heard and watched the whole altercation walked over to Yugi and put his hand on his shoulder, "Yugi, calm down. Everyone can hear you."

"I DON'T CARE! Everyone can know what a joke Joey Wheeler is. You've hurt me for the last time, Wheeler."

"Alright, Yugi, let's go. C'mon, walk with me," Yami said leading Yugi to the bathroom.

Yugi had tears in his eyes as he followed Yami to the bathroom. Back out in the barroom Joey left and Bakura was confused.

"So, what happened?"

Ryou sighed, "Jeez Bakura, weren't you paying attention? Yugi and Joey used to date. Joey broke up with Yugi. Yugi told Joey that he was pregnant and Joey acted like an ass and told Yugi he didn't care."

"Oh."

**TBC...**


	4. Chapter 4

Yami pulled Yugi into the bathroom. Yugi was in tears. Yami didn't know what to do so he just wrapped his arms around Yugi and held him close.

"Shh, it's gonna be alright, Yugi."

Yugi shook his head against Yami's shirt, "No," He lifted his head and wiped his eyes. "Joey really hurt me, Yami."

"I know, Yugi. I'm sorry. I wish there was something I could do or say to make me feel better."

"I can think of one thing."

"What's that?"

Yugi stood on his tiptoes and leaned closer to Yami's face and placed a kiss on his lips. Yami's breath hitched and he opened his mouth just slightly. Yugi took that as an invitation to enter his mouth and he did. Yami kissed Yugi back for a few minutes before he pulled away.

"Yugi, we can't do this."

"Why not?"

"Because this isn't what you're looking for right now. You're just angry at Joey. Besides, we hardly even know each other."

Yugi huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. Yami groaned at how sad Yugi looked.

"Yugi, look, you are very cute and I like you a lot, but I think we should get to know each other a bit more before we start jumping in the sack. I mean we've only known each other for two days."

"Fine."

Yami nodded and he and Yugi walked out of the bathroom. Yami noticed that Joey had gone home.

"Yugi, are you alright?" Ryou asked.

"Fine."

"Ryou, Bakura, you mind taking Yugi back to my place?"

"What? Why?" Yugi asked.

"In case Joey decides to come back. I don't wanna have to see you face him again," Yami said and handed him the keys to the house.

Ryou nodded and led Yugi out the bar with Bakura trailing behind. The ride to Yami's house was silent. Once inside the house Yugi sat on the couch and turned on the television. Ryou sat next to Yugi on the couch while Bakura sat in the chair.

"Yugi, how come you didn't tell me you were pregnant before when I checked you over?"

Yugi shrugged, "I dunno."

"How far a long are you? Have you had an ultrasound and all that?"

"I dunno how far a long I am. And no. I haven't seen a doctor since I found out I was pregnant."

"You're parents didn't take you?"

"Like my family has time to waste on me now that their precious son is gay," Yugi spit angrily.

"That's why your parent's kicked you out? Because you're gay and pregnant?" Ryou asked.

Yugi nodded.

"So that bastard Joey Wheeler is the father, huh?" Bakura said speaking up for the first time. Ryou glared at him.

"Bakura, you can't keep quiet for two minutes, can you?"

"Aw, come on, Ryou, I was just curious."

"Can't you see how upset Yugi is?"

"It -it's alright, Ryou. And yes, Bakura. He is."

"Damn. Whaddya goin' to do about it?"

"Nothing. Like I said, Joey has hurt me for the last time. He doesn't want me or this baby, that's his problem."

Bakura nodded, "He's an ass."

"Bakura, that's enough. Yugi, you're gonna need to come to the hospital and get checked out. You're probably gonna be given an ultrasound which shows you the baby and will help determine how far along you are."

Yugi nodded and the boys talked and watched TV 'til Yami came home. When Yami walked in the door he found Ryou and Yugi passed out on the couch and Bakura dozing in the chair. He locked the door behind him and removed his jacket. He walked over to Bakura and shook him. Bakura woke up instantly.

"I wasn't sleep. Hey, Yugi, get your paws off my boyfriend!"

Both Yugi and Ryou jumped awake. Yami punched Bakura in the arm.

"Not funny 'Kura."

"Yes, it was. Ryou, you ready to go?"

Ryou nodded and turned to Yugi, "If you come tomorrow I'm sure I can have someone check you out. And if you're scared or something, I'll be able to sit with you, so you have someone familiar."

"Thanks, Ryou."

"You're welcome, Yugi," Ryou said as Bakura dragged him out the house.

"Yami?" Yugi said as he walked to his bedroom. Yami followed.

"Yes, Yugi?"

"I'm sorry about earlier."

"Don't worry about it."

"Um, are you busy tomorrow?"

"I don't have class but I'm working at my dad's company from ten 'til about three. Why?"

"Because I was wondering if you'd go with me to the hospital. I don't wanna go by myself, but if not, it's okay. I mean Ryou will be there."

"I'll go with you. Now why don't you hit the sack?"

* * *

Yugi sat with Yami in one of the rooms at the hospital. Yugi looked as nervous as a scared bunny. Yami chuckled.

"Yugi, relax."

Just then a nurse came in the room, "Afternoon boys. Yugi Mutou, is it?"

Yugi nodded and the nurse continued, "I'm gonna need you to put this gown on. You can leave your pants on, but I need to be able to have access to your belly, okay?"

Yugi nodded again and the woman left the room. Yugi stood up and removed his shirt. Yami couldn't help staring. _Damn it. So fucking cute._

"Yami?"

"Yeah?"

"Uh, you're staring at my chest."

"Oh, sorry."

Yugi shrugged and pulled on the gown just as the nurse and Ryou entered the room.

"Alright, Yugi hop up on the table and lay on your back," Ryou said.

Yugi did as he was told. The nurse opened his gown.

"I am gonna rub some of this gel on your belly. It might be a bit cold."

Yugi just nodded. The nurse put the gel on his belly and set up the machine so they can see the baby.

"Yugi, check that out. That's your baby," Yami said.

Yugi just nodded as tears fell down his cheek. The nurse and Ryou finished inspecting the baby.

"Well, it looks like everything is okay considering you were on the streets for three weeks," Ryou said.

"According to the ultrasound, you're one month pregnant which makes you're due date sometime around August," The nurse explained.

"One month! Are you sure?" Yugi asked.

The nurse nodded, "Yes."

"I don't understand. How could it be a whole month already?"

"Well, let's see, you were probably already pregnant for a week before you found out. You were then on the streets for three weeks, therefore equals a month," Ryou explained.

"Oh."

"I am gonna write you up a prescription for some prenatal vitamins and a referral for you to make an appointment with an obstetrician," The nurse said.

Yugi just nodded.

* * *

Yami and Yugi were sitting on the couch that evening watching a movie and eating popcorn. After the movie was over Yami got up to switch the television off. He sat back down next to Yugi and turned to him curling his leg underneath him.

"Yugi?"

Yugi turned to Yami, "Yes?"

"Tell me about yourself."

"What do you wanna know? I mean you know a great deal about me already while I absolutely know nothing about you."

Yami chuckled, "Alright then, let's play a game."

"What kinda game?"

"Simple, we each take turns asking each other questions until we can't think of anymore questions. One question each turn."

Yugi scooted back on the couch and curled his leg underneath him so he was facing Yami, "Okay. You first."

"Okay, I'll start with something simple. Do you have any siblings?"

Yugi shook his head, "No, just me and my parents. I'll ask the same."

"No, no siblings. When did you first realize you were gay?"

"Um, when I was eleven. I kissed a guy for a dare and found that I liked it. Why do you work at your father's company if he disowned you?"

"Well, because I wanna take over his company and make it better and also because I'm going to school for business and I needed a place to work. Next question, if you had stayed at home do you think you and your parents would have been able to make it work?"

Yugi shook his head, "No. My parents felt that by being gay I was disgracing them and I just made it worse by being pregnant. How come you don't have a boyfriend and did you ever?"

"Um, first of all, that's two questions, but I'll answer them both. No I never had a boyfriend. Well, not exactly. When I first started college, I had a crush on my roommate. He was very cute, but the problem was that I didn't know if he was gay or straight. As it turned out, he was straight and he thought it was funny when he found out I had a crush on him. I have never had a boyfriend because I haven't found the right guy yet. Alright, why did you date Joey Wheeler?"

Yugi blushed a little, "Well, Joey had always been my best friend ever since I could remember. We did everything together and one day I realized that I was thinking about him more and more and I noticed that I had a crush on my best friend. At first I wasn't gonna tell him because I didn't wanna ruin our friendship, but then I realized that I needed to be upfront and honest to him and myself. So I told him. He didn't laugh or anything he just told me that he felt the same about me and it kinda went from there."

"I see. What, no more questions?"

"Why did you decide to help me?"

"Because I hate seeing homeless children on the streets and because, um, I'm not sure what it was, but there was something that pulled me toward you."

Yugi snickered, "Really?"

"Don't laugh, it's not funny."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to laugh."

Yami said nothing just kept staring into Yugi's eyes. Yugi stared back and swallowed. He leaned closer to Yami and very lightly placed a kiss on his lips. When Yami didn't do anything he kissed him again harder. Yami moaned and gently pushed Yugi away.

"Yugi…"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that. I don't know what came over me," Yugi said burying his face in his hands.

"Yugi, look at me."

Yugi kept his face in his hands and Yami gently peeled his hands away.

"Yugi, look at me. It's okay. Trust me, but Yugi, I'm not sure you want this."

"What makes you say that? How do you know what I want?" Yugi asked close to tears.

"Yugi, I'm ten years older than you."

"So? What's the problem?"

"There's nothing wrong with it, I guess. But we barely know each other."

"We just spent the last twenty minutes getting to know each other. I mean you asked me to stay with you. You don't think that we'll get a chance to know each other?"

"That's not it," Yami sighed.

"Then what's the problem, Yami? You don't want me, is that it?"

Yami sighed again, "Yugi…"

"It is it! You don't want me! You don't care about me!" Yugi yelled standing up.

Yami stood as well, "Yugi, calm down. I do care about you. Otherwise I wouldn't have asked you to stay here with me."

"No, you just wanted someone to be here because you're so lonely. Don't try it, Yami. I know when people don't care about me," Yugi said running to his bedroom and slamming the door.

Yami sighed and sat back down on the couch. _I do care about you, Yugi. The problem is I think I might be in love with you._

That night after Yami had finally gone to bed, Yugi opened his door and picked up his backpack and snuck out the house.

**TBC...**


	5. Chapter 5

Yami woke up the next morning intent on making things up to Yugi. He padded down the hall to Yugi's bedroom and knocked on the door.

"Yugi, you up? Listen, can we talk?"

When Yami didn't receive an answer he knocked again and slowly opened the door, "Yugi, I just -oh, shit!"

Yugi was gone and so what his backpack. Yami sat down on the bed.

"Shit!"

He quickly went back to his room and changed into a pair of jeans, and a black hoodie. He called his professor and told him that he wasn't gonna be in today. After hanging up from his professor, Yami dialed Bakura.

" _Hello?"_

"Bakura, its Yami."

" _Yeah, no shit. Whaddya want?"_

"Is Ryou with you?"

" _Yami, we're in bed, what's the problem?"_

"Oh, shit 'Kura. I'm sorry, but I need you all's help."

Bakura groaned, _"With what? I swear it better not be something-"_

"'Kura, Yugi's missing. I need you and Ryou to help me find him."

" _Why? Ow! Ryou!"_

"'Kura, please. I don't want anything bad to happen to him."

Yami heard Bakura sigh, _"Fine, Ryou, and I will help you find your missing boyfriend."_

"Thanks, 'Kura, I'll be there in a half an hour."

" _We'll be waiting,"_ Bakura said and hung up the phone.

Yami grabbed his wallet and keys and rushed to the car. He gunned the engine and sped down the street toward Ryou and Bakura's. _Yugi, where did you go? Why did you leave?"_ He made it to his friends' house in exactly half an hour. He beeped the horn and both Ryou and Bakura ran out the house. Ryou grabbed the front seat while Bakura sat in the back.

"Do you have any idea where he could've gone?" Ryou asked.

Yami shook his head, "I haven't the slightest idea. I was thinking to maybe start around his home area and work our way from there."

"Sounds good to me," Ryou said.

"I don't even understand why we're out here helping you search for your missing boyfriend," Bakura said.

"He's not my boyfriend."

"But you want him to be, don't you, Yami."

"Bakura, shut up."

"So if he's not your boyfriend, why are we wasting our time looking for him?"

Yami glared at Bakura from the rearview mirror, "Because, Yugi is a fifteen year old pregnant boy. It's not safe for him to be out here in the middle of December."

"Right. And it has absolutely nothing to do with the fact that you care about him and may possibly love him."

"Of course I care about him! He's fifteen years old and pregnant."

"Yami, look. I think this might be his house. The mailbox says Mutou on it," Ryou said pointing.

Yami parallel parked the car and got out and walked up to the front door. He knocked on the door and soon a young looking man opened the door.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"Yes, I was looking for Yugi, and I was wondering if he was home by any chance?" Yami asked.

The man frowned, "Yugi no longer lives here."

"Are you his father?"

"I was his father. What do you want?"

"Well, sir, Yugi had been staying with me for several days and he seemed to have run off last night and I was trying to find him. Do you know anyplace that he might go?"

Yami saw a woman come to the door, "The arcade. Yugi loved the arcade."

"Thank you," Yami said and turned to leave.

"Wait, who are you?"

"My name is Yami Sennen, ma'am. I'm a friend of Yugi's."

"Sennen? You're the son of Yori Sennen? The one who owns the game shop downtown?" The man asked.

Yami nodded, "Yes, sir."

"I hope you find Yugi," the woman said and walked away. The man then shut the door.

Yami walked back to the car and got in. He started it up and headed downtown.

"Well?" Bakura asked.

"That was his house. His parents don't know where he is and they don't seem to care. His mother did tell me that Yugi liked to go to the arcade so I figured we can check there."

Yami drove to the arcade and parked the car across the street at the mall. The three boys went in and searched for Yugi, but didn't find him.

"I think we should just leave him be, Tristan."

"Teà, Yugi is sitting in the middle of the food court doing absolutely nothing. We've gotta do something."

Yami perked up when he heard Yugi's name. He walked over to the couple, "Excuse me?"

"Can we help you, man?" Tristan asked.

"Maybe. I heard you talking about a Yugi. Is he by any chance Yugi Mutou?"

The girl named Teà nodded, "Yeah, why?"

"Can you tell me where he is?"

Tristan pointed, "Across the street in the mall at the food court."

"Thanks."

Yami headed back to Ryou and Bakura and then the three of them headed into the mall.

"Wow, I feel like I haven't been here for ages," Bakura said.

"That's cause you haven't. You never wanted to go with me whenever I asked," Ryou said.

Yami walked up to the mall directory and studied it for a few minutes before speaking.

"Food court's on the second floor. Let's hope he's still there."

Ryou put his hand on Yami's shoulder, "Don't worry, Yami, we'll find Yugi, and then you all can talk."

**TBC...**


	6. Chapter 6

Ryou, Bakura, and Yami all headed upstairs to the food court. Ryou was the one who spotted him first.

"Yami, he's over there," he said pointing. Yami turned and nodded.

"Go get 'em," Bakura teased.

Yami walked over to where Yugi sat and sat down across from him.

"Yugi?"

"Go away."

"C'mon, Yugi, can we talk, please?"

"There's nothing to talk about. Go away."

Yami shook his head, "Sorry, no can do. I am not letting you freeze yourself just cause you're mad at me. If you won't think about your well being, then at least think about your baby's."

"Fuck you."

"Look, about last night-"

"I don't wanna hear it. Everybody always tells me the same thing: they're sorry, or "you're cute, but this can't work out." Why doesn't anybody love me?"

"First of all, I wasn't gonna say any of those things. Second of all, I do love you, Yugi."

"What?"

Yami sighed, "Can we go home and talk about this? It'll be a lot easier than discussing this in an open food court."

"Fine," Yugi said and stood up and picked up his backpack.

Yugi followed Yami to where Ryou and Bakura were waiting. Bakura immediately pounced on Yugi.

"Don't you ever take off like that. What the hell is the matter with you? Are you trying to give us all a heart attack?"

"Bakura, get off him, remember he's pregnant," Yami said. Bakura let go of Yugi.

"Sorry."

The four of them walked to Yami's car. Bakura and Ryou sat in the back while Yugi got in the passenger seat. The ride was silent until they got to Ryou and Bakura's house. Yami turned to his friends as they got out the car.

"Thanks for your help guys."

"No problem, and Yugi? Talk to Yami and don't go running off again, okay? Yami was very worried about you."

Yugi just nodded. Yami drove back to his house. After unlocking the door, Yugi sat on the couch.

"Did you eat?" Yami asked coming behind him.

Yugi nodded and Yami sat on the couch and turned to face Yugi curling one leg underneath him.

"Yugi, what I said last night, you clearly misunderstood me."

"What do you mean? I mean you said you didn't love me and that the only reason you wanted me to stay here was because you needed company."

Yami shook his head and chuckled, "No, Yugi, that's not what I said. Yugi, I don't want you here just cause I need company. I really do care about you. The truth is, I meant what I said in the food court."

"That you loved me?"

"Yes. Even though it's only been a few days since we've met, I feel like I've fallen in love with you. My only problem was the fact that I'm ten years older than you."

"But I don't see how that should be a problem, I mean age isn't anything but a number, right? So if we love each other we should be together."

"You're right, but I also don't want you to say you feel this way just because you're mad at Joey for all the shit he put you through."

Yugi shook his head, "No. I just want to feel like someone loves me. It's hard, and I know you may think I fall in love too easily, but the truth is I don't. I haven't once felt like I was loved, not with my parents, or even Joey. Just tell me that you mean it."

"Mean, what?"

"That you love me. That this isn't some trick to get in my pants and then you'll take off in the middle of the night and leave me alone."

Yami leaned forward and placed a kiss on Yugi's lips.

"I would never do that."

"Promise?"

Yami kissed him again, "Promise."

Yugi nodded and moaned. He pushed himself toward Yami and kissed him hard and fast. Yami moaned and parted his lips allowing for Yugi's tongue to slide through. Yami moaned again and placed his hand on the flat of Yugi's back and gently eased him down on the couch so that he was leaning over Yugi and deepened the kiss. When the need to breathe became too much for the both of them, they parted. Yami started placing kisses all down Yugi's neck.

"Uh, ma-maybe we should take this to the bedroom?" Yugi asked as Yami started sucking on his Adam's apple.

"Mm, perhaps you're right."

Yami stood up and reached out a hand to help Yugi up which he took. The two of them rushed to Yami's bedroom since it was closer. Once inside, Yami shut the door and backed Yugi up against it. He started to kiss him again when Yugi moved out of reach.

"Get back here," Yami laughed. Yugi chuckled and shook his head.

Yugi grabbed Yami's hand and led him to the bed. He pushed Yami down so that he was lying on his back and straddled his waist and began to kiss him as he removed his hoodie.

"So gorgeous, Yami."

Yami leaned up a bit and tugged at Yugi's shirt. Yugi got the hint and took it off. Yami smiled and flipped them over so he was in the dominant position.

"Now, who's gorgeous?"

Yami kissed his lips and trailed kisses down to his chest where he played with Yugi's nipples. He flicked it, rubbed against it, and then took it in his mouth and bit lightly on it.

"Ah! God!"

After several minutes, Yami turned and gave Yugi's other nipple the same attention. Then he continued to place kisses down his chest and around his baby bump 'til he reached the band of his pants. He fondled with the waistband for a minute and looked up at Yugi, a question in his eyes.

"Please," Yugi whined lifting his hips.

Yami chuckled and pulled down Yugi's pants along with his boxers. He wrapped his hand around Yugi's cock and slowly began to jerk it.

"Fuck, Yami! Faster!"

Yami rubbed his thumb around the head where pre -come was oozing out of it. He bent over the head and gently blew on it.

"Shit! Please, Yami, please."

Yami grinned, "Please, what? Tell me what you want and I'll do it."

"Please…touch me."

"Touch you? You mean you want me to fist your cock, or you want me to deep throat it?"

"Yami," Yugi whined bucking his hips.

"Tell me, Yugi."

"M-mouth," Yugi panted.

"You want my mouth?"

Yugi nodded.

"Okay," Yami said and leaned down to take Yugi into his mouth.

"Oh, shit!"

Yami managed to deep throat his cock in one go. He hallowed out his cheeks and began to suck it bobbing his head up and down.

"Please," Yugi whimpered even though he had no idea what he was saying please for.

Yami pulled off of Yugi's cock and massaged his balls as he licked the shaft. Once he got to the head, he placed teasingly slow circles around it before deep throating it once more. Yugi was panting and begging and moaning. Yami soon felt Yugi was close. He sucked harder and faster. Yugi sat up slightly and gripped Yami's hair.

"Fuck, Yami, m'gonna come."

Yami nodded around Yugi's cock and continued his ministrations. Soon Yugi gripped Yami's hair tighter and screamed coming hard down Yami's throat. Yami swallowed every drop and then pulled off.

"Fuck."

Yami nodded and climbed off the bed and padded to his dresser and fumbled through one of his drawers 'til he located a tube of lubricant and a pack of condoms. He walked back to the bed and placed the items on it. Yugi saw the pack of condoms and frowned.

"We don't need those."

"Yugi…"

"Please, Yami, I'm clean, I promise," Yugi whined.

Yami sighed, "Its not the fact of whether you're clean or not, or whether I am, which I am. Yugi, you're pregnant."

"So…"

"It'll prevent something happening to the baby."

"Please, Yami?"

Yami sighed again, "Fine."

Yami put down the condoms and resumed his position on the bed. After slicking up three of his fingers with the lube, he inserted one finger inside Yugi. He stroked Yugi's prostate causing Yugi to buck.

"Shit!"

After several minutes, Yami added a second finger. He stroked over the prostate again and began to scissor him. It was only when Yugi started to hump his two fingers that Yami added a third.

"More, Yami, please."

Yami removed his fingers from Yugi and switched their positions again so he was laying flat on the bed. He slicked up his cock.

"Ride me, Yugi."

Yugi lifted up and gripped Yami's cock and slowly eased himself down. Neither one moved for a few minutes.

"I'm gonna move now, okay?"

Yami grunted and Yugi began to move up and down on Yami's cock. He started with a slow rhythm so they both can get used to their positions. After a few minutes, Yami couldn't take the slowness anymore. He gripped Yugi's waist and sped up the rhythm slamming into him. Yugi threw his head back as he matched Yami's thrusts.

"Yes, yes, oh, fuck, yes!"

Yami continued to pound into Yugi. Yugi was yelling obscenities to the walls and he then gripped his own cock and jerked it in time to Yami's thrusts. Soon Yami could feel Yugi tense. He picked up the pace again slamming into him harder.

"Fuck, Yami!" Yugi screamed as he came all over Yami's chest.

Yami slammed into him once more before he came inside Yugi, growling his name. Yami waited a few minutes for his heart to go back to normal before he lifted Yugi off his cock and pulled out. Yugi rolled over onto his side.

"Fuck, that was awesome," he said.

"Yeah."

"I love you, Yami."

Yami kissed Yugi's forehead, "I love you too, Yugi."

"Guess we should take a shower, huh?"

"Yeah, but I can't move. Let's wait until later."

"Kay," Yugi mumbled sleepily.

* * *

Later that afternoon Yami wakes up to the sound of his cell phone going off. He looks at Yugi still sleeping peacefully before fumbling for his pants and grabbing his cell phone.

"Hello?"

" _Hey, Yami, its Bakura. So?"_

"So…?"

" _Was it good?"_

"'Kura what the hell are you talking about?"

" _Did you and Yugi talk and then fuck?"_

Yami choked on his own spit, "What?"

" _C'mon, Yami, you know that's how all these things work out. So tell me, was it everything you hoped for and more?"_

"Fuck you."

" _Oooh, it was! So, who bottomed?"_

"I am so not answering that."

" _C'mon, Sennen, I want details."_

"I gotta go, 'Kura," Yami said then hung up the phone.

Yami slipped out of the bed and grabbed some clothes and headed for the shower. He took a quick shower then came back in the room smiling when he saw that Yugi was still sleep. He grabbed his back pack and got out his notebooks and pens so he could start on his essay.

"Yami?" Yugi called sleepily ten minutes later.

"Over here."

Yugi rubbed his eyes and sat up and saw Yami sitting at his desk, "What're you doing?"

"Trying to finish up this essay for tomorrow."

"Oh. I'm hungry."

Yami chuckled, "Why don't you grab a shower, and I'll order some pizza."

"Okay," Yugi said climbing out of Yami's bed.

After Yugi headed toward the shower, Yami picked up his cell phone and dialed out for pizza then went back to his homework. By the time he was done with the essay, the pizza had arrived. He and Yugi sat on the couch watching television and eating the pizza.

"Yugi?"

"Hmm?"

"You know we're gonna have to get you back into school, right?"

"Do I have too?"

"Yes, I mean you wanna finish right?"

Yugi nodded as he bit into a slice, "Well, yeah, but what about the baby?"

Yami chuckled, "Don't worry, your baby won't be due until next August. That'll give you plenty of time to finish up this year."

"What about after the baby's born?"

"Yugi, calm down. We'll deal with that when the time comes. For now, how about you just finish out this year?"

"Okay."

Yami bit into another slice as the doorbell rang. He put his slice down and answered the door coming face to face with Ryou and Bakura.

"Having a party without us?" Bakura asked.

Yami sighed and let them in, "As a matter of fact, yes."

"Ooh, pizza!" Bakura exclaimed grabbing a slice.

Ryou shook his head, "Bakura, stop. Seriously, why do I put up with you?"

"Because you love me and because I'm great in bed," Bakura said around a mouthful of pizza.

Ryou shook his head and sat down, "How are you, Yugi?"

"I'm fine, thanks."

"What Ryou wants to know is if you and Yami had sex yet."

"Bakura!" Ryou exclaimed slapping his hand to his forehead.

"What? Well, you do."

"Actually, no, you do. I wanted to just see how Yugi was doing."

Yugi suddenly grimaced like he ate something bad. He stood up and rushed to the bathroom to throw up. Yami followed and found him bent over the toilet.

"Yugi, you alright?"

Yugi stood up, flushed the toilet, and nodded. He turned on the faucet and rinsed out his mouth. He nodded again to Yami and the two of them went back to the living room.

"So, Yugi, was it good?" Bakura asked.

"Was what good?"

"Duh! The sex. Was Yami good in bed?"

Ryou smacked his boyfriend on the back of the head as Yugi blushed.

"Yes. Yami was great."

"C'mon, details."

"I don't think so. You've embarrassed him enough. Perhaps we ought to go."

"Ryou? It's okay for me to go to school, right?"

"Of course, Yugi. The only thing that we are strongly against is for you to do any strenuous activity."

"Ya hear that, Yami, no more sex."

"Sex is fine. I mean strenuous activity like lifting weights or lifting boxes or anything that might over work you."

"Kay, thanks."

"No problem. Let me take my boyfriend outta here."

"Hey, Yami, you busy tomorrow?"

"Yeah, 'Kura. I have class then work."

"Oh, right. I guess we'll see you at the bar then."

"Yeah."

Ryou dragged Bakura out the house and waved to Yami and Yugi as they got into the car and drove away.

**TBC...**


	7. Chapter 7

**~ 3 MONTHS LATER ~**

"Yugi?" Yami called as he walked in the door.

"Kitchen!" Yugi called back.

Yami put his bag down and walked into the kitchen and found Yugi standing in front of the stove stirring a pot. He smiled and walked up and placed a kiss on the back of Yugi's neck. Yugi giggled and turned around to give Yami a full mouth kiss.

"Hey. Mm, something smells good."

Yugi smiled, "Its beef stew. Hope you like it."

"Of course I will. How long have you been on your feet? You shouldn't be straining yourself, pussycat."

Yugi giggled like he did every time Yami called him that, "I'm fine. I had just gotten up from a nap and started to cook. Um, I hope you don't mind but I invited Bakura, Ryou and a couple of my friends from school for dinner."

Yami kissed the tip of Yugi's nose, "That's fine. Who did you invite?"

"Tristan and Teà."

Yami nodded, "Sure. I'm gonna take a quick shower. Do you need anything?"

Yugi shook his head and turned back to the stove. Yami headed upstairs to take a shower. After quickly washing his body, he dressed in blue jeans and a light blue hoodie. By the time he walked downstairs Ryou and Bakura was already there and Yugi was setting up the table.

"Yugi let me do that. You sit and rest," Yami said taking the plate of bread out of Yugi's hands.

Yugi handed over the plate and his cup of Pepsi and orange juice. He sat on the couch next to Ryou.

"Bakura, go help Yami."

"Aw, do I have too?"

Ryou nodded, "Yes."

Bakura grumbled but got up and went to help Yami as the doorbell rang. Yugi pushed himself off the couch and headed toward the door. He opened it to see Teà and Tristan standing there.

"Hey guys," he said allowing them to enter.

"Hey Yugi," Teà said kissing his cheek.

"Hey man, how you feelin'?" Tristan asked.

Yugi nodded, "Good."

"Yugi? Is there anything else going out?" Yami asked coming behind him.

"Just the salad that's in the fridge and the soda."

Yami nodded and headed back to the kitchen. After several minutes the table was prepared and Yami called everyone in to eat. Everyone sat down at the table in couples. First it was Bakura then Ryou, after that it was Yugi and Yami, and last it was Teà and Tristan.

"Damn, Yugi, this stew is awesome!" Tristan exclaimed.

Yugi smiled, "Thanks."

"So, what's the craving of the week?" Bakura teased.

Yugi lifted up his cup, "Pepsi, and orange juice."

"Yuck!" Everyone grimaced. Yugi laughed. After dinner the Yami cleaned the kitchen with the help of Tristan and Ryou telling Yugi to sit and rest. Once they got the kitchen cleaned up, they sat in the living room watching TV. Yami smiled as he noticed that Yugi had fallen asleep.

"Guess we should get going," Ryou said sliding off Bakura's lap.

"We should do the same," Tristan said.

Yami nodded and walked the couples to the door. After shutting and locking the door, he walked back to Yugi.

"Yugi, come on, let's get you to bed."

Yugi moaned but made no attempt to move. Yami chuckled.

"C'mon, baby, you'll be more comfortable trust me."

Yugi moaned again and opened his eyes. Yami held out his hand and Yugi took it. Yami helped Yugi off the couch and led him to their bedroom. Yugi was so tired that he didn't want to change his clothes. He climbed into bed fully clothed. Yami chuckled as he got undressed. After he stripped down to just his t-shirt and boxers, he climbed on the bed and made quick work of removing Yugi's clothes.

"Thanks, Yami."

"Sure, Goodnight."

"Night."

* * *

The next morning Yami woke up to the sound of someone knocking on the door. _It better not be Bakura. We don't have class today._ He slipped outta bed quietly so as to not disturb Yugi and put on his jeans from last night. The knocking became insistent.

"Hold your damn horses. I'm coming."

He threw open the door and came face to face with and old man, "Can I help you?" he asked.

The man nodded, "Are you Yami Sennen?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"I found out from some friends of his that my grandson is staying with you."

"Yugi?" Yami asked ushering the man inside.

The man nodded, "Is he here? I really need to speak with him."

"Well he's sleeping right now," Yami said. Just then Yugi called out.

"Yami?"

"In the living room, pussycat."

Yugi walked in the living room still clad in his t-shirt and boxers rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "What are you doing up? You don't have class."

"I know, but we have a visitor."

Yugi finally removed his hands from his eyes and noticed his grandfather standing there, "Grandpa?"

"Hello, Yugi. How are you?"

"Fine. What are you doing here? How did you know where I was?"

"I heard it from Tristan. You look good, considering. So how far along are you?"

"That's what you came by so early for? To ask me about the baby you and my parents never approved of?"

"Pussycat, calm down."

"Actually I have come with some bad news."

"Mr. Mutou would you like some tea?"

"Yes, please, thank you."

"Yami, can I have something other than tea this morning? Like coffee?"

"Yeah like that'll happen. First of all, coffee is bad for the baby which is why I give you tea in the morning. Second, you're still a little young for coffee."

Yami laughed as Yugi pouted. He walked into the kitchen and put the kettle on to boil. After setting the fire on medium, he walked back into the living room and sat down in the chair.

"So what's going on Grandpa?"

"You're parents have passed away. Your father was hit by a car two months ago and Suki couldn't seem to bear the heartache and killed herself two weeks ago."

Yugi just sat there staring at his grandfather. His grandfather stared back at him like he was waiting for something. The tea kettle went off and Yami stood to make the tea. From where he was standing he heard Yugi's grandfather ask

"Well, aren't you gonna say something? Ask me why or how?"

Yami heard Yugi snort, "Like I really care. They could've died the minute I walked out of the door and I wouldn't have cared."

Yami came in with the tea and handed Yugi's grandfather his and then passing Yugi his.

"No tea for you, Yami?" Yugi asked. Yami shook his head.

"Yugi, you don't mean that. I mean they were your parents," Solomon said steering the conversation back to the matter at hand.

"Since when? They never once acted like they loved me. It was always 'Yugi, you're gonna make us proud one day. Bring real honor to the Mutou name.' Parents accept their child's sexuality and love them nonetheless. My _parents_ kicked me out because I 'disgraced the family'. You want me to be sorry that they're dead, well I'm sorry, but I am not."

"Pussycat, you need to calm down."

"I can't! I was getting along fine and then _he_ shows up and wants me to be sorry that my parents are dead. I won't! It wasn't my fault that they kicked me out on the streets! I tried to be the best they asked but it was _never_ good enough for them!"

Yami gripped Yugi by the shoulders and kissed him hard on the mouth causing Yugi to stop talking. When they broke apart Yami spoke.

"Baby, I get you're upset, but you need to calm down. Not just because high blood pressure is bad for your baby, but because it won't help."

Solomon finished off his tea and stood up, "I am sorry for upsetting Yugi. I just figured that you would want to know. I will be leaving now."

Yami got up and walked Yugi's grandfather to the door. He locked the door and walked back to the living room where he found Yugi with tears rolling down his cheeks.

"What's wrong?" he asked wiping Yugi's eyes.

"Nothing, just hormones."

"Pssh, yeah like I'm gonna buy that. Pussycat, tell me what's wrong."

"I feel bad. I just blew up at my grandfather. I didn't mean to do that."

"You were angry. It's understandable."

"I ju-"Yugi suddenly gagged and ran to the bathroom. Yami followed.

Yami rubbed his back as Yugi threw up. After about 20 minutes of puking his guts out, Yugi stood up, flushed the toilet and swished around with mouthwash.

"God, I fucking hate this morning sickness."

"It should get better soon, according to Ryou."

Yugi nodded and grabbed Yami's hand and led him to the bedroom. Once they got in the room, Yugi wasted no time in removing Yami's t-shirt leaving him bare-chested. Yugi pushed him against the wall and flicked a tongue against a nipple causing Yami to moan.

"Mm! What's gotten into you?"

"Wanna have you now."

Yami chuckled, "Okay, let's move this to bed. It'll be easier for you."

Yugi shook his head, "No. Gotta have you fuck me right here, and now. No foreplay. Now Yami."

"Jeez, you're hot when you're bossy. But what about the pressure on your belly?"

Yugi gave Yami a full, open-mouthed kiss, "I'll be fine. Just…c'mon," he whined.

"Someone's horny," Yami chuckled as he walked over to the night table and grabbed the lube.

Yami turned Yugi over so he was facing the wall and pulled down his pants and boxers. Yugi was already moaning with the anticipation. Yami coated three of his fingers with the lube and stuck one inside and stroked Yugi aiming for his prostate.

"Fuck!" Yugi screamed when Yami hit it.

Yami stroked it a couple more times eliciting loud moans out of Yugi. He added a second finger aiming for that spot again.

"Ah! So…so, God!" Yugi moaned as Yami kept petting his prostate.

After a few more seconds, Yami added a third finger and thrust all three of them in an out of Yugi.

"Shit, don't stop. Please…don't…stop," Yugi panted.

"I wouldn't dream of it," Yami chuckled.

Soon Yugi was backing up on Yami's fingers and Yami took it as a sign as he was ready.

"Ready, baby?"

"God, yes."

Yami chuckled as he pulled his fingers out. He poured more lube on his hand and slicked up his cock before he positioned by Yugi's entrance. He didn't enter though. He pet Yugi's entrance with it.

"Yami, stop teasing," Yugi whimpered.

"Kay," Yami said as he pushed inside.

It didn't take long for Yugi to adjust and he told Yami to start moving which he did. He started with a slow rhythm withdrawing and sliding back in. He kept up this rhythm for several minutes before Yugi couldn't take it anymore.

"Fuck, Yami….faster…please…faster."

Yami picked up the speed and began to slam into him.

"Ah! Ah! Yes! Yami, yes!"

There was a faint sound of someone knocking on the door but the boys ignored it. Yami sped up even more.

"Fuck, Yugi, so good," he said as he reached around and grabbed his cock and jerked it.

"Yes! Fuck! Please, Yami, please! God, yes!"

The knocking got more insistent and they didn't hear the sound of the door being unlocked. Yami felt Yugi's need rising. He knew that he was about to come. He jerked Yugi's cock a few times and Yugi came just as the bedroom door opened.

"Yami, are you-?"

"YAMI! Yugi screamed as he came all over the wall.

"FU-UCK!" Yami screamed as he came inside Yugi.

"Yami?"

Both boys wheeled around and saw a woman standing in the door way.

"Mom? What are you doing? Get out!"

Yami's mother backed out the room quickly making sure to shut the door behind her.

"Fuck, do you think she saw us?" Yami asked.

Yugi nodded and then looked at the wall, "That's gonna be bitch to wash."

"Not really, we just need to wash it before it dries. Why don't you go take a shower and I'll take care of it."

"Okay."

Yugi and Yami headed toward the bathroom. Yugi got in the shower while Yami got some cleaning supplies. He headed back to the bedroom and began to clean the wall as his mother came inside the room.

"I don't even want to know what that is," She commented.

Yami glanced up for a minute then went back to his task, "What are you doing here? How did you get in the house?"

"I searched to see if you had a spare key. And I came to see you because I haven't heard from you in a while."

"Maybe it had something to do with the fact that you and dad decided to disown me."

"Yami, don't be ridiculous. We didn't disown you," Yugi's mother chuckled.

"No? Because if I remember correctly it was dad who said, 'You are no longer part of this family. You are no longer my son.' If you don't call that disowning me then I don't know what you should call it."

"You're father was just upset when you told us that you liked guys. You're my son; I would love you no matter what you are or who you're with. Speaking of which, is that your boyfriend?"

"Yes."

"Yami?" Yugi said as he came into the bedroom, "the shower's free."

Yami nodded, "Okay." He turned to his mother, "I'm going into the shower, do not try anything."

"You're leaving me out here alone with your boyfriend?"

"Yes. I trust you to be nice."

Yami grabbed some clothes and gave Yugi a small kiss before he went to the bathroom. Yugi sat on the bed rubbing his belly.

"I'm Riena (A/N: pronounced: RI-E-NA). Yami's mother."

"Yugi," Yugi said rubbing his belly.

"You're Yami's boyfriend."

Yugi nodded. Riena glanced at Yugi's belly. She wondered if that was Yami's baby he was carrying.

"Is my son the father of that baby?" She asked bluntly.

Yugi shook his head, "I wish it was, but no."

"So, you're a slut?"

Yugi jerked back like he had been slapped and tears welled in his eyes, "No."

"What do you mean 'no'? It's clear you've been sleeping around on my son. Does he know that his boyfriend is a little cockslut?

More tears rolled down Yugi's cheeks, "I'm no-"

"You are! Running around dating my son while carrying someone else's baby."

Yugi opened his mouth to say something but shut it quickly again as tears kept falling down his face. Yami came in the room rubbing a towel against his hair. He dropped it quickly as he noticed that Yugi was crying.

"Yugi? What's wrong?"

Yugi tried to take a breath and tried to speak but it just caused loud sobs to escape. Yami was worried.

"Pussycat, calm down, breathe. Tell me what happened."

Yugi shook his head and tried to calm down he furiously tried to wipe his tears but they kept coming. Yami sat next to him and pulled him into his arms and rocked him and whispered calming words in his ear. It took about 5 minutes before Yugi finally calmed down. He yawned.

Tired?" Yami chuckled.

Yugi sniffed and nodded.

"I'll let you take a nap, but I need you to tell me what happened to make you cry."

Yugi bit his lip, "Yami, am I a cockslut?"

Yami looked at him with wide eyes, "What? Why would you think something like that?"

"Because I'm not carrying your baby."

"Because you-shit. Yugi, you're not a cockslut. Trust me."

"Aren't you mad I'm not having your baby?"

Yami closed his eyes and shook his head his mother was gonna get it, "No, pussycat. I'm not."

"But don't you want me to have your baby. I will."

"Yugi, calm down. Why don't you lie down and take your nap?"

"I'm sorry."

Yami placed a kiss on Yugi's forehead, "You have nothing to be sorry for. Go to sleep."

Yugi nodded and climbed under the covers and immediately fell asleep. Yami laughed at how quickly Yugi was asleep. He stood up, motioned for his mother to follow him and walked out the room shutting the door behind his mother. He didn't speak until they were in the living room.

"You called Yugi a cockslut?"

"Well he is."

"No, he's not."

"Yami, he's pregnant. Which means he's been sleeping around while he's dating you."

Yami clenched and unclenched his fists a few times and tried to take deep breaths to control his anger. "Yugi and I started dating two months ago and he was already pregnant. He didn't get pregnant by some random stranger."

"Really?"

"No. He had a boyfriend that got him pregnant before his boyfriend dumped him."

"Why did he get dumped?"

Yami shrugged, "I dunno. Yugi doesn't even know himself."

"Hmm."

"What?"

"I would've expected you to have more sense. Dating a boy who is not only younger than you, but who has terrible experience with lovers."

Yami clenched his teeth, "Get out."

"Excuse me?"'

"You heard me. If you can't talk nice about my boyfriend then I want you out of this house."

"I'm just stating the truth."

"No, you're not. You don't even know him! How can you talk about him that way? I love him and I won't tolerate my mother badmouthing him. So get out. And don't come back until you can accept me and my boyfriend."

Yami's mother looked at her son shocked then huffed and walked out the door.

**TBC...**


	8. Chapter 8

Yugi woke up from his nap with a strong urge to pee. He rushed to the bathroom as Yami was heading toward the room. Yami raised his eyebrow but then figured he was either going to pee or throw up. Twenty minutes later Yugi returned to the bedroom.

"You okay?" Yami asked.

Yugi nodded, "Mhm. Just had to pee real bad."

Yami chuckled. Yugi noticed that his mother wasn't around.

"Yami, where's your mother?"

"I kicked her out."

"What?"

"Yeah. I told her she had to leave for the things she was saying about you. Besides, I haven't seen her in five years. So why would I wanna see her now?"

"She's your mother."

"So? She and my father disowned me."

"I know, Yami, but still you shouldn't have done that."

"I tried talking nicely to her, but there's only so much of that I can take. After that I'm gonna be mean doesn't matter if she's my mother or not. I won't tolerate anyone badmouthing my boyfriend."

Tears welled up in Yugi's eyes. Yami looked shocked, "Pussycat, why are you crying?"

Yugi tried to wipe his eyes, "Stupid hormones. I'm happy, Yami. No one has ever treated me like that."

Yami smiled and kissed him, "Of course not." He glanced at the clock and groaned, "Ugh, I have to go to work. You wanna come and we can go out to dinner later or you wanna stay here?"

"Where are you working?"

"My dad's game shop."

Yugi nodded, "I'll come," he said as he stood up and gathered some clothes. He quickly got dressed. While Yugi was getting dressed Yami went to the kitchen and packed a small lunch bag full of things.

"What're you doing?" Yugi asked coming into the kitchen.

"Packing you a bag of goodies in case you get hungry."

"Thank you."

Yami nodded and they headed to the car.

"Yami?" Yugi asked as he buckled his seat belt.

"Yeah?" Yami turned to him as he turned on the engine.

"Are you really okay with me not having your baby? You're not mad at me or anything? I swear if you want me to have your baby I will."

Yami sighed, "Pussycat, listen to me. I am not mad at you because you're pregnant with someone else's baby. I know what happened. And it's okay. Really. And yes, I would like you to have my baby, but let's just deal with the one growing inside you now and we'll worry about another one later. Okay?"

Yugi just nodded.

"Pussycat, I love you no matter what," Yami said as he parked the car next to his father's game shop.

Yugi walked behind Yami as they walked into the shop. He was surprised at how big it was from the inside. "Is this whole thing a game shop?"

Yami chuckled, "No only part of it is. The other part is where they make Military weapons. I don't bother with that. I only work on the game shop side. C'mon."

Yami led Yugi toward an elevator and they got on and rode it to the 11th floor. When they got off they were greeted by a young woman.

"Afternoon, Yami."

"Afternoon, Julie."

"Um, I thought I should warn you, your father's here. He wasn't supposed to be coming in but for some reason he did. He's down on the eighth floor right now checking some of the latest weaponry but he is probably gonna come up here soon."

"Thanks, Julie."

"Oh and I left some forms that needed your signature on your desk and Kusai pīto wanted me to let him know when you were ready to view his game design. Should I let him know you're ready?"

"Yes, please."

Julie nodded and walked away. Yami guided Yugi to his office.

"Um, Yami?"

"Yeah?"

"Who's Kusai pīto?"

Yami laughed, "It means Smelly Pete in Japanese."

"Yeah, I know, but why do you call him that?"

"Because, Peter is the kinda guy who smells everything. And I mean _everything._ "

"Oh," Yugi chuckled rubbing his belly.

"Here, sit down," Yami said guiding Yugi to a chair as someone knocked on his office door. "Come in."

Peter walked in cautiously and Yugi saw that he looked no older than himself. He looked terrified. "Um, I wanted to show you my latest design if that's okay."

Yami nodded, "Of course. Let's see it," he said holding out his hand.

Yugi held in a chuckle as Peter smelled the design before handing it over. Yami placed the sheet on his desk and Yugi glanced at them. He glanced back at Peter who looked like he might cry if Yami didn't like the design.

"Can you tell me more about what you've designed, Peter?" Yami asked sitting down.

Peter took the seat in front of Yami's desk, "Well it's supposed to be a virtual reality game, but it doesn't just play one game. It's supposed to play at least five different games." He pointed to a disc looking design on the paper, "This is like a CD. It has at least five different games uploaded on it and depending on what disc you have, you have certain games. You insert the CD into the drive and then select the game you want and then push start and the game starts."

"Wow, that's amazing," Yugi said before putting his hand on his mouth, "Sorry."

Yami chuckled, "No problem. You like it, Yugi?"

Yugi nodded.

"It really is awesome, Peter. How long have you been working on this design?"

"Uh, three weeks."

"Nice job. I want you take this design to the game builders and give them the instructions to start working on this. Make sure they build it exactly as you have it."

A smile formed on Peter's face, "Really?"

Yami smiled back, "Really. I like it, my boyfriend likes it. It's definitely gonna be a seller."

"Thank you," Peter said stopping to smell the door before he walked out of the room.

Yami sat back and started on signing the papers in front of them. Yugi smiled.

"You really seemed to make his day," he said as he drank an apple juice and rubbed his belly.

Yami noticed this, "Are you alright, Pussycat?"

Yugi giggled, "Yeah, the baby's just lodged under my ribs and it hurts. I'm trying to coax him to move."

"Oh."

Just then Julie peeked her head in, "Um, you're father's on his way over here. Should I do something?"

"Nah, it's okay. Thanks."

Two minutes later the door opened again and in walked a burly man with a scowl on his face. "Yami."

"Dad. Fancy you being here. What happened? One of your workers not doing their job?"

"Don't talk that way to me."

"I'll talk to you any way I damn well please. You're not in control over here. I am. So unless you want something, I suggest you get out of my office."

Yami's dad opened his mouth to say something but closed it again and turned to Yugi.

"Who are you?" he barked.

"Um…"

"Your name's Um? What kind of name is 'Um'?"

Yugi shook his head, "No, my name is Yugi."

"Well what are you doing here, Yugi? Signing up for a position?"

"Back off, Dad."

"Oh, he's your cocksucking boyfriend."

Yugi got angry, "Fuck you."

Yami's father looked at him bewildered, "Excuse me?"

"I said, fuck you. Why can't you and your wife stop trying to bash Yami. He's a good person. He takes great care of me."

Yam's father snickered, "Yeah, I bet."

"You and your wife are the worst people I have ever met in my life. I mean yeah, my parents kicked me out of my house, but not only do you guys disown him, you constantly harass him? What kind of parents are you to treat your son that way. I mean so what, Yami's gay. That doesn't mean anything. He's still a good kid, going to school, working, and all that. Honestly? If I was Yami, I wouldn't have agreed to work for a dumb ass like you." He turned to Yami, "I need to use the bathroom."

Yami nodded, "C'mon, babe."

Yami and Yugi left Yami's father standing there with a shocked face. Yami led Yugi toward the bathroom. Once inside Yugi made a beeline for the closest stall.

"I hate this."

"What, baby?"

"Having to pee all the time. It's getting annoying."

Yami chuckled, "Oh, by the way, nice job."

"With what?"

"That little speech you gave to my dad. That was awesome."

Yugi flushed the toilet and proceeded to button up his pants, "Yeah well-shit. Yami," he whined.

"What's wrong, baby?"

"Can't button my pants," Yugi whimpered.

"Open the door."

Yugi unlocked the door and Yami laughed at the pout Yugi was sporting.

"Looks like it's time for some new clothes. Here let's do this," Yami pulled Yugi's shirt out so it covered the pants.

"But, everyone will think we just got finished having sex."

"Let them. C'mon."

"Yami, I don't feel good," Yugi whined.

"You gonna be sick?"

Yugi shook his head, "No, I'm just really nauseous and tired. And the baby is hurting me. They won't move."

"Alright, we'll get outta here. You still wanna go out to eat, or you just want to head home?"

Yugi shrugged, "I dunno," he said as he followed Yami out of the bathroom.

The boys headed back to Yami's office and found that Yami's father was still there. Yami just groaned but proceeded to ignore him.

"Stop ignoring me."

"What the fuck do you want?"

"I won't tolerate this behavior."

Yami scoffed, "So what're you gonna do? Fire me? You know what? I am sick and tired of taking orders from you when you don't even approve of me. So guess what? I quit."

Yugi looked shocked. Yami stood up and grabbed Yugi's arm and pulled him out of the office.

"Uh, Yami? Was that wise?"

"Yeah, I was getting sick of being around him."

"But what about-"

"Don't worry, I'll just work at the bar full time until I find something else," Yami said as they headed toward the parking lot.

"I can get a part time job if you want."

Yami unlocked the car, "No, Yugi. You need to concentrate on school and besides, you're about to be raising a child."

Yugi slid in the passenger seat and was gonna speak when Yami's cell went off. Yami grabbed his cell and answered it as he switched on the car. After several minutes he hung up.

"Who was it?"

"Ryou. He and Bakura invited us over to dinner tonight. You wanna go?"

"Sure."

Yami nodded and turned the car into that direction. It didn't take that long to reach Ryou and Bakura's house. By the time Yami pulled up in front of the house, Yugi was sleeping peacefully and Yami didn't want to wake him up. He gently shook him.

"Yugi, c'mon we're here."

Yugi gave a happy moan from deep in his sleep. Yami chuckled when he noticed the bulge in Yugi's pants.

"Baby, wake up. We're at Ryou and Bakura's."

Yami wasn't getting through to Yugi. Yugi's breathing quickened and he started moaning Yami's name. Yami chuckled again. He placed a kiss on Yugi's lips finally causing Yugi to wake up.

"Hey, good dream?" Yami asked clearly eyeing his cock.

"Mhm, very good," Yugi grinned as he started to kiss Yami. Yami kissed him back for a minute then gently pushed him away.

"We can't. Not in front of Ryou and Bakura's."

Yugi whined, "But, Yami…"

"I know, baby. I'll take care of it. Just breathe."

"I fucking hate you," Yami said as he climbed out the car.

"I know."

Bakura opened the door even before Yami was able to knock.

"Took you boys long enough. Get inside."

Yami and Yugi shuffled inside. Yugi's stomach began to grumble the minute he stepped inside due to the wonderful smells of food he whiffed.

"Ryou, they're here!"

Ryou rushed out of the bedroom in a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. Yami looked at him like he was crazy.

"Um, Ryou, you do know it's like thirty degrees outside. Why are you wearing shorts?"

Ryou blushed, "Um, well, it was the only thing I could find at the last minute."

Realization dawned on Yami, "Oh, god. I so didn't want to imagine that."

"Oh, shut up. It's not like you and Yami aren't doing it," Bakura chuckled.

Yugi walked into the living room rubbing his belly, "What smells so good?"

Ryou noticed Yugi had been rubbing his belly since he walked inside, "Um, it's just some baked chicken. Yugi, are you alright?"

"Um, yeah, I'm fine."

"You sure? I mean, you've been rubbing your belly since you've walked inside the house."

"Try all day," Yami said.

"Yugi, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just that baby is lodged under my ribs and it hurts but it doesn't want to move."

"We should take a look. How long has it been like that?"

"Um, like Yami said, all day."

Ryou reached out to Yugi's belly, "May I?"

Yugi nodded and Ryou put his hands on Yugi's belly and felt around to where they said the baby was lodged. It didn't feel like anything was wrong, but it wouldn't hurt to get it checked out.

"Why don't you stop by the hospital tomorrow and we'll do an ultrasound and see what the problem is?"

Yugi looked at Yami who nodded, "Okay. You know, Ryou? I am really glad you are my obstetrician."

Ryou laughed, "Me too, Yugi."

"Good, now that that's settled, let's eat," Bakura said.

**TBC...**


	9. Chapter 9

Yugi sat on the bed shaking his legs back and forth nervously waiting for Ryou to come in.

"Babe, relax. Everything is gonna be okay," Yami said. He had skipped class to take Yugi to the doctor's.

Yugi shook his head with tears in his eyes, "But what if something is wrong with the baby?"

Yami sighed and walked over to him and placed his hands on Yugi's thighs, "Pussycat, nothing is wrong with the baby. I promise."

Yugi nodded just as someone walked into the room, "Where's Ryou?"

"Ryou is seeing another patient quickly. He asked me to go ahead and start the ultrasound. So I am gonna have to ask you to lay back."

This made Yugi even more nervous. He wanted Ryou. He lay back as he was instructed. The lady rubbed the gel on his belly and used the wand. The woman frowned.

"What's wrong?" Yami asked noting how she was frowning.

"Your baby seems to have lodged itself underneath your ribcage."

"Yeah, no shit," Yugi growled.

"Yugi…"

"Sorry."

"It's quite alright. I was trying to explain that it looks that the baby seems to have gotten itself stuck."

"Isn't there a way to fix it? Can't we somehow get them to move?" Yami asked.

"I am not sure."

"Um, I was just curious as to why I can't hear the heartbeat anymore."

The nurse sighed, "It looks that because your baby was stuck in this position for a long time, your baby was trying to dislodge itself and thus it hurt itself pretty bad."

"So what are you saying?" Yugi asked.

"I'm saying that the baby died."

"No! Please don't tell me that."

"I am sorry, Yugi."

Tears flowed down Yugi's cheeks, "Nonononono!"

Just then Ryou walked into the room, "Thanks Marge, I'll handle it from here. Yugi, why are you crying?"

Marge nodded and walked out of the room. Yami was trying to calm his boyfriend down.

"Yugi?"

"She t-told me that I lo-lost the baby," Yugi wailed.

Ryou looked confused, "What?"

Yami turned to Ryou, "The nurse said that the baby was lodged underneath Yugi's ribs and seemed to have gotten stuck. She then said that the baby was trying to get unstuck and hurt itself badly and died."

Ryou shook his head, "Why would she tell you something like that?"

"I asked her because I couldn't hear the baby's heartbeat and that's what she told me."

"Let me take a look," Ryou said and headed to the sink to wash his hands.

After washing his hands, Ryou picked up the wand and rolled it over Yugi's belly. He moved it until he found what he was looking for. He chuckled.

"What's funny, Ryou?"

"That woman was an idiot. She was right about the baby being stuck underneath Yugi's ribs but we can fix that. Although, the baby is very much alive."

"What?"

Ryou nodded, "Yes, Yugi, your baby isn't dead. Sometimes its hard to hear the heartbeat because of how low it is."

Yugi wiped his tears, "Really?"

Ryou nodded and pointed to the screen, "See that movement? That's the baby."

"Thank goodness, but how can we get the baby from underneath my ribs? Please don't tell me I have to get surgery."

Ryou chuckled, "No. Its very easy and requires no tools."

"So what do we do?"

"Just stay still. I'm gonna push against your ribs. What I am gonna do is actually push the baby out, but it might be a bit painful because I have to push against your ribs kind of hard."

Yugi took a huge breath and nodded. Ryou stood next to Yugi's right side and used both his hands to push hard against his ribs. Yugi hissed in pain. Yami spoke soothing words as Ryou continued to push and kneaded Yugi's side. After about twenty minutes, Ryou spoke.

"Alright, its over, Yugi. Your baby is safely away from your ribcage. Your side might be a little sore for a couple days."

Yugi nodded and thanked Ryou, "Can I leave now? I'm tired."

"Of course, I just want to ask you a couple of questions really quickly. My first question is if you want to know the sex of your baby?"

"Really?"

Ryou nodded, "If you want."

Yugi looked at Yami. Yami shrugged, "Its up to you, pussycat. It's your baby."

Yugi looked back at Ryou, "Yes, please."

Ryou nodded and said without hesitation, "You're having a girl."

"A girl? Wait, you knew for a long time haven't you?"

"Just since your last ultrasound. Okay next question and it might be a bit embarrassing to both you and Yami. Which one of you bottoms or tops?"

Both Yami and Yugi blushed at Ryou's question. They looked at each other. Yami cleared his throat and spoke.

"Mainly Yugi bottoms and I top, but occasionally we'll switch."

Ryou nodded, "Alright, Yugi, for when you bottom, you're gonna need to be on top of Yami. And you might not like this, but until your daughter is born, I don't want you to top. It will cause a lot of pain on your womb and the baby."

Yugi blushed again and nodded. In a way that was fine because he liked to bottom and he loved to ride Yami's cock.

"Um, I have a question," Yami said clearing his throat.

"Sure, what's up?"

"Are there any positions that we shouldn't do? Or try?"

"Yami…"

"Shush, pussycat."

"Yugi, its quite alright, I am your doctor as well as your friend. To answer you Yami, my suggestions are to not have sex against the wall much."

Yami and Yugi blushed even deeper and Ryou chuckled as he realized that they have. "Also, a lot of people and doctors say that having sex with the pregnant partner on his hands and knees is better than frontal. This isn't entirely true. It might be a bit safer in terms of not crushing the baby, but I don't suggest you do it."

"Um, why?" Yugi asked.

"Because, it breaks that connection you two have. As you both may have noticed Yugi's hormones are all out of whack. Having sex like that will not only scare him, but it will hurt him emotionally. He might accidentally take it as Yami not loving him anymore."

Yami looked at his friend with wide eyes, "Really?"

Ryou nodded, "Yes. Well, I think I am done. Do you have any other questions?"

"Um, I have one. Is it normal for me to be extremely horny?"

Ryou chuckled, "Yes. Because of your hormones, you will either be extremely horny or extremely disinterested in sex. Most people I have known have always been disinterested."

"Oh."

"Great," Yami groaned.

Yugi yawned and Ryou and Yami stood up, "Well, I think we're done. I'll see you guys later. Oh, Yami, if you talk to Bakura, can you please tell him I'm gonna be late and my phone was dead?"

Yami nodded and helped Yugi up, "Yup. C'mon, pussycat, let's go home and put you to bed."

Yugi nodded, "Thanks, Ryou."

"You're welcome, and if either of you have other questions, you know you can ask them anytime. You don't have to wait until we're in here to ask."

Yugi nodded as he followed Yami out of the room. The minute he sat in the car, he knocked out. Yami chuckled and headed home.

**TBC...**


	10. Chapter 10

Yugi wasn't feeling good. He knew it wasn't the morning sickness that had ended a week ago. He figured it was just fatigue and the fact that he was back at school every day. He also figured it had to do with the fact that his daughter was kicking up a storm. He had been excited when he first felt her kick, but now she always kicked at the wrong times. Like in the middle of class.

"Shit!" Yugi whispered rubbing his side.

The teacher looked up and he ducked his head and continued his work while rubbing his belly. Luckily the bell rang twenty minutes later signaling the end of school. He packed his bag and carefully exited the seat and headed out to the hall to his locker.

"Hey, Yugi."

Yugi turned and saw Tristan and Teá standing there. He smiled.

"Hey guys."

He finished with his locker and they walked out of the building together.

"So, Yugi, you never told us what you're having. And I know you know," Teá smiled. Yugi smiled back.

"Yeah I know. I'm having a girl."

Teá squealed and both Tristan and Yugi had to cover their ears. Soon she stopped screaming, "Oh my goodness, Yugi that is fantastic! Have you picked out names?"

Yugi chuckled and shook his head. Suddenly he got very dizzy and almost fell. Tristan managed to grab him before he fell.

"Hey, man you okay?"

"Yeah, just not feeling good."

"You want a ride home?"

Yugi shook his head, "No thanks, Yami's supposed to be picking me up."

The trio continued to walk toward the parking lot where Tristan's car was and where Yami usually met Yugi.

"Tristan where's the bike?" he asked.

"In the shop," Tristan groaned.

"Yugi, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, Teá, what's up?"

"How does Yami feel about this?"

Yugi looked at her confused, "Feel about what?"

"The fact that you're having someone else's baby. Namely Joey's."

"Teá!" Tristan growled.

"Uh, he seems okay with it, but I'm not sure."

"Yugi, Yami loves you no matter what. Just because you're having someone else's baby doesn't mean he's gonna hate you or be mad at you."

"Yeah, but I feel bad. And his mother called me a cockslut."

"What!" Both Tristan and Teá yelled. Yugi nodded close to tears.

"How dare her! Oh, just wait until I get my hands on her!"

"Teá, honey, you are not gonna do anything."

Teá was about to say something when they heard a car pull up. Yami's car. Yugi immediately grinned. He turned to his friends.

"Bye, guys, see you tomorrow!" he said climbing in the car.

His friends waved and Yami pulled away from the curb. He turned to Yugi and gave him a quick kiss on the mouth.

"Hey, baby. How was your day?"

Yugi shrugged, "It was okay. How was yours?"

"It was fine. Yugi, are you alright?"

Yugi nodded, "Yeah, I just don't feel good."

"Someone in need of a nap?"

Yugi yawned and nodded. Yami chuckled and rubbed his boyfriend's thigh.

"Okay, baby, we'll be home soon."

Yugi nodded. Yami noticed that Yugi was looking a little pale. He was concerned.

"Pussycat, did you eat today?"

"Uh…"

Yami groaned, "Yugi…"

"I'm sorry. I just wasn't hungry and that food made me sick."

"I told you to let me make you something."

Yugi started crying, "I'm sorry, Yami. I won't do it again. I promise.

"Whoa, don't cry. It's okay. So you're gonna eat something before you take a nap, okay?"

Yugi wiped his eyes, "Okay."

Yami pulled up to the house minutes later and helped his boyfriend into the house. Yugi started on his homework while Yami made him something to eat. After he ate, Yami made sure he laid down and took a nap. Yami was in the kitchen washing dishes when the doorbell rang. He wiped his hands and went to answer the door.

"Mr. Mutou?"

"Hello, Yami."

"Um, come on in. Yugi's sleep. Can I get you something?"

"No thank you. I just thought I'd come to visit since I haven't been in a while."

"Oh."

"So how have you been, Yami? How are classes?"

"Exhausting but fine. Luckily this is my last year."

Solomon chuckled. Yami and Solomon chatted for awhile about school and games and other stuff.

"Yami?"

"In the living room, pussycat."

Yugi came into the living room rubbing his eyes.

"Hey, pussycat, have good nap?"

Yugi nodded, "Yeah. Oh, hi grandpa."

Solomon smiled, "Afternoon, Yugi. How are you and my great granddaughter?"

"H-how? Yami…"

Yami chuckled, "Sorry, pussycat. I couldn't resist."

"Yeah, I know," Yugi said and suddenly yelped.

"Yugi, are you alright?"

Yugi nodded and rubbed his side where the baby kicked as he sat in the chair. "Yeah, she just kicked me kinda hard."

Yami leaned over and placed his hand on Yugi's belly, "Hey little one, you be nice to daddy. It's not nice to hurt him."

Yugi giggled.

"So have you come up with names?"

Yugi shook his head and looked at Yami.

"Well I believe now is the perfect time for you to start coming up with several names to choose from. Um, what do you plan on doing after you have the baby?"

"Grandpa that's several months away."

"Its four months away. You need to start making plans. And one of the things you need to do is talk to Joey."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because it's his baby too."

"Yeah well he hasn't acted like it. I want nothing to do with him. Why would you suggest something like that?"

"I just thought you should at least talk to him. I mean it has been five months."

Yugi glared at his grandfather. He was so upset. Suddenly Yugi felt Yami's arms around his waist.

"Yugi, calm down. It was just a suggestion. No one's making you talk to Joey."

Yugi nodded and stood up and headed to the bathroom. Once Yugi was out of earshot, Yami turned to Solomon.

"What is wrong with you? Let me guess, you still don't think I'm fit for your grandson."

"Yami, you're a great kid, but you're also ten years older than Yugi. Joey is the same age as Yugi. True they may have some problems but I believe that they will be able to work them out. Also I truly believe that that little girl should grow up in the presence of both her fathers."

"And what about the fact that Joey doesn't want anything to do with him? He dumped him, knocked him up, and acted like he didn't care. He never once came to see Yugi and check up on him. I am there for Yugi every day. Unlike that pompous ass."

Yugi came back from the bathroom and sat back down. "Grandpa, I know you mean well and I love you but in order for me to talk to Joey he needs to come to me. I cannot and _will not_ go to him."

Solomon nodded and stood, "Well I guess I can't change your mind. I'd better be going."

Yugi got up and walked his grandfather to the door and kissed his cheek, "I love you grandpa."

"I love you, too, Yugi."

After Yugi shut the door he walked back to the couch and sat next to his boyfriend.

"I can't believe that. He still thinks I am no good for you just because I am older than you. I had thought he had finally accepted me."

"Don't worry, Yami. Grandpa just can't see how well you take care of me. He's worried what people might say because of the age difference, but I don't care because I love you," Yugi said and attacked his boyfriend's mouth.

Yugi flicked his tongue along the seam of Yami's mouth. Yami opened and Yugi thrust his tongue inside and the two fought for dominance for a few seconds before Yami ended up surrendering. Yugi continued to kiss Yami while pushing him back on the couch. When they needed to break for air, Yugi lifted a little and began to unbutton Yami's shirt. Yami moaned as Yugi flicked his tongue against a nipple. After a few seconds of flicking his tongue against it Yugi took the nipple into his mouth and sucked hard.

"Ah!"

Yami sat up a little and gripped Yugi's shirt and Yugi lifted his arms so Yami can remove his shirt. Once his shirt was removed he went back to fondling Yami's nipples. After several minutes of playing with both of them he placed kisses along the span of Yami's chest kissing every inch until he reached the waistband of Yami's pants. Yugi grinned devilishly at his boyfriend before placing his mouth on Yami's clothed cock. Yami bucked.

"Fuck, Yugi."

Yugi grinned and undid Yami's belt and removed it from the pants and proceeded to undo the first two buttons. Just as he was gonna pull them off there was an insistent knocking on the door.

"Yugi! I know you're there, open the fucking door!"

Yugi groaned, "Can we ignore it? Pretend that we're sleep or something?"

Yami arched an eyebrow, "How exactly would that work if we're planning to have sex? You're screaming would give us away," Yami said as he nudged Yugi off him.

The knocking started again and Yugi groaned and got off of Yami. He walked to the door and opened it and came face to face with Joey. Yami walked up and stood next to Yugi.

"Whaddya want Wheeler?"

Joey stood there looking at them. Yugi was shirtless and Yami's shirt was unbuttoned and his pants were open at the fly. Realization hit Joey. They were probably gonna have sex. Joey grimaced.

"Joey! What do you want? Why are you here?"

Joey pushed past the half naked couple and sat on the couch. Yugi and Yami looked at each other. Yugi sighed and shut the door.

"How could you?"

"How could I, what, Joey?"

"You were gonna keep me from my child."

" _Your_ child? Since when is it your child?"

"Well it sure isn't his. So of course it's mine.

"You dumbass of course it's yours. I told you. What I meant was since when did you care?"

"Since I was told that you were planning to keep it away from me."

"The baby is a she, not an it. Besides, why would you care? You never acted like you cared about this baby. Maybe you didn't care about me, but you could've cared about the baby enough to help me, but like an egotistical bastard you decided you didn't want to be bothered."

"Egotistical?"

"Yes. I tried to be everything you wanted. I did everything you asked. I tried to be the best boyfriend that you ever had. You never cared about me or my pleasure not once. You just treated me like I was around just to be your sex slave or something. When you felt like I was pleasing enough to you, you dumped me."

"Oh so it's my fault?"

"Well whose fault was it? It surely wasn't mine. Then you acted like you didn't care that I was pregnant with your child. Like me or this baby didn't matter."

"I'm fifteen do I look like I'm ready for a kid?"

"Do you think I am? You did this to me! Why? Was I such a bad lover that you had to treat me that way?" Yugi asked bursting into tears.

Yami, who had been silent throughout this whole exchange wrapped his arms around Yugi, "Shh, baby, don't cry."

Yugi didn't bother to wipe his eyes. He shook his head, "I can't help it, I wanna know what I did that was so bad."

"You fucking asshole, you know what you did!"

"What! What did I do?"

"You cheated on me!"

Yugi looked shocked, "What?"

"Yeah. I was told about you and Mike."

"Me and Mike? Are you fucking kidding me?"

"No, I heard about how the two of you were all over each other."

"Joey that was a fucking lie. I never touched Mike. I didn't even like him," Yugi said then snickered, "So instead of coming to me and asking me about it, you decided to break up with me? You're ridiculous."

"Why should I believe you?"

"You know what, Joey? I don't give a fuck if you believe me or not. I am telling the truth. And as far as the baby's concerned, I don't think you have any rights to her."

"I'm her fucking father!"

Yugi shook his head, "No, you're a guy that knocked me up. You're no father. If you were, you would have helped me, but instead you left me high and dry. Yami's more of a father than you'll ever be."

"You fucking bastard! I'll fight you for this!"

"Maybe and you'll lose."

"I can't believe you, Yugi. After all I have done for you."

"And that was what exactly?"

"I protected your secret from your parents. I covered for you in school when the teachers would ask about the bruises even though I knew the truth."

Yami raised his eyebrows, _bruises?_

"Or what about the times when you couldn't sleep and I'd stay on the phone until almost two in the morning talking to you until you fell asleep?"

"You should have thought about all that before you left me. Now, if you don't mind, I am tired and would like for you to leave."

"I can't believe you'd risk staying with him. He's gonna get bored of you soon and then where would you be?"

"Wheeler, you've definitely overstayed your welcome in my house. Now I suggest you leave before I throw you out."

"Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you, Yugi," Joey said as he walked out the door slamming it behind.

"Fuck," Yugi moaned as he flopped on the couch. Yami walked over to join him. Yugi smiled.

"Mmm, so where were we?" he asked as he slipped his hand in Yami's pants. Yami gripped his wrist and stalled him.

"Yugi, stop."

Yugi pouted, "What's wrong?"

"Something Joey said."

Yugi huffed, "Don't worry about it. Joey was just being an ass," he said trying to resume his movement into Yami's pants.

"Yugi, stop it. I'm trying to talk to you."

Yugi huffed again and removed his hand, "Fine."

"Tell me what Joey meant about bruises."

 _Oh shit, he heard that? Damn it._ "N-nothing."

"Yugi, you do realize I can tell when you're lying right? Now tell me the truth."

"Yami, its nothing. Please, can you just let it go?"

Yami shook his head, "Not 'til you tell me the truth. Did Joey hit you?"

Yugi shook his head, "No! Please."

"Then tell me."

Yugi bit his lip, "Uh, sometimes my dad would hit me. It was his way of 'toughening me up' as he called it. He used to talk about how no son of his would be deemed weak."

"Yugi…"

"It's fine."

Yami nodded, but something else bothered him and he was determined to clear everything up. "Pussycat?"

"Yeah?"

"Was Joey ever rough with you?"

Yugi sighed, "What do you mean?"

Yami smirked, "You know what I'm talking about. Did he ever hurt you during sex? Did he ever use sex as an incentive for something, not prep you enough? Was he ever rough with you?"

Yugi turned away, "Yami, I'm tired."

Yami cupped his boyfriend's chin and made Yugi look at him, "Then answer me and you can take a nap."

Yugi shook his head and turned away again. Yami sighed and turned Yugi's face to his again.

"Pussycat, stop. Just tell me the truth. I need to know."

Yugi sighed, bit his bottom lip, and nodded, "Sometimes."

"What did he do?"

"Uh, he was sometimes a little pushier during sex. He would never prep me enough and it would hurt and he didn't care. He never used sex as an incentive though. He was just…rough. I tried to get him to stop but he wouldn't. He never cared if he was hurting me."

"Did he ever force you, like if you weren't in the mood?"

Yugi nodded, "Not all the time, but sometimes."

"But he never hit you, right?"

"No. I swear."

Yami nodded, "C'mere, babe," he said and pulled Yugi into his lap.

Yugi buried his head into Yami's chest and cried. Yami just held Yugi and rocked him until Yugi cried himself to sleep.

**TBC...**


	11. Chapter 11

A couple of days later Yugi was resting at home while Yami was at work. He was watching an episode on the television when he actually fully realized that he and Yami had been together for five months. He remembered what happened to him and Joey after five months and he started to cry. He didn't want Yami to leave. _But what if Joey was right? What if Yami's starting to get bored with me? I don't want to lose him._ He was trying to control his crying when the doorbell rang. He wiped his eyes and waddled over to answer it. He opened the door to see Yami's mother standing there.

"Hi, Mrs. Sennen. Um, Yami's not here."

"That's fine. I came here to talk to you, if that's alright."

Yugi moved out of the way so Yami's mother can enter. He went and sat down on the couch.

"What do you want? Come to insult me some more?"

Riena chuckled, "I guess I deserved that. No, I came to apologize. I had no right to call you those names."

Yugi shook his head, "I had a boyfriend who is responsible for this baby. When I met Yami I was already one month pregnant even though I didn't know it yet. I love Yami no matter what you or your husband may think and he loves me. I would _never_ cheat on him. I am a faithful boyfriend. Even with my last boyfriend he accused me of cheating on him but that was a lie. I don't cheat."

"I understand, and I was wrong to accuse you of cheating without getting the full story."

"Yes, you were."

"Yami had told me that I wasn't allowed to come around until I could accept his boyfriend. I was shocked at first, but after doing a lot of thinking, I realized that I was wrong. And when Yori told me that he quit his job because of you, I realized that he must really love you. Even if you are kinda young for him."

"Yami didn't quit his job because of me. He quit because he was tired of dealing with his dad," Yugi said and then suddenly started crying.

"What's the matter?" Riena asked.

Yugi wiped his eyes with the back of his hand, "I am worried that Yami is becoming bored with me. My last boyfriend broke up with me after being with me for five months and I don't want to lose Yami."

Riena chuckled and pulled Yugi into her embrace, "Yugi, Yami loves you. I can tell. He cares deeply for you. I don't think he would leave you anytime soon."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely. No one who goes against his parents for his boyfriend would break up with you anytime soon. I promise."

"Okay."

"So, tell me how have you been feeling? Did you find out what you're having?"

"I've been feeling okay. Just a bit more tired than usual. And I found out that I'm having a girl."

"Congratulations. Have you come up with names for your baby?"

Yugi shook his head, "Not yet," he said as the phone rang.

He started to push himself off the couch when Riena stopped him, "Stay put, I'll get it."

Yugi took a minute but he was able to stand up, "No, its okay. I'll answer it."

He waddled over to the phone and picked it up, "Hello?"

" _Hey, baby."_

Yugi smiled, "Hey, Yami, whatchu doing?"

" _Nothing, just on my break and I was thinking about you. Are you okay?"_

"Yeah, m'good."

" _That's good. Did you eat today?"_

"Yami," Yugi groaned, "Yes."

Yami chuckled, _"Okay babe. Whatchu doing?"_

"Well I was sitting on the couch talking to your mother when you called."

" _My mom?"_

"Yeah. She came over to apologize to me. We had a nice chat. You wanna talk to her?"

" _Sure, put her on the phone and you go sit."_

Yugi groaned, "Yami, m'fine."

" _You shouldn't be standing more than necessary."_

Yugi just groaned and handed Riena the phone and sat on the couch like Yami asked. After several minutes Riena hung up the phone. She turned to talk to Yugi and chuckled when she saw him dozing. She shook him.

"Yugi?"

"Hmm?"

"Why don't you go lay down. You'll be more comfortable."

"Can't. Gotta start dinner soon."

"Yugi, you're obviously tired. I'm here and can start dinner. You need to take a nap. Go ahead.

"Fine."

Yugi got off the couch and headed to the bedroom. He stripped down to a t-shirt and his boxers and climbed in between the sheets.

" _Yami, please don't leave me."_

" _I can't do this anymore, Yugi. I was wrong when I said that I loved you."_

" _Please, Yami. Can't we make this work?"_

" _Are you kidding me? You're having someone else's baby."_

_Yugi saw Yami walk away, "Nooooooooooooo!_

"Yugi, wake up!" Yami said shaking Yugi.

Yugi bolted to a sitting position. He looked around confused and then he saw Yami, "Yami?"

"Hey, baby. You okay?"

Yugi scrambled into Yami's lap and buried his head into his chest, "Please, please, Yami."

"Please what, Yugi?"

"Don't leave me."

"Don't worry, Yugi. I'm not going anywhere. It was just a bad dream."

"Promise?"

"Promise, baby."

Yami's mother knocked on the door and peeked inside, "Just thought I'd let you boys know that dinner is ready."

Yami looked up and nodded, "Thanks, mom. We'll be right there."

Riena nodded and shut the door behind her. Yugi slid off Yami's lap and picked up his pants and got dressed. Then the two of them headed to the kitchen where Riena was putting a salad on the table. The three sat together and began to eat and chat.

"So, I think Alana is a nice name for a girl," Riena smiled.

"Yeah, I guess it's alright. What do you think, Yugi?"

Yugi shrugged, "I dunno. I was kinda thinking more on the lines of Amara."

"That's also very pretty, Yugi."

Yugi nodded and gasped then rubbed his belly. Yami noticed this.

"She's kicking again?"

Yugi nodded, "Guess its play time."

"Ooh, you have to have a baby shower."

Yami groaned, "Mom…"

"What? I think it would be nice. This way you won't have to buy a lot of things. Have you decided where you're gonna put the baby?"

Yami nodded, "Yeah, we're gonna use the room Yugi used when he first came here as a nursery."

Yugi dropped his fork and yelped, "Yami, I think something's wrong."

Yami jumped out of his chair and knelt down next to Yugi, "What's wrong, baby?"

"I don't…hurts…Yami!"

Yami rubbed Yugi's arms, "Easy, baby. Breathe."

"It hurts."

"Yugi, can you tell me what it feels like?" Riena asked.

"Pain. Like the baby's kicking really hard to get out. Yami!"

Yami looked at his mother, "We need to get him to the hospital. I'm gonna have to call Ryou and have him meet us." Yami turned back to Yugi, "Baby, can you walk?"

Yugi shook his head tears falling down his face. Yami picked him up and carried him to the car. Riena turned to Yami.

"Honey, why don't you let me drive so you can sit in the back with Yugi?"

Yami nodded and handed his mother the keys. After situating Yugi in the back, he got in next to him. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed Ryou and told him what was happening. Ryou agreed to be at the hospital waiting for them. Riena sped toward the hospital and they made it there in twenty minutes. Ryou was waiting for them like promised and they rushed him in to a room.

* * *

"He's gonna be alright, Yami," Ryou explained.

"Ryou, what happened?"

"Braxton-Hicks. They're like false contractions. It's a way for the body to prepare for what's going to happen. Normally, they are just a discomfort to the parent but the baby is fine."

"Ryou he was terrified that he was gonna lose the baby."

Ryou shook his head, "No, she's perfectly fine."

Riena spoke up, "But I thought that Braxton-Hicks don't usually show up until the eighth month?"

Ryou nodded, "Usually, that is true. Having the Braxton-Hicks this early can only mean that Yugi's gonna end up having the baby early."

"How early?"

Ryou shrugged, "It can range from a couple of weeks to a month."

"Is there anything I should do or be aware of?"

"Just make sure to keep his stress level down and he lays off salty and/or sugary food. Make sure he takes frequent breaks and isn't on his feet for more than ten minutes."

Yami nodded and the three of them headed toward the room that Yugi was in.

**TBC...**


	12. Chapter 12

Ever since Yugi's Braxton-Hicks last month Yami had been sure to make sure Yugi was okay and doing everything Ryou said to do and not to do. He even managed to find a new job working for KaibaCorp while he finished up his college classes. Yami parked the car in front of the house and pulled himself out of the car feeling very tired. He didn't expect to get attacked by Yugi as soon as he opened the door.

"Mmph!" he gasped as Yugi attacked his mouth.

Yugi attacked Yami's mouth and teased his lips until Yami allowed him inside where they fought for dominance. Yami kissed him back fiercely before pulling away.

"Baby, you okay?"

Yugi nodded, "Need you, now."

Yami groaned. Yugi was becoming more and more horny as the days went by. Some days he didn't mind, but he was tired and just wanted to take a nap.

"Baby, maybe later?"

Yugi shook his head and led Yami to the bedroom, "No. Now. Gotta have you now."

Yami groaned which turned into a moan as Yugi placed heated kisses down his throat. He led them into the bedroom and pushed Yami onto the bed. Yugi straddled Yami's waist and began to remove his shirt kissing every piece of exposed flesh.

"Mm, love you, Yami."

Yugi removed Yami's shirt and took one of his nipples into his mouth sucking gently.

"Mmm!"

Yugi chuckled, "Like that?"

Yami nodded. Yugi chuckled again. He turned his attention to the other nipple biting and sucking. Yami moaned hard. Yugi let go of the nipple and gave Yami a devilish grin and then place wet, open-mouthed kisses all down his chest toward the waist of his pants. Yami bucked and Yugi undid his belt and popped the button on the pants before removing them. He started to take Yami in his mouth when Yami stopped him.

"What's wrong?"

Yami shook his head, "Nothing, just want you naked, too."

Yugi chuckled and moved off of Yami and stripped. Once he was naked he bent in between Yami's legs and kissed the tip of his cock. Yami bucked his hips.

"Please, Yugi," he whimpered.

Yugi took his boyfriend's cock into his mouth sucking and biting. He bobbed his head up and down fisting what he couldn't fit into his mouth. Soon Yugi felt Yami start to tense and pulled off of him.

"Uh-uh, can't have you coming until you're inside me."

"Then hurry up cause I'm gonna blow."

Yugi laughed and climbed off the bed and reached into the night stand until he located the lube. He straddled Yami again and smiled at him. Yugi coated three of his fingers and reached behind him and stuck one inside his hole. He groaned.

"Fuck, Yugi, so hot," Yami moaned.

Yugi continued to stretch himself open petting his prostate until he reached the max of three fingers. Once he couldn't take it anymore he removed his fingers and gripped Yami's cock so that it was standing up and impaled himself on it. Both Yugi and Yami moaned. Yugi waited for a minute before he started to move. He started out moving up and down slowly, but soon he needed it faster and he sped up, but it wasn't doing what he needed.

"Yami, move please, fast."

Yami gripped Yugi's hips and slammed into him. He picked up a rhythm of withdrawing and slamming back inside brutally hitting his prostate.

"Harder," Yugi panted moving with him.

Yami picked up the pace a little and gripped Yugi's cock and fisted it to match their hard thrusts. It wasn't long before Yugi came all over Yami's hand and chest. Yami thrust twice more before he came panting Yugi's name. Once Yami came down from his high, he pulled out of Yugi and moved Yugi off of him so he was lying next to him. He got up and wet a washcloth to clean themselves up with. After tossing the cloth in the hamper he laid next to Yugi.

"Feel better, baby?"

Yugi nodded. Yami started to doze off when the doorbell rang. He groaned and climbed out the bed to answer the door. His mother was standing out there with a smile on her face followed by Ryou, Bakura, Tristan, and Teà. He smiled and moved out the way so they could come in. Riena immediately put her gift on the floor and headed toward the kitchen.

"I am assuming you two didn't eat, am I correct?"

"Yes, mom."

Bakura snickered, "Of course they ate. They ate each other, can't you tell?"

Ryou punched his boyfriend on the arm, "Shut it 'Kura. Yami, where's Yugi?"

"Bedroom. I'll get him," He said walking toward the bedroom.

Yami opened the door and found Yugi struggling with his pants. Yami chuckled and Yugi looked up with a pout on his face.

"Baby, why don't you wear the sweats I bought you?"

"I thought they were dirty."

Yami shook his head and went to the dresser, "No. Here put them on. Everyone is here except your grandfather. Mom is already cooking."

Yugi nodded and shucked his jeans and put the sweatpants. Just as they were walking out the room the doorbell rang. Yami went to answer it as Yugi sat on the couch.

"Hi, Mr. Mutou."

"Evening, Yami."

Yami shut the door behind Solomon and followed him into the living room. Solomon sat on the couch next to his grandson and Yami went into the kitchen to see if his mother needed help.

"How are you feeling, Yugi?"

"Like I'm ready to pop. I mean I know I have a couple more months left, but I swear she's ready to come out."

Solomon chuckled, "I am sure she is. She wants to meet her daddy."

Just then Yami and his mother came out and started to put the food on the table. Yugi immediately started to get up and help but Yami stopped him.

"No, baby, just sit. We got this."

Yugi pouted but relented. Soon the table was set and everyone began to make their plates. Yugi sat on the couch, Yami sat on the floor next to him, Solomon sat next to Yugi on the couch, Riena sat in the chair, and Ryou, Tristan, Bakura, and Teà sat on the floor next to Yami.

"Mrs. Sennen, this is wonderful," Yugi commented.

"Thank you, Yugi, and please call me Riena."

Yugi nodded. And everyone chatted while they ate. Once they were finished, Tristan, Ryou, Bakura, and Yami cleaned up. Afterward everyone handed Yugi a present. The first present he opened was from Tristan and Teà. It was a package of pink onesies. Each of them had a little saying on them. Yugi smiled.

"Thanks guys."

Tristan and Teà nodded as Yami handed Yugi another package. This one from Yami's mother. She gave him diapers and bottles.

"Useful items," she said grinning.

Bakura and Ryou gave him a little white coat and a stuffed bear while Solomon gave him a couple of dresses. Yugi smiled.

"Thank you all. I appreciate it."

"You're welcome, Yugi. So have you thought of names for the baby?" Riena asked.

Yugi nodded then gasped. He clutched his stomach.

"Baby?"

"Pain. She's just kicking hard again."

Riena nodded but Ryou and Yami looked worried.

"Yugi, are you sure it's the baby kicking?"

Yugi took a deep breath then nodded, "Yeah. She's been doing that since last night."

"Babe, leave Yugi alone. He says he's fine," Bakura said.

Ryou raised an eyebrow but didn't speak again. Yugi stood to go to the bathroom and got about five steps before he cried out in pain.

"Aah! Yami!" he cried before he started to fall.

Yami jumped up and caught him before he fell on the ground. Yami looked at Ryou. Ryou nodded and walked over to Yugi.

"Yugi, I need you to tell me what kind of pain you feel."

Yugi tried taking a breath, "Uh, sharp pain, like she's kicking but harder than that. Is she okay?"

"She's fine, Yugi, but we need to get you to the hospital."

"Why?" Solomon asked.

"Because he's in labor."

* * *

"Yugi, you're doing great. Just keep breathing."

Yugi whimpered.

"Okay, Yugi, when I tell you, I need you to push, okay?" Ryou asked.

Yugi whimpered but nodded. After a few minutes Ryou nodded.

"Okay, Yugi, give me a big push."

Yugi gripped Yami's hand and pushed as hard he could then Ryou nodded again to tell him to stop. Yugi took a deep breath. Five minutes later Ryou told him to push again.

_**12 hours later** _

"Just one more push, Yugi."

"I can't," Yugi cried, "I can't."

"Baby, you're doing so well. Just one more. You can do it."

Yugi shook his head, "I can't."

Yami kissed him softly on the forehead, "Try, baby. Just one more."

Yugi nodded, "'Kay."

Yugi squeezed Yami's hand as he pushed his hardest. He cried as he kept pushing. Yami whispered soothing words. Soon they both heard a cry. Yami looked up and saw a baby girl in Ryou arms.

"Yami, would you like to cut the cord?"

Yami's eyes went wide and he looked at Yugi who nodded. He went over and one of the nurses handed him a pair of scissors. He carefully cut the umbilical cord. Ryou went over to the sink to wash the girl and wrapped her in a blanket. Yami helped Yugi to a sitting position as Ryou handed over the baby girl.

"She's beautiful, Yugi. She weighs five pounds even which is a good weight considering she was born a month early."

"Yami, look," Yugi said with a goofy grin on his face.

Yami patted his face with a wet washcloth, "I see, baby. She's beautiful."

"Yami, can you tell everyone? I'm sure they're worried."

"Sure baby. I'll be right back."

"I'm going to get him set up in one of the recovery rooms," Ryou said and Yami nodded as he walked out the delivery room.

Yami headed to the waiting room where his mother and Yugi's grandfather were pacing, Bakura was nodding off, Tristan was drinking stale coffee, and Teà was completely asleep. Riena was the first to notice him.

"Honey…?"

Yami smiled, "Yugi's fine. And so is the baby. He did really well. Ryou's setting him up into a recovery room and will come and get us in a few."

Just as he said that Ryou came into the waiting room, "Yugi is doing just fine. You all can see him now."

Everyone followed Ryou into a room where Yugi was sitting up in the bed feeding his daughter. To an outsider it might look a little strange to see a male feeding a baby from his breast, but to Yami? It looked right.

"Oh, my, she looks beautiful, Yugi."

Yugi looked up and smiled, "Thanks Riena."

"How do you feel?" Solomon asked.

"Alright. A little tired but okay."

"Okay, Yugi. So what's her name?"

Yugi chuckled at Bakura, "You're right. Everyone keeps asking me and something always happens to prevent it," he said looking at Yami.

Yami shrugged, "What, you want me to tell them?"

Yugi yawned and nodded. Yami walked over and kissed his lips gently.

"Sure. So Yugi decided to name her Takara Yumi Mutou."

**TBC...**


	13. Chapter 13

Yugi remained in the hospital with his daughter overnight. Ryou explained that it was just to make sure both the parent and the child was healthy and there were no worries. Yugi woke the next morning and walked down to the nursery to where they were keeping his daughter. When he got to the nursery he tapped on the window. The nurse looked up and he pointed to his daughter. She nodded and picked her up and brought her to the window. He smiled when he saw her. She was wrapped in a pink blanket and that's when he noticed her hair. She was a day old and already she had a head full of hair. Just like Joey's. This thought made Yugi tear up.

"Hey, Yugi. You okay?"

Yugi turned to see Ryou walking his way. He just nodded.

"Yeah, I'm just finally actually seeing her. She's beautiful."

"Yes, she is. Why don't we get you back to your room? Yami's on his way to come and pick the both of you up."

"I'm able to go home?"

"Yes, there are some things that I want to discuss with you and Yami before you leave, though."

Yugi nodded and allowed Ryou to lead him back to his room. Five minutes later a nurse brought his hollering daughter to him.

"Your daughter has got herself a set of lungs, huh?" the nurse chuckled.

Yugi smiled and nodded rocking his daughter. The nurse showed and helped him change her diaper and then he sat in the chair rocking her.

"Its okay, Takara. You are so beautiful. You are my beautiful baby."

"Hey, baby."

Yugi looked to the door with a huge grin on his face, "Yami!"

Yami walked in and placed a kiss on Yugi's lips and then Takara's head. "Ready to head home?"

"God, yes."

Yami chuckled as he gathered Yugi's belongings. Ryou walked into the room.

"Hey, Yami."

"Hey, Ryou, he can leave now, right?"

Ryou nodded, "Yeah but there are a couple things I want to talk to you both about before you leave."

Yugi and Yami both nodded. Yami sat down on the bed.

"I want Yugi to make sure, that he takes his vitamins. They will help him build back all that he lost due to the pregnancy. No strenuous activity for awhile. That means no lifting anything over twenty pounds. Make sure you eat, drink plenty of fluids, and get plenty of rest. This will also help build back his strength, and everything he lost. And, most importantly no sexual activity."

"Really?"

"Yes, Yugi. At least for a little while."

Yugi sighed but nodded. Ryou nodded also and stood.

"Well, you two can get outta here. I'll try to stop by after work."

Yami nodded, "Let's go baby."

Although Yugi protested, he was stuck in a wheelchair holding his daughter as Yami wheeled out of the hospital to the car. He stood out of the chair and opened the back door prepared to sit in the back with Takara when he noticed the car seat. He didn't remembering to buy one.

"Yami, when did you get a car seat?"

"I stopped by on the way over here."

"Thank you," Yugi smiled placing his daughter in the car seat and buckling her up.

Yugi slid in the passenger seat and Yami climbed behind the wheel and started the car. The drive back to the house was silent and when Yami glanced over at Yugi, he noticed that he was sleep. He glanced in the rearview mirror gazing at Takara. He noticed how much she resembled Joey. Yami wasn't really jealous. Not really, it was just hard to see Yugi's baby resemble someone who had hurt him so deeply.

"You'd never hurt daddy, would you, Takara?" Yami smiled. Takara gurgled.

Yami pulled into a space right in front of the house and shook Yugi. Yugi immediately woke up and glanced at Takara fast asleep. Both Yami and Yugi climbed out of the car and Yami went to unlock the door while Yugi picked up Takara. He cuddled his daughter as he walked into the house.

"Why don't you put her in the crib?" Yami said, "And I'll make you something to eat."

Yugi nodded and headed down the hall to the nursery. He gently placed Takara in the crib and turned on the baby monitor. Taking one of the monitors he headed to the kitchen where Yami was busy making sandwiches. He sat down at the table and Yami placed a plate in front of him and took a seat across from him.

"How do you feel?"

"Exhausted, but good. I definitely feel lighter," Yugi joked.

Yami laughed, "True."

"Yeah."

"Baby, what's the matter?"

"Nothing. It's just…I don't know."

Yami got out of his seat and walked over to Yugi and stood him up. He sat down and sat Yugi on his lap.

"Babe, talk to me."

"I don't know, Yami. I feel happy. I mean she's beautiful, but…"

"She reminds you of Joey."

Yugi nodded, "Yeah, and I don't want you to think that I don't love you, because I do, Yami."

"Baby, I understand. Trust me, I do. You love your daughter but you don't wanna be reminded about the pain that you went through."

Yugi nodded and Yami pulled him closer and kissed him. Yugi turned around and wrapped his legs around Yami's waist and deepened the kiss. The two continued to kiss until they couldn't breathe. Yugi then kissed down Yami's neck and began to unbutton his shirt. Yami moaned and gently pushed Yugi back.

"Baby, we can't."

Yugi whined, "Please."

"Baby, you heard Ryou. We can't."

Just then the doorbell rang and the sound woke up Takara who started hollering. Yugi climbed off Yami's lap.

"You get Takara, and I'll get the door."

Yugi headed toward the nursery while Yami headed to the front door. Takara had her hands balled into fists and she hollered shaking her body. Yugi picked her up rocking her gently.

"Shh, sweetheart. It's okay."

He walked out into the living room where he saw Riena and Yami's father sitting on the couch. Riena smiled at him.

"Hi, Yugi. Listen, sorry about that."

"Don't worry about it. Yami, you mind watching her while I use the bathroom?"

"No, babe."

Yugi handed Takara to Yami and headed to the bathroom. Yami turned to his parents.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, we were out and I wanted to see the baby and Yori just happened to be with me. May I hold her?"

Yami handed Takara over to his mother while his father sneered.

"How could you just accept this, Riena? Our son is gay and his _boyfriend_ had a baby by another man.

Yugi had just walked back into the living room when he heard Riena speak.

"Yori, I agreed to let you come as long as you didn't speak. Yugi is a wonderful boy and Yami loves him. I have accepted that Yami liked guys and I have nothing against it anymore. And if I was you, I would suggest getting to know Yugi before talking bad about that ridiculously charming boy."

Yugi smiled. No one had talked about him like that. He continued to walk into the living room and sat next to Yami.

"I think she likes you," he smiled as Takara started to cry.

Riena chuckled and handed Yugi his daughter. Yugi figured that she was hungry. He lifted his t-shirt and Takara immediately latched onto his nipple.

"What does that feel like?" Reina asked.

"A little weird and uncomfortable, but okay, I guess."

"You're fifteen, right?" Yori asked speaking up.

"Yeah, I'll be sixteen next month."

"Yami's ten years older than you. How does that tend to work? I mean you talked about how Yami loves you, but are you sure? And seeing that you have a baby by someone else? Something tells me that Yami's gonna be done with you real quick."

"That's not true!"

"Easy, baby. Dad, shut up."

"Why? I mean you know it's true."

Riena sighed, "Well, we should go before Yori does more damage. I just thought I'd let you know that I'll be helping you boys out once school starts again."

Yugi finished feeding Takara and placed her on his shoulder to burp her and nodded, "Thanks."

Yami walked his parents out. When he came back Yugi was rocking Takara. He looked up as Yami sat down next to him.

"Baby, you know he's wrong, right?"

Yugi nodded, "Mhm. Yami?"

"Yeah, baby."

"I want Takara to call you daddy."

Yami smiled, "You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Wow. Um, what is she gonna call you?"

"Uh, what about Papa?"

Yami chuckled, "Sounds like you."

* * *

_**TWO MONTHS LATER** _

_Beep…Beep…_

Yami groaned and blindly fumbled for his alarm and shut it off. He turned over and shook Yugi awake.

"Baby, it's time to wake up."

Yugi groaned, "Yami, I just fell asleep."

Yami chuckled, "Liar. You fell asleep at three thirty after feeding your daughter. C'mon, babe. We gotta go school today."

"I don't think I'm ready to go back to school."

"Baby, it's been two months. You can't stay home forever. You need to finish school."

Just then there was a knock on the door and Yami knew it was his mother. He swung his legs off the bed and stood up. Shaking his head, he walked to the door and opened it. Riena smiled at her son then averted her eyes.

"Yami! Have you no shame?"

Yami chuckled, "Whassa matter? It's not like I'm opening the door naked."

Riena just chuckled and walked inside the room, "Where's Yugi?"

"Hopefully getting dressed."

Just then Yugi entered dressed in a pair of jeans and blue hoodie. He had Takara in his arms. Yugi had dressed her in a pink onesie and pink skirt.

"Morning, Riena. I was gonna feed her now, but she's still sleep. There are a couple of bottles with my milk when she gets hungry. I already changed her so it might be awhile before she'll need to be changed again."

Riena laughed, "I got it, hon. Yami, you go get dressed so you boys can be off to school."

Yami headed toward the bedroom to get dressed. Riena took the still sleeping girl from her father and sat on the couch with her while Yugi grabbed a granola bar.

"So, has she been sleeping through the night, yet?"

"Sorta. She wakes up at three to get fed every morning and then she usually doesn't wake up again until nine."

"Okay, what about her feeding and napping schedule?"

Yugi frowned, "Um, when she wakes up at nine I usually feed her and don't feed her again until twelve thirty which is when I usually put her down for her nap."

Riena nodded as Yami emerged from the bedroom.

"Ready, Yugi?"

Yugi nodded, "Yeah. Um, if you need anything just call me."

Riena nodded and the boys walked out the door.

**TBC...**


	14. Chapter 14

Yugi was at his locker when Tristan bumped into him.

"Hey, Yugi."

Yugi shut his locker and turned to Tristan. He hoisted his backpack on his back and smiled.

"Hey, Tristan. What's up?"

The two headed out of the building together. Yugi remembered that Yami was gonna be late so he decided he was gonna walk home.

"Not much. How's Takara and your separation anxiety?"

Yugi giggled, "I'm getting better. Riena's been a great help watching Takara. Takara is doing well. She's definitely getting fat."

Tristan laughed, "So you need a ride?"

Yugi nodded, "Sure, Yami's supposed to be home late. But what about Teá?"

"I have my mom's car today."

"Yugi, Tristan, you boys didn't wait for me?"

Tristan laughed and kissed his girlfriend on the lips, "Sorry, honey. We're gonna give Yugi a ride home, okay?"

Teá smiled, "Sure."

"Well let's get going."

Everyone piled into the car. Tristan got behind the wheel as Yugi got in the backseat, Teá got in the passenger seat. Twenty minutes later Tristan pulled up in front of Yami's house. Yugi exited the car after thanking his friends and unlocked the door.

"Riena?"

"Shh," came Riena's voice as she walked down the hall.

"Sorry," Yugi whispered.

"She just fell asleep again. I swear she knows when her father's coming home."

"Whaddya mean?"

"She gets all excited all of a sudden and tires herself from crying and screaming and bouncing around."

Yugi put his bag down on the table and laughed, "Oh, I don't know if Yami's told you but I told him that I want Takara to call him daddy and she'll call me papa."

"Aw, that's so sweet. Well, I've got to get home before Yori has some type of fit."

Yugi smiled, "I really appreciate this, Riena."

"Of course, Yugi. You and Yami got finish school and I love spending time with Takara."

Yugi walked Riena to the door where she kissed him on the cheek and left. After watching her get into her car, Yugi shut the door. He walked into the kitchen to have a snack and start his homework before Takara woke up. He had finished about half of his homework and he decided to take a break. He put away his school things and went to check on his daughter. He smiled when he saw she was still sleeping. He ran his fingers through her hair and eased her little fist from her mouth.

"Love you, Taki." _Taki? Hmm, I like it._

He headed back to the kitchen where he decided to start on dinner. He put a pot of water on to boil for spaghetti and started to cut up the vegetables when he heard Takara's voice over the baby monitor. He put down the knife and washed his hands before heading to the nursery. He smiled and picked her up.

"Hey, honey. Shh, it's okay, papa's here."

Takara stopped crying the minute her papa picked her up. Yugi laid her on the changing table and changed her diaper before strapping on the snugglie that his grandfather had bought him last week and strapped Takara in it.

"I know you want papa to hold you, but I gotta cook," he said bouncing her up and down a few times causing the baby to giggle.

Yugi and Takara headed toward the kitchen where Yugi checked the water. Since it still hadn't boiled yet, he continued to cut up vegetables for the sauce. Once the water started to boil, he placed the spaghetti noodles in the water and started on the meat sauce. An hour later, Yugi and Takara were sitting on the couch. Yugi was feeding her as he watched TV. After making sure to burp Takara, he sat her in his lap and bounced her just to hear her giggle again.

"Who's the most adorable baby? Yes, you are!" He cooed at his daughter when the doorbell rang.

Yugi hoisted Takara onto his hip and opened the door not expecting Joey to be standing on the other side.

"Hi, Yugi."

Yugi said nothing just stared.

"Mind if I come in?"

"Why?"

"I just want to talk to you."

"If I wasn't holding Takara and it wasn't cold, I would've said no."

Yugi moved out of the way and Joey entered and sat on the couch. Yugi sat in the chair across from him with Takara on his lap.

"Your grandfather told me that you had a girl. Is that her? Our daughter?"

" _My_ daughter. What do you want Joey?"

"Yugi, don't be like that. We were the best of friends once."

"That changed when you hurt me."

"Baby, I'm sorry."

"Don't. Ever call me that. I am not your baby."

"Yugi, I really am sorry. I never meant to hurt you."

Yugi scoffed, "You never meant to hurt me? Yeah, right. You never cared about me."

"Please, I can be better. Just give me another chance."

"Sorry, Joey. I refuse to fall for it this time. I have moved on from you. I am in love with Yami."

At the mention of Yami's name Yugi turned to the door when he heard a key enter the lock.

"That's my daughter, too! You can't keep me from her."

"I can and I will. You don't deserve any part of her life."

"Yugi?"

"Hey, Yami."

"Wheeler, what are you doing here?"

"Minding my own fucking business!"

"Don't talk to him like that!"

"Why not? He stole you from me."

Yugi shook his head, " _You_ dumped me. I had no one until he came along. Yami didn't steal me away from you. You let me go."

"Wheeler, I suggest you leave."

Joey grumbled but stood up and stalked out of the house. Yami shut the door and locked it. He walked over to Yugi and Takara and kissed his boyfriend on the lips before kissing Takara on the forehead.

"How are my two favorite people?"

Yugi sighed, "Fine."

"Baby, what's the matter?" Yami asked as he took Takara from Yugi's arms and swung her around.

"Nothing. I just wish Joey will leave me alone."

I know baby."

"Anyway, how was your day? Are you hungry? I made spaghetti."

"Mm, sounds good. Sure, just let me change alright?"

Yugi nodded and took Takara back from Yami as he headed into the bedroom.

* * *

That night after Yami did the dishes and Yugi bathed, changed, and fed Takara, the three of them sat on the couch watching television until Takara fell asleep. Yami had an arm around Yugi's waist while he held Takara in his lap rocking her gently.

"So, what did Joey want?"

"To apologize in hopes I'd go back with him."

Yami snorted and Yugi nodded with a small chuckle. Soon Takara had her small fist in her mouth and Yugi knew she was finally asleep. Yugi stood up carefully and walked down the hall and placed her in the crib.

"Sweet dreams, honey," he said kissing her forehead.

After checking the monitor, Yugi headed to the bedroom where Yami was laying on the bed waiting for him. He crawled on top of his boyfriend and kissed him deeply. Yami moaned and deepened the kiss. Yugi chuckled and opened his mouth more allowing Yami to explore more of his mouth. The two lay kissing for what seemed like a long time. Yami gripped Yugi and flipped them over so he was on top and placed kisses along Yugi's neck and collarbone. Yugi moaned louder and angled his neck so that he could give Yami more access.

"Yami, please."

"Please, what, baby?"

"Just fuck me already."

"That's what you want? You sure? I could suck your cock or lick your tight asshole."

Yugi moaned, " _Please._ "

"Nuh-uh, baby, you wanted me to fuck you. That's what I'm gonna do."

Yami removed his and Yugi's shirts and proceeded to unbutton Yugi's pants. Just as he was getting ready to take them off Takara's voice came over the monitor. Yami groaned and shifted off of Yugi.

"Stay put, I'll get her."

Yami padded down the hall to the nursery. _You just had to wake up when I was about to ravish your daddy, didn't you?_ Takara was wailing shaking her fists in the air.

"Hey, sweetie. Wow, someone sure does have a set of lungs. What's the matter?" He asked picking her up. "Whew, someone has a full diaper. Is that's what's wrong? Don't worry, daddy will change your diaper."

Yami laid Takara on the changing table and made quick work of changing her and then rocked her and hummed to her as she fell back asleep. Once she was totally down for the count, Yami placed her back into the crib and all but ran back to the bedroom where he stopped cold. Yugi was laying on his back completely naked stroking his cock. He glanced over.

"Is Taki, okay?"

Yami couldn't speak for a minute as he was mesmerized by Yugi's hand on his cock. His mouth watered with the thought of putting in his mouth.

"Yami?"

Yami realized that Yugi was talking to him, "Sorry, what?"

"I asked if Taki was okay."

"Taki?"

"Yeah, its Takara's new nickname."

"Yeah, she just needed to be changed," he said and climbed back on top of Yugi. "Now where were we?"

Yami removed Yugi's hand from around his cock and took the sweet member into his mouth and suckled gently. Yugi gasped and let his head fall back against the pillows. Yami pulled back so that only the head was in his mouth and he ran the tip of his tongue in circles just under the head and then on top of the head.

"Mmm, so good!"

Yami inwardly chuckled and dove completely down on Yugi's cock so that he was deep throating him.

"Yami, m'gonna…" that was all the warning Yugi gave as he came down his boyfriend's throat.

Yami happily drank it all down and sucked his boyfriend dry. Yugi whimpered when he pulled off of him.

"Its not fair."

"What, baby?"

"I'm the only one naked."

"I think we can fix that," Yami grinned as he undressed.

Yami grabbed the bottle of lube before climbing on top of the bed again and leaned in front of Yugi. He bent Yugi's legs and placed a pillow under his hips for easy access. He quickly lubed up three of his fingers and stuck one inside Yugi. Yugi whimpered.

"Fuck, Yugi, so damn tight."

Yami stroked and plundered with the one finger letting Yugi get used to the feeling of his fingers in his ass again.

"Yami, more."

Yami nodded and removed his finger and added more lube and then stuck two fingers in Yugi's ass. He stroked searching for Yugi's prostate.

"Fuck, do that again," Yugi bucked his hips as Yami found it.

Yami ran his fingers over the prostate again.

"Shit!"

Yami added a third finger and continued to stretch his boyfriend until Yugi started humping his fingers. Yami chuckled.

"Yami, c'mon, m'ready."

"Okay, baby."

Yami removed his fingers earning a whine from Yugi. He slicked up his cock and pushed inside stopping every few seconds to let Yugi adjust. Once he was fully seated he latched onto Yugi's hips and withdrew and slammed back. Yugi screamed.

"Again."

Yami raised an eyebrow but did just that. Yugi screamed again. Yami kept up the fast pace gripping Yugi's hips. It wasn't long before he felt that feeling that he got when he was gonna come. He released one of Yugi's hips and gripped his cock and pumped him hard and fast.

"Yami!" Yugi screamed as he came again all over Yami's hand and his chest.

Yami followed not one second after, "Yugi!"

Yami eased out of Yugi and laid on his back, "God, I missed doing that."

Yugi chuckled, "Me too."

Yugi got off the bed and headed to the bathroom and returned with a wet washcloth and proceeded to clean Yami up and then himself. Afterward he threw the cloth in the hamper and just as he was about to lay down Takara started crying. Yugi glanced at the clock. 12:00 am. He sighed and grabbed his pants.

"Baby, where you goin'?"

"Takara's crying again. You can go to sleep, I bet she's just hungry."

"I'll wait, hurry back."

Yugi ran to the nursery and found his daughter screaming. He picked her up and rocked her.

"Shh, Taki, papa's here. You hungry?"

He sat in the chair and latched Taki on his nipple. She fed for a few seconds but screamed again. Yugi stood up and walked back and forth whispering soothing words in her ear. Nothing worked. He ran his fingers through her hair and when his hand passed her forehead, he noticed she was warm. He was worried.

"Yami!"

Yami came running, "What's wrong, babe?"

"I don't know. She won't stop crying, she won't eat, and she's very warm."

"Let me try," Yami said holding his arms out.

Yugi passed Takara over to Yami. Yami rocked her and hummed. Takara didn't calm down. She screeched flailing her tiny fists.

"C'mon, Taki, its okay. What's the matter?" Yugi said.

"Babe, look in the basement. I have a fan down there. Maybe she's just hot."

Yugi nodded and ran to the basement to grab the fan. While Yugi did that, Yami stripped the girl from her clothes and left her in her diaper. He carried her to the bathroom where he wet a washcloth with cool water and placed it on her face. Yami sat in the chair and wiped her body down with the cloth. Yugi came back yielding the fan and plugged in turning it on low. Yami placed Takara back in the crib making sure the fan was hitting her skin. Takara calmed down.

"See? She was just hot."

Yugi nodded and followed Yami back into the bedroom.

_**4:00am** _

Yugi and Yami were running ragged. They didn't know why Takara wouldn't calm down. She wasn't hungry, she didn't need to be changed, she was just crying nonstop.

"Thanks, Mom."

Yugi who was rocking Takara back and forth looked up, "What did she say?"

"She doesn't know."

"She doesn't know? She's a mother! How can she not know?"

"Easy baby, take it easy. She doesn't remember anything like this happening with me, which is why she doesn't know."

Yugi let out a frustrated sigh, "I'm going to the bathroom," he said handing Takara to Yami.

Yami walked back and forth humming and talking soothingly, "Taki, what's the matter, honey?"

Yugi walked back into the nursery with the phone in his hand, "I'm gonna call Ryou."

Yami looked up and nodded. Yugi dialed his friend's number.

" _Hello?"_ Came a hoarse voice.

"Bakura?"

" _Yugi, do you know what time it is?"_

"Yeah, and I'm sorry, but can I please talk to Ryou?"

Yugi heard Bakura sigh, _"Yeah, hold on."_

There was a few minutes before Yugi heard Ryou's sleepy voice, _"Yugi?"_

"Ryou, I am sorry for waking you, but I don't have any idea what to do."

" _Calm down, Yugi. Tell me what's wrong."_

"It's Takara. She won't stop crying and she's very hot. At first we thought it was just that she needed her diaper changed, then we thought she was hungry but she wouldn't eat, and I noticed that she was warm. So Yami and I put a fan in her room and that seemed to calm her down for a minute, but then she started again and she won't stop. I don't know what's wrong."

" _Okay, Yugi, breathe. Takara is gonna be fine. Did you take her temperature?"_

"Uh, no. I didn't know you could."

" _Yeah. So I want you to do that for me, okay? Get the thermometer and put it her rectum for five seconds."_

Yugi nodded forgetting that Ryou couldn't see him, "Okay, hang on."

Yugi ran to the bathroom and grabbed the first aid kit. When he came back he set the kit on the table and rummaged through it 'til he found the thermometer. He looked up at Yami who was still walking back and forth with the screaming baby.

"Ryou told me to put the thermometer in her behind to take her temperature."

Yami nodded and set Takara down and Yugi stuck the thermometer for five seconds like told. When he took it out he glanced at LED screen. It read 102.2. Yugi picked up the phone.

"Ryou, are you still there?"

" _Yeah, Yugi, I'm still here."_

"Okay, I did what you asked. Her temperature is one hundred two point two. Ryou, what's wrong with her?"

" _Yugi, calm down. My best guess is that Takara has an ear infection. Listen, you, and Yami take her down to the hospital and I'll meet you guys there."_

"An ear infection? Ryou, she's only four months old."

" _I know, but babies as young as four months can get ear infections sometimes it starts younger. Just head to the hospital and I'll be there shortly."_

Yugi nodded, "Alright, Ryou," he said and hung up the phone and turned to Yami. "Ryou thinks that Taki has an ear infection. He said for us to take her to the hospital and he'll meet us there."

Yami nodded and got Takara dressed. Yugi headed to the bedroom to get dressed and when he was done, took Takara while Yami got dressed. The three of them headed to Yami's car. The drive to the hospital was silent except for Takara's cries.

* * *

"Yeah, it was what I expected. It's just a small ear infection. What I'm gonna do is prescribe some drops to put in her ears twice a day."

"How long will it last?" Yami asked.

"A couple days at the most. Most ear infections in babies don't last more than several days," Ryou explained.

Yugi rocked the now sleeping girl and looked worried. Ryou saw this and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Yugi, don't worry, it's perfectly normal. Everyone gets ear infections once in a while. If not as a baby then when they're older. This doesn't mean something is wrong with Takara."

Yugi looked up, "Sure?"

Ryou smiled, "Yup, and as long as you put these drops in her ear it'll be gone in no time."

Yugi nodded, "Okay."

Ryou wrote out a prescription that Yami went to fill as Yugi waited in the car. Once they got home, Yugi placed Takara gently in her crib and walked back to the bedroom where Yami was sprawled out on. He flopped down next to his boyfriend and sighed.

"I am officially bushed."

"Yeah, me too. At least Takara's okay though."

"Yeah."

"Baby, she'll be okay. Get some sleep."

Yugi nodded and cuddled close to Yami and closed his eyes and fell asleep.

**TBC...**


	15. Chapter 15

The first thing Yugi noticed when he woke up was that he was freezing. He sat up in bed shivering and glanced at Yami who was out cold. Yugi chuckled as he made his way off the bed to check on his daughter. As he went into her room he looked out the window in her room and noticed it was snowing. He groaned. _No_ _wonder_ _I_ _'_ _m_ _so_ _damn_ _cold._ He walked back into the bedroom and glanced at the clock. It was 8:30. Yami needed to get up and get ready and Takara was going to be waking up soon. Yugi put on a pair of jeans and walked over to the bed and shook his boyfriend.

"Yami, time to get up."

Yami groaned but made no movement. Yugi sighed and shook him harder.

"C'mon, Yami, you need to get up."

"Fine, I'm up. Jeez!"

"Yami, whassa matter? I'd figured you'd be happy to graduate."

"It's the freaking winter time? Who wants to graduate in the winter?"

"At least it'll be pretty. It's snowing outside."

"Terrific."

"Somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning," Yugi chuckled as he went to grab Takara who had started to cry.

Yugi headed into her nursery and saw her flailing her arms. He picked her up and kissed her on the forehead.

"What's wrong, sweetie, are you in a bad mood today, also?"

Takara's cries came out is small bursts like she was trying to stop. Yugi bounced her up and down and headed out of the nursery.

"Let's go see daddy. Maybe you can cheer him up," Yugi said walking into the bedroom.

"Hey, Taki. How's daddy's girl this morning?" Yami asked holding out his arms.

Takara giggled as Yugi handed his daughter to his boyfriend.

"I'm gonna go take a shower while you entertain her."

Yami nodded as Yugi grabbed some clothes and went into the bathroom.

* * *

Yugi and Takara took their seats in the auditorium waiting for the graduation ceremony to begin.

"Yugi!"

Yugi turned and saw Riena coming his way with Yori in tow. He waved. They took seats next to him.

"How are you, Yugi?"

"Fine, Riena thanks."

Riena tickled Takara's belly making the girl laugh, "So I hear there's supposed to be some sort of after party. Are you going?"

"Knowing Ryou, Bakura, and Yami? Most likely."

Riena nodded as they started the speeches. Yugi didn't realize how long and boring these speeches were. He had to leave the auditorium twice in order to feed and change Takara. Takara was getting restless and they hadn't even gotten to Yami's name yet. He gave Takara a toy to play with while they were sitting and she happily played with that. Yugi was glad because he had started to run out of options in order to keep her busy. By the time Yami's name was called Takara had started to doze off but woke up quickly crying when Yami's mother screamed and whooped. He picked his daughter up and ran out of the auditorium again before anyone could complain.

He walked around outside rocking Takara until she fell asleep. He sighed and walked back in the auditorium and sat back down. After the rest of the names were called, a few people ending up giving closing remarks that seemed to last forever. Yugi groaned. He just wanted to get outta there. Once everything was finished, Yugi took Takara and went with Riena and Yori to wait for Yami and the others. He smiled when he saw Yami come out with his cap and gown.

"Hey, baby," Yami said kissing him on the lips.

"Congratulations, guys," Yugi said grinning.

Yami's mother wanted to get a picture of the three graduates and everyone ended up taking tons of pictures, waking Takara up in the process.

"Baby, you okay?"

Yugi nodded, "Yeah, just tired. I need to go home and put Takara down for her nap. She really didn't get a good one here."

"Aw, come on, Yugi. Come to the party with us," Bakura said.

"I'd love too, Bakura, but I'm tired and so is Takara."

"Yugi, I don't mind watching Takara for a few hours while you hang out with them," Riena suggested.

Yugi looked at Yami who nodded. Yugi sighed and handed Takara to Riena, "Fine."

"Good, you boys have fun, don't drink too much and I'll see you at home soon," Riena said walking away with Takara in her arms and her husband in tow.

"Let's go party!" Bakura laughed. Ryou just shook his head.

"Hey, that's your boyfriend," Yugi teased.

"I know."

"Um, are you guys sure this is a good idea?"

"Why, babe, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just that I'm not a college student or graduate or anything. I mean, I'm still in high school."

Yami chuckled, "Don't worry about it baby. I won't let you get drunk or anything, besides, no one's gonna care."

"Okay."

Yami parked the car at one of his former classmates' house and the four piled out of the car. They made their way through the throngs of people, gave their greetings, and started to hang out. Bakura immediately went for the beer even though Ryou tried to get him not to. Yugi looked around like he was outta place til Yami grabbed his hand.

"Let's dance."

"What? Yami, you know I can't dance."

"Actually, baby, you can dance. You just don't want people to know it," Yami said pulling Yugi in the middle of the living room floor.

Yami guided their movements and Yugi went along until he saw someone staring at him.

"Yami, people are staring."

"Let 'em. Just keep dancing with me."

Yugi sighed and kept dancing. He had to admit, it was kinda nice until Yami stopped.

"Sorry, babe, but nature calls."

Yugi giggled and waved Yami away who was running toward the bathroom.

When Yami returned from the bathroom Yugi was nowhere in sight. He was confused; he knew Yugi didn't come to the bathroom. Yami saw Ryou and Bakura and walked over to them.

"Have either of you seen Yugi?"

"Yeeeaahh! He was ober, ober," Bakura giggled. "He's right here," Bakura giggled again.

Ryou sighed and shook his head at his drunken boyfriend and then looked at Yami, "No. The last I saw him he was dancing with you."

"Thanks, Ryou."

Yami walked outside and walked around calling Yugi's name. He didn't get an answer. He walked back inside and bumped into Fredrick.

"Freddie, have you seen the boy I was dancing with earlier? He looks a lot like me only shorter and lighter."

"Um, maybe. I saw some kids heading upstairs earlier and one of them looked like you."

"Thanks man."

Freddie nodded and Yami took off up the stairs. He checked every room until he came to the last one at the end of the hall. He opened the door and what he saw made his blood run cold. Yugi was naked, tied to the bed, and knocked out. He was bruised slightly in his waist area, like when someone kicks you. But what made him angry wasn't the sight of his lover. It was what he saw on the bed. Blood. Yugi had been raped. He walked over to his boyfriend and looked at him. He tried opening his eyes and noticed they were bloodshot either from crying or from being drugged. _Probably_ _from_ _both._ _How_ _come_ _no_ _one_ _heard_ _him?_

"Baby. Baby, wake up."

Yami went around and untied the ropes that held Yugi down just as Yugi moaned, "Yami? Yami, Yami!"

Yami rushed to his side, "Shh, baby, I'm here. Easy, breathe, baby. I'm right here. C'mon, I'ma take you home."

Yami picked up Yugi and ran downstairs and found Ryou and Bakura getting into a heated argument. He tapped Ryou on the shoulder.

"We're leaving," he said and walked out the front door.

Ryou stared after him a few minutes and grabbed his drunken boyfriend by the arm and dragged him outside. Yami was putting Yugi into the car. Yugi whimpered.

"I know, baby. I'm sorry."

"Yami, what happened?"

Yami looked up, "Stay with him," he said and walked back into the house.

It didn't take long for Yami to find the boys who attacked Yugi. They were in the backyard laughing about it. He walked outside and grabbed the first guy he could and punched him in the face.

"Yo, man! What's the matter with you?"

"Me? What's wrong with me? What the fuck is wrong with you guys? Attacking Yugi like that."

"His name is Yugi? Well, _Yugi_ was begging to get fucked man. I mean what was he thinking, coming here like that? Why is it any of your business anyway?"

Yami grabbed the man and got in his face, "That boy is my boyfriend. And be lucky I don't kill all of you right now. But if I find out you so as much come near him and I will fucking carve your dicks off and feed them to each other."

Yami stalked off and headed to the car. Yugi was crying and whimpering and Ryou was trying to figure out what happened. Bakura was so drunk he didn't care. Yami kept a hand on Yugi's thigh as he drove Ryou and Bakura home. After dropping his friends off, he headed home. It wasn't long before he parked the car in front of the house and carried Yugi in the house. Riena noticed this and was about to ask when Yami shook his head. He took Yugi to the bathroom and sat him on the toilet seat where he whined.

"Shh, baby, I'm right here. I'm just gonna get you in the tub."

"Sorry," Yugi whimpered.

Yami stopped what he was doing and kneeled in front of him, "For what, baby?"

"So stupid."

Yami sighed, "Babe, stop. It's not your fault," he returned to filling the tub. "C'mon, let's get you in the tub."

Yami helped Yugi strip down and sit in the tub. Yugi winced at the heat on his ass. After making sure that Yugi was situated, Yami stood up.

"I'll be right back, babe. I'm gonna get you some clothes."

He walked to the bedroom and grabbed a pair of pants and a t-shirt along with some boxers and started to head back into the bathroom when his mother stopped him.

"Yami, is Yugi alright?"

"Not now, Mom."

"Yami! What happened to him?"

"Mom, I love you but please move out of my way. I'll explain later."

Riena sighed and moved out of Yami's path. Yami headed back into the bathroom and shut the door behind him.

"I'm back baby, you okay?"

Yugi nodded. Yami picked up the washcloth and began to wash his boyfriend. Yugi hissed and whimpered when he reached the sensitive areas.

"I'm sorry baby."

After several minutes Yami helped Yugi out of the tub and dried him off and allowed him to get himself dressed and told him to lie down in the bed.

"I'm gonna let my mother go home and check on Takara. You go lay down, babe, and I'll be in in a minute."

Yugi nodded and kissed Yami on the lips before heading to the bedroom. Yami found his mother sitting on the couch.

"Taki's sleep?"

"Yeah. She fell asleep half an hour ago."

"Okay, thanks. I guess you can go home, now."

"Not until you tell me what happened."

"Why? It's none of your business."

"Yami, I know it's not, but I'd like to know what happened to that poor boy."

Yami sighed, "Yugi was raped."

"WHAT?"

"Mom, shut up! God."

"I'm sorry. Yami, how could you let that happen to him?"

"This is my fault? I left him for one minute to use the bathroom. When I came out he was gone. How was I supposed to know this was gonna happen?"

"You took an underage boy to a party. Obviously you knew something like this was gonna happen."

"No I didn't. I knew there was gonna be a lot of drinking but I kept him away from that. I didn't know someone would drug him and rape him. I can't believe you'd actually believe that I would let this happen to him."

Riena stood up, "You're right, Yami. I know you have more sense than that, I'm sorry. I'm gonna go and you get back to your boyfriend."

Yami walked his mother to the door and after locking it behind her he walked down to the nursery to check on Takara. He smiled at her and kissed her forehead and headed to the bedroom where he found Yugi sitting up in bed.

"Babe?" He asked coming in the room and undressing.

Yugi looked up at him, "I'm sorry, Yami. I was so stupid."

Yami shucked his jeans and climbed in bed and pulled Yugi close, "What are you talking about? Baby, what happened?"

"I was waiting for you to come out of the bathroom and someone came over to me and started talking to me. He seemed nice and he asked me if you were my boyfriend and I said yes and he asked me how that was and all that. After a while he asked me if I wanted something to drink. I told him as long as it wasn't alcohol, yes. He left and came back with a cup of soda. I thanked him and drank the soda and was wondering where you were. The next thing I remember I was in a room naked and tied to bed. He was there along with two other guys. He was talking about how you shouldn't have brought such young meat here. That's all I remember."

That wasn't all Yugi remembered and Yami knew that. Yami sighed. He didn't wanna push Yugi, but he needed to know.

"Baby?"

"Yes?"

"I need you to tell me everything."

"I did."

"No, baby, you didn't. I need to know everything that happened."

Yugi shook his head, "No."

"Baby…"

"No!" he screamed and started crying.

Yami held Yugi close and rocked him, "I'm sorry, baby. Please tell me."

"Why?"

The phone rang and interrupted Yami from answering Yugi. He reached over with one hand and grabbed the receiver, "Hello?"

" _Yami? It's Ryou."_

"Oh, hey, how's 'Kura?"

Yami heard Ryou sigh, _"_ _He_ _'_ _s_ _been_ _worse._ _Listen,_ _is_ _Yugi_ _alright?_ _What_ _happened_ _earlier_ _tonight?_ _"_

"Ryou, I can't right now, okay?"

" _Alright, Yami. I understand. I'll talk to you later, okay?"_

"Yeah, sure."

Yami hung up the phone and turned back to Yugi, "Baby, please."

Yugi sighed and launched into the whole story of what happened after Yami headed toward the bathroom. Everything he and the guy talked about and the rape. By the time he was finished, Yugi was in tears and Yami was holding in his rage. Yami held Yugi close and kissed him and rocked him.

"Baby, I'm sorry. I never should've left you alone."

"It's not your fault."

Yugi snuggled up into Yami's chest and fell asleep. Yami held him and sighed. _Can_ _'_ _t_ _this_ _kid_ _catch_ _a_ _fucking_ _break?_ _How_ _are_ _we_ _gonna_ _bounce_ _back_ _from_ _this?_

**TBC...**


	16. Chapter 16

It had been two weeks since Yugi was raped. Yami was beginning to become worried. Yugi wasn't eating, he barely slept and he was pulling away, and Yami was getting the feeling that Yugi was experiencing PTSD. Yami headed home from work that Friday before Christmas thinking this would be their first Christmas as a couple. As he parked the car in front of his house he could hear Takara crying on the inside and he wondered where Yugi was.

"Yugi?" he called as he entered the house.

He got no answer but found Takara wailing in her high chair and Yugi on the floor with his back against the cabinet crying. Yami sighed. He walked over to Takara's chair and took her out.

"Shh, Taki, Daddy's here. Shh, don't cry," he said as he rocked her and walked her into the living room.

He placed her on the carpet and went into the nursery and grabbed some of her toys and gave them to her. Takara giggled and played. While Takara was playing with her toys, Yami headed back into the kitchen and headed over to Yugi and pulled him in his arms.

"Shh, baby, it's okay. I'm here."

"Yami? Why are you here?"

"Whaddya mean?"

"I mean why are you holding me? Why am I still here? Why haven't you thrown me out yet?"

"Whoa, what? Yugi, what are you talking about?"

"You don't want me anymore," Yugi cried.

"What?" Yami frowned, "Baby, I'm gonna always want you."

Yugi shook his head, "No. I'm used and dirty. You don't want me."

Yami sighed and rocked Yugi, "Baby, that's not true. I love you. No matter what. What happened wasn't your fault and it doesn't mean you're dirty or used."

"Promise?"

"I promise, I'm never gonna leave you."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be, baby," Yami said as Takara crawled into the kitchen.

Yugi grinned, "Hey, sweetie, missed us?" he said picking her up.

"She's getting big. I wouldn't be surprised if she started talking soon," Yami grinned.

"You gonna talk, Taki, huh? You gonna say Papa and Daddy?" Yugi giggled standing up with Taki in his arms. "Yami?"

"Yeah?"

"That doesn't bother you, does it?"

"What?"

"Taki calling you daddy?"

Yami shook his head, "No, babe."

Yugi nodded, "Okay, why don't you take a shower and I'll start dinner."

"I have a better idea. Let's go out."

"Okay."

Later that evening Yugi strapped Takara in her car seat as Yami was locking the door. Yugi smiled at Takara and placed a kiss on her forehead. As Yami came down the stairs, Yugi got in the passenger seat and Yami slid behind the wheel.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

Yugi just sighed, but sat back and enjoyed the ride. It wasn't that long of a drive and Yami pulled up and parked the car in front of the restaurant. Yugi looked at Yami.

"Here?"

Yami nodded.

"Yami, isn't this place expensive?"

"Not really."

"Yami…"

"Don't worry about it, baby. Let's go."

Yugi shook his head but got out of the car and opened the back door and unhooked Takara. Yami draped his arm around Yugi's shoulders as they walked in the restaurant. The hostess smiled at them.

"Good evening, three?"

"Just two, she's not eating," Yugi said.

The hostess nodded, "Right, sorry. Follow me."

Yugi and Yami followed her to a table that was towards the back of the restaurant, "Will you be needing a high chair?"

"No thank you."

"Well you're waitress should be along shortly."

"Thank you."

The hostess nodded and left. Yugi sat down and placed Takara so she was sitting comfortably on his lap. Yami sat across from him.

"Order whatever you want, I'm buying."

A woman wearing a pair of black slacks and a sleeveless white top approached them, "Good evening, my name's Kara and I'll be you're waitress. Are you boys ready to order or would like a little more time?" she asked eyeing Yami.

Yugi noticed how their waitress was all but salivating over his boyfriend. Yugi was never a jealous person, but seeing how that waitress wouldn't stop staring, it made him mad.

"No, I think we're ready, right babe?" he asked.

"Yeah. I'm gonna go with the grilled chicken plate and a Pepsi. What do you want, babe?"

"I think I'll have the same. Oh and a diet coke, please."

Kara looked flustered and embarrassed, "O-of course," she said and walked away.

"Serves her right," Yugi mumbled.

"What's wrong, baby?"

"The waitress was practically salivating over you. I didn't like it."

Yami chuckled, "Don't worry, baby. I'm all yours."

"It better stay that way. Right, Taki?" Yugi cooed tickling his daughter's stomach making her laugh.

"Yami, is that you?"

Yami turned and saw his boss coming over. He sighed.

"I thought I noticed you over there. How are you?"

"I'm fine, Mr. Kaiba. Trying to enjoy an evening with my boyfriend."

"Ah, yes, Yugi. How do you do? I've heard so much about you. And this is your daughter?"

"Uh, yes. It's nice to meet you too, Mr. Kaiba."

"Seto, are we leaving yet? I kinda had something special for to-oh, hey, Yugi."

"Joey?"

"Joey, you know them?"

Joey wasn't paying attention. He was staring at Takara. What caught his attention was her hair. Yugi saw him staring and put a protective hold on her. This angered Joey.

"How could you do that, Yugi? You can clearly see that she's mine. There's no way you can keep me from her. That's _my_ daughter."

"Pup?" Seto questioned.

"Yami won't pull it off as her daddy. You know he's gonna get tired of you soon. You're just a fling for him, and what about when she grows older and wonders why she doesn't look like her parents, huh, what're you gonna tell her?"

Takara put her fist in her mouth and stared at her papa. Yugi smiled and kissed her cheek. Yami looked at Joey, "Wheeler we're in a restaurant. I suggest you leave."

"I'd like to know what's going on," Seto said.

Yami sighed, "Let's take this outside before someone calls the cops."

"But, Yami…"

"It's okay, babe. I'm gonna have them bag it up and we'll eat at home."

Yugi got angry, "I can't believe you! It's Christmas Eve and here I was having a nice enjoyable evening with my boyfriend and my daughter and you just had to ruin it, didn't you Joey?" Yugi yelled stalking out the restaurant with Takara in his arms.

"Mr. Kaiba, I suggest you take your boyfriend outside," Yami said as he asked the waitress to bag everything and he'll still pay for it.

Everyone went outside. Yugi was leaning against the car rocking Takara and talking to her. He looked up as everyone exited the restaurant.

"Wheeler you are unbeliev-"

"Yami, don't."

"What's the matter, Yugi? Afraid to unleash you're boyfriend on me?" Joey mocked.

Yugi shook his head, "No, Joey. I want you to hear me. You asked what I would tell Takara when she grew older. If she asks, I'll tell her that while Yami may not be her birth father, he's a lot better than her actual birth father who didn't give two shits about me. I'll tell her that her that while Yami helped me take care of her, her birth father never thought to help me in anyway. I'll tell her what a selfish, egotistical, uncaring person he was.

"I loved you once. You used that against me. I never did anything you didn't want but you always were doing something I didn't want. I tried to be the best but I guess I wasn't the best, and you know what? That's okay. I didn't have to be the best because maybe I wasn't the right one for you. Maybe Mr. Kaiba here is. I always said I wouldn't forgive you for the way you treated me, but I do. I forgive you Joey. I don't, however, forgive you for treating our child like she means nothing to you. The only reason you want her is because you don't like Yami. You won't get our daughter. Takara is my daughter and you are nothing to her. I don't want to see you or hear from you again, and if you so as much come around me and my daughter again, I won't be responsible for what Yami or I do to you," Yugi said taking the keys from Yami and getting in the car.

Joey looked at Yugi with hatred in his eyes. Seto was confused, "Okay, what was that all about? I mean I get that Joey and Yugi have some history together, right?"

Joey just smiled at his boyfriend and walked to the car. Yami sighed, "Short version? Joey and Yugi were best friends who dated. Five months later, Joey breaks up with Yugi, and doesn't give a reason. Turns out, Yugi was pregnant with his child. Joey didn't care and didn't offer to help. Now he wants Yugi's daughter."

"I see."

"Mr. Kaiba, I know I don't have any business with your love life, but I don't think Wheeler is the right one for you. He was very abusive to Yugi."

Kaiba chuckled, "I thank you for your concern, Yami but I have things under control."

Yami nodded and got in the driver's seat and the two of them drove off. Once they got back to the house Yugi headed for Takara's nursery. He changed her diaper, put her in some pajamas and sat in the rocking chair feeding her. It didn't take long for Yami to join him. He stood behind the chair and watched at Yugi fed his daughter. After burping her Yugi placed her in the crib. Takara immediately stuffed a fist in her mouth and closed her eyes.

Yami chuckled, "She loves that fist, doesn't she?"

"Yeah, she does."

Yami put an arm around Yugi's waist as they walked out of the nursery and into the kitchen. Yami heated up the food from the restaurant and they ate in silence.

"I'm proud of you, Yugi. Standing up to Joey like that? It was very brave."

Yugi chuckled, "Thanks. Do you realize that we've been together almost a whole year? And this is gonna be our first Christmas together?"

Yami nodded as he put a forkful of food in his mouth. "We've been together almost a whole year, and I know that you still have fears about me leaving, but I need you to understand that I'm not going anywhere."

Yugi nodded and they finished their dinner.

* * *

The next morning Yugi woke up to the sun shining in the window. He groaned and closed his eyes again. Yami chuckled.

"Wake up, sleepy head. Its Christmas morning, and Takara wants her papa."

Yugi groaned again and pushed himself to a sitting position. He smiled when he saw Yami and Takara sitting in the chair. Suddenly his smile turned to a grimace as he bolted out of bed and into the bathroom to puke his guts out. Most of it was a bunch of dry heaving since he didn't have a whole lot in his stomach. He flushed the toilet, rinsed out his mouth and headed back to the bedroom.

"You okay?"

Yugi nodded, "Yeah I'm fine."

"Pa! Da!" Takara screamed.

"What?"

Yami chuckled, "She's been doing that since she woke up. I think she's trying to say papa and daddy, but I'm not sure."

"Yami she's only five months. You really think she'd be starting to talk now?"

Yami shrugged, "I dunno, maybe we can ask Ryou when he comes over."

"What time is everyone getting here?"

Yami shrugged again, "I'm not sure, but maybe we should get dressed. Why don't you head into the shower and I'll feed Taki."

"Okay."

Yugi grabbed some clothes and headed into the shower while Yami took Takara in the kitchen and sat her in the high chair.

"Okay, honey, let's see what's for breakfast. Oh, we have cereal and yogurt, how's that sound?"

Takara giggled and clapped her hands making Yami laugh. He put a handful of dry Cheerios on the high chair while he went to the fridge and got out the yogurt. Takara was halfway through the yogurt when Yugi entered the kitchen.

"Hey, she finished?"

"Almost."

"If you want I'll finish feeding her and you can take your shower."

Yami nodded. Yugi took over feeding Takara as Yami went to take his shower. Once Takara was done, Yugi cleaned her up and sat her on the living room floor with toys and went back into the kitchen to make breakfast for him and Yami. Just as he was putting the food on plates Yami entered the kitchen. Yugi smiled at him.

"Do you know how hot you look in a hoodie?"

Yami chuckled, "Yeah?"

"Mhm."

Yami walked over to him and pulled him close, "Well do you know how hot you look in those jeans? Makes me wanna take them off you right now."

Yugi moaned, "Yami…"

"Sorry, baby couldn't resist."

"You're such a tease."

"Well, we'll see tonight, won't we?" he asked as the doorbell rang.

Yami opened the door and in walked Tristan, Teá, Ryou, Bakura, Riena, Yori, and Solomon. Takara screeched. Riena laughed and picked her up.

"Merry Christmas, Takara."

"Did you all eat?"

Everyone nodded.

"Well, Yugi and I were just about to eat, if anyone wants to join us. Other than that, put the presents under the tree and we'll distribute them later."

Yami and Yugi ate breakfast pretty fast. When they were done, they entered the living room where Solomon and Yori were getting into a heated argument.

"Hey!" Yami yelled at them. "It's Christmas that means no fighting. If you can't say nice things or keep your hands to yourselves, then leave."

Takara crawled over to her daddy and said, "Da!"

"Hey cutie," Yami said picking her up.

Everyone played games, watched TV and enjoyed each other's company. Riena and Teá headed into the kitchen to bake. They baked cookies and a cake and cooked dinner. Yori, sat on the couch looking like he was having an aneurysm. Pretty much everyone ignored him. Bakura was teasing Ryou with mistletoe while Tristan and Yugi talked about kids.

"We have fresh baked cookies," Teá said putting a plate down on the coffee table.

The minute the smell got to Yugi's nose he felt like he was gonna puke. He rushed to the bathroom again. Solomon looked worried.

"Is he okay?"

Yami nodded, "Yeah, I just think he's coming down with the flu. Hey Ryou, um, Yugi wanted to know if it was possible that Takara can start talking now at this age."

"It's possible. I mean of course she won't be able to say a whole lotta things but she might be able to say just a few words. I mean most kids don't start talking until their eight or ninth month, but it could happen earlier. Just like walking or crawling."

Yami nodded as Yugi came back. After a while they started to exchange gifts. Yugi got a watch, a set of books, two hats and mittens, a new jacket, and a photo album. Yami got clothes, a hat and mittens, a set of fresheners for the car and some new CDs. Once all the gifts were exchanged and opened it was 6:00. Riena and Yugi set the table for dinner and they all sat around eating and laughing. Even Yori started to enjoy himself a little bit.

It was 9:00 by the time everyone left. Yugi and Yami were both exhausted. Yami cleaned up the living room while Yugi put Takara to bed. Once they were done, they flopped on the bed. They laid on their backs for about two minutes before they grabbed each other kissing and nipping flesh. Soon clothes were discarded as they continued kissing each other and touching each other. They soon slipped into a night full of passion.

**TBC...**


	17. Chapter 17

Yugi was happy. Today was his and Yami's one year anniversary. He sat in class wondering what Yami had planned for that night. Tristan nudged Yugi. He turned and raised an eyebrow.

"Mr. Manners asked you a question."

Yugi blushed, "Sorry, Mr. Manners. What were you asking?"

"I'm thinking that we'd all like to know what's on your mind that so important."

Yugi blushed again, "I was just thinking about my daughter," He half lied.

Mr. Manners nodded and chuckled. He continued the class until the bell rang. Yugi gathered his things and hurried to his locker. Tristan laughed coming up behind him.

"What's the hurry Yugi?"

"Nothing. I just want to get home to Taki. I miss her," Yugi said and ran to the nearest trashcan and puked.

"You okay?"

Yugi nodded as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, "M'fine."

"You sure? I mean you've been throwing up pretty heavily the last couple of days since Christmas."

"Tristan, I said I'm fine. Leave it alone," Yugi said a little harsher than he intended.

Tristan was shocked. Yugi talked like that to anyone except Joey. He shut his mouth as they walked out the building together. Yugi bit his lip.

"Tristan, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you."

"Don't worry about it."

Just then Yami pulled up and Yugi waved to his friend as he climbed in the passenger seat. Yami pulled away and Yugi planted a kiss on his lover's lips.

"Mm, baby as much I'd love to continue, I'd prefer not to crash. Had a good day?"

"Mhm."

"Well, Taki's over at mom's so I figured we'd stop by and see her before heading home and having the rest of the evening to ourselves."

"Wait, Taki's spending the night? With your parents? Without us?" Yugi began to hyperventilate.

Yami noticed this and placed his hand on his boyfriend's thigh, "Baby, calm down. I know she's never done that before but she'll be okay. Trust me."

Yugi shook his head tears in his eyes, "No, Yami, you can't have her do that. What if something goes wrong and she needs me? I can't have her far away from me."

 _What_ _'_ _s_ _wrong_ _with_ _him?_ "Baby, calm down, seriously, everything will be fine. If Taki needs you, Mom will bring her right over. And besides, I've taken you to my parent's house. You know that they're not that far away."

Yugi nodded and wiped his eyes, "You're right, I don't know what came over me."

_What? Is Yugi…?_

Yami pulled up in front of his parent's house and they climbed out and walked up to the door. Yami rang the doorbell. Yugi heard Riena's voice.

"Let's see who's at the door, Taki. Maybe its papa and daddy." Riena opened and Takara squealed.

"Da! Pa!"

Yugi took Takara from Riena and placed a big kiss on her lips, "Hey, sweetheart. Did you have a good day?"

Riena allowed the boys to walk into the living room. Yugi sat down on the couch with Takara on his lap. Yami and Riena joined him. Takara sucked her fist and smiled drooling all over it.

Riena chuckled, "So, Yugi, I know this is the first time Takara has been away from you for a whole night. I want to assure you that she'll be fine. She's gonna have a good time, and at any time you want her brought back just give me a call and I will. Also if she's not comfortable I will bring her home."

Yugi nodded, "Okay," he said giving Takara to Yami and running to the bathroom.

Riena raised her eyebrow and looked at Yami, "Is he…?"

Yami shrugged, "I dunno. I think so, but I'm not sure."

Yugi came back wiping his face. Yami noticed that he looked pale. "Baby, you okay?" he asked.

Yugi nodded, "Yeah. M'fine, just a little tired."

Yami nodded, "Why don't we head home and you can a nap before we go out."

"Out? Out where?"

Yami raised an eyebrow and grinned, "That's for me to know and you to find out."

Yugi shook his head and yawned. Yami chuckled, "Yup, you're gonna take a nap. Let's go."

Riena took Takara back from Yami, "Say bye-bye to daddy and papa, Taki."

Yugi gave his daughter a kiss on the forehead, "Bye sweetie, I'll see you tomorrow okay?"

Yami was next to kiss Takara on the forehead, "Bye munchkin. Have fun."

Riena and Takara walked the boys to the door. When Takara saw her papa and her daddy leaving without her she screamed and started crying. Yugi panicked.

"Taki, it's okay, shh, honey. Maybe this is a bad idea."

Yami sighed, "Baby, she's fine. She'll be fine as soon as we leave."

Yugi shook his head, "No, I don't think so. Maybe we should wait until she's older to try this."

Riena chuckled, "Yugi, honey, Taki's fine. She just doesn't understand why you and Yami are leaving without her. It's perfectly normal. Besides, this is your anniversary and Yami has a big night planned for you guys. You don't need a baby to ruin it. Now go."

Yugi stood at the door biting his lip. He didn't want to leave Takara, but he wanted to finally have a night alone with Yami. After a few minutes he nodded and headed to the car. Yami just shook his head and followed. Riena smiled at both boys and shut the door behind her.

* * *

That evening after a wonderful dinner at a nice, but not pricey, restaurant, Yugi and Yami headed home full and happy.

"Thank you, Yami. That was nice."

Yami smiled, "You're welcome."

Yami pulled up in front of the house and they got out of the car and entered the house. The minute Yami shut the door Yugi attacked him kissing him hard on the mouth. Yami chuckled and kissed him back for a minute before pulling away. Yugi whined.

"Hang on baby, we'll get to that part, but first I have something for you."

Yugi followed Yami into the living room and sat on the couch. Yami handed him a small box. Yugi frowned.

"Happy anniversary baby. Open it."

Yugi opened the box and there was what looked like an id bracelet.

"Read it."

Yugi picked it up and read, "Yugi x Yami 4eva."

Yugi grinned and jumped in Yami's arms and kissed him, "Thanks, I love it. Now, I have something for you," he said and took a box outta his pocket and handed it to Yami.

Yami took the box and sat down on the couch. Yugi sat next to him holding his breath.

"I hope you like it."

Yugi took the top off the box and revealed a silver watch. Yugi gasped, "Baby, where'd you get this, it looks expensive."

Yugi shook his head, "Nuh-uh. Not telling. Do you like it?"

"Babe, I love it. Thank you so much."

Yugi smiled and then stood and took Yami's hand and led him into the bedroom. Yami chuckled and willingly followed. As soon as the door shut Yugi pushed Yami against it and attacked his mouth again. He teased and licked Yami's lips until he was allowed entrance. There he took the kiss further into exploring the recess of Yami's mouth. Yami's tongue battled with his for dominance for a few minutes before Yami gave up the fight. Yugi kept his mouth on Yami's as he lifted his shirt and tried to take it off without removing his mouth. Yami chuckled and pulled back allowing for Yugi to remove his shirt and then attached his mouth to Yugi's neck and suckled as he unbuttoned his shirt to remove it.

Once Yugi's shirt had been removed Yami started pushing him toward the bed. Yugi's feet hit the end of the bed and he fell backward on the bed. Yami grinned and crawled up over him as Yugi pushed himself backward to be more comfortable. Yami began to trail kisses down Yugi's neck and chest.

"Mmm, yes, Yami."

Yami chuckled and flicked Yugi's left nipple. Yugi moaned. So he did it again. Yugi moaned again. Yami dipped his head and took the nipple into his mouth. Yugi moaned again but louder.

 _Are_ _his_ _nipples_ _that_ _sensitive?_ Yami shook his head and continued his downward press of kisses until he got to Yugi's pants. With a swift motion, he had both his pants and boxers off and thrown to the side. He wasted no time in taking Yugi's cock into his mouth. Yugi unconsciously bucked his hips.

"Fuck!"

Yami chuckled and started to catch a steady rhythm. Hollowing out his cheeks he took Yugi all the way into his mouth and then back out. As soon as he caught his rhythm he blindly reached inside his pocket and pulled out the tube of lube. When Yugi saw that he burst out laughing.

"You had lube in your pocket this whole time? Where you planning on getting lucky in the car or someth-Fuck!" he screamed as Yami took him back in his mouth.

Yami lubed up a finger and stuck it in Yugi's ass causing him to thrust into Yami's mouth. Yami pulled off for a second to soothe his mouth before diving back on. He stroked with his finger as he bobbed up and down. With the double stimulation it was long before Yugi felt his release.

"Yami, m'gonna…" he started then screamed as he came down his lover's throat.

Yami drank all Yugi had to offer and then pulled off and smiled, "That's why Taki's over at my mother's."

"Yami shut up and hurry up."

Yami chuckled, "As you wish," he said and stuck another finger inside and stroked Yugi's prostate.

Yugi arched his back, "Shit! More, Yami!"

Yami continued to stretch and scissor Yugi some more before adding the third finger. After several minutes he removed his fingers.

"Ready, baby?"

"Do it."

Yami chuckled and shook his head, "Okay."

He lubed up his cock and lifted his boyfriend's legs and eased inside.

"Oh, god, yes," Yugi moaned.

They stayed in that position until Yugi gave the order to move. Yami moved slowly at first trying to catch a steady rhythm.

"Yami, faster."

Yami picked up the speed and thrust harder and faster until Yugi was reduced to whimpers and screams.

"Yes, yes, yes. Oh, god, yes, Yami. Fuckfuckfuck."

"Mm, you like that don't you, baby? The feel of my hard cock pounding your sweet ass?"

"Yesss! Oh, fuck! Make me cum, Yami. Fill me with your cum."

Yami groaned, "Shit, baby, you're so dirty."

"Faster, Yami."

Yami picked up speed a little more and thrust faster into Yugi. Soon the bed was joining into the rhythm that Yami set. Yugi gripped the sheets and move in tune with Yami. Yami bent down and grabbed Yugi's mouth in a sloppy kiss as he continued to thrust hard and deep. Yugi sneaked a hand between their chests and started stroking his cock. Yami released Yugi's mouth and bit his neck and whispered in his ear.

"Gonna come for me baby? Gonna make you come so hard, and cover us both," Yami knew he wasn't gonna last longer but he wanted to get Yugi there first. He wrapped a hand around Yugi's and together they stroked his cock. Yugi whined and then screamed.

"YAMI!" as he came hard between their chests.

"YUGI!" Yami screamed two seconds after.

Yami collapsed on top of Yugi as the boys tried to regulate their breathing and heartbeats. After a few seconds Yami pulled outta Yugi and laid on his back next to him and breathed heavily. Neither spoke and there was only the sound of their breathing until the spell was broken by Yugi jumping up and running to the bathroom. Yami sat up worriedly. Soon Yugi came back wiping his mouth and with a warm washcloth in his hand. He used it to clean Yami up, since he cleaned himself in the bathroom, and tossed the cloth on the floor with the rest of their clothes. He crawled back into bed and wrapped an arm around Yami.

"Happy anniversary, Yami."

"Happy anniversary, Yugi."

Yugi smiled and was about to doze off when Yami spoke again.

"Babe, are you feeling okay?"

Yugi nodded, "Yeah, why?"

"Because you've been throwing up a lot."

"Oh. I think I'm just coming down with something."

Yami sat up and leaned on an elbow and shook his head, "I don't think so. Babe, you've been like this since Christmas."

Yugi sat up, "What are you trying to say?"

"I think you're pregnant."

Yugi looked shocked, "What?"

Yami nodded, "Yeah, the constant throwing up several times a day, the horrendous mood swings, and recently the extremely sensitive nipples. Babe, you're pregnant again."

"My nipples are not sensitive."

Yami quirked an eyebrow, "Oh, really?"

Yami flicked one of Yugi's nipples and he whined. Yami chuckled, "See, babe?"

Yugi sighed, "Why do I always seem to be getting pregnant during the winter time?" Then he got worried, "Yami, do you think it's from the rape?"

Yami shrugged, "I dunno, babe, but we can always talk to Ryou and find out."

"Okay," Yugi nodded. "I really hope it's not and that it's yours."

Yami wrapped his arms around his lover, "I know baby."

* * *

The next morning Yami dropped Yugi off at school before heading to work and placed a kiss on Yugi's lips.

"I'll call Ryou later."

"Okay. Can you call your mother too, and check on Taki?"

Yami nodded, "Sure. Have a good day and I'll pick you up later."

Yugi nodded as he got out of the car and headed to class. On the way to his locker he bumped into Joey who sneered at him. Yugi sighed.

"Joey, I get you're angry with me but I'd still like to remain friends."

"You wanna remain friends when you're keeping my daughter from me? What kinda friend does that? No, if you won't allow me to have my daughter then we're done. Don't ever look to me for anything again."

"You don't mean that."

"I do, Yugi. You'd rather have Yami than someone who's your own age take care of you and our daughter."

"Take care of me? Yami takes care of me! You never took care of me! You abused me, you sick sonovabitch!" Yugi yelled and slammed his locker.

He headed to the class he had with Tristan and tried to calm himself before entering the class room. Halfway through the lesson Yugi's name was being called on the intercom.

"Yugi Mutou, please report to the principal's office."

Tristan and Yugi both looked at each other. Yugi sighed and gathered his things and headed to the principal's office. _I_ _bet_ _Joey_ _has_ _something_ _to_ _do_ _with_ _this_ he thought. He knocked on the door.

"Come in."

"You wanted to see me Miss Valentine?"

"Yugi, your boyfriend called and said that he's on his way to come and pick you up. There's been some sort of emergency."

Yugi's eyes grew wide, "Wh-what kind of emergency?"

Miss Valentine shrugged her shoulders, "I'm sorry, hon, but he didn't specify."

Just then Yami came bursting into the office, "Yugi we gotta go."

"Yami, what's wrong?"

"It's Taki. Mom said she's missing."

**TBC...**


	18. Chapter 18

Yami sped all the way to his mother's house while trying to calm Yugi down.

"Baby, it's gonna be okay. Calm down."

"Calm down? Yami, my baby is missing! How am I supposed to calm down?"

Yami sighed and rubbed Yugi's thigh. He pulled up to his parents' house and parked the car. Together they walked up to the door and Yami rang the doorbell. Riena opened the door wiping her eyes on a tissue. She allowed them inside and they all took a seat on the couch.

"Mom, tell us what happened."

Riena nodded, "I had just put her down for a nap. In my room. I turned on the baby monitor and walked out the room making sure to leave the bedroom door open just in case. I came into the kitchen to make her a bottle for when she woke up and make myself something to eat. Fifteen minutes later I went to check on her and she was gone. At first I figured that she had just crawled under the bed or something, but then remembered she couldn't get off my bed unless she fell off, and I had put pillows around her so she wouldn't fall and I never heard a thump. That's when I noticed that my bedroom window was open when it wasn't before."

Yugi bit his lip. He was trying hard not to cry. He rushed to the bathroom.

"Mom, did you call the police?"

Riena shook her head, "No, I wanted to talk to you first."

Yami nodded, "Call the police mom," he said and noticed that Yugi was missing. "Tell them what happened. I gotta check on Yugi."

Riena nodded as Yami stood up and headed straight for the bathroom where he found Yugi bent over the toilet puking and crying. Yami sighed and rubbed his back.

"Shh, baby, it's gonna be okay. We'll find her."

Yugi spent five minutes puking and then stood and flushed the toilet. Yami handed him some mouthwash which he accepted gratefully. After finishing, Yugi nodded.

"I know. I am just worried about her," Yugi yawned.

"C'mon, I think someone needs to rest."

Yugi shook his head, "I'm not gonna take a nap."

"You don't have too, just come and rest."

Yugi and Yami walked back into the living room just as someone knocked on the door. Yami went and opened the door to find two policemen standing there. He opened the door wider and let them in. They came in and stood in front of Riena.

"Ma'am, can you please tell us what happened?"

Riena nodded and told the police the same thing she told Yugi and Yami. Once she was done the police nodded.

"Is she your daughter?"

Riena shook her head. One of the cops nodded, "So you were just babysitting. Where are the child's parents?"

"Right here," Yugi said. "Takara is my daughter."

The policemen looked at him, "You're a bit young aren't you?"

Yugi got angry, "What the hell does that matter? My daughter is missing and you're worried about my age?"

"I'm just checking all the possible bases, sir. With you being so young could have been a factor of having your daughter taken away from you and put in protective custody."

Yugi blew up, "What the fuck is wrong with you people? I am sixteen and a good parent. My daughter wasn't taken and put in protective custody, someone kidnapped her. Now are you gonna stand around here and continue questioning me or are you gonna do your fucking jobs and find my daughter?"

Yami put his arm around Yugi's waist and pulled him close, "Relax, baby. They didn't mean anything by it. It's their job to ask those kinds of questions."

One of the policemen went to check out Riena's bedroom while the other one looked at Yami, "Are you the other parent?"

Yami sighed, "I wish, but no."

"Where's the other parent? Have you talked to him?"

Yugi shook his head, "Not since this morning at school. Yami, do you think Joey did this?"

"How could he? He was at school with you, right?"

"Unless he had an accomplice," The policeman said, "We'll talk to him. Do you know where he lives?"

Yugi nodded and gave the policeman the address just as the other one came out of Riena's bedroom.

"Nothing to suggest foul play. It looks like the window was open from the outside. And that was the way he escaped. He turned to Riena, "Are you sure you didn't hear anything?"

Riena shook her head, "No, nothing. She was just…gone."

The policemen nodded their heads, "Alright well we've got enough information to go on. We're gonna find her I promise," One said.

Yami gave them numbers to reach either him or Yugi on. Once they left the three sat back and sighed. Yugi was trying hard not cry, Riena was feeling bad, and Yami was worried that Joey did have something to do with this. After a few minutes, he got up and walked out of the room. Yugi looked up and thought he was going to the bathroom. Yugi looked at Riena.

"Riena, you do know this isn't your fault, right?"

"I'm so sorry, Yugi. I shouldn't have left her alone."

"Riena, it's okay, it's not your fault."

"Yes, it is. If I hadn't left her in the room-"

"Mom, stop," Yami said coming back in the room. "Yugi's right, it isn't your fault. So stop."

The three turned as Yori came into the house. He noticed everyone's somber faces.

"What's going on?"

"Takara's gone, Yori. Someone kidnapped her and I was right here!" Riena cried going to her husband.

Yori didn't really say anything just rubbed his wife's back and shushed her.

* * *

"Pa! Pa!" Takara screamed. She wanted her papa and her daddy. "Da! Da!"

"Shh, Takara, it's okay, daddy's here," Joey said as he ran away from the house.

Takara shook her head and wailed again, big, fat tears falling out of her eyes. _You_ _'_ _re_ _not_ _my_ _daddy._ _Where_ _'_ _s_ _my_ _daddy_ _and_ _papa?_

Joey ran to his boyfriend's mansion. Using the key that Seto gave him he entered the mansion and headed to his boyfriend's office. He found Seto's office door slightly ajar and just as he was about to enter he heard Seto's angry voice.

"Where you not listening? Is this what I said? No! Now I suggest you fix this or it will cost you your job."

The man who Seto was yelling at scurried out of the office and Joey entered.

"Seto?"

"What!"

"Um, I'm sorry, I'll come back later."

Seto looked up and saw Joey standing there, "Oh, sorry, pup. I didn't see you there."

Joey gave a one armed shrug, "It's fine," he said and looked at Takara as she continued to scream. "Will you shut up!"

"Pup, is that a baby? What do you think you're doing bringing a baby here? Who's is it?"

"Mine."

Seto got up and walked over to Joey and stared at the baby. Takara was scared she didn't like the way that man was staring at her. She stuffed her fist in her mouth and whimpered.

Seto frowned, "She certainly looks like you. Wait, this is the baby you had with Yugi, isn't it?"

Joey nodded.

Seto's frown got deeper, "Joey, what did you do? Did you just kidnap her?"

"It's not kidnapping if she's mine," Joey argued.

"Do they know that you took her? Its kidnapping, Joey! What's wrong with you? Are you so desperate for a baby? Is that it? You're angry because I said I wanted to wait?"

"No!"

"Then why bring her here? What do you possibly have to gain?"

"My daughter. She belongs to me. All I want is my daughter. I have a right to see my daughter, right?" Joey asked as his phone rang.

* * *

"Baby, the police are right, maybe you ought to call Joey."

Yugi nodded. He stood up and fished his cell out of his pocket and dialed the one number he dialed for most of his life.

" _Hello?"_

"Joey."

" _Hey, Yugi. What's up?"_

"Where is she?"

" _Who?"_

"My daughter you sonovabitch! Where is she? I know you took her!"

Joey laughed, _"_ _I_ _haven_ _'_ _t_ _the_ _slightest_ _idea_ _what_ _you_ _'_ _re_ _talking_ _about._ _"_

"I'm gonna kill you, you know that? You thought that by taking my daughter you were gonna break me. I hate you more now than I ever did before. Give her back to me!" Yugi screamed into the phone.

" _I don't have her. And if I did, what makes you think I would give her back to you? You decided that I would have no part in our daughter's life."_

"So you kidnapped her? You know what that makes you look like? Weak. It shows that Joey Wheeler is too weak to fight for what he wants and he just takes whatever it is by force."

" _I'm the weak one? I'm not the one who wasn't able to defend himself from his parents or from me."_

"You sonovabitch! How dare you! When I told you I was pregnant, you didn't care, you refused to even acknowledge it. I swear to-"

"Baby, calm down. Give me the phone."

Yugi shook his head. "Joey, so help me you will pay for this," he said and hung up the phone.

Yugi sat back down and rubbed his belly and cried. Yami wrapped his arms around him.

"He took her, but I don't know where he is."

"How can you be sure?" Yami asked.

"I heard her crying in the background. I'm sure of it."

Yami nodded and pulled out his cell and dialed Bakura's number.

" _Yeah?"_

"'Kura, it's Yami, I need your help."

" _What's up?"_

"I need you to track down a certain someone."

Yugi frowned, "Yami, what're you doing?"

"We're gonna get her back, babe."

" _Who is it?"_

"Wheeler."

" _Wheeler? Why, what did that asshole do now?"_

"He kidnapped Taki."

" _WHAT! Argh! Wait until I get my hands on him!"_

"'Kura, I just need you to find him. I don't want you to hurt him."

" _You sure?"_

"Yeah, I'm sure. I think Yugi should be the one to deal with him. Just find him."

" _You got it. I'm gonna get Ryou."_

"Yami, can you ask if Ryou could meet us at the house? I want to talk to him about, you know."

"Sure, babe. Hey 'Kura, Yugi asked if you can tell Ryou to meet us at the house. He wanted to talk to him about something."

" _Sure."_

* * *

Yami opened the door to Bakura and Ryou. He gestured them in the house.

"Where's Yugi?"

"Bathroom."

"So, Yams, how are we gonna go about this?" Bakura asked.

"First off, don't ever call me Yams. And it should be simple, but knowing Joey, trying to find to him and Taki isn't gonna be easy. My best bet, talking to Kaiba."

Yugi came back into the living room with a pack of crackers in his hand, "Oh, hey guys."

Ryou and Bakura nodded to Yugi. Yugi sat on the couch and rubbed his belly. Ryou frowned and then raised an eyebrow.

"Yugi, does Joey have a favorite place he would go that he might take Taki to?" Yami asked.

Yugi shook his head, "I don't think so. If he did, I never knew about it."

"Great, I guess our first stops are his parents' house and Kaiba's. Ryou's gonna stay here with you like you asked. I'm gonna go with Bakura. Okay?"

Yugi nodded and popped a cracker in his mouth, "Be careful."

Yami nodded and leaned down and placed a kiss on his boyfriend's lips. "I will."

After Yami and Bakura left, Ryou looked at Yugi and smiled, "You're pregnant again."

"How can you tell?"

Ryou smiled, "Easy, you've got that pregnancy glow that you had when you were pregnant with Taki. And crackers after coming out of the bathroom? That only suggests that you have morning sickness, not to mention you've been constantly rubbing your belly."

Yugi chuckled, "Nothing gets past you, huh? Listen is there a way to check and make sure this baby is Yami's and not from the rape?"

"Rape? What rape?"

"Yami didn't tell you?"

Ryou shook his head, "I don't think so. Wait a sec, you were raped at the party weren't you? That's what happened when Yami brought you downstairs and told us that we were leaving."

Yugi nodded.

"Well to answer your question, yes, but the process could be a little painful."

"Whaddya mean?"

"In order to check on the unborn fetus, we'd have to a spinal tap to withdraw DNA and compare it with Yami's DNA, but we'd have to wait until you're at least one month before we do that."

Yugi nodded, "I can wait."

* * *

Bakura and Yami came upon Joey's house. Walking up to the door Yami rang the doorbell.

"Hello?" a girl answered.

"Hi, I'm looking for Joey. Is he home?"

"Sure, come on in. Joey! You have visitors!"

Five minutes later Joey came down the stairs, "Yami and his lapdog, what can I do for you?"

"How about you tell me where Takara is," Yami growled.

"Not here. I told Yugi that I don't know where she is."

"Yeah, I think you're lying," Bakura said.

"Why would I lie?"

"Because you're a bastard who likes to see Yugi suffer."

"If I wanted him to suffer I wouldn't need to kidnap his daughter."

Yami flipped out and shoved Joey against the front door, "You sonovabitch, where is she?"

Joey just laughed and shrugged, "Sucks to be you, huh?"

"Joey, I will murder you, do not tempt me," Yami growled.

Bakura attempted to pull Yami off, "Come on, Yami let's go."

Yami growled, but let go of Joey and walked out the house after Bakura, "She's not there."

"Are you sure?"

Yami shook his head as he slid in the passenger seat, "There's no way that Joey would get a baby past his family. Taki would be making too much noise."

"So I guess that leaves Kaiba's mansion. Come to think of it, there are plenty places in there where you could hide a baby. Kaiba might not even know that Joey hid a baby there."

"Something tells me that Kaiba knows that Taki's there," Yami answered as his cell rang.

"Yeah?"

" _Yami, Yugi's over here freaking out and I can't get him to calm down. I don't know what to tell him."_

"Put him on the phone."

" _Yami?"_

"Yugi, I know you're worried, but you've gotta calm down, pussycat."

" _Did you find her? What if she's never found? What am I gonna do?"_

"Yugi, stop. We'll find her. I promise, but you need to stay calm. This stress isn't good for you or the other baby. Please."

" _I'll try."_

"Good. I love you."

" _Love you, too."_

Yami shut the phone and put it back in his pocket and sighed. They pulled in front of Kaiba's mansion. The boys walked up to it and rang the bell. A man in a suit answered.

"May I help you?"

"Yes, I need to speak to Mr. Kaiba. Is he available?"

The man nodded and ushered them into the living room, "I'll go get him. Who may I say is calling?"

"Yami Sennen. I work for him."

The man nodded and walked away. Five minutes Kaiba descended the stairs with a frown on his face.

"What are you doing here? How did you even know where I live?"

Bakura snorted, "I don't know maybe it was the fact that it was a mansion or the fact that there was K on gate. As for what we're doing here, I think you know."

Kaiba looked bored and shrugged.

"Kaiba, did Joey come here earlier with a baby?" Yami asked.

"What's it to you?"

"Kaiba, Yugi's daughter is missing."

"So, what does that have to do with me?"

Bakura sighed, "Joey may have hidden Yugi's daughter here and maybe you haven't seen anything or maybe you have seen something and you're not saying anything."

"Kaiba, please."

"Why should I help you?"

"Because besides you, I'm the best gamer in the city and I know my stuff when it comes to games. If you don't help me, I'll quit my job and you'll be back at square one."

Kaiba growled, "You think I can't find a replacement. I don't care about you or your skills."

"Right, and that's why you hired me. Look, I'm begging you, Kaiba. Help me find her. If you know something, please."

"We all know you wanna protect your boyfriend, but don't forget, the police are looking for him. He's gonna go to jail and then you'll be charged as an accomplice. You don't want that, now do you, Kaiba boy?" Bakura said.

Kaiba frowned and thought for a minute. He nodded, "Follow me."

Kaiba led them upstairs and down the hall past several rooms and knocked on his brother's door before opening it. Yami saw Takara playing with Mokuba.

"Mokuba."

Mokuba turned around and faced his brother. Takara noticed her daddy. She squealed and flailed her arms.

"Da! Da!"

Bakura chuckled, "Looks like someone's happy to see you."

Yami walked over to Mokuba and took Takara outta his hands. "Hey sweetie, did you miss me?"

Takara put her mouth on Yami's cheek and slobbered on it causing everyone to laugh. Yami turned to Kaiba.

"Why are you helping me?"

"I'm not. I'm helping me. Now I suggest you get out of here before Joey finds out."

Bakura and Yami nodded. "Thanks, Kaiba," Yami said as they headed out to Bakura's car.

**TBC...**


	19. Chapter 19

"Seriously, you boys better get outta here before Joey comes back and finds you here," Kaiba said.

Yami and Bakura nodded and headed toward the car with Takara. Yami handed Bakura the keys and sat in the back holding Takara in his arms while Bakura headed to the house. Once they made it to the house, Yami put his fingers on his lips telling Takara to be quiet and he unlocked the door. He walked just inside the door and placed Takara on the floor.

"Go get papa," he whispered.

Takara smiled and crawled away with Yami and Bakura chuckled behind her. Takara crawled into the living room where Yugi and Ryou were in deep conversation. Takara giggled.

"Pa! Pa!"

Yugi jerked and looked down and saw Takara grinning at him. He grinned back and picked her up.

"Oh my baby, my beautiful angel, papa's missed you."

Takara gave Yugi the same slobbery kiss she gave to Yami. Then she went into her confusing babble of what happened to her. Yugi just smiled and kissed her.

"It's okay, sweetheart, you're safe and papa and daddy aren't gonna let anything happen to you again."

Ryou looked up at Bakura and Yami, "Where'd you find her?"

"Kaiba's mansion," Bakura stated. "Apparently Joey thought if he stashed her with Kaiba we won't find her."

Yugi nodded, "Interesting. Um, I'm gonna go and get her a bottle," he said putting Takara on the floor.

Yami turned to Ryou, "Did Yugi talk to you about what he wanted to talk to you about?"

Ryou nodded, "Yeah, he asked me if there was a way to be able to tell if the baby he's carrying is yours or from the rape. I explained to him that there is but we couldn't do it until he was a month pregnant. Basically what the procedure entails is for me to do a spinal tap to collect DNA from the embryo and test it against yours."

Yami nodded. Yugi came back a few minutes later with a bottle and picked Takara back up and fed her the bottle which she took happily.

* * *

That evening Joey headed back to Kaiba's. He figured that Yami and his lapdog would give up the search for now. He entered the mansion and went straight to Mokuba's room where he had left his daughter. He found Mokuba asleep but Takara wasn't there. _Maybe_ _Seto_ _'_ _s_ _feeding_ _her._ He headed toward Seto's room. He found Seto lying on his bed reading but no Takara.

"Seto?"

Seto looked up and smiled, "Hey."

"Hey. Um, where's my daughter?"

"Oh, the baby?"

"Yeah, where is she?"

"Yami came and got her."

"What? You just let him take her? What on earth were you thinking? I worked too hard to get her away from them and you just hand her back over to them?"

"What on earth is the matter with you? Are you really that stupid, Joey? Cops are after you. If they had spotted you with her, you would've been arrested right on the spot and if I'd have been caught I could get charged with being an accomplice. In case your small, feeble brain can't understand what I'm trying to say, let me make it easier on you. I did it to protect us. Are you that desperate for a baby?"

Joey sighed, "You wouldn't understand."

"Then enlighten me, pup. Seriously, is it that bad that I wanted to wait?"

"No. Don't you think I deserve to be a part of my daughter's life?"

Seto stood up and walked over to where Joey was standing and wrapped his arms around his waist, "Of course, pup, but kidnapping her isn't the way to go about it."

"There was no other way! Yugi wouldn't give me the time of day."

"From what I heard about you and Yugi's relationship from you and Yami, it was because you hurt him and acted like an asshole when he told you he was pregnant. My advice? Change. Prove to him that you care about your daughter and that doesn't include kidnapping her."

Joey sighed, "I guess you're right."

Seto scoffed, "Of course, I'm always right."

* * *

Yami had just gotten off the phone with his mother when he turned around and saw Takara asleep on her papa's lap and Yugi nodding off. He chuckled and gently shook Yugi.

"Baby, wake up."

"Hmm?" Yugi opened his eyes.

"I think we ought to put Takara in her crib."

Yugi nodded and stood up with her in his arms and they set down the hallway toward the nursery. He placed Takara in and covered with a blanket kissing her forehead. Once they made sure the monitor was on, they walked into the bedroom and laid down ready to take a short nap with each other.

* * *

**ONE MONTH LATER**

Yugi and Yami were sitting in the doctor's office waiting for Ryou. Yugi was nervous and scared. Yami noticed this and placed his hand on his lover's thigh.

"Babe, relax, okay?"

"I'll try."

Just then Ryou entered the room and greeted Yugi and Yami.

"Okay, so here's how the procedure will work. I'm gonna have Yugi put on a hospital gown and the nurse here is gonna administer an anesthetic to numb your lower back. After that I'm gonna use a needle to perform a spinal tap. Even though your back won't feel anything, Yugi, I'm gonna need you to remain as still as possible. Once we're done with that, I'll have Yami give blood. And then we'll test it. The results of said test will be ready by the end of the week."

Both Yugi and Yami nodded. Ryou and the nurse exited the room while Yugi put on the hospital gown. Once they returned, the nurse gave Yugi the anesthetic and Ryou prepared for the spinal tap. Luckily for Yugi it didn't take long to perform. Once the procedure was over Ryou and the nurse exited once again so Yugi could get dressed when they returned, the nurse had Yami sit on the bed so she could draw his blood. Once everything was done Ryou nodded.

"Okay, that's it, any questions?"

Both boys shook their heads and left the hospital. Yami headed toward his mother's to pick up Takara.

"Hey Yami?"

"Yeah, pussycat?"

"I was thinking, um, what do you say to me getting an afterschool job?"

"Pussycat, are you sure you wanna do that?"

Yugi nodded, "Yes. I mean I feel so bad for having you pay for everything. I just want to be able to contribute."

"Babe, I don't mind. I mean, you need to focus on finishing school, and besides you're trying to raise Taki and you're about to have another baby."

Yugi's lip trembled, "You say that like it's a bad thing. I can't help it. I'll get rid of it if you want."

"Whoa, hey! Hey, baby, calm down! I didn't mean it like that."

"Yes, you did. You're tired of me already. Tired of having to look out and take care of me and my daughter so much that you don't want me to have another baby," Yugi said tears rolling down his cheeks.

Yami pulled up in front of his parents' house. Cutting the engine he turned to look at Yugi. He reached over and wiped his boyfriend's eyes and sighed.

"Baby, that's not true. I'm not tired of you or Taki. I love you, so much. I would never get tired of you. I didn't mean for it to sound like I didn't want you to have another baby. I just meant that you already have a lot on your plate that you don't really need to worry about finding an afterschool job. Babe, I don't mind taking care of you."

"But I do. It makes me feel like I'm a burden to you and that all your time must be spent on taking care of me."

"Oh, baby. I never want you to feel like that. You are never a burden to me. I'm not your parent, if that's what you wanna do, then go for it."

Yugi nodded and kissed Yami on the nose, "Thank you."

Yami nodded and they both got out the car. When Riena opened the door with Takara in her arms she squealed and held out her arms for her papa.

"Hey gorgeous, did you have a good time with grandma?"

"Grandma?" Riena asked as they entered the house.

Yugi nodded, "Yeah, I figured she should have a grandmother and since she calls Yami, daddy that it would be okay. Is it?"

Riena smiled, "Of course it is, hon. I'm honored."

Yugi nodded and put Takara on the floor as he ran to the bathroom. Takara looked after her papa and started to crawl and follow him when Yami stopped her.

"No, sweetie, papa's in the bathroom. He'll be right back."

Takara scrunched up her face like she was gonna cry and Yami shook his head at her, "Don't even try it Taki. Papa's coming."

When Yugi exited the bathroom and walked back into the living room, he stopped short. Yami and his mother were laughing about something and Takara was sitting on the floor with a frowny face. He just sighed and walked all the way into the living room and picked up his daughter and sat on the couch. Yami looked over at him concerned.

"You alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Yami frowned, "You sure? You sound like something's bothering you."

"I said I'm fine, leave it alone!" Yugi yelled.

"Yugi, honey, calm down. He's just concerned," Riena said talking in soothing tones.

Yugi glowered at Riena, "What the fuck do you care?"

Both Riena and Yami's mouths dropped open. Yami had never heard Yugi swear at his mother. His father, maybe but never his mother. He was now deeply worried. Riena, on the other hand was really hurt.

"I-I just, uh-" She tried to say when Yami stopped her.

"Don't, mom. Yugi, let's go."

Yami kissed his mother on the cheek, whispered an apology in her ear, and then dragged Yugi and Takara out the house and into the car. Yami took Takara out of Yugi's arms.

"Get in the car, Yugi," he said as he buckled Takara in the car seat.

Yugi stood there with his arms crossed. Yami looked up and sighed. He finished buckling Takara up and then walked over to Yugi. He opened the door and gave him a nudge.

"Get in the car," he said firmly.

Yugi got in and Yami slid behind the wheel and drove home. The whole ride was silent and Yami kept stealing glances at Yugi. Yugi paid him and Takara no mind and stared out the window. Yami groaned _what_ _the_ _hell_ _is_ _the_ _matter_ _with_ _him?_

"Yugi?"

Yugi turned and looked at Yami and raised an eyebrow.

"What's wrong, and don't give me some lame excuse about your hormones being outta whack."

"Nothing, I'm fine."

"Clearly you're not. Babe, you yelled at my mother right after asking her to be Taki's grandmother. Not to mention you yelled at me."

Yugi didn't answer he just turned back to glance out the window. Yami sighed and used a hand to cup Yugi's chin and make him look at him.

"Talk. To. Me. What's going on?"

"Why do you care what's wrong with me? Because it's your job to take care of me? Well newsflash, Yami! I'm not a fucking child! And I don't need you to take care of me!

Takara who had been curiously watching her papa and daddy talk started to cry when Yugi started yelling. Yami groaned and looked at Takara.

"Great, see now you've made your daughter cry. Something's obviously bugging you."

Yugi turned in his seat to dig through Takara's diaper bag and fished out her toy and gave it to her. Then turned back in his seat and crossed his arms over his chest. Yami just inwardly sighed and continued to drive toward home. Once they made it home Yugi went to unbuckle Takara and she screamed.

"Da! Da!"

"Oh, great, now she hates me."

"Yugi, she doesn't hate you, you just scared her," Yami said picking her up.

"Perfect."

Yami unlocked the door and the three entered the house. Yami looked at Yugi.

"Why don't you rest a bit, I'm gonna take her and give her a bottle to settle down for a nap."

The instant Yami spoke he regretted it. Yugi got red in the face and was about to blow a gasket when Yami put his hand over Yugi's mouth.

"If you don't want to frighten your daughter any further, I suggest you can it. So shut up, go in the room, and lie down. I'm going to put Taki down for a nap," Yami said pulling a bottle out of the fridge and warming it up in the microwave.

After removing the bottle, Yami walked into the nursery with Takara leaving Yugi standing in the kitchen. Yugi walked into the bedroom and after removing his shirt, lied down. He started to cry. He didn't know how long he had been crying but by the time he heard Yami enter the bedroom the pillow was drenched in tears. Yami sat on the edge of the bed beside him and rubbed his back.

"Baby, what's going on? You need to talk to me."

Yugi sighed and sat up wiping his tears, "I am so afraid, Yami."

Yami climbed on the bed and sat with his back against the headboard. He pulled Yugi close to him and wrapped an arm around his waist, "Afraid of what, baby?"

"You."

"Me?"

Yugi nodded.

"What about me, baby?"

"I'm so afraid that you'll leave me one day. That the only reason you haven't left me is because you feel like it's your job to take care of me. I don't wanna lose you, Yami. I love you too much."

"Babe, what on earth brought this on? I mean I know what happened in the car, but you got over that."

"When I came out of the bathroom and noticed you and Riena laughing about something that I didn't seem to be included on. I saw Takara sitting on the floor and that's when it hit me, that you're gonna leave me."

Yami sighed and ran his fingers through his spiky hair, "Babe, you know that's not true. I would never leave you and I don't feel like it's my job to take care of you. I mean I like taking care of you, don't get me wrong, but I don't feel like it's my job and it's the only thing that's keeping me here with you. Yugi, you are the first person that I ever felt strongly about and I don't wanna lose you neither."

"But you're gonna want someone who's older and who can please you better than me."

Yami shook his head, "Babe, I don't care that we're ten years apart. Like I said, I've never felt so in love with a person as I do you, and babe, you please me in so many ways," Yami said and then sighed. "Babe, look I know you've been hurt by so many people in the past whether they were family members or past lovers, but you gotta understand that I'll never hurt you. I love you way to damn much to wanna see you hurt."

Yugi looked up at Yami, "Promise?"

Yami chuckled and kissed Yugi on the nose, "Promise, babe. But I need you to do me a favor."

Yugi nodded, "Sure."

"Anytime you feel like I'm pushing you away or something happens to make you feel this way, come to me, baby and talk to me."

Yugi yawned and nodded, "Okay. I promise"

"Good, now lie down and sleep."

**TBC...**


	20. Chapter 20

Over the next week Yugi tried to find an afterschool job. So far no one was hiring, but that didn't cause him to lose hope. He knew that he could find something somewhere. He needed something and soon. Yami's birthday, not to mention Christmas was soon. He had just put Takara down for a nap when the doorbell rang. After making sure the monitor was on, he ran to the door. Bakura and Ryou were standing there.

"Hey, guys come on in. I see it's still snowing."

Ryou and Bakura entered the house as Bakura grumbled, "I hate the freaking winter."

Yugi laughed, "Not many people do, Bakura."

"Where's Yami, still at work?" Ryou asked sitting on the couch.

Yugi nodded, "Yeah. He should be home soon."

"Hey, Yugi, Yami told me that you were looking for an afterschool job. Maybe I can help."

"How?"

"Well, I can see if I can score you a job at the restaurant where I work."

"Um, okay."

Bakura nodded just as Yami entered the house. He waved to Ryou and Bakura and kissed his boyfriend on the lips.

"Where's Takara?"

"Napping."

"So what brings you knuckleheads to my house?" He teased sitting next to Yugi.

"Bakura offered Yugi a job, and I have the results of the test."

Yugi looked at Yami fearful. Yami took Yugi's hand in his and squeezed gently. He then turned to Ryou and nodded.

"Are you ready?"

"Please," Yugi whined.

"Well according to the test, Yami's the father of Yugi's baby."

Tears rolled down Yugi's cheek. Yami looked at his young lover.

"Baby, why are you crying? Aren't you happy?"

"Yes, I'm very happy. I was so scared, Yami."

Yami pulled his boyfriend into his lap, "I know, baby. Me too."

Ryou and Bakura smiled at the two lovers. Just then Takara cried. Yugi groaned.

"I swear it's like she knows something exciting is happening. Whenever there's something going on that is exciting she doesn't sleep long," he said going to pick up his daughter.

Yugi returned with Takara in his arms. When Takara saw her daddy, she thrust out her arms and squealed.

"Dada! Dada!"

Yami smiled and took Takara from Yugi as he sat back down. He bounced her on his lap causing her to giggle.

"Hey sweetie, miss me?"

Takara kissed her daddy on the cheek.

* * *

The next morning Riena came to watch Takara as Yugi went to school and Yugi went to work. As they were getting ready to leave, Riena kissed Yugi on the cheek.

"What was that for?" Yugi asked as Yami chuckled.

"Just to show you that there's no hard feelings."

Yugi smiled, "Thanks."

"Let's go, pussycat, you don't wanna be late."

Yugi nodded and kissed Takara on the forehead and followed Yami out to the car. Yami dropped Yugi off in front of the school and gave him a kiss.

"Oh, I start my new job today so Bakura is gonna pick me up and bring me home."

Yami nodded, "Okay, have fun, pussycat."

Yugi waved as Yami drove off and ran to catch up with his friends. They all went into History together. Yugi took his seat next to Teá and opened his notebook, ready for the lesson to begin.

"Dude, where's the teacher?" Tristan asked.

Yugi shrugged as the principal entered the room. "Morning class, Mr. Harris is out sick today so I'm introducing Maxi Jones," Mai smiled to the man entering the classroom.

 _No!_ _No!_ _No!_ Yugi thought as he recognized the man entering the room. _Please,_ _it_ _can_ _'_ _t_ _be._ _He_ _'_ _s_ _a_ _freaking_ _teacher?_

"Yugi, you okay, man?" Tristan asked.

 _No,_ _I_ _'_ _m_ _not._ "Uh…yeah, I'm good."

"Morning class, like your principal said I'm Maxi Jones, but in class you can call me Maxi. I'm gonna enjoy this week with you."

 _A_ _whole_ _week?_ _Oh,_ _man._ Yugi groaned and tried to bury his face in his book when Maxi called to him.

"Hey, kid, I know you. You're Yugi, right?"

Yugi looked up and nodded. Maxi grinned.

"Yeah, I thought I recognized you. You and Yami were at the graduation party. That was some party, wasn't it?"

Yugi just nodded. He was ready to leave already. Luckily for him Maxi didn't call attention to him for the rest of the class and he didn't call attention to himself either. By the time class was over he all but ran out of the classroom not waiting for Tristan or Teá. He bumped into Joey.

"Sorry, Joey."

"Its okay, Yugi. Listen, can we talk?"

"Now what?"

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry."

Tristan and Teá exited the room. "You're sorry?" Tristan said angrily. "You're sorry for making Yugi's life a living hell, by kidnapping his daughter and-"

"Tristan, stop. Look, Joey, I have to get to class, but we can talk a lunch okay?"

Joey nodded and walked off. Tristan and Yugi headed to their next class together while Teá headed her own way to a separate class. Throughout the rest of the class, Yugi's mind kept wandering to Maxi. He unconsciously put his hand over his stomach. Tristan noticed how out of it Yugi was and thought he was thinking about Joey.

By the time lunch rolled around Yugi was ready to call the day quits and he was starting his new job later. The trio got into the line for lunch. The minute Yugi glanced at the food, his stomach churned and he ran to the nearest men's room to puke. Just as he was exiting the bathroom he bumped into Maxi.

"Hey, Yugi. Glad to see you survived. Now that means I can have you again," Maxi laughed and walked past him into the bathroom.

Yugi ran all the way back to the lunchroom and sat at the usual table with his friends. Teá smiled and pushed a tray in front of him.

"I got you a tray. Thought you might like some."

Yugi grimaced and pushed the tray away, "No, thank you."

"You're not hungry?" Tristan asked eyeing his friend.

Yugi shook his head, "No."

"Hey, Yugi."

Yugi smiled at Joey, "Hi Joey. So what did you wanna talk about?"

"Ooh, this better be good," Tristan muttered. Teá gave him a look and he shut up.

"I wanted to apologize for everything. For treating you like shit, kidnapping your daughter, you know? All that."

"And you really think an apology is gonna cut it?" Tristan growled.

"Tristan, shut up. This isn't our business. We should leave."

Yugi shook his head, "You don't have to."

"Look, Yugi, I know I was a jackass towards you and our daughter. I just wanted to be a part of her life. That's all, but Seto made me realize that I went about it the wrong way, and I want to make it up to you."

Yugi sighed, "Joey, this really isn't the time or place to have this kind of conversation. Why don't you come to the house tonight around eight? I have to work until seven thirty so I should be home by eight."

"Since when do you work?" Tristan asked.

Yugi smiled, "Since today."

Joey nodded, "Okay, I'll see you tonight."

After lunch the four went to Science. The one class that they had together. As Yugi was passing his history room, Maxi smiled at him and gave him a wink. Yugi shuddered and resisted the urge to scream.

"Yugi, who is that?" Joey asked.

"His name is Maxi Jones. He's the substitute History teacher."

"Yeah, how do you know him? I meant to ask you that earlier?" Tristan asked.

"Yami and I met him at Yami's graduation party."

"Oh."

The rest of the day passed by fairly quickly which was good with Yugi. He was ready to get outta there. By the time the last bell rang he all but ran out the school building rushing to the parking lot where Bakura was waiting for him. He slid into the passenger seat and grinned at Bakura.

"Hey, Bakura."

"Hey, Yugi, ready?"

"Yes. I really appreciate you doing this for me."

"No problem. Let's go."

Bakura drove toward the restaurant. Yugi was very excited to finally have an afterschool job, but he was also nervous. He didn't want to screw up his first day. Bakura led him inside the restaurant and led him to the back.

"Okay, it's fairly simple. What you do is write down orders bring them up to me to get filled and then bring the food to the customers."

Yugi nodded _sounds_ _easy_ _enough_.

* * *

"So how'd you like your first day?" Bakura asked on the ride home.

"It was nice. Busy, but good. Um, I have a question though."

"Shoot."

"Um, when do we get paid?"

Bakura chuckled, "You should be receiving your first check in two weeks."

"Good, that still gives me plenty of time to find Yami a Christmas present and then by the time his birthday comes in January, I'll be able to buy him a birthday present."

Bakura nodded and parked the car in front of Yami's house. "I'll see you tomorrow," he said as Yugi climbed out of the car."

Yugi nodded and headed inside the house. He stopped short when he noticed Yami sitting on the couch with Takara on his lap staring hard at Joey who was sitting in the chair staring at Yami. Yugi sighed, _this_ _is_ _so_ _not_ _gonna_ _be_ _pleasant_. He walked in the living room and Takara was the first to notice him.

"Papa! Papa!"

Both Yami and Joey turned and saw Yugi standing there. Yugi went over and picked up his daughter and kissed her cheek.

"Miss me, baby?"

"Yugi, Joey, here said that you invited him to come over," Yami said.

Yugi nodded, "Just to talk. He wanted to talk to me about something during school and I told him to wait until I come home. So talk, Joey."

"I was a jerk and I'm sorry. I wanted to be a part of Takara's life and I guess I went about it the wrong way."

"Hang on a sec, Joey. There's something I don't understand. When I told you I was pregnant, you acted like you didn't care, and then all of a sudden after she's born, you wanna act like you care? I just don't get it," Yugi said bouncing Takara on his knee.

"I thought that it wasn't mine, I had heard the rumors of you, and Mike and I thought it was his."

"Even when I told you it was yours?"

"When you assured me that it was indeed mine, I was afraid to admit to myself that I had caused that being growing inside you. I was afraid."

"You don't think I wasn't? I needed you to be there for me, but like always, you cared about yourself and not me. And then you had to go and kidnap her just because you 'wanted to be a part of her life'?"

"Look, I'm sorry alright? I'm sorry I kidnapped your daughter, I'm sorry I ignored you when you were pregnant with her and I'm sorry for hurting you when we were together."

"Sorry isn't enough, Joey. You really think, you'll apologize and I'll take you back? Think again. You're just a sad excuse for a human being. When things don't go the way you want you act out with that damn temper of yours like a spoiled child."

"I can change, Yugi, just give me a chance. I mean we don't have to go back being lovers, but at least let me be your friend again. At least give me the chance to know my daughter, even if she doesn't know I'm her father." Joey sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "I never meant to hurt you, Yugi."

"But the fact remains that you did and I told you I would never forgive you for that."

"At let me prove to you I can change. Please, you owe me that much."

"I don't owe you anything!" Yugi screamed. "You don't get it do you? You and my parents STOLE MY LIFE!"

Takara started crying. She didn't like it when her papa yelled. Yami put his hand on Yugi's thigh.

"Baby, calm down, you're scaring Taki. Besides, you need to watch your blood pressure. It's not good for you or the baby."

Joey's eyes went wide, "You're pregnant again?"

"That's none of your business, Joey. I think it's time for you to leave."

Joey sighed, "Yugi…please."

Yugi shook his head with tears in his eyes, "Leave."

Joey sighed again, "Fine," he said and left the house.

"Pussycat, was that a wise choice?" Yami asked after locking the door.

"Yes. I won't allow him to hurt me again," Yugi said walking into the kitchen and sat Takara in her highchair while he got out some baby food.

Yami followed him, "I know babe, but I mean he was your friend. You don't think you ought to at least give him a shot?"

"No!"

"Whoa, take it easy."

Yugi sighed as he heated up the jar of chicken and rice, "I'm sorry, Yami."

Yami opened the fridge and pulled out a plate of rice and lamb and stuck it in the microwave after Yugi removed the baby food.

"Don't sweat it, babe."

Yugi pulled his chair up to Takara's high chair and began to feed her. Yami pulled the plate out of the microwave and placed it on the table.

"Hey, you never told me how your day was?"

"It was, okay?"

"Okay? How was the restaurant?"

"It was fine. Busy at times but it was fine."

Once Yugi was done feeding her he took her outta the highchair, cleaned her off, and took her into the nursery where he sat in the chair and fed her. Yami came into the nursery as Yugi was laying her in the crib. Takara put her fist in her mouth as she drifted off to sleep.

"Night, sweetheart," Yugi said kissing her forehead.

Yami turned off the light and the two went into the kitchen to eat. Yugi turned his face and grimaced.

"Baby, what's wrong?"

Yugi didn't answer as he rushed to the bathroom. Ten minutes later Yugi came back into the kitchen smelling like mouthwash.

"You okay?"

Yugi shook his head, "It's like everything I smell makes me nauseous. I couldn't even eat at lunch because just smelling it made me sick."

"What about the restaurant?"

"Bakura gave me some toast that I was able to keep down."

"I'll make you some toast. And I think we still have some ginger ale in the fridge."

Yami opened the fridge and took out the bread, butter and soda and made his boyfriend some toast.

"Yami?"

"Yeah, baby?"

"Um, I think I'm gonna stay home from school tomorrow."

"Why, baby? Are you feeling that sick?" Yami asked placing the plate of toast in front of Yugi.

Yugi took a small bite and shook his head.

"So what's wrong? Are you afraid of seeing Joey, is that it?"

"I wish that was the only thing, but it's only part of it."

Yami sat down across from Yugi, "Then what's wrong, baby?"

"I saw him!" Yugi cried biting his lip.

Yami frowned, "Saw who, baby?"

"He's substituting for a whole week. I don't wanna go!"

Yami walked over and grasped Yugi's shoulders, "Whoa, baby, calm down. Who did you see?"

Yugi bit his lip, "One of them."

Yami sighed, "Baby, one of who?"

"The guys who raped me."

**TBC...**


	21. Chapter 21

Yami sat back and stared at Yugi, "Baby, are you sure?"

Yugi nodded tears falling down his cheeks. Yami stood up and pulled his boyfriend into his lap.

"Shh, baby."

Yugi shook his head, "Why does everything happen to me? I don't wanna have to see him every day."

"How long is gonna be at the school?"

"A week. He is substituting for a week."

 _Maybe_ _this_ _will_ _allow_ _me_ _to_ _deal_ _with_ _the_ _situation_ _better_ _than_ _I_ _dealt_ _with_ _it_ _before._ "Baby, did he touch you?"

Yugi shook his head, "But he promised he would. Yami, please."

"Shh, baby, I'll take care of it. C'mon, let's get to bed."

Yugi stood up and he and Yami headed into the bedroom. After shutting the door and making sure the monitor was on, the boys stripped down to their t-shirts and boxers and climbed into bed. Yugi shifted so that he was straddling Yami and leaned down to kiss him. Yami sat up a bit and kissed Yugi back just as hard. Yugi moaned from the force. He backed up a bit and tugged at Yami's t-shirt. Yami nodded and sat up to remove the shirt. Yugi smiled and kissed his boyfriend's chest before pushing him back on the bed. Yami was confused but he lay back down as Yugi kissed him again this time taking the kisses from his lips to his neck sucking a bruise into his neck before taking the kisses to his chest again.

Yugi took his kisses down Yami's chest and stopped at the waistband of Yami's boxers. Yugi smirked and gripped the waist of the boxers before dragging them down and off. Yugi smiled and licked his lips gazing at Yami's hard, pulsating cock. Yami moaned at the lustful gaze that Yugi had. Yugi backed up a bit so that he was kneeling between Yami's legs and took his lover's cock into his mouth and swirled his tongue around it.

"Fuck, baby."

Yugi hummed around Yami's cock causing Yami to moan. He pulled off Yami's cock and ran teasing, slow circles around the head as he used one hand to fondle his balls. Yami moaned again and arched off the bed. Yugi chuckled and licked up the shaft before taking him back into his mouth. Yugi started with a teasingly slow rhythm. Yami moaned, sat up a bit and grabbed Yugi's hair.

"Yugi, please. Faster, baby."

Yugi hummed around Yami's cock again and sped up.

"Fuck! That's it, baby. Yeah, just like that."

Just as Yami felt himself about to explode, Yugi pulled off.

"What the-"

"I don't want you coming until you're inside me."

"Fuck, baby. I'm gonna explode."

Yugi grinned and crawled up the bed and placed a kiss on Yami's lips before he reached over to the nightstand and grabbed the tube of lube. He opened it up and coated three of fingers and, straddling Yami, leaned forward as he stuck a finger in his ass. Yami groaned at the sight.

"Do you realize what that does to me?"

Yugi nodded as he stuck another finger inside searching for his prostate.

"Aah!" he cried as it.

Yami knew Yugi had found his prostate and that almost made him blow.

"Fuck, baby. C'mon."

"I'm ready, Yami."

Yami shook his head, "No, add the third one."

"Please, Yami, just enter me already."

"Yugi, please, add the third one."

Yugi nodded as he added a third finger into his entrance. Yami had to grip the head of his cock to keep him coming from the _fucking_ _hot_ sight that Yugi was displaying in front of him. After a few minutes, Yami grasped Yugi's wrist and removed his fingers.

"Yami, please," Yugi whined.

Yami nodded and Yugi palmed his ass as Yami guided him down onto his red cock. Both Yami and Yugi moaned and Yami tried to remain still to allow Yugi time to adjust. After a couple of minutes, Yugi rolled his hips bouncing up and down on Yami's cock. Yugi gripped Yami's biceps as he picked up speed.

"So, so fucking good, Yugi."

"Yeah," Yugi panted.

Yami knew he wasn't gonna last; he gripped Yugi's thighs as he started to brutally pound into Yugi. Yugi moaned and threw his head back as he tried to match Yami's speed.

"Baby, not gonna last."

"Me neither."

Yami wrapped a fist around Yugi's weeping erection and jerked it twice before Yugi came screaming Yami's name. Yami followed two seconds later with a scream of Yugi's name. Yugi slumped on top of Yami breathing hard. After a couple more seconds Yami lifted Yugi up and gently pulled out of him. Yugi got up and went into the bathroom and cleaned himself up and then returned to the bedroom with a wet washcloth and proceeded to clean Yami up. Afterwards he lay curled in his arms.

"Fuck, baby, that was intense."

Yugi chuckled.

* * *

**THREE DAYS LATER**

Yugi had gotten into the easy rhythm of school, work, and then home spending time with Takara and Yami. He had also gotten into the rhythm of puking every morning and eating nothing but toast and ginger ale. He still had to figure out what he wanted to get Yami and Takara for Christmas, but he had an idea he just needed to wait until he got paid to buy it.

The bell had rung signaling the end of History and he, Tristan and Teá began to file out of the classroom as they headed toward the lunch room. Just as Yugi was heading out of the classroom, Maxi grabbed his arm.

"Yugi, I'd like to see you afterschool."

Yugi panicked. _Oh,_ _please,_ _no!_ _I_ _gotta_ _call_ _Yami._ He nodded his head clearly shaken and left the room with his friends.

"Dude, what did you do?"

Yugi just shrugged and pulled out his cell phone. He punched in Yami's number and groaned when it went to voicemail. He forgot that Yami was working today.

"Yami, it's Yugi, please, please call me back when you get this. It's important."

Yugi hung up the phone and proceeded to the lunch room. He immediately went to the table that he shared with his friends. Tristan came with a tray and eyed Yugi curiously.

"Dude, you're not gonna eat?"

Yugi shook his head and kept his head down to keep from staring at the plate of food. He really didn't want to have to run to the bathroom again.

Teá came and sat down next, "Yugi, what's going on? This is the third time you've done this."

"Nothing, Teá, I'm not just not feeling well."

Teá eyed him and then her eyes went wide and she grinned, "Yugi, you're pregnant again, aren't you?"

"Shh! Don't say it too loud!"

"Oh my gosh! You so are!"

Yugi groaned, "Yes, I am. Now do you mind shutting up? I don't need the whole school to know that I'm pregnant again."

"I'm sorry, Yugi."

The rest of the school day went by pretty quickly to the dismay of Yugi. Throughout his classes he kept glancing at his cell hoping Yami would call. By the end of the day Yugi was clearly in a panic. He said goodbye to his friends and made his way to the History classroom. He thought about just running, but just as he was starting to, Maxi saw him. He opened the door.

"Yugi! Come in."

Yugi whimpered. He hoped that whatever Maxi wanted to see him about was something about class and not the other thing he was thinking of. His hopes were dashed when he heard Maxi locking the door and advancing onto him.

"It's been a while, Yugi. I've missed you so much."

Yugi tried to back away but ended up tripping on one of the chairs and falling backward on the floor. _Thank_ _goodness_ _I_ _didn_ _'_ _t_ _fall_ _face_ _forward._ _That_ _would_ _'_ _ve_ _sincerely_ _injured_ _the_ _baby._ Before he was able to get up and run, Maxi pounced and was on top of him.

"Get. Off. Me! Leave me alone!"

"Sorry, sweetness, that can't be helped. You see, when I had a taste of you at that party, I knew I had to have you again. You have one sweet ass, Yugi and it deserves to get used."

"Yeah, by my boyfriend! He'll kill you, you sonovabitch!" Yugi screamed spitting in his face.

Maxi growled and jerked back long enough for Yugi to stand and try and run to the door. He had almost made it to the door when Maxi grabbed him again and slapped him.

"You bastard you're gonna pay for that!" He screamed and pinned Yugi to the floor tearing at his pants. Yugi screamed as he was penetrated again by Maxi.

"Yami!"

Joey, who ended up having to stay after to retake a math test, was walking past the classroom when he heard Yugi scream. He ran up to the classroom and gasped at the sight that was before him. Yugi was on the floor screaming and crying while the substitute teacher was pounding into him relentlessly.

"Yugi!" he screamed and tried to get the door open. "Fuck!" he screamed when he couldn't get it open after several minutes.

He whipped out his cell and placed a call to his boyfriend.

" _KaibaCorp."_

"Seto, it's Joey, please, you've gotta help me!"

" _Calm down, pup. What's wrong?"_

"It's Yugi. He's being raped by our substitute teacher and I can't get into the room. I don't think they can hear me. Seto, please."

" _Joey, calm down. I'm going to get Yami and we're gonna be on our way. See if you can find someone to open the door or something."_

"Okay."

Joey hung up the phone. He stood there screaming and pulling at his hair. He ran down the hall toward the office.

* * *

After Seto hung up, he ran across the hall to Yami's office. Yami was on the phone.

"Yami, we gotta go, now!"

Yami frowned and finished his call and hung up, "What's the problem, Kaiba?"

"Joey called. He said that their substitute teacher was hurting Yugi."

"What? Hurting him how?" Yami said standing up and gathering his things.

Seto hesitated, "Joey said that he saw the teacher raping him. He claimed that he tried to get into the room but he wasn't able to."

Yami saw red. His blood was fucking boiling. He was so gonna kill that bastard. He followed Seto out to the limo and they sped to the school.

* * *

Back at the school Joey was running out of options. The principal had just left, not believing Joey. He wanted to see if he could find a janitor or something but he was afraid to leave Yugi alone even if he wasn't actually next to him. Besides he needed to be around when Seto and Yami came in the door.

"Joey!"

Joey looked up and saw Seto and Yami running toward him. He ran to meet them.

"Yami, I'm sorry, I don't know what to do. No one seems to believe me and I haven't been able to find a janitor," Joey was crying.

Yami nodded and headed to the classroom. Seto and Joey followed behind him. Yami looked at Seto.

"Help me break it down."

Seto nodded and they proceeded to kick the door in several times before it broke. Maxi looked up as Yami rushed in and grabbed him off of Yugi.

"You sonovabitch!" Yami screamed punching Maxi in the face.

Seto and Joey ran to Yugi's side.

"Yugi?" Joey called his name.

"Yami, what a pleasant surprise."

"I should've killed you and your buddies when I had the chance!" Yami yelled again throwing another punch to Maxi's face causing him to fall.

Maxi stood up and spit out some blood before he laughed, "But you couldn't do it."

"Shut up! I'll kill you for this!"

Yami continued to land punch after punch onto Maxi until Seto ran up to him and pulled him back.

"Yami, stop!"

"Let me go, Kaiba. He deserves to die for what he did to Yugi."

"Maybe, Yami, but don't you do it. Yugi needs you. And if you kill him, what do you think's gonna happen to you?"

"Guys, I really think we ought to get Yugi to a hospital," Joey said.

"Yami, Joey's right. Let's take care of Yugi."

Yami sighed and released Maxi and walked over to Yugi and took him in his arms. He, Seto, and Joey left the room and headed out of the school toward the limo. Seto gave the driver instructions to take them to Domino General.

"Yugi, please wake up."

* * *

"Yami!"

"Mom, what're you doing here? Where's Taki?"

"I left her with the neighbor, Mr. Pegasus."

"That lunatic?"

"Yes. Oh, and Yugi's grandpa is on his way. Have you heard anything?"

Yami shook his head and sat down. Joey was sitting on Seto's lap with his head in his hands. He was worried. He wanted to make sure that Yugi and the baby were going to be alright.

"Yami?"

Yami looked up and saw Solomon standing in front of him. He just shook his head. Solomon nodded and sat down next to him. Yami got up and walked over to Joey.

"Hey, Joey?"

Joey looked up, "Yeah?"

"Thanks. If it wasn't for you, who knows what Maxi would've done to Yugi. If you hadn't called Seto when you did, we never would've gotten to Yugi in time and for that I thank you."

Joey nodded.

"Family of Yugi Mutou?"

Everyone stood up, "Yes," Solomon said.

"I have to say that because of the position Yugi was in, he was very lucky."

"Whaddya mean?" Yami asked.

"I mean that he didn't suffer any more damage to his body besides the bruises and anal tearing. Thankfully, there's no broken bones, or internal damage."

"Uh, doc? What about the baby?"

"The baby was very lucky to survive this ordeal. Because Yugi didn't suffer any damage to the abdominal area, the baby was able to survive."

 _Thank_ _goodness!_ "So, uh, can we take him home?"

The doctor nodded, "I would suggest waiting until he wakes up, and have him take it easy for a few weeks. While there was no internal damage or broken bones of the sort, he did suffer multiple bruises and he'll be sore for a while."

Everyone nodded their understanding and followed the doctor to Yugi's room. The doctor excused himself and everyone walked into the room. Yami walked over and stood by the bed. He picked up Yugi's hand.

"Baby, please open your eyes. C'mon, let me see those beautiful violet eyes."

Yugi moaned and scrunched his eyes before opening them and blinking confused.

"Yami?"

"I'm here, baby. Take it easy."

"Where am I? How did I get here? Where-"

"Baby, relax. You're in a hospital. Joey found you and called Seto who called me. The three of us brought you here."

"Joey?"

Yami glanced at Joey and nodded. Joey walked next to Yami.

"Yeah, Yugi."

"T-thanks, Joey."

"Don't mention it. I mean that's what friends are for, right?"

Yugi nodded his head.

"Alright, baby, let's get you outta here and back home. Taki's missing her papa."

"Where is she?"

"With my mother's crazy neighbor."

"Let's go."

Yami took care of Yugi's discharge papers and Solomon took care of his prescription. After all of that got taken care of, they headed home. Riena headed to her neighbor's house and picked up Takara and brought her home.

"Hey, sweetie," Yugi smiled when Takara crawled up to his lap.

"Papa!"

"Now, I'm gonna be here to help you boys."

"Mom…"

"I don't want to hear it, Yami. You've got a crawling toddler, and you're gonna need to take care of Yugi, as well as going to work. So I'll be staying for a little while."

"Thanks, Riena."

"You're welcome, cutie."

"Mom, what about dad?"

"He'll live with it. Now why don't you give Yugi his medicine and get him into bed. I'll take care of dinner and watch Takara."

Yami nodded and guided his boyfriend to the bedroom.

**TBC...**


	22. Chapter 22

In the bedroom Yami had Yugi take his medicine before laying down. Yugi shook his head and proceeded to climb in the bed.

"Baby, I know you don't want to, but it will help with the pain. Besides, if you don't, we'll be making another trip to the hospital."

Yugi pouted but took the medicine and Yami helped him undress and lay down with him under the covers. Yugi pushed himself back against Yami making him moan.

"Baby, stop."

Yugi turned around so that he was facing Yami and kissed him. Yami kissed him back deeply and was fine until Yugi rolled them over and straddled him. Yami broke the kiss and pushed Yugi away gently.

"Baby, no."

"Please, Yami?"

Yami shook his head, "No, baby. You need to heal."

"Yami…" Yugi whined.

Yami shook his head again and gently pushed Yugi off of him, "I said no, baby."

Yugi pouted, "I fucking hate this. It's not fair! Why does this always happen to me? Am I really that bad that no one loves me and shit just has to happen to me? Why?"

"Babe, that's not true and you know it. I love you."

"If you loved me why did you let me get raped? Twice!"

Yami looked at Yugi with wide eyes, "Baby, i-it wasn't my fault. I didn't know he-"

"Fuck you! I called you! Twice, and you didn't answer my call. I left a message asking you to call me back. And back at your graduation party? If you hadn't left the room, they wouldn't have attacked me. I _told_ you that I was too young to go, but _no_ you said it was gonna be okay because you'll be by my side the entire time. Where you? No! You fucking left me."

"Baby, I'm sorry. I-"

"Fuck. You. Okay, Fuck. You. Leave me alone."

"Yugi…"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Yami sighed but got out of the bed and headed out of the room. He found his mother in the kitchen cooking and Takara was on the floor in the living room playing with toys. When she saw Yami, she giggled and crawled to him.

"Dada!"

"Hey sweetie," he said picking her up.

"Yami, what are you doing out here, I thought I told you to take care of Yugi and I would take care of dinner and Takara."

"Yugi's mad at me."

"What?"

"Yeah, he's saying that his getting raped both of those times was my fault. He said that if I loved him I wouldn't have let him get raped."

"Yami, it's not your fault and you know this. Remember Yugi's just hurt right now and on top of that he's pregnant and his emotions are gonna be all over the place."

Yami sat down with Takara on his lap, "He wasn't like this with Takara."

Riena chuckled as she stirred the spaghetti sauce, "Sweetie, every pregnancy is different."

"What am I gonna do, mom? He's really upset with me."

"Give him some time to cool off. I'm sure he doesn't actually mean it."

Yami sighed and stood up as the doorbell rang. He opened the door to find Ryou and Bakura outside.

"Hey guys," Yami said letting them in and putting Takara back on the floor.

Takara started to crawl to Yami and Yugi's bedroom, "Papa! Papa!"

"Papa's resting Taki, he'll come play later."

"Is he alright?" Ryou asked.

Yami nodded and Bakura frowned.

"Alright, Sennen, spill it."

"What?"

Bakura sat on the couch, "Whatever you're hiding from us."

"Its not any of your business."

"Yami, Yugi is our friend too, tell us what happened."

Yami shook his head, "Its none of your business Bakura and I'd prefer for it to stay that way."

"Yami!" Yugi screamed.

Yami jumped up and ran into the bedroom where he found Yugi sitting up in bed sweating and crying. Yami climbed on the bed and pulled his lover into his arms.

"Shh, baby, I'm here. It was just a dream."

"I-I didn't know where y-y-you were. I couldn't f-find you."

"I'm here now, baby."

"It hurt Yami, I wanted you so bad. I wanted you to make him stop."

"I know baby and I'm sorry."

Yugi wiped his eyes and shook his head, "No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have accused you. I shouldn't have yelled at you. You've done nothing but try and protect me. You've shown me what love is really about."

"Yeah, but you're right, if it wasn't for me, you probably wouldn't have been raped."

"Yami, I was just angry and upset. It wasn't your fault."

"Okay. Um, Takara wants to see you and mom almost has dinner ready."

Yugi shook his head, "I'm not hungry."

Yami sighed, "Babe, you need to eat. It'll help you regain your strength and remember you're pregnant so you have to feed your baby."

Yugi giggled, "Don't you mean our baby?"

Yami chuckled and kissed Yugi lightly on the lips, "Yes, our baby. Now c'mon before mom has a fit."

Yugi chuckled and got up off the bed and pulled on his jeans. He and Yami walked out of the bedroom together and found Takara in the hallway.

"Papa," she cried.

"Aw, what's the matter, sweetheart? Why are you crying?" Yugi asked picking her up.

"I think she was worried about you. I think she heard you screaming and you know how she gets when you yell."

"Yeah, she doesn't like it. Did I scare you, sweetheart? Papa's sorry."

Yami and Yugi headed into the living room where Ryou and Bakura were still sitting.

"What are you guys still doing here?" Yami asked.

"Well, we did come for a visit and your mom invited us to stay for dinner and plus, we're not going anywhere until you tell us what happened with Yugi."

"Bakura, seriously, back off."

"Yami, you should know me by now, I am extremely persistent. I always get what I want."

Just then Riena popped her head into the living room, "Let's eat, boys."

The boys filed into the kitchen and Yugi placed Takara in her high chair as they all sat down at the table. Yugi took some of the spaghetti and cut it into little pieces and placed it on Takara's tray. Takara giggled and picked up a noodle and popped it into her mouth. Everyone else started to eat.

"So, Yugi, Yami told us that you weren't feeling well. What's wrong?"

"Bakura, if you know what's good for you back off," Yami said carefully.

"I-its nothing, guys. Just a little under the weather. This pregnancy is taking a lot outta me," he half lied.

Ryou nodded, "That's understandable. Every pregnancy is different. While you may not have been nauseous with Takara you might be with this one and so forth. Things that you did or didn't have may be different and some things will stay the same."

Yugi smiled, "Thanks, Ryou."

After dinner Yugi took Takara and bathed her, changed her diaper, and put on her pink night suit. He sat in the chair in her nursery and started to feed her. He heard someone knock on the door and heard Yami answer it.

"Babe?"

Yugi looked up to see Yami standing in the doorway.

"Joey's here, he wants to talk to you."

"That's good because I want to talk to him too, but can you have him wait out there, you know how I am about people watching me breastfeed."

Yami nodded, "Sure, baby," he said and walked back into the living room.

Yugi finished breastfeeding Takara and burped her and laid her in her crib. She smiled sleepily at her papa and stuck her fist in her mouth. Yugi chuckled and kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight, my angel."

He turned on the nightlight and shut the door slightly as he walked into the living room where he found Joey and Kaiba sitting on the couch. Yami was sitting across from them on the chair and Bakura was sitting on the other end of the couch with Ryou in his lap. He walked over to Yami and sat on his lap. Before he was about to speak Riena poked her head inside.

"I'm going to bed, boys. I will see you all in the morning."

"Night, mom," Yami said waving at her.

Riena walked off and Yugi looked at Joey.

"Joey, I just want to say thank you. I don't know what I would've done without you."

"I know you were mad at me but I couldn't just let that asshole get away with raping you. I had to do something even if it wasn't much."

"Pup, it was a lot, and I am sure Yugi agrees," Seto said.

Yugi nodded while Bakura and Ryou looked shocked, "Yugi, you were raped? Again?"

Yugi cringed and buried his face in Yami's chest. Yami glared at Bakura and Joey and Seto looked at each other before looking at Yugi.

"Yugi, you were raped before?" Joey asked.

Yugi nodded and buried his face further into Yami's chest. Yami rubbed his back and shushed him.

"Shh, baby, it's okay."

Yugi wiped his eyes and sat up straight trying to calm down. Joey smiled at him.

"I came to say I'm sorry. I know I was an ass to many times over, and I deserved everything you said. I just want you to know that I still care about you Yugi. Me and you were tighter than thieves-"

"Hey, Wheeler, I think the saying is thicker than thieves," Bakura snickered.

"Shut it, Bakura," Ryou warned.

"Anyway, I want you know that I am working on changing and I hope you can accept me as your friend again soon."

"I already do. If you weren't my friend or that you cared about me, you wouldn't have tried to save me. You wouldn't have gotten in touch with Yami. I wanted to say I'm sorry too. I should've given you a chance instead of just blowing you off."

Joey shook his head, "No, Yugi, I deserved it."

Yugi started to cry, "No, you didn't all you wanted to get to know your daughter and I was an ass to you." He sniffed and wiped his eyes, "But that's okay, I'm gonna make it up to you. I'm gonna introduce you to her. She may not know you as her daddy, but at least you can start to be in her life."

Joey nodded, "That's fine. I just want to see her."

Yugi smiled, "You should she looks just like you, but you knew that of course."

Joey gave a nervous laugh, "Yeah."

"Okay, well come by tomorrow by eight. I should be home by then."

"Yugi, you shouldn't be working after what just happened to you," Ryou said.

"I'll be fine. I can't just sit around doing nothing. But, I'm starting to get tired so I'll see you all tomorrow."

Yami stood and led Yugi to the bed, "I'll be in soon."

Yugi nodded, "Hope I'm awake."

Yami just chuckled and left the room shutting the door behind him. When he walked back into the living room Bakura was fixing him with a hard stare.

"What?"

"Are you ready?"

"Ready for what?"

"To get the sonovabitch. He shouldn't be able to walk free after this."

"I agree," Joey piped up.

"I understand how you are all feeling, but think about it, what will happen to you if you're caught? I mean, I believe this guy deserves to be punished for what he did, but by the proper authorities," Seto said.

Yami clenched a fist and released it several times, "You don't get it, Kaiba. The three of us called this sonovabitch for three years. He raped my boyfriend. Twice. I'm not gonna let him get away with this. And I'm not gonna let some cheesy ass police try and fail to take him down. He and his buddies are going down."

"Yami, no please."

Yami turned around and saw Yugi standing there.

"Pussycat?"

"You can't. I won't let you. Please promise me, Yami. Please."

"Pussycat, I can't just let him get away with what he did to you. I can't."

Yugi shook his head, "No, Yami, I wouldn't be able to handle it if something happened to you."

"I'm not letting him get the chance to do this again."

"No! Yami, please. I'm begging you. Leave it alone."

Yami shook his head, "I can't baby. Knowing he's out there able to touch you again? I can't. I'm sorry, baby."

"Fuck you! You don't care about me at all!"

Yami sighed and gripped Yugi's arms, "That's not true, baby. I do care about you, that's why I'm doing this."

Yugi snorted, "Yeah right. All you care is about yourself. You just want the chance to hurt somebody. It's all about your needs and your wants. You don't give a shit about me and what I want."

"Yes, I do, baby."

"Then don't do this! Leave it alone! Let it go!"

Yami sighed, "I can't baby."

Yugi shoved Yami's arms off of him, "No, you won't. You know what Yami? Go fuck yourself!" he yelled and started to walk away.

"Yugi…"

Yugi turned, "I don't wanna hear it. Don't come near me! Just leave me alone."

Yugi goes into the bedroom and slams the door. Yami sighs and runs a hand through his hair. _Great,_ _he_ _'_ _s_ _pissed_ _again._

"Um, did he just couch you?" Bakura chuckled.

Ryou punched him, "Bakura, that's not funny. Yami, you know maybe Kaiba's right and we should let the police handle this."

"Or maybe you should just let us handle this while you deal with Yugi," Bakura suggested.

Yami shook his head, "No. I need to know that that asshole is gonna suffer and I have to be the one to make sure of that. Yugi will be fine."

The boys looked at each other with wide eyes. They didn't think so.

**TBC...**


	23. Chapter 23

"Yami, look, I know you're upset about what Maxi did to Yugi, but you have to be rational. Going after this asshole isn't the way to prove to Yugi that you love him," Ryou said.

Yami sighed, "I know, but what am I gonna do? I can't just let that asshole get away with this."

"You won't have to," Bakura said.

Yami looked at him, "What do you mean 'Kura?"

Bakura smiled, "You just worry about taking care of Yugi. Leave everything else to me."

Yami looked confused. Ryou looked at his boyfriend with wide eyes and shook his head.

"Oh, no! No, Bakura, don't even think about it."

"Relax, kitten, everything is gonna work out."

Ryou scowled, "You only call me kitten when you're trying to win me over. I swear Bakura, you are not calling him. I told you before that it was wrong."

Yami, Seto, and Joey looked at each other confused, "What are you talking about?" Yami asked.

"He goes by the name of Rabid Anime. He's a hit man that I know."

"Rabid Anime? And how come you're friends with a hit man?" Yami wondered.

"Yeah, I don't know his real name. That's just the name he always uses. Anyway, trust me, Yams, you don't wanna know why I'm friends with a hit man."

"We most certainly do not," Seto said.

"Right, so you worry about Yugi and I'll take care of the rest."

"Fine. And don't call me Yams."

Everyone stood up to leave. Yami walked the two couples to the door and locked it. He headed toward the bedroom where he found Yugi still awake.

"Baby?"

"Leave me alone."

"Baby, listen…"

"No, you obviously don't care about me."

"Baby, c'mon you know that's not true. Look, Ryou and Bakura convinced me to leave it alone. I'll leave it alone, baby. I just hate the fact that this guy may come after you again."

Yugi turned around and faced Yami, "Don't you think I am, too? But losing you is more important to me."

Yami sighed and laid down pulling Yugi into his arms, "I know, baby and I didn't think of it like that. I'm sorry. I won't let that happen. I promise."

* * *

The next morning Yami dropped Yugi off at school promising to see him after work. Once Yami drove off he picked up Bakura from his house and they drove to the spot Bakura said to meet Rabid Anime. Yami wasn't too sure about hiring a hit man, but Bakura assured him it was the right thing to do especially since Yugi was pregnant again. Yami parked the car across the street from some old warehouses and got out of the car.

"Follow me, and don't speak unless spoken to first. It gets him mad," Bakura said leading the way over to the warehouses.

Yami nodded and followed Bakura. They had crossed the street when they heard a voice.

"Bakura! Back again!"

Yami and Bakura looked up as a tall man came into view. Yami noted that not only was he tall, but he was a bit on the muscular side as well. _He_ _could_ _probably_ _kill_ _someone_ _with_ _his_ _bare_ _hands._

"Yeah, Rabid, I need another favor. You see, my friend Yami here, his boyfriend was raped twice by the same dude. We need you to take him out."

Rabid looked at Yami, "You seem perfectly capable of taking someone out yourself, why do you need me?"

Yami cleared his throat, "See, I was planning to take him out myself with the help of my friends, but my boyfriend…well, he's pregnant and has this fear that I'll get hurt. "

Rabid nodded, "How long have you and your boyfriend been together?"

"A year."

Rabid laughed, "If I was your boyfriend I'd probably feel the same way too. But taking this guy out, will most likely draw the attention of his friends if he has them."

Bakura nodded, "Exactly. That's why we want you to take out him and the rest of his gang."

Rabid Anime nodded, "Fine, but it'll cost you extra."

Bakura pulled out a wad of bills that Yami didn't even know he had and handed it to Rabid, "Five hundred now and I'll give you another six hundred when the job's done."

"Fair enough. Nice doing business with you boys."

* * *

That afternoon Yami picked up Yugi from work and they went to the park with Riena and Takara. Yugi and Takara were playing in the sandpit. Takara was dumping handfuls of sand on Yugi's hair and giggling. Riena and Yami watched them sitting on a bench.

"I never thought I'd see the day when you were this happy," Riena said.

"What?"

"You were always moping around the house and I used to wonder if you were ever gonna fall in love and be happy. When you brought home Jillian, I was like 'yes! Maybe now he'll have a chance to be happy', but you never were and I didn't know that it was because you were so miserable at pretending to be straight. Now I see you here with Yugi and his daughter and finally I see how happy you are."

"He makes me happy, mom."

"I can see that, sweetie, and I think you make him happy as well. That poor boy has been through some tough times in his life, and I may not know all of them, but you do. Do not take away his happiness and yours by doing something stupid."

Yami looked at his mother shocked and was about to say something when Yugi came over with a crying Takara.

"What's wrong?"

"She got sand in her diaper," Yugi said pulling out a diaper and wipes and started to get ready to change her.

Yami stood up and allowed Yugi to sit and change Takara. He looked at Yugi's hair and chuckled.

"Looks like you need a shower and a good hair wash, pussycat."

Yugi looked up for a minute and laughed nodding his head as he turned back to Takara.

"Yugi, dear, have you had your ultrasound, yet?"

Yugi shook his head as he wrapped the dirty diaper up, "Not yet, Ryou said that if I wanted he could do it for me at the house later on today."

Just then Yami's cell rang and he answered it.

"Hello, oh, hi Joey…yeah, he's right here, hang on," Yami handed Yugi the phone and took Takara over to the swings.

"Hi, Joey, what's going on….No, no, calm down, Joey…look, when you come today we can ask Ryou to give you an ultrasound…no, it's not painful…okay, see you in a couple of hours."

Yugi hung up the phone and scanned the park for Yami and his daughter and found them at the swings. He walked up to them and handed Yami's cell back to him.

"What's going on?" Yami asked as he pushed Takara on the swings.

Takara squealed in laughter and Yugi chuckled, "Um, Joey thinks he might be pregnant."

Yami looked at him with his eyes wide, "What?"

Yugi grinned, "Yeah. He's not sure though but he was describing to me the same symptoms that I have and did have with Taki. I told him that when he came over I would have Ryou do an ultrasound for him as well."

"Papa!" Takara squealed again then rubbed her eyes.

Yugi chuckled, "Looks like someone is getting sleepy," he said and yawned.

"She's not the only one," Yami smiled.

He stopped the swing and took Takara out and the three of them headed back towards Riena who had already packed up their stuff. Yugi picked up the bag and the four of them walked back to the house. Yugi immediately took Takara from Yami and went into the nursery. He lifted up his shirt and Takara immediately latched onto a nipple. Yugi winced as his nipples were extremely sensitive. Once Takara released his nipple he put his shirt back down and sat her up to burp her. He grinned when she gave a big burp. Kissing her on the forehead, he stood up and laid her in her crib and covered her with the blanket.

"Wawa," she said sleepily with her mouth full of fist.

Yugi kissed her on the forehead again, "Night, sweetheart."

He walked out of the room after checking the monitor and shut the door a little. Yami came up to him and wrapped an arm around his waist.

"Why don't you take a nap, babe? When they get here I'll wake you up."

Yugi yawned and nodded, "Lay with me?"

Yami nodded, "Sure baby, c'mon let's get you to bed."

Yami and Yugi headed for the bedroom and immediately lay down. Yami turned on his side and pulled Yugi against his chest. Yugi closed his eyes and attempted to sleep but while pushing back against Yami. Yami groaned.

"Baby, I know what you're trying to do, stop."

"But, Yami, I'm horny."

Yami sighed, "I know, baby, but you need to heal. I mean it, stop. Or you'll be sleeping alone for the week."

Yugi pouted but stopped and relaxed so he could sleep.

An hour later Yugi, Yami, and Takara were sitting in the living room. Takara was on the floor playing with her toys while Yugi and Yami sat on the couch watching a show on the television. Soon the boys heard a knock on the door. Takara giggled and crawled to the door.

"Papa," she giggled again.

Yugi laughed shaking his head and getting off the couch. He picked up Takara as he opened the door and there stood Joey and Seto.

"Hey, Yugi."

"Hey, guys, come on in."

Joey walked in and joined Yami on the couch while Yugi shut the door and sat in the chair. Joey sat looking at Takara and Yugi smiled.

"You wanna hold her?" He said handing Takara to Joey.

Joey reached to take her but she started to wail and Joey got scared, "This isn't gonna work, Yug, she's afraid of me."

"Of course she is, she doesn't really know you, except as the one who kidnapped her. Give it time, Joey, trust me," Yugi said standing up and putting Takara in his lap.

Takara wailed again and reached out for her papa, "Papa!"

"Shh, baby girl. Joey's our friend, okay? He's not gonna hurt you."

"So she can talk?"

Yugi shook his head, "Not really she only says papa and dada, but that's it."

"So what else don't I know about her?"

"She has an obsession for her fist when she sleeps," Yami chuckled tickling her stomach making her laugh. "And you can tell, she loves to be tickled."

Yugi chuckled, "She's fast for a crawler. I mean really fast. I mean other than that, there really isn't much. She's a good baby."

"That's good to know, perhaps she really takes after you, Yugi."

Yugi nodded and Takara cried again. Joey looked worried and started to give Takara back to Yugi. Yugi shook his head as Yami walked into the kitchen.

"Don't worry, Joey. Taki's just hungry."

Yami came back with a handful of Cheerios and gave them to her which she took happily and tried to stuff in her mouth. Yami put his hand over hers.

"No, Taki, one at a time."

Seto, who had been quiet the entire time spoke, "She listens well."

Both Yugi and Yami nodded as someone knocked on the door and Yugi figured it was Ryou and Bakura. He opened the door.

"Hey, guys," he smiled.

Ryou smiled, "Hey, Yugi."

Yugi stepped aside allowing Ryou to bring his machine in the door. They walked in the living room where Takara was trying to say something to Joey and he looked confused.

"Yugi, what is she saying?" He asked.

Yugi chuckled, "What's up, baby girl?"

Takara placed a hand on Joey's cheek, "Fw-uh!, fw-uh!"

Yugi frowned and then his eyes went wide and he laughed, "Oh! She's saying you're a friend!"

"Oh."

"Okay, Yugi let's get this show on the road and get you set up," Ryou said.

Yugi nodded, "Um, Joey was wondering if he could get an ultrasound done too, he wants the confirmation of whether he's pregnant or not."

Ryou nodded. Yami and Joey got off the couch and Yugi laid down on it and lifted his shirt. Ryou set the machine up and then poured the gel on his stomach before rolling the wand over his belly.

"There you go, Yugi. There's you and Yami's baby."

Yugi lifted his head a bit and looked at the screen. Yugi began to cry. Everyone but Yami and Ryou were shocked having dealt with Yugi's emotions before.

"Yugi, why are you crying, aren't you happy?" Joey asked.

Yugi nodded, "Yeah. Yami, that's ours."

Yami bent down and kissed him, "Yes, baby, that's ours. We made that."

All of a sudden Joey felt like crying and Ryou was trying to hold in his tears. Yugi cleaned himself off and took Takara from Joey as he followed Yugi's lead and laid down on the couch.

"Now, as you just saw, all I am gonna do is rub your belly with this gel and move the wand around your belly."

Joey nodded and Ryou did just as he said he was going to do. He adjusted the screen and nodded.

"Well, congratulations, Joey, you are indeed, pregnant."

Seto stared at the screen with a look of shock for a minute before smiling and kissing his boyfriend.

"We did it, pup."

Joey grinned stupidly and kissed him back. Ryou excused hisself and ran to the bathroom. Yugi looked at Yami who shrugged. Yugi stood up and walked to the bathroom and knocked on the door.

"Ryou, are you okay?"

"Yes, m'fine. Just give me a minute."

"Okay."

Yugi walked back into the living room and smiled at Joey, "Can you believe this? The two of us are pregnant at the same time?"

"Uh, make that three," Ryou said in a small voice coming into the living room.

Yugi looked up at him and grinned.

"Excuse me? Did you just say you were pregnant, Ryou?" Bakura said.

Ryou kept his head down and nodded. Bakura looked like his eyes were gonna fall out of his sockets. He took a deep breath and said as calmly as he could, "Kitten, why didn't you tell me?"

"I was afraid of how you'd react. I know you're not ready for children, right now," Ryou said keeping his head down trying to hide his tears.

Bakura tried to remain calm, "Ryou, kitten, come here."

Ryou walked over to Bakura and sat in his lap keeping his head down. Bakura tucked two fingers under his lover's chin and forced him to look at him.

"What makes you think I'm not ready? Kitten, I'm not angry. I'm thrilled to be having a baby with you. I told you when we first started dating that I wanted to be the father of your children and for you to be mine, and I meant it."

"Promise?"

Bakura kissed Ryou deeply on the mouth, "Promise."

Ryou, Joey, and Yugi were excited and started to make plans for preparing. Yami, Bakura, and Seto all looked at their boyfriends and smiled. The happiness was cut short by Bakura's phone ringing.

* * *

Rabid Anime found the hang out of Maxi Jones and his crew easily. He smiled because he knew this was gonna be an easy kill. He snuck in the house while they were all sleep. Putting a silencer on his gun he walked through the house shooting everyone once in the chest. He walked up to another room where he found Maxi Jones sleeping.

"Any last wishes?" He said pointing the gun at Maxi waking him up in the process.

"Whoa, man! Chill out, whatever you want just take it!"

"What I want is your life."

"Why? What did I do to you?"

Rabid laughed, "It's not about what you did to me," He said and shot him in the leg.

"Aaah! Sonovabitch! What do you want!"

"You!" Rabid shot him in the other knee.

"Fuck! Why! I ain't never harmed you."

"Yeah, but you and your boys harmed a young kid named Yugi and for that you must suffer."

"Just wait until I call my boys."

Rabid laughed, "Your boys are all dead. And soon so will you," Rabid said aiming the gun to his chest.

Maxi held up his hands "Wait! Wait, I'm sorry okay? I'll leave the kid alone. I'll never do it again."

Rabid laughed and shook his head, "That's not good enough," he said and shot him twice in the chest.

He walked over to Maxi and made sure he was dead before pulling out his cell phone and called Bakura.

"It's done."

* * *

Bakura looked at Yami when he heard the two words on the other end of the line.

"It's done?"

" _Yes. Every one of them are dead like you asked. I made sure to make Maxi suffer the most like your friend requested."_

"Good," Bakura said and nodded to Yami.

Yugi looked from Yami to Bakura confused, "What's going on? What's done?"

Ryou had a sinking suspicion that he knew who was on the other end of the line and Bakura's next words confirmed it.

"Don't worry, you'll get the rest of your money."

Ryou looked pissed as Bakura hung up the phone. He slapped Bakura in the face.

"You asshole! You promised! I told you not to call him. I told you not to use him anymore, but you don't listen do you? No!"

"Kitten, I told you this would be the last time. They needed to be dealt with."

"So you hired a fucking hit man?"

Yugi was about to reprimand Ryou for swearing in front of his daughter when he heard Ryou's words and looked at Yami.

"Tell me you didn't. Tell me you and Bakura didn't hire a hit man to kill Maxi," he whispered.

Yami said nothing but looked at Yugi. Tears started to form in Yugi's eyes and he shook his head.

"Yami, please tell me you didn't."

Yami put his head down and refused to look at Yugi. Yugi looked over at Bakura who was also not looking at Ryou. He exploded.

"YOU BASTARD! You promised, Yami, you promised."

"Yugi, baby…"

"No! You promised you'd leave it alone. You lied to me."

Yami shook his head, "No, I promised I wouldn't go after him. I didn't."

"They're dead?" he asked.

"Yeah, all of them," Bakura answered slowly.

"Dammit, Yami!"

"Baby, I'm sorry, but the thought of him still walking around breathing didn't sit right with me. Not after what he did. Not when he still had the chance to touch you again. Baby, I'm sorry."

Yugi shook his head, "I'm not angry that he's dead. I'm glad he's dead. I'm angry that you lied to me."

Yami's shoulders slumped. He never meant to lie to Yugi and that was killing him. He walked closer to Yugi and wrapped his arms around his young lover's waist and kissed him on the forehead.

"I know, baby. I'm sorry I lied to you. I didn't mean to do it. I just didn't want you to have to worry."

Yugi nodded and picked up Takara, "I'm going to put her to bed and then I'm going to bed myself."

Yugi walked down the hall and away from everyone.

"Will he ever forgive me?" He asked out loud.

"Yami, look, Yugi's been hurt and lied to just about everyone close to him and that includes me," Joey said. "Seeing how you promised never to lie to him and then broke that promise really hurt him. He will get past this, I'm sure of it, but right now, he's gonna need space."

"Joey's right, just give him space and he'll come around," Ryou said.

"Are we okay, kitten?" Bakura asked. Ryou glared at him.

"Not by a long shot, Bakura. Let's go."

Bakura gulped having an idea as to what Ryou had in mind for his punishment. He nodded and he and Ryou said good bye and left with the ultrasound machine. Not long after that, Seto and Joey left. Yami sighed as he locked the door. He grabbed some blankets and laid down on the couch.

**TBC...**


	24. Chapter 24

The next morning Yami was having the best wet dream ever. He was dreaming that Yugi was deep throating his cock. Yami moaned and bucked into Yugi's sweet mouth. When suddenly Yugi's mouth disappeared and he heard laughter he opened his eyes. Yugi was on the other end of the couch with his fist on Yami's cock. Yugi laughed again.

"Figured that would wake you up," He chuckled and started to walk away.

"Yugi, please. You can't leave me like this."

Yugi chuckled again, "I can and I will. I'm still mad at you."

Yami groaned, "Baby, I said I was sorry."

"Sorry doesn't make up for lying. Now, c'mon, I have to take Takara to your mother's before school," he said and walked down the hall leaving Yami a quivering, leaking mess.

* * *

Ryou had Bakura tied to the bed and was deep throating him.

"Fuck, baby," Bakura moaned. "I'm so close."

Ryou immediately pulled off of Bakura leaving him frustrated.

"What the fuck, Ryou?"

"You're not allowed to come until I let you, Bakura."

Bakura groaned as Ryou got off the bed, "Kitten, I thought last night was enough punishment. I told you I'm sorry."

"Not as sorry as you're gonna be. You promised me that you wouldn't use that hit man anymore and you go behind my back and do? You lie to me to my face? How could you, Bakura. HOW COULD YOU! We've been together for three years. THREE YEARS! And you have the audacity to lie to me? Well, today you reap what you sow."

Bakura gulped, "What are you gonna do to me?"

Ryou smirked, "I'm thinking along the lines of making you suffer."

"How?"

Ryou smirked again, "Oh, you'll find out soon enough," he said and walked to the bathroom leaving Bakura tied to the bed.

* * *

Seto walked into the kitchen where he found Joey stuffing his face and Mokuba was looking at him like he's crazy.

"Pup, slow down. You're gonna have a heart attack."

Joey swallowed and wiped his mouth, "I'm sorry, Seto, I'm just so damn hungry all the time."

"Pup, that's normal when you're pregnant, but come on we've gotta go. You and Mokuba need to be to school."

"Seto, I'm gonna be an uncle?" Mokuba asked. Seto nodded.

"Awesome! I can't wait to tell my friends at school!"

Seto chuckled, "Let's go you two."

Joey finished eating and picked up his bag. As they were getting into the limo Joey asked.

"Seto, when we get home, can we have sex?"

Seto sighed and shook his head. He had a long nine months ahead of him.

* * *

At school both Tristan and Teà noticed that Yugi was in a bit of a funk and tried to leave him alone. Joey ran into class ten minutes late and waved to Yugi who waved back. After being reprimanded by the teacher, Joey took his seat with a big smile on his face. Tristan and Teà were a bit confused by the interaction between Joey and Yugi. They decided to wait until lunchtime to ask.

During lunchtime, Yugi sat thinking about ways to make Yami suffer for his lies.

"Yugi, what's up, man?" Tristan asked sitting down at their usual table.

"I see you're eating," Teà smiled.

Yugi smiled and nodded, "Yeah. And I'm good. Can't wait for Christmas break though."

"Yeah, I hear you."

"Yugi!"

Yugi turned to see Joey and waved him over. Tristan scowled but his girlfriend punched him in his arm. Joey got his lunch and walked over and sat down next to Yugi.

"Hey," he said smiling before stuffing his face.

"Joey, chill out. I don't know how Kaiba deals with your bottomless pit," Yugi teased.

"I swear, Yugi, I don't know how you deal with this. I'm like hungry all the time."

"Well lucky for you. I either have no appetite, can't keep anything down, or have a really small appetite. But then again, you've always been hungry."

"So I see you and Joey patched up your friendship," Teà said smiling.

Both Yugi and Joey nodded, "We're not a hundred percent there yet, but we're getting there, right Yug," Joey said.

Yugi nodded, "Hey Joey, what were you grinning about this morning when you walked into class?"

Joey smiled.

_The minute the limo drove away from Mokuba's school Joey jumped Seto._

" _Finally," he said crushing their lips together._

" _Joey, you do know we're in the back of the limo, right?"_

" _I don't care. I need you to fuck me right now."_

_Seto groaned, "Fuck."_

" _Please," Joey said pulling his lover's pants down._

_Seto stopped Joey from taking him into his mouth, "You realize this is gonna have to be a quickie, since we're almost to your school?"_

_Joey nodded and pulled his pants down before straddling his lover. Seto grabbed the lube he kept in the drawer and lube his cock up before penetrating his lover._

" _Oh, fuck, Seto," Joey moaned. "Move."_

_Seto groaned and gripped Joey's thighs and thrust into him quickly._

" _Fuck, fuck! Seto, oh, yes!" he screamed with every hard thrust to his prostate._

"Joey?" Tristan asked waving his hand in front of his face.

"Oh, nothing. Um, Yugi, is it possible for me to come over later? You know to see Takara."

Yugi thought about what he had planned for Yami after school and shook his head, "Sorry, Joey, but Taki's spending the night at Yami's mother's house. Maybe tomorrow."

* * *

Ryou kept Bakura tied to the bed and sexually frustrated all afternoon. He'd kiss him, start to blow him and play with him, but whenever he felt that Bakura was getting close, he pulled away and left him alone for an hour. Which is what he was doing now. Bakura was staving off an orgasm while Ryou was in the living room reading a book.

"OKAY! Okay, kitten, Ryou! I've learned my lesson. Please, I can't take anymore of this."

Ryou walked into the bedroom and leaned against the doorjamb with his arms crossed across his chest. He raised his eye brows.

"You've learned your lesson, huh? And what lesson is that, pray tell?"

"Never lie to you again. And no more using a hit man to handle mine and other people's problems."

Ryou smiled and jumped on the bed and straddled Bakura, "Good boy, I guess you have learned your lesson well. Will you ever lie to me again?"

"No, babe. Never."

Ryou nodded and crawled backwards and took his lover's cock into his mouth deep throating it.

"Fuck, kitten."

Ryou hummed around his cock causing Bakura to buck his hips groaning.

"Babe, please. Wanna make you feel good."

Ryou smiled around his cock and pulled off with a wet pop. He reached up and untied Bakura's wrists. He gripped Ryou by the hair and pulled him for a hot kiss. Ryou moaned against the kiss. Then Bakura backed off the kiss. He laid Ryou against the pillows spreading his legs allowing his hole to be exposed.

Bakura grabbed the lube from the side table and lubed up his fingers sticking one inside.

"Yes," Ryou moaned.

After a few more minutes, Bakura removed his finger and lubed them up again and instead of sticking two inside, he shoved three in Ryou's ass just like he liked.

"Fuck! Bakura, please."

"Soon, kitten."

He continued to penetrate and stroke against Ryou's prostate causing his lover to moan and arch off the bed.

"Bakura!"

Bakura nodded, "Now."

He removed his fingers and slicked up his cock and pushed inside.

* * *

Yugi sat on the bed waiting for his boyfriend to come home from work. Soon he heard Yami's key in the door.

"Yugi, you home?" Yami called as he entered.

Yugi remained silent. Yami called his name again as he took off his coat and hung it up. He walked down the hall and into the bedroom where he found Yugi laying on the bed. Yami smiled and walked over to him and bent down to kiss him when Yugi turned his head away. Yami frowned.

"Pussycat, you can't seriously still be mad at me. I said I was sorry."

"Oh, you're sorry; I guess that makes everything better, right? Do you have any idea how many people have told me they were sorry? I've heard that so much I don't even know what it stands for anymore."

"Yugi…"

"Shut up. Joey was sorry every time he was rough during sex, he was sorry when we broke up, and _then_ he was sorry when he found out I was pregnant and didn't wanna help me."

"Babe, I'm not Joey."

"My parents, they were sorry when they found out I was gay and kicked me out. They were sorry, Yami. Grandpa was sorry when he came to tell me they had died. He was sorry that he didn't feel you were a perfect fit for me. Your mother. She was sorry she called me a cockslut. I mean, what the fuck does that word even mean?"

"Yugi…"

"And now you're sorry. You say you're sorry for lying to me. I've heard sorry so many damn times. Before Joey and I started dating, people would always say 'I'm sorry, but I can't.' or 'You're cute, but I'm sorry, you're not my type.' I thought you loved me."

"Baby, I do love you."

"Everyone who's ever said they were sorry has hurt me. I thought you'd be different."

"Baby, listen…"

"Why, so you can tell me more lies? I don't wanna hear it, Yami."

"Baby, I thought I was doing the right thing."

"THE RIGHT THING? By lying to me about hiring a fucking hit man to kill Maxi and his friends?"

"Pussycat, he wasn't exactly an innocent man."

"Who. The. Fuck. CARES! Dammit, Yami! It's not about the fact that Maxi and his boys hurt me or that they weren't innocent. You made me a promise to leave it alone and you lied. You went behind my back _hoping_ that I wouldn't find out what you did. I don't know if I could forgive you for this." He snorted, "You'd think I learned my lesson by now. All I ever do is get hurt by the ones I love. They don't really care about me."

Yami sat on the bed and grasped Yugi's shoulders, "Yugi, that's not true. I love you so much. I know I hurt you. Babe, I never meant to. I never wanted to see you hurt. I know sorry doesn't cut it. It doesn't make up for the hurt you've been caused, but I will do whatever it takes to prove to you that I'm truly sorry. All I cared about was making him suffer like he did to you. I figured a small little white lie wouldn't hurt anyone, not realizing that it would hurt you. Baby, please let me make it up to you."

Yugi looked into Yami's eyes and licked his lips and closed his eyes. When he opened them again he said

"Show me. Prove to me that you love me. Show me that I'm loved."

Yami leaned forward and kissed Yugi with such tenderness that made him moan. Yami eased Yugi back against the mattress and deepened the kiss. When the lack of oxygen became too much Yami pulled back just a little and peppered kisses along Yugi's face and neck. He flicked his tongue against Yugi's earlobe before gently nipping it and sucking on it. Yugi moaned again.

"Yami."

"Shh, baby. Let me love you. Just feel. Feel what I do to you."

Yami leaned over and partially straddled Yugi being careful of his baby bump.

"Yami, I want you."

"I know, baby, we'll get there. Just relax and let me love you."

Yami took off Yugi's shirt and placed soft kisses to his chest. He kissed and sucked, kissed and sucked, but not hard enough to leave bruises. Tonight wasn't about harshness or roughness. Tonight, they weren't just fucking. Tonight they were gonna be passionate. Tonight, they were gonna make love. By the time Yami's mouth hit Yugi's waist he was whining and bucking. Yami chuckled and rubbed his legs before removing his lover's pants. He took his pants and boxers all the way off and threw them to some corner of the room. He slid down and kissed Yugi's inner thighs.

"Yami, please."

"Shh, baby. Relax. I'm gonna make you feel so good. I promise," he said taking Yugi into his mouth.

Yugi moaned and let his head fall back against the pillows desperately trying not to buck his hips. Yami quickly worked up to a fast rhythm of bobbing his head along Yugi's cock. Yugi knew he was about to come, but he felt it come to fast.

"Shit, shit, oh, fuck. Yami!" he cried coming down his lover's throat.

Yami drank it all and released his cock with a wet pop. He leaned up and kissed Yugi deeply but passionately. It was so sweet that Yugi wanted to melt. Too soon though, Yami released his mouth. He tapped Yugi's thigh.

"Turn over baby."

Yugi looked confused, "But I thought Ryou said not-"

Yami silenced Yugi with a kiss, "We're not, baby."

Yugi looked even more confused, "Then what…"

"Just turn over. I promise you're gonna like what I do to you."

Yugi was confused but he turned over on his hands and knees. Yami kneeled behind him and palmed his as cheeks and stuck his tongue inside.

"Mm!"

Yami chuckled and jabbed his tongue inside again and licked at Yugi's hole.

"Yami, so good. Mmm! Yes!"

Yami pulled back and chuckled, "You like that baby, huh? You like my tongue in your ass?"

"Fuck, yes!"

Yami continued to suck, lick, and jab his tongue in and around Yugi's hole until Yugi was writhing and whimpering.

"Yami, please, fuck me already."

Yami chuckled and turned Yugi back onto his back and shook his head, "Sorry, babe. Tonight we're not gonna fuck."

Yugi was about to get upset and yell when Yami silenced him again with a kiss.

"Tonight, baby, we're gonna make love."

Yami reached over to the night stand and grabbed the lube and slicked himself up good. He leaned down and kissed Yugi passionately as he pushed inside. He released Yugi's mouth and panted with the effort it was taking him to be still. Yugi groaned and opened his eyes.

"Move, Yami."

Yami didn't need to be told twice. He immediately withdrew and then slammed back in hitting Yugi's prostate head-on.

"Fu-uck!" Yugi screamed.

After a few more thrusts like that Yami built up a smooth and steady rhythm. Yugi wrapped his arms and legs around Yami pushing him deeper inside.

"Faster, Yami, please."

"Relax, baby, I'm gonna get you there."

Yami angled his hips so that he was hitting Yugi's prostate each time.

"Yami! Oh, yes! Oh, shit, Fuck, yes!" Yugi cried every time he hit it.

"Yami, I need you deeper, please."

Yami obliged pushing deeper and harder. Yugi dug his nails into Yami's neck as he started to move with Yami.

"Oh, Yami! Yami!"

"That's it baby, come for me. Come just on my cock. Scream for me baby."

That did it for Yugi, "YAMI!"

Yami thrust two more times before he came inside his lover. He was careful not to collapse on his lover and waited a few seconds before pulling out. He got up and went to the bathroom where he wet a washcloth and cleaned himself up. Taking the wash cloth into the bedroom he gently cleaned his lover up and threw the washcloth towards the hamper when he was done. He lay back down and pulled Yugi against him.

"Thank you, Yami."

"You're welcome, babe. And I truly am sorry."

"Yami? Tomorrow we talk. Right now, we sleep."

Yami chuckled and kissed Yugi's neck, "Goodnight, babe."

**TBC...**


	25. Chapter 25

Yami woke up and glanced over at his lover. He smiled as he glanced at Yugi's small baby bump. Although he was only three months along, he was a bit noticeable. Yugi shivered and Yami pulled the covers up under his chin and kissed his forehead. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and grabbed his pair of boxers from the floor. He walked over to the dresser and put on a pair of sweats as he headed down the hallway to Takara's room. She was wide awake looking at him with her fist in her mouth.

"Hey, pumpkin, you wanna help daddy make breakfast?" He asked lifting her out of the crib.

Just as he started pulling out the materials to make Yugi's favorite pancakes the telephone rang. He snatched it off the receiver before it could disturb Yugi.

"Hello?"

" _Yami! How do you do it?"_

"Do what, Kaiba?"

" _Joey! He's so damn horny it's ridiculous. I can't seem to get him to slow down or take a break or anything. All he wants is sex, sex, and more sex. I can't take it!"_

Yami chuckled, "Calm down, Kaiba. Have you actually tried telling him no?"

" _Do you know what he'll do to me?"_

"Kaiba, tell him no, and don't give in. He'll relax eventually. The first time Yugi was pregnant he was horny all the time. After a while though, he calmed down. And if you don't wanna refuse him, but you don't wanna have sex, try giving him a handjob. That should settle him down."

" _Alright, hey, are we all still on for tonight?"_

"Yeah, I gotta check with Tristan and Bakura but I think we are. You remembered to reserve the restaurant right?"

" _Yami, of course I remembered. I'll see you later."_

Yami chuckled and hung up the phone and put Takara in her high chair giving her a couple handfuls of Cheerios to keep her occupied. Takara giggled.

"'Chos! 'Chos!"

"Yes, sweetie, you have Cheerios," Yami smiled at her as he started to make the batter for the pancakes.

Five minutes later as Yami was making the pancakes, Yugi started to rouse in the bedroom. He woke up noticing that he was alone.

"Yami?"

Standing up and putting on his boxers he smelled pancakes. He smiled as he pulled a t-shirt over his head. Yami was making him pancakes. He padded into the kitchen were Yami was in front of the stove humming what he calls Takara's lullaby. Takara was giggling as she popped Cheerio after Cheerio into her mouth. He smiled at the sight and was content to just standing there watching them until Takara noticed him.

"Papa!" she screeched popping a handful of Cheerios into her mouth.

"Hey, princess. Morning, Yami," he said going over and kissing his boyfriend.

Yami returned the kiss, "Morning, babe. Breakfast is almost ready."

Yugi nodded and went over to kiss Takara's forehead and smiled, "Daddy forgot to change you this morning, didn't he?" he said taking her out of the high chair.

"Papa! 'Chos!" Takara whined.

"Don't worry, you can get them when we come back. Papa's gotta change your diaper."

Yami chuckled as he put the food on the table. Yugi walked into the nursery and proceeded to change Takara's diaper.

* * *

That evening Yugi was in the bedroom trying to find something to wear.

"Yami," he whined. Yami chuckled.

"Having trouble finding something to wear?"

"I wouldn't if you just told me where we're going."

Yami shook his head, "Just wear something nice, but comfortable."

Yugi pouted, "That tells me a lot," he said sarcastically.

"That's the point, babe," Yami smiled as someone knocked on the door. "C'mon, Taki, let's see who's at the door," he said picking her up.

Yami and Takara headed to the door and Takara giggled, "Why do you always laugh, huh? Hey, mom," he said opening the door.

"Nana!" Takara squealed holding her arms out.

"How's my precious?" Riena said taking Takara from Yami and stepping in the house. "Where's Yugi?"

"Getting dressed."

Riena nodded and stepped into the living room and put Takara on the floor. "Did she eat?"

"Not yet," Yugi said coming out of the bedroom dressed in a pair of black jeans a white t-shirt and a black button down shirt over the t-shirt.

Just then a horn was honked outside and Riena smiled at them.

"I'm guessing that's your ride. You boys go and have a wonderful time. I'll feed the princess. Say bye to papa and daddy, Taki."

Taki waved and Yugi kissed her forehead, "Be good for nana, okay princess?"

Takara giggled. Yugi shook his head and Yami led him outside to the waiting limo. Yami and Yugi climbed in the limo where Seto, Joey, Ryou, Bakura, Tristan, and Teà were waiting. Yugi was still confused as to what was going on.

"Okay, will someone tell me what's going on? I mean where are we going?"

"Seriously, Yugi? You don't know what today is?" Bakura asked.

"February…four…teenth," Yugi said gasping.

"Exactly, so of course you remembered what's special about this day."

"Stop the car. Now!" Yugi yelled.

"Pussycat, calm down," Yami said rubbing his shoulders.

Yugi shook Yami's hands off, "Stop the car. Please?" He whimpered.

Seto looked at Yami who nodded. Seto nodded and told the driver to stop the limo. The limo stopped and Yugi jumped out. Yami scrambled out after him.

"Pussycat, what's wrong?"

"Why didn't you tell me? Yami, I need to go back home."

"Baby, tell me what's wrong."

Everyone started to file out of the limo to see what was wrong. Yugi glared at Joey.

"I fucking HATE YOU!" he said breaking down into tears.

Everyone looked at Joey who sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, "Yugi, I'm sorry."

"This is all your fault! I hate you!"

Joey grimaced and walked over to Yugi and put his hands on Yugi's shoulders. Yugi shook them off and backed up.

"Don't touch me! I wanna go home."

"Will someone explain what's going on?" Yami asked watching the exchange between Yugi and Joey.

"Yugi, I know I hurt you-"

"You ruined this day for me. You hurt me!"

"I know, and I'm sorry."

"I hate that word. I HATE IT!"

"Baby, calm down. Please, calm down. Joey, what did you do?"

Joey rubbed the back of his neck, "Um…"

"Pup," Seto warned.

Joey sighed, "I may have forced him a bit and wasn't very pleasant with him."

Yami sighed, "Dammit, Joey. Babe, look at me. I know Joey hurt you in the past. So much so that he seemed to ruin this day for you. Let me change that. I'm not gonna hurt you and you know this. Please, if you let me, I'm sure I can change your opinion of Valentine's Day. Can you give me a chance?"

Yugi looked at Yami with tears in his eyes, "Promise?"

"Promise, baby."

Yugi nodded and Yami kissed him. Joey sighed. Bakura glared at Joey.

"I can't believe you did that!"

"Bakura, don't. It's not our business and it's in the past. Let's try to have an enjoyable Valentine's Day, huh?"

Bakura sighed and nodded, "Sure, kitten."

The group filed back into the limo and proceeded to the restaurant that Seto reserved for all of them. As they headed inside Bakura whistled.

"Dude, this is fancy."

"Well it's a special night for all of us, don't you think?" Tristan asked.

They walked up to the hostess and she smiled, "Right this way, Mr. Kaiba," she said leading them so another section of the restaurant that had a dance floor. The group nodded and sat down.

"You ever wonder how Tristan ended up in a heterosexual relationship while the rest of us are gay." Joey wondered.

"Nope. It doesn't bother me if it doesn't bother him," Yugi smiled looking at his menu.

"It doesn't bother me at all. I mean you are my friends. Just cause you choose to have a relationship with another guy has no affect on me whatsoever."

The waitress came over and took their orders grinning at the couples. She didn't even say anything when Yami turned Yugi and kissed him on the mouth. Yugi blushed furiously. After she wrote down the orders and left. Yami turned to Yugi.

"Let's dance, baby."

Yugi looked at him with wide eyes, "No. Remember the last time you made me dance?"

Yami chucked, "Don't worry, baby, nothing's gonna happen. C'mon," he said and pulled Yugi onto the dance floor.

Yugi groaned and protested but eventually followed his boyfriend onto the dance floor. Ryou, Bakura, Tristan, and Teà all joined them. Seto and Joey stayed at the table waiting for the food. Yugi placed his arms around Yami's neck as Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist and they moved in time with the music.

The waitress came back and smiled as she watched the couples on the dance floor as she put their meals on the table. She left and Joey called them over. The group went back to the table and sat down to eat. They talked about random things and enjoyed each other's company. Teà was surprised to find out that Ryou, Joey, and Yugi were pregnant at the same time. Even if Yugi was further along than they others.

"You've gotta be fucking kidding me. Yugi's pregnant again?"

The group looked up and they saw a couple standing at the table next to theirs. Yami frowned.

"Pussycat, do you know them?"

Tristan growled, "Its Ryan. What's the matter Foyer, can't mind your own fucking business?"

Ryan ignored Tristan and chuckled, "Never thought I'd figure Yugi to be a damn slut. Pregnant twice within a year? And by two different people?"

Yugi turned red with anger, "Back off, Ryan."

"What'chu gonna do? Wait til the rest of the school hears this."

That did it for Yami. He stood up and grabbed Ryan by the collar of his shirt. Ryan's date squeaked and backed away. Yami got in face.

"I don't know who the fuck you are, but if I was you, I'd watch myself. Talk about my boyfriend again and I swear I will fucking hunt you down and tear you from limb to limb."

Ryan shook his head, "The lot of you are disgusting. Fucking filthy fags. It's not my fault. By being a fag and being pregnant again, Yugi made it worse for himself. The lot of you shouldn't even be allowed in the school.

Tristan stood up too and Yugi stood up trying to calm them down.

"Back the fuck off Ryan; those are my friends you are talking about."

"Guys, please. We're in a restaurant, just let it go."

"Didn't know you were such a fag lover Tristan. But your little whore is right, _let it go._ "

"Sonovabitch!" Yami yelled punching Ryan in the face.

Yugi sighed and walked to the bathroom hoping that things will be settled by the time he came back out. As Yugi headed into the bathroom he smiled. It wasn't that Yugi didn't mind being pregnant again, he just hated where he always had to pee. He took care of his business and after flushing the toilet walked out of the stall and headed over to the sink to wash his hands. Suddenly he felt himself being grabbed from behind and a bag being thrown over his face as he was dragged from the bathroom.

Ryou and Bakura got Tristan and Yami to calm down and allowed Ryan to walk out of the restaurant with just a bloody nose. Tristan, Seto, Yami, and Bakura paid for the group's meals and they started to leave the restaurant when Yami noticed that Yugi wasn't with them.

"Hey, anyone see, Yugi?"

Teà nodded, "He went to the bathroom."

Joey walked into the bathroom and returned a few seconds later shaking his head, "He's not in there."

"Maybe he decided to sit in the limo when you and Tristan got into that fight," Ryou suggested.

Yami nodded, "Yeah."

The group left the restaurant and walked to where the limo was waiting and Yami opened the door and found that Yugi wasn't in there.

"Where is he?" he asked frowning when his cell rang. "Hello?"

" _I have your boyfriend."_

**TBC...**


	26. Chapter 26

"Who is this?" Yami questioned nervously.

The voice on the other line laughed, _"And what makes you think I'm gonna tell you that?"_

"Fine, what do you want? I'll give you whatever you want just don't hurt him."

The voice laughed, "What I want, I already have," and ended the call.

"Sonovabitch!" Yami yelled.

"Who would want to kidnap Yugi?" Teà wondered.

"I think the question is how the hell are we gonna get him back?" Joey asked.

"I can make some calls," Seto said, "Have a people out looking for him."

Yami wasn't listening. He was fuming. And he was worried.

"Maybe we should leave this to the authorities," Tristan said, "Put in a missing persons report or something."

"Are you people fucking blind? What good is that gonna do to help us find Yugi?" Bakura yelled.

Ryou rubbed his belly, "'Kura, calm down. Yami? Did they say anything?"

Yami shook his head, "All they said was that what they wanted, they already had. Why couldn't we just have a nice evening for once? Why can't the kid catch a fucking break?" Yami yelled.

Joey was about to speak when he ran to the edge of the sidewalk to throw up. Wiping his mouth he turned back to the group.

"So what are we gonna do? We can't just stand around here arguing."

"For once, Wheeler has a damn point. I have an idea, but," he said looking at Ryou, "you're not gonna like it, kitten."

Ryou placed his hand over his belly, "What is it?"

"I wanted to talk to Rabid."

"How's a hit man gonna help us?" Yami asked.

"Rabid is a street person. He's always on the streets and he knows people along these streets so maybe he can get in touch with some of his people and they can help us search, or maybe he saw or knows something."

Ryou nodded, "I don't like it, but you might be right. He might be able to help us. Let's go."

The group piled into the limo and Bakura gave the driver directions on where to go. The driver pulled the limo close by to Rabid's hangout. Everyone got out the car and followed Bakura and Yami.

"I don't like the looks of this place," Seto commented.

Bakura turned his head and looked at him, "No one asked you to come, rich boy."

Seto just shrugged and the group walked over to Rabid's hangout.

"Rabid!" Bakura yelled.

"Who the fuck is calling my name?" Rabid growls walking out in clear view of Bakura and the rest of the crew. "Well, well, look who keeps coming back. Bakura and Yami. What can I do for you boys?"

Bakura was about to speak when they heard a squeal and he was soon enveloped by strong arms. Ryou was looking heated.

"Bakura, who is this?"

"Maxine, get off of me!" Bakura yelled.

"The woman backed up and smiled, "Bakura, wow, it's been a long time. How are you?"

"Maxine, sweetness, Bakura didn't come here to hang out."

"Bakura. Who the fuck is she?" Ryou asked again. Bakura chuckled at his boyfriend's anger.

"This is Rabid's girlfriend, Maxine. Being friends with Rabid, means being friends with Maxine."

Ryou nodded.

"So what can I do for you all?" Rabid asked as Maxine stood next to him.

"We need your help," Yami started.

"You need someone dead again?"

Yami shook his head, "No. We need your street resources. Yugi's been kidnapped."

"Wait isn't he your boyfriend? The one you asked me to kill those dudes for?"

Yami nodded, "Yes."

"So you want me to help you all find him? Using my streets?"

Yami nodded again, "Please. I'll even pay you double what you usually get for killing someone."

Rabid chuckled, "No need. I'll help you all find him, just because I like you all." He turned to his girlfriend, "Sweetness, get the crew, we're gonna go scrounging."

Maxine frowned, "Rabid, I thought we didn't do that anymore. We just hit and run."

"Baby, I only do it for a friend. Besides, we might get a little killing in."

"Are you gonna let me help this time?"

"Of course." He turned back to Yami, "Okay, I need to know what he looks like."

"He looks like me with some slight differences," Yami said handing Maxine a picture.

"Oh my, he's so cute!"

"You said he's pregnant right?"

Yami nodded, "Yes."

Rabid nodded, "Alright. We'll help you locate your boyfriend. If we get anything, we'll contact Bakura."

Yami and Bakura nodded, "Thanks, Rabid," Yami said.

Rabid nodded, "You're welcome, now get out of here."

Everyone got back in the limo and the driver dropped everyone off at their homes. When they got to Yami's first, Bakura put his hand on his shoulder.

"You know we'll find him, right?"

Yami nodded, "I know. But what am I gonna tell Takara when I go in the house and she doesn't see her papa?"

"Just tell her that he came and slept over my house," Joey grinned. "I mean she's a baby, she really won't understand."

Yami shook his head, "You'd think, Joey, but she understands quite a bit. Call me the minute Rabid does."

Bakura nodded and Yami walked out the limo and into the house. He found his mom and Takara dozing on the couch. He silently shut the door and hung up the coat.

"Dada!"

He turned and saw Takara sitting up on his mother's lap. He smiled and went to pick her up.

"Hey, princess, daddy woke you up?"

"Hey, Yami," Riena said sitting up. She looked behind Yami expecting to see Yugi and frowned.

"Dada, papa?" Takara noticed too that Yugi wasn't with Yami.

"Papa's spending the night at Joey's, he'll be back later. How about we put you to bed?"

"Papa! Papa!" Takara screamed as Yami headed down toward the nursery.

Yami changed Takara into her pajamas and rocked her back and forth humming her lullaby. As she closed her eyes he laid her in the crib covering her with a blanket. Takara stuffed her fist in her mouth.

"Wawa," she whined.

"Shh, I know, he'll be back, I promise. Sleep, princess," Yami said kissing her forehead.

He shut off the light and walked out back to the living room where his mother was waiting with a frown on her face. She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Where's Yugi?"

Yami groaned, "Mom, not in the mood."

"I don't give a shit, where is your boyfriend? Did something happen? What happened? This was supposed to be a wonderful night for the two of you."

Yami sighed and slumped on the couch. Just then his cell rang and he grabbed it.

"Hello?"

" _Yami?"_

"Baby? Baby, where are you?"

" _I don't know. They're keeping me in a dark room."_

"They? Yugi, there's more than one?"

" _Mhm."_

"Baby, are you hurt?"

" _No. They just kept me in the closet. Like they're waiting for something."_

"How are you calling me?"

" _I'm in the bathroom using my cell…gotta go, they're coming!"_

The phone clicked and Yami slammed it down. "Fuck!"

"Yami."

Yami sighed, "Mom, Yugi was kidnapped from the restaurant."

Riena looked like she was gonna scream but Yami quickly covered her mouth. Riena nodded and he removed his hand. Riena looked at him with sad eyes.

"This sucks, mom. It's like ever since we've started dating, everything bad has been happening to him. Maybe if he'd never met me things would be better for him."

Riena put her hand on top of her son's, "Don't you dare think like that. This isn't your fault and you know it."

"So why can't this kid catch a fucking break, huh? He's been raped, twice, his daughter's been kidnapped, I lied to him, and now he's been kidnapped."

"Yami, honey, just because the bad things happen doesn't mean that it's your fault. I mean lots of good has happened since you two have been together. Don't do this to yourself or Yugi."

Just then his cell rang again and he picked it up.

"Yeah?"

" _Yami, its Bakura. I just gotta call from Rabid. He and Maxine are on the other side of town. They said that they think they've found Yugi."_

"Already?"

" _Told ya they were good. Come pick me up and we'll go meet them."_

"Okay, I'll be there in twenty minutes. Be ready."

" _Okay, I'll be waiting."_

Yami hung up and grabbed his jacket. His mother followed him to the door.

"They found Yugi? That was quick."

"Yeah, well we had help."

"Be careful, honey."

Yami nodded, "I will, mom," he said and kissed her cheek.

He ran out of the house and jumped into his car. Gunning the engine, he sped to Bakura and Ryou's where Bakura was sitting on the steps waiting for him. He ran up to the car.

"Hurry up and go before Ryou tries to come."

Yami raised his eyebrows as he drove away, "You don't want Ryou to come?"

"Are you kidding me? I am not about to have my pregnant boyfriend anywhere near these guys."

Yami chuckled. Bakura directed him to where they needed to go. They met up with Rabid and Maxine. Yami was surprised to find that Maxine was strapped. Maxine raised an eyebrow at him.

"What? Not used to seeing a female strapped before?"

"Uh, no not really. Especially with a knife and not a gun."

Maxine chuckled, "I hate guns, so my weapons of choice are knives and arrows. Now, how about we stop the chitchat and go and rescue your boyfriend?"

"Sounds good with me."

Rabid nodded, "Since neither of you boys are carrying, stay behind one of us, got it?"

"Yup," Bakura and Yami said.

The four walked up to the house and Rabid got into position before he nodded to Maxine. Maxine grinned and lifted a heeled boot and kicked the door open. Yami was shocked to see this miniskirt and heeled boot wearing chick was such a badass. Maxine turned and winked at Yami. Rabid positioned his gun and walked in first, Maxine was next, and Yami and Bakura were after her.

"Drop it," Rabid yelled at some guy.

Yami fully entered the building and found that they had Yugi tied up like a freaking sacrifice. There were two guys holding knives to his neck. When Yugi saw Yami he whimpered.

"Yami."

Yami wanted to go to him so damn bad but he knew that most likely he'd be dead before he even got two feet. Maxine chuckled and twirled a lock of hair.

"You know boys, I'd listen to my boyfriend if I were you. Unless of course you really wanna die."

"The only one dying here is this piss poor excuse for a human being," One of the guys sneered.

Rabid growled and leveled the gun to the guy's chest. He was just about to shoot until he heard a voice behind him.

"Drop your weapons. Now."

Yami noticed how that voice looked familiar. Turning he saw his father standing there pointing a gun at Rabid's head.

" _Dad?_ "

"Well, so glad you could join us, Yami."

"What the hell? You had Yugi kidnapped? What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"Yami, Yami, son, this is for your own good."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm gonna prove to you that you're not gay. You see with him out the way, you'll see things more clearly and go back to dating women."

Yami clenched his teeth and growled, "Have you lost your fucking mind? No matter what you do, I will always be gay and you can't change that. Now let him go!"

"Sorry, Yami, guess there's no other way," Yori said and nodded to the two boys holding Yugi.

They drew their knives but before they could even touch Yugi, Maxine drew both of her knives and threw them hitting them both in the chest. They immediately fell to the ground allowing Yugi to be released. Maxine winked at Yugi before she kicked backward hitting Yori in the chest causing him to fall. Yami walked over to him and kicked the gun out of his hand.

"No matter what you do, I will always be gay and always love Yugi."

He bent down and gripped his father by the hair and pointed to Yugi where Bakura and Maxine were untying him.

"You see that boy over there? He's the love of my life. We're gonna have a baby, and when he's old enough, we're gonna get married. Touch him again and I swear to god, I will kill you."

He released his father and started to walk over to Yugi when he yelled.

"Yami, watch out!"

Yami turned around and grabbed the gun before his father could and put two bullets in his chest. Yori fell to the ground. Yami dropped the gun.

"Mother fucker," he said and ran over to Yugi and kissed him.

Yugi kissed him back deeply before Yami released him and looked him over, "Are you okay?"

Yugi nodded, "Yes. I wanna go home, Yami."

"Let's go, baby." He turned to Rabid and Maxine, "Thanks a lot for your help."

Maxine winked, "Anytime, cutie. Take your man home and love him," she said and blew him a kiss before sidling up to her boyfriend.

"We're always here if you ever need," Rabid nodded and waved.

Yami nodded as he and Bakura guided Yugi out of the building. Bakura helped Yugi into the front seat before sitting in the back. When Yami stopped in front of Bakura's, Ryou came running out.

"Yugi!"

"Ryou, are you trying to get yourself sick?" Bakura said as he saw his boyfriend without a coat.

Ryou shrugged before reaching in through the window to give Yugi a hug. Bakura shook his head as he led his boyfriend into the house.

"Make sure to call Tristan and Joey," he said..

Yami nodded as he drove away. He looked over to Yugi who was staring out the window.

"I'm sorry, baby."

Yugi turned and looked at Yami with wide eyes, "Why? It's not your fault."

"Seriously? First off all, my dad had you kidnapped to kill you and try to change me from being gay. If that's not enough, it seems that ever since we've been together bad shit just keeps happening to you."

Yugi sighed, "Yami, it's not your fault. It's not your fault that your father was a psycho, or that these things happened to me. I mean the way I see it, it brings us closer together. All the shit that I've endured always seems to break us apart but it doesn't happen. I mean we're still together after a year. That's saying a lot, don't you think?"

Yami sighed, "Yeah, I guess. How the hell am I gonna tell my mother that I killed my dad?"

Yugi chuckled, "Just tell her the truth."

Yami pulled in front of the house and turned to Yugi before heading in the house, "Your daughter might ask where you were. I told her that you were spending the night at Joey's."

Yugi nodded and chuckled, "Okay."

They went into the house where they found Riena trying to rock a screaming Takara. Yugi sighed and walked over to Riena.

"I'll take her."

Riena nodded and handed Takara to her papa.

"Hey, sweetie, did you miss me?" Yugi said rocking his daughter.

"Papa," Takara whined.

"Oh, I know, sweetie. Papa's sorry he left you, but I'm back now, see?"

"Papa, 'Chos," Takara whined.

Yugi chuckled and shook his head, "No, sweetie you can have Cheerios in the morning but only if you go to sleep."

Takara shut her eyes and Yugi burst out laughing, "Good girl."

Yugi walked her back into the nursery and put her in the crib and then headed back into the living room. Riena smiled.

"Glad you're home Yugi. I'll leave now."

Yami nodded and kissed his mother on cheek. Yugi nudged him and raised his eyebrow. Yami sighed.

"Mom, wait a sec, there's something I need to tell you."

"What is it dear?"

"I killed dad. He was the one who had Yugi kidnapped and he was gonna kill him. I didn't mean to do it."

Riena just nodded, "Well, I told him that one day he'll get what he deserves."

Yami just looked shocked at his mother. Riena chuckled.

"Yami, honey, your father, and I got divorced a couple of days ago. I didn't tell you because I couldn't find the right time or way to tell you. I was gonna tell you tonight but when you came back and told me about Yugi, I just couldn't."

"Wow, um, okay."

"Yeah, we divorced because he said he didn't want to be with someone who approved of their son being gay and in a gay relationship."

Yami chuckled, "Good to know."

Riena nodded, "Yeah, but I'm gonna go. You boys look beat to hell. Try and get some rest, boys."

Yugi and Yami nodded and walked her out. Yami locked the door and the two went to bed.

**TBC...**


	27. Chapter 27

The next morning Yami woke up glad that it was a Sunday and he didn't have to work. He leaned over and kissed Yugi's temple and chuckled when Yugi batted him away. He just shook his head, climbed out of bed and put on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt before checking on Takara. He found her in her crib staring at him through the bars.

"Dada!"

"Hey precious, have a good sleep?"

Takara clapped her hands and Yami smiled as he picked her up. He kissed her cheek and she put her mouth to his and slobbered all over it.

"Dada, 'Chos."

Yami chuckled, "Yes, honey, I'm gonna give you Cheerios."

Yami walked out of the nursery with Takara in his arms and headed to the kitchen. He placed her in the highchair and placed a handful of Cheerios on the tray. Takara clapped her hands and started putting Cheerio after Cheerio in her mouth. Yami laughed as he got out her yogurt.

"Want some yogurt, honey?"

"Gu! Gu!"

"Okay, okay."

"Why is she so loud?" Yugi grumbled as he walked into the kitchen.

Takara smiled when she saw Yugi, "Papa!"

"Be quiet."

Yami frowned as he paused in feeding Takara the yogurt, "Yugi, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, she's just so loud."

Yami chuckled, "Yugi, she's just happy to see you."

"Whatever," he said walking out of the room.

Takara's smile dropped, "Papa," she whined.

"Don't cry, sweetheart, Papa's not feeling well. He'll be okay," Yami said finishing feeding her the yogurt.

That afternoon wasn't much better Yami had gone to the store and Yugi was home with Takara. Takara was getting sleepy and she wanted her papa to hold her. She crawled over to her papa and raised her arms.

"Papa."

"Takara, papa can't hold you, right now."

Takara shook her head, "Papa!"

Yugi shook his head, "No, Takara, Papa's not gonna hold you right now. Go play with your toys.

Takara whined again but went to play with her toys some more. Soon she started to get really sleepy and wanted her papa. So she started crying. Yami had just entered the house when he heard Takara crying and he heard Yugi blow up at her.

"Will you shut up? I told you I am not holding you. What is the matter with you? Shut up!"

Takara's lip quivered and she looked at her papa full of tears. She may not have understood everything her papa said but he was yelling at her and she hated it when her papa yelled. She burst out crying.

"Papa! Papa!"

Yami was livid. He dropped the bags on the kitchen table and picked up Takara shushing her and giving Yugi a glare as he headed to the nursery with her.

"Shh, princess, it's okay. Daddy's here."

"Papa."

"I know, honey. I know."

He rocked her and hummed to her until she fell asleep in his arms. He laid her in the crib, turned the monitor on, shut off the light, and closed the door so he wouldn't wake her up. He walked back into the living room, snatched up the remote and turned off the television.

"Hey! I was watching that."

"Tough. Yugi, what the hell is the matter with you? Are you out of your mind? Yelling at her like that? All she wanted was you to hold her while she fell asleep. You know how she gets when she's tired."

"Well, maybe I didn't feel like it."

"So what, you don't yell at her like that. Seriously, Yugi, what's the matter? You've been in this funk since you woke up. And it's not just your hormones. Trust me I remember what it was like when you were pregnant."

"Fuck you, Yami. You don't know shit!"

"Well then talk to me. You never talk to me so how the hell am I supposed to know?" Yami pulled the remote back when Yugi tried to reach for it. "You're not watching TV, we're talking."

"Who do you think you are? My parent? You know what Yami? Fuck. You."

Yugi got off the couch to head to the bedroom but Yami grabbed his arm. Yugi looked at Yami and then down at his arm and then punched his boyfriend in the face.

"Let go of me!"

Yami staggered back. Yugi stomped off and headed into the bedroom and slammed the door. Yami looked at the bedroom door confused. _What is wrong with him? Why won't he talk to me?_ Just then the phone rang. He ran into the kitchen to answer it.

"Hello?"

" _Yami? It's Joey."_

"Hey, Joey, what's up?"

" _Not much. Seto said that the six of us where supposed to be hanging out today at your house."_

"Oh, yeah. Um, I think we're gonna have to take a rain check. Yugi's not feeling well today."

" _Oh. Okay, I'll tell Seto."_

Yami hung up the phone and headed toward the bedroom. He needed to figure out what got Yugi so pissed off. He opened the bedroom door slowly and saw Yugi laying on the bed with his back to him.

"Yugi, baby?" He called as he walked over to the bed.

Yugi didn't respond, but Yami knew he wasn't sleep. He sat on the edge of the bed and rubbed Yugi's arm, "Baby, please talk to me? I'm worried about you."

"Well don't."

"Baby, something happened to make you feel this way. Talk to me."

"You're my boyfriend, you figure it out."

Yami jerked back, "Oh, so what I'm supposed to be a mind reader? Just cause you're my boyfriend doesn't mean I'm supposed to _automatically_ know everything that's wrong with you. You never talk to me."

Yugi sat up and glared at him, "Oh, so I'm supposed to talk to you about every fucking thing? Is that it?"

Yami sighed and shook his head, "No, Yugi, but it would be nice if you talked to me when something's bothering you."

Just then there was a knock on the door. Yami sighed as Yugi turned his back to him once more. He got off the bed to answer the door and was surprised to see the gang outside the door.

"What are you all doing here?"

"Time to hang out. Where's Yugi?" Bakura asked pushing past Yami. Yami groaned.

"Guys, can we do this another time?"

"Why what's wrong?" Tristan asked.

"Yugi's not feeling well."

"Don't worry, I'll cheer him up," Joey said heading to the bedroom.

"Joey! That's a bad idea!" Yami yelled running after him.

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!" Everyone heard Yugi scream at Joey. Yami cringed.

Joey ran out of the bedroom staring wide eyed at Yami, "What the heck is wrong with him?"

Yami sighed and shrugged, "I don't know. He won't talk to me. He was in a bad mood since this morning and even screamed at Taki this afternoon. Something's wrong, but he won't tell me."

"Maybe you should let me try?" Ryou asked. Yami shook his head.

"I don't think that's such a great idea. I don't think any pregnant person should be near a pregnant Yugi. It's dangerous."

Ryou shrugged, "Let me at least try."

Yami sighed, "Fine."

Ryou walked into the bedroom slowly, "Yugi? It's Ryou. Can we talk?"

"What the fuck do you want?"

"I just want to know what's wrong. Yami's worried about you."

"Well that's his problem ain't it?"

"Yugi, I know that you most likely won't talk to me, but please talk to Yami. He's here for you to talk to. You know he loves you and cares about you, right?"

Yugi sighed, "Yeah, but it's hard."

Ryou patted his arm, "Just try. This stress isn't good for the baby."

Yugi sat up and nodded, "Okay."

Ryou smiled and walked out of the room. "Yami, he said he'll talk to you."

Yami raised an eyebrow, "How'd you get him to agree to talk to me?"

Ryou winked, "My little secret. Now go in there and listen to your boyfriend. Don't get angry."

Yami nodded and headed into the bedroom shutting the door behind him. "Baby?"

Yugi wiped his eyes and bit his lip, "Yami, I'm sorry."

Yami walked over and sat next to Yugi on the bed, "There's no need to be sorry but I just wanna know what caused this."

"I was thinking."

"About what, baby?"

"About how much my life sucks."

"Baby…"

Yugi shook his head, "It's true. I mean so much bad shit's happened to me. My boyfriend broke up with me, I get pregnant, and then because I'm pregnant and gay, my parents kick me out. I don't hear from my family in a long time and then months later my grandfather comes and tells me that they're dead. I wasn't even sad, Yami. Then if that's not enough, I've had my daughter kidnapped by my ex boyfriend, I've been raped, twice, and then kidnapped and held at knife point. Why is my life so fucking bad?"

Yami pulled Yugi into his arms, "Baby, you're life wasn't all that bad. I mean look at the good things that happened. You have an eight month old beautiful daughter, and honestly if you hadn't been kicked out you and I would never had met. Not to mention that you have an amazing group of friends who care about you."

"Its so hard, Yami. I mean I miss my parents. I never said goodbye to them. I mean I know that because they kicked me out and stuff I should hate them, but I never did. Yes, I was mad at what they did to me, but I never hated them."

"I know it get's hard, baby, but don't push me away. You gotta let me help. That's what I'm here for. And no one expected you to hate your parents just cause they kicked you out. I mean never once did I hate my parents. I may have been hurt by the things they did and said but never hated them. I mean even now, I don't hate my dad. I'm angry at the things he did and said but I don't hate him."

"I just feel like everyone is leaving me. My parents are gone, grandpa's gone. Who's gonna be next?"

"You still have me, and Taki. Of course you still have your friends, but even if you lose your friends you'll still have me and your daughter."

"I really upset her didn't I?"

Yami nodded, "She was so hurt, baby. You know how she feels about you yelling. She hates it when we yell. Baby, you should've seen her face. I tried to tell her that it's gonna be okay."

"I'll make it up to her, I promise. I'm sorry, Yami."

"Baby, I told you this before. If you're upset about something you've gotta come and talk to me."

Yugi sighed, "I know. I'll try to remember from now on."

Yami nodded. The two of them got off the bed and headed out of the room and into the living room where everyone was sitting around talking about babies. Ryou looked up at the two and smiled. He knew that no matter what trials they were gonna face, they'd always be alright.

**TBC...**


	28. Chapter 28

**~3 MONTHS LATER~**

Yugi was sitting in the passenger seat of Bakura's car as they were leaving work. He was rubbing his belly when he decided something. It was time.

"You okay over there?" Bakura asked.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah, I'm fine."

"Sure, you've been rubbing your belly a lot."

Yugi chuckled, "He's just been kicking a lot. And hard."

Bakura chuckled, "I bet. Ryou complains a lot whenever she kicks."

Bakura parked in front of Yugi and Yami's house, and they got out of the car.

"Have you guys picked a name yet?" Yugi asked walking up the porch.

Bakura nodded, "Ryou likes the name Luna. I think we're gonna stick with that one. What about you?"

Yugi shook his head, "Not yet, we're having a hard time choosing," he said opening the door.

The minute Bakura and Yugi entered the house a little girl toddled up to them.

"Papa! Unkie!"

Yugi chuckled and picked her up as they walked into the living room, "Yami, why is she still up?"

Yami shrugged from his seat on the couch, "She wouldn't go to sleep until you came home. You know how your daughter is."

Yugi chuckled and half walked half waddled over to his boyfriend and kissed him on the mouth. He then turned to Ryou.

"Bakura said that you guys had chosen the name Luna for the baby. I think that's a beautiful name."

Ryou smiled, "Thanks."

"Ready to go, kitten?"

Ryou nodded and stood, "I'll see you guys later."

Yami walked Ryou and Bakura to the door while Yugi took Takara into the nursery and rocked her to sleep. Yami walked over and leaned against the doorway watching his lover. Yugi laid Takara in her crib and then walked over to Yami. Yami wrapped his arm around Yugi's waist and they headed into the bedroom. Once they entered the bedroom and shut the door, things got hot and heavy pretty quickly. One minute Yami was kissing Yugi passionately and then the next they were tearing off clothes and Yugi was panting heavily.

Yami led Yugi over to the bed and gently laid him down on his back ridding his lover of his pants and boxers. He leaned over and kissed Yugi's lips gently before taking his throbbing cock into his mouth.

"Ah, Yami!"

Yami hummed around Yugi's cock and built up a steady rhythm bobbing on his cock. Yugi bit his lip and tried not to scream or cry out so he wouldn't wake Takara but it was so good.

"Yami, stop."

Yami pulled off and frowned, "What's the matter, baby?"

Yugi shook his head, "Need…inside…please," he panted.

"You wanna come with me inside you?"

Yugi nodded. Yami chuckled but nodded. He pulled back, ridded himself of his pants and boxers and then headed over to the nightstand and retrieved the bottle of lube. Spreading Yugi's legs gently he pushed one lubed finger inside.

"More."

"Baby, slow down. Okay, we'll get there."

Yami penetrated Yugi with the one finger until Yugi growled at him to add more. He added a second finger and began to scissor him open making sure to strike his prostate each time.

"Fuck! Yes!"

After a few more moments of that he added a third and continued to scissor him until Yugi started humping himself on Yami's fingers.

"Yami…c'mon. M'ready."

"Okay, baby," Yami removed his fingers, lubed up his cock, and thrust inside with one move.

"Shit! Move!"

Yami didn't need to be told twice. He withdrew so only the head of his cock was inside and then he slammed back inside. He did this a couple of times and then slowed to a steady rhythm that had him hitting Yugi's prostate with each thrust.

"Yes, Yami, yes!"

"Oh, god, baby, so good and tight."

"Fuck, Yami, harder."

Yami picked up the pace groaning, "Shit, baby so fucking tight."

"I love you, Yami. So, fucking-shit! So…good."

Yami thrust deeper and faster and soon Yugi was reduced to babbles. Yami knew he was close so he reached between them and wrapped a hand around his lover's cock and stroked it in time with his thrusts.

"Shit! Shitshitshit…Yami!" Yugi screamed as he came all over his stomach and Yami's hand.

Yami wasn't too far behind, "Fuck, Yugi!" he yelled as he came inside his lover.

Yami was careful not to collapse on Yugi. After a few minutes he pulled out. He got up and picked up one of his dirty shirts to use and clean them off with. After cleaning Yugi up, he chucked the shirt in the pile of all the other dirty clothes and collapsed on his back next to Yami. Yugi turned on his side and placed a hand on Yami's chest.

"Yami?"

"Yeah, baby?"

"I think it's time."

"Time for what?"

"To go visit my parents."

Yami nodded, "Okay, you wanna go tomorrow?"

Yugi nodded, "Yes, please."

"Sure, baby."

* * *

The next day Yugi and Yami dropped Takara off at her nana's while they went to the cemetery. On the way over there, Yugi bought a bouquet of white roses. Yami parked the car in front of the cemetery and touched Yugi's shoulder.

"You want me to go with you?"

Yugi nodded, "Yes."

Yami nodded and exited the car. He walked over to the passenger side to help Yugi out. They walked in silence over to where Yugi's parents were buried. They stood in front of the headstone for a few minutes before Yugi spoke.

"Hi, mom. Hi, dad," he started placing the bouquet in front of the headstone. "I know you're probably wondering why I haven't visited you in a long time. Well that's because I was still angry and hurt about what you did to me. But don't think it was because I stopped loving you. I never stopped loving you. It just hurt me the way you treated me my whole life, like I wasn't worthy of your love because I was different. I mean even before you found out I was gay, you never treated me like I was your son and that you loved me unless I was hurt in some way."

Yami stood and pulled Yugi close to him and wiped his tears. Yugi smiled gratefully at him before turning back to the graves and continuing.

"So much has happened to me that I wish I could tell you everything but I'll spare you the horrible things and tell you the good. Remember I told you I was pregnant the night you kicked me out the house? Well I gave birth to a beautiful daughter. Her name is Takara and she's almost a year old. She'll be one next month and I know you would've loved her. Three weeks after you kicked me out I met someone. His name is Yami. He's older than me, but he's a great guy. He gave me a place to stay when I was stuck on the street and he loves me. He is the most wonderful, sweetest person I have ever met and I'm lucky to be in love with him. We're gonna have a baby too. I'm six months and we know that we're having a boy," he said placing his hand on his belly and looking at Yami.

"Mom, Dad, I love you and I've never stopped loving you. I will tell my children about you when they're big enough to understand. Tell grandpa I said hi."

Keeping his hand on his belly and taking his lover's hand, they walked back to the car. Yami smiled at him.

"Feel better?"

"Much. Thank you for coming with me."

"No problem. Ready to head home?"

Yugi nodded, "Yes, I-ow!" Yugi whimpered and rubbed his side.

"What happened? Are you okay?"

"Fine. Your son just decided to kick me extra hard."

Yami knelt in front of Yugi's belly causing him to giggle and look around.

"Hey, little guy, I need you to take it easy on papa okay? I know you're eager and stuff, but you're hurting papa. Just take it easy okay?"

Yugi chuckled as they walked back to the car and he got in the passenger seat, "We need to come up with a name for him."

Yami got behind the wheel and nodded, "True. I know Ryou and Bakura picked out a name for their daughter, do you know if Seto and Joey have picked a name for theirs yet?"

Yugi shook his head, "I don't know."

Yami drove to his mother's house and she opened the door smiling at them. They entered the living room where Yami and Riena made Yugi sit down. He groaned but sat. Soon his daughter came toddling toward him.

"Papa, close. Close!" she grinned pointing to her shirt.

"Riena smiled, "She's showing you that she changed her clothes. She was playing outside and fell in the mud."

"Oh!" Yugi giggled.

Takara used the couch to pull herself closer to her papa and pointed at his big belly frowning, "Papa? Tis?"

Yami smiled and walked over to pick Takara up and sit her on his lap while he sat on the couch. He took her small hand and placed it on Yugi's belly.

"Remember papa said that you're gonna be a big sister?"

Takara nodded. Yugi wasn't sure she understood what Yami asked. He placed his hand over his daughters.

"Taki, this is a baby."

"Baby?"

"Yes, sweetie, baby."

Yugi and Yami were so pleased at how much Takara was growing. She was talking a lot sometimes with full sentences even if they consisted of three words, she was walking, and getting into everything, she was feeding herself. She was still a bit shaky with a spoon, but she could feed herself perfectly with fingers. Yugi was crying softly. Takara put her hand on her papa's face.

"Papa, sad?"

Yugi smiled and shook his head wiping his tears, "No, sweetie, papa's very happy."

Takara looked at her papa and frowned for a second before she wiggled trying to get off her daddy's lap. Yami placed her on the floor and she grabbed her toys. She sat on the floor and tried stacking all her toys together. She laughed whenever they fell and stacked them again. Riena, Yami, and Yugi laughed at her.

**TBC...**


	29. Chapter 29

The next morning Yami woke up to an empty bed and the smell of pancakes. He jumped out of bed and shuffled to the kitchen where Yugi was standing over the stove making pancakes. Takara was eating her eggs. Yami chuckled as he walked over to Takara and kissed her forehead before walking over and kissing the back of Yugi's neck.

"Hey, baby."

"Morning, Yami."

"Pussycat, what are you doing?"

"What does it look like? I'm making breakfast."

"Pussycat, you shouldn't be straining yourself. You need to sit and rest."

Yugi sighed, "Yami, I'm fine. It's not like he's gonna pop outta me soon. As long as I take breaks in between so my back doesn't start hurting, I'll be fine."

"You don't know that, Yugi. Takara came a month early. Besides, I don't want you to be under any stress and you end up having Braxton-Hicks again."

Yugi turned around and kissed Yami on the mouth while Takara giggled in the background, "I love you, Yami. I love that you're concerned, but honestly, I'm okay. I know what my limits are. Seriously though, you weren't this overbearing when I was pregnant with Takara. Is it because she wasn't yours?"

Yami shook his head, "I thought I was plenty over protective."

Yugi just chuckled and turned back to the stove to finish the pancakes. Meanwhile Takara had finished her eggs.

"Dada, done!"

Yami walked over and picked up her plate, "Finished, sweetheart?"

"Yami, can you cut up one of these pancakes and give it to her?"

"Sure," Yami said heading back towards the stove.

Yami took a pancake and cut it into small pieces so it would be easier for Takara to pick up. Yugi had finished the pancakes and placed a plate of the pancakes and eggs on the table. Yami placed Takara's pancake in front of her and she smiled and picked one up popping it into her mouth. While Takara ate her pancakes Yami and Yugi sat down at the table to eat their own breakfast.

After breakfast Yami gave Takara a bath and sat her on the living room floor with her toys. Yugi came out of the bathroom dressed in sweats and a hoodie. Yami chuckled upon seeing him.

"You look like the cuddliest teddy bear."

Yugi chuckled, "Thanks," he said and sat on the couch.

Takara placed her hands on the floor and stuck her little butt out so she could stand and toddled over to her papa. "Papa, bear?"

Yugi and Yami laughed and Yugi sent a glare to his boyfriend, "No sweetie, papa's not a bear. I just look like one."

Takara looked at her papa and then down her belly and then back at his face, "Papa, baby?"

Yugi lifted his hoodie and showed Takara his belly while gently placing her hand on it, "The baby's right here, sweetie."

Takara grinned a huge grin showing her few little teeth and looked at Yami, "Dada, baby."

Yami smiled and nodded, "Yes, honey, that's the baby."

Takara grinned again but suddenly started crying. Both Yugi and Yami looked at each other frowning. Yami got on his knees in front of Takara.

"Princess, what's wrong?"

"I…Dodo! Dodo!"

Yami frowned looking at Yugi, "Dodo?"

Yugi grinned and started to stand from the couch, "I know what she wants," he said and went into the nursery.

Yami was still confused. Until Yugi came out holding a stuffed dog. Yugi handed the dog to Takara.

"Here, Taki, here's Dodo. You left him in your crib this morning."

"When did she get that?"

"Your mother brought that for her the other day."

"I've never seen it."

Yugi chuckled, "Yes you have, you just don't remember. She calls it Dodo because she can't say dog."

Yami nodded as Yugi sat back down on the couch. Takara smiled holding her stuffed dog. She put the dog on her papa's belly.

"Dodo, baby."

"You showing Dodo the baby, sweetie? Does he like it?" Yugi asked.

Takara nodded. And then she walked over to her toys and plopped on the floor with Dodo. She had just settled with her blocks when the doorbell rang. She screamed then giggled. Yami shook his head standing.

"Why does she do that?"

Yugi shrugged, laughing, "I don't know. Apparently she must think it's funny that she scared herself."

Yami shook his head again as he went to the door. He opened the door to find their friends standing there. He opened the door all the way and moved to the side to allow them to enter.

"Unkies! Aunnie!" Takara yelled smiling.

"Hey, Taki, you being a good girl?" Teà asked crouching down and hugging her.

Bakura and Seto ushered their boyfriends on to the couch. Yami looked all three of them and chuckled before turning to Teà.

"How is it that you're the only one not pregnant?"

"Because, Tristan and I decided to wait to have kids. We figured we'll wait to get married first and then worry about kids later."

Tristan sat in one of the chairs while Yami occupied another. "So have you three chosen names for your kids yet?" he asked.

"Bakura and I have chosen Luna for our baby girl."

"Seto and I are still deciding what to name our daughter. He wants it to be unique."

Yugi shook his head, "Yami and I are in the same boat we've come across some really good names for a boy but we just haven't picked one yet."

"Well, you and Joey should pick soon before those babies come out and they don't have names."

"Oh, hush Tristan, they'll be fine."

"Aunnie! Aunnie!" Takara called tapping Teà's cheek trying to get her attention again.

"Yes, sweetie. I'm sorry."

"Aunnie play."

"Okay, honey."

Seto laughed, "I bet she can't wait for that baby to come. She must be eager for someone to play with."

Yugi nodded, "Yami and I play with her, but yes, I know she wants someone else to play with."

The group hung around talking to each other about random things and playing with Takara until it was lunch time. Yami made some sandwiches for everyone and gave Takara some rice and veggies. After lunch Takara looked at Yugi, smiling.

"Papa, A-din."

Yugi nodded, "Sure sweetie, wanna sit with papa?"

Takara nodded and walked over to where Yugi was sitting on the couch. He lifted her up and sat her between his legs. Yami got the movie Aladdin and popped in the player. Then he and the other non pregnant people sat either on the floor or in some chairs. Halfway through the movie Takara conked out. Yami stood and picked her up and walked her into the nursery and laid her in the crib.

He went back in the living room where Ryou and Yugi were helping Seto and Joey decide on a girl's name for their baby. From the way the conversation was going they didn't like anything either of them picked out.

"How about we hold off on the name picking and just enjoy each other's company. It's been a long time since we were able to do that with all that has happened," Yami said.

Yugi grinned at him and that's what they did.

**TBC...**


	30. Chapter 30

After their friends left Yugi walked into the nursery. He grinned at seeing the other crib in there. He walked over and sat in the rocker and put his hand on his belly smiling.

"I can't believe you're gonna be here soon. You're papa and daddy and sister are all excited to meet you little one. You are so loved, you know that?"

Takara toddled into the nursery and saw her papa sitting in the rocker. She smiled and toddled up to him. Yugi smiled and picked her up.

"Hey princess, wanna sit with papa?"

"Papa, baby?"

"You wanna feel the baby?"

Yugi took Takara's tiny hand and placed it on his belly. Takara grinned.

"You feel the baby, sweetheart? Can you say hi to your little brother?"

Takara took her hand off and waved at Yugi's stomach. Yugi cracked up laughing. Takara smiled and bent down and kissed Yugi's belly.

"Papa, baby kiss."

"I saw you gave the baby a kiss. He really liked that."

Yami walked into the nursery to find Yugi and Takara sitting in the rocker. He smiled.

"Hey."

"Dada! Baby kiss," Takara giggled. Yami looked to Yugi for interpretation.

Yugi chuckled, "She gave the baby a kiss."

Yami smiled and nodded, "Oh, okay."

Yami left the two to use the bathroom. Once Yami left Yugi started crying and Takara got worried.

"Papa?"

Yugi wiped his eyes, "I'm okay, sweetheart."

Takara shook her head and wiggled to get down. Yugi set Takara on the floor and she toddled as fast as her little legs would let her go out of the room.

"Dada! Dada!"

She stopped at the bathroom and placed a hand on the door, "Dada!"

"One second, Taki, daddy's in the bathroom," Yami called from behind the door.

Takara started crying and hit the door, "Dada."

Yami finished up in the bathroom and after washing his hands he opened the door to find Takara standing in front of the door with tears in her eyes and looking scared. Yami crouched down.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?"

"Dada, papa cy."

Yami looked confused, "What?"

"Papa cy, cy, dada."

Yami stared at Takara for a second trying to figure out what she was saying. Takara took Yami's hand and placed it on her tears, "Papa cy!"

"Oh! Papa's crying?"

Takara nodded happy that her daddy got it. Yami stood and picked up Takara and kissed her forehead.

"Let's go see what's wrong with Papa, okay?"

Yami walked back into the nursery and found Yugi rocking in the rocker with tears running down his face.

"Papa!"

Yugi looked up and saw Yami and Takara standing there. He chuckled, "She told you I was crying?"

Yami nodded and set Takara down as he walked over to Yugi, "Yeah, she was worried. What's wrong, baby?"

"Nothing. Everything. I don't know."

"Talk to me, babe. What's going on?"

Yugi sighed, "I'm excited, the closer it gets to my due date I get excited, but then I get worried. I'm afraid that something's gonna happen to the baby."

"Baby, nothing's gonna happen."

Yugi shook his head, "You don't know that. So much has happened already that you never know what could happen next."

Just as Yami was gonna say something the doorbell rang. Takara screamed and giggled as she looked at her papa and daddy. Yami chuckled as he went to answer the door.

"You're so silly."

He left the nursery to go answer the door and found his mother standing outside. He stood aside to allow his mother inside.

"Hey, mom. What brings you by?"

"I was out and I thought I'd stop by and see how you guys were doing. I also bought Taki a new toy."

"Is it another stuffed animal?" Yami asked taking his mother's coat.

"What's wrong with stuffed animals? Where's Taki and Yugi?"

"In the nursery."

Riena followed her son to the nursery. When Takara saw her nana her face lit up and she stood up carefully before trying to run to her.

"Nana!"

"Oh, how's my precious? Nana bought you a present."

Takara giggled and held out her hand. Yugi chuckled.

"Taki, say please."

"Puh, puh-ee?"

Reina chuckled, "Sure honey," and she handed her a stuffed cat.

Takara smiled and showed her daddy, "Dada!"

"I see honey, nana gave you a kitten."

"Kit."

"Good job, Taki."

Riena walked over to Yugi and placed a gentle hand on his belly, "How are you two doing today, Yugi?"

"Fine, I'm just a little tired, but it's normal."

"Nana!"

"Yes, baby?"

"Baby kiss."

"Huh?"

Yami chuckled, "She's telling you that she kissed the baby."

"Oh. So have you two decided on a name yet?"

Yami shook his head. They've been having trouble coming up with a good solid name for the baby. Every name they chose didn't seem good enough and didn't sound strong enough.

"Akemi."

Yami and Riena turned, "What?"

"His name is Akemi. It means Beauty of Dawn."

"That's a good strong name. Is he gonna have a middle name like Takara?"

"If Yami wants him to have one, then yes."

Yami nodded, "I think he should but I'll have to think about it. It needs to be a strong one to match Akemi."

Both Yugi and Riena nodded. Riena smiled at Takara playing with her toys on the floor.

"Hey, Taki, wanna help nana make dinner?"

Takara smiled and clapped before setting her two hands on the floor and pushed her butt in the air to stand. Riena held out her hand and Takara took it and they headed into the kitchen to start on dinner. Yami went over to Yugi and kissed his forehead.

"You okay?"

"Mhm. I'm just gonna rest here a bit, okay?"

Yami nodded. He went into the bedroom and pulled out his laptop to start searching for names. Just as he was really getting into the names and weighing each one, the telephone rang and he reached over to pick it up.

"Hello?"

" _Yami, its Seto."_

"Hey, what's up?"

" _We've finally did it. We've come up with a name."_

"That's great so did we, well partly anyway. So what did you choose?"

" _Evangelina Rose Kaiba-Wheeler."_

"Wow. That's a mouthful," Yami chuckled as he looked at the website stopping when he found the perfect name.

" _Yeah, that's why we're gonna call her Eve for short. What about you and Yugi. What name did you choose?"_

"Akemi Luce. Akemi means beauty of dawn and Luce means light. I have to talk with Yugi and see what last name we're gonna use for him."

" _That's good. Y'know, this is really exciting. I never imagined myself a father but it's actually happening."_

"Yup."

Yami and Seto talked a bit more and then they hung up. Yami turned off the laptop and headed into the kitchen. He found Takara covered head to toe in flour. Yami couldn't help laughing out loud. Takara looked up and grinned.

"Dada, peeuh."

Yami looked over to his mother who chuckled.

"We're making pizza."

"Oh. Having fun, sweetie?"

Takara giggled as she hit the dough and nodded. Yami shook his head and headed into the nursery to check on Yugi. Yugi was in the chair with his eyes closed and rocking back and forth with his hand over his belly.

"Hey, I think I found out what he middle name should be," Yami said walking closer.

Yugi opened his eyes and smiled, "What did you decide?"

"Luce. It's Italian but it means light."

Yugi nodded and rubbed his belly, "Akemi Luce Sennen. A strong name for a strong boy."

"Y-you want his last name to be Sennen?"

"Why not? He is your son after all. Besides, Takara has my last name so it's only fair."

Yami nodded, "Wow. Oh, I just talked to Seto. He and Joey finally decided on a name for their daughter."

"Really? What did they choose?"

"Evangelina Rose Kaiba-Wheeler, Eve for short."

"Wow."

"Yeah. Oh, Taki's helping mom to make pizza. She looks like somebody dumped into a vat of flour."

Yugi burst out laughing. Just then Takara and Riena walked in the room and Yugi cracked up even more.

"Papa, me peeuh."

Yami and Yugi couldn't help laughing, "You helped to make pizza sweetie?" Yugi asked. Takara nodded.

"I think this little girl needs a bath and a nice change," Riena smiled.

Yugi started to get up but Yami stopped him.

"Babe, it's okay."

"No, I got it Yami. Come on sweetie; let's go get clean for dinner."

Yugi took Takara's hand and walked her into the bathroom and drew her a bath. By the time they were finished, Takara was clean and dry while Yugi was soaking wet. Yami chuckled as he took Takara into the living room while Yugi changed his shirt. Once everyone was dry and dressed they all sat down to eat.

**TBC...**


	31. Chapter 31

**~ONE MONTH LATER~**

"Dada."

Yami opened his eyes to see Takara standing next to his side of the bed with a huge grin on her face. He frowned.

"Taki, honey, how did you get out of your crib?"

"Dada, baby."

"Sorry, sweetie, papa and the baby are sleeping. How about some breakfast?"

"Yay!"

"Shh, sweetie."

Yami got out of bed and held Takara's hand as they walked into the kitchen. Yami sat Takara in the high chair as he fried some eggs. He made enough eggs for everyone to have and placed a small portion on a plate and gave it to Takara. Takara smiled.

"'poo, dada."

"You wanna spoon?"

Takara nodded and Yami smiled and handed her a spoon."

"What do we say, sweetie?"

"'ank-ee!"

Yami chuckled and ruffled her hair, "You're welcome sweetheart."

"Yami?"

"Kitchen, pussycat."

Soon Yugi came waddling in the kitchen and sat down at the table. He smiled at Takara.

"Morning, sweetheart. You're officially one today."

Yami chuckled as he put a plate of eggs in front of Yugi, "She must've been super excited because she somehow got out of her crib by herself."

"What?"

Yami chuckled, "Yeah. When I woke up she was standing in front of me."

"Guess that means she's gonna need a big girl bed soon."

"Papa, baby!"

"Sweetie, let papa eat first okay?" Yami asked.

Takara pouted, and shook her head, "Baby."

"Finish your eggs first, okay?"

"No."

"Yes, honey."

"No. Baby."

"Taki, don't say no to daddy. When you're finished eating, you can see the baby," Yugi said.

Takara picked up her spoon and finished her eggs, "Finish, Dada!"

Yami laughed and took the plate and put it in the sink and lifted Takara out of the high chair.

"Let's go wash your hands before you see the baby okay?"

Takara ran to the bathroom with Yami following her. After he washed her hands she walked back into the kitchen and over to Yugi.

"Papa, baby?"

Yugi nodded and turned in his seat as he lifted up his shirt to expose his seven month belly. Takara giggled and placed her hand on the belly. Akemi decided to kick at that point. Takara opened her mouth wide and looked at her papa. Yugi smiled.

"He's happy to see you. Can you say hi?"

Takara removed her hand and waved at the belly causing Yugi to chuckle. Yami came over and sat across from Yugi and pulled Takara into his lap.

"Takara, that's your little brother Akemi."

"'Kem?"

Yugi and Yami nodded, "Yes, sweetie, he's your little brother and he can't wait to see you."

Just then the doorbell rang. Takara was about to scream but she shook her head and put her hand to her lips.

"Sss."

Yami chuckled as he sat her down to answer the door. He opened it to find his mother standing there.

"Morning, mom."

"Nana!" Takara screamed running to her.

"Hey, sweetie!" Riena smiled.

Riena walked in and removed her jacket and handed it to Yami to hang up. Yugi slowly stood up and waddled into the living room. Riena smiled at him and gave him a hug.

"Don't you just look adorable?"

"I do not. I look like a whale."

"Oh, stop that now. You do not look like a whale. You look absolutely gorgeous, right Yami?"

Yami nodded as the doorbell rang. He opened it to find Seto, Joey, Bakura, and Ryou. They entered the house and Takara screamed again.

"Unkies!"

"Hey, birthday girl," Joey said bending down to kiss her on the cheek.

"Unkies, 'Kem. Baby 'Kem."

The guys turned to Yugi and Yami for clarification. Yami laughed.

"She's telling you that the baby's name is Akemi."

"Oh."

"Yeah, and you guys have to see this," Yugi said, "Taki, honey, say hi to the baby."

Takara smiled and walked up to Yugi's belly and waved. Everyone cracked up.

"So, are we gonna have cake and ice cream with our little party?" Joey asked.

"Pup, you just ate."

"Yeah, so? I'm hungry and I want cake," Joey pouted.

Riena laughed, "Never tell a pregnant person they can't have cake."

"Taki, honey, do you want cake or do you want presents first?" Yami asked as the doorbell rang again.

"Pesent, dada. Puh-ee?"

Yami nodded as he went to answer the door and found Tristan and Teà along with some of their neighbors. He let them in and they went over and kissed Takara on the cheek.

"Alright, so Taki wants to do presents first. Anyone has any objections take it up with the birthday girl," Yami said.

"Taki, honey, come sit on papa's lap."

Takara toddled over to her papa as he lifted her on his lap. She giggled and swung her legs back and forth not realizing she was hitting Yugi's belly.

"Easy, sweetie, you're hitting Akemi."

Takara poked her lip out and she looked like she was gonna cry. Yugi shook his head.

"No, honey, don't cry, it's okay."

Takara was handed present after present and each time she squealed and put the present in front of Yugi's belly to show her brother. After all the presents were handed out and opened, Joey looked at Seto.

"Now, can we have cake?"

Yami laughed, "Yes, Joey. Now we can have cake. Babe, you wanna put her in the high chair?"

"Nah, m'good. We can share a piece."

Yami nodded as he and his mother cut the cake and passed out pieces to everyone. Everyone sat around talking and laughing with each other and started making plans for when the babies come. Suddenly Yugi felt a sharp pain in his belly close to his genitals and it was Akemi kicking, he knew that.

"Ow!"

Yami looked up at him, "You okay, Yugi?"

Yugi nodded just as another sharp pain hit him, "Ow! Yami take her off!"

Yami stood and picked Takara off Yugi's lap, "What's wrong?"

"Pain. It's gone now, but it really hurt."

Ryou and Riena looked at him. Ryou got off the couch and walked over to him.

"What did the pain feel like?" He asked feeling along Yugi's belly.

"Like a contraction, but it's too early for that, right?"

"Unless, you're experiencing Braxton-Hicks again," Yami commented.

Ryou continued feeling around Yugi's belly and didn't answer. Once he was done he looked at Yugi.

"Let me know when you have another contraction alright?"

Yugi nodded. Takara looked at her papa and then up at her daddy, "Dada, papa?"

"Papa's okay, sweetie, I think Akemi just hurt him a bit."

Takara walked up to Yugi and frowned at his belly and said, "No, 'Kem."

Yugi chuckled. He stood up and picked up Takara and walked with her into the nursery, "Naptime."

Takara whined. Yami walked over and touched her nose, "Go take a nap, sweetie, and when you wake up, we can watch Aladdin, okay?"

"Yay!"

"I think I'm gonna take a nap with her."

Yami nodded. Yugi decided instead of taking Takara into the nursery, that she'll sleep with him on the bed. After they left Riena looked at her son.

"Is he okay?"

"Yeah, he's just really tired. He's been more and more tired lately."

Riena nodded and helped Yami clean up from the presents and cake and ice cream. Joey was sitting on the couch happily eating his ice cream and Riena looked over at him.

"So, Seto and Joey, have you finally come up with a name for your daughter?"

Seto nodded, "Yes, ma'am. We decided that her name is gonna be Evangelina Rose Kaiba-Wheeler. We're gonna call her Eve for short."

"That's nice boys, and what about you Ryou?"

Ryou nodded rubbing his belly, "Luna Akafie Mao."

"All of you have such lovely names."

45 minutes later Yugi woke up to a sharp pain in his belly. At first he thought Akemi was kicking him, but it hurt much more than that. He sat up and rubbed his belly. The pain had gone away the minute he sat up. Three minutes later the pain came back. He slowly got off the bed. He needed to figure out what it was. He picked Takara up and walked her into the nursery and placed her in the crib so he didn't have to worry about her falling off the bed, and walked into the living room. Everyone looked up as he waddled in.

"Hey, baby, you okay?"

"I think I just had another contraction."

Riena looked at Yugi and then looked at Ryou, "Is it possible that he's in early labor?"

Ryou nodded and lifted himself off of the chair and moved over to Yugi. Bakura shook his head.

"Ryou, you shouldn't be doing this."

"I need to. We need to figure out what's wrong. Yugi, do you have excessive pain in your back?"

Yugi nodded, "Like Akemi's pushing hard against it." Ryou nodded.

"Yeah, he is in early labor."

"How's that possible? I mean he's not due for a couple of months," Yami said.

Ryou nodded, "That's true. Just because he's in early labor doesn't mean he's ready to give birth yet. It's just his body's way of getting ready for when the time comes."

"How come he didn't experience it with Takara?"

"He did, but the Braxton-Hicks took over it. Plus, for females, it's not as painful as it is for a male, so he barely felt anything."

"So he could still give birth in two months?"

Ryou nodded, "Yes, it's possible."

"So what do I do?" Yugi asked.

"Whenever you experience yourself having a contraction immediately stop what you're doing and breathe through it. Also no more sleeping on your back if you still do. Also try to sleep with a pillow placed against your lower back. This should alleviate some of the back pain."

Both Yugi and Yami nodded. Yami was really hoping that Yugi didn't have another early birth. Especially not with his birthday next month.

**TBC...**


	32. Chapter 32

Takara giggled. Yami shook his head.

"Shh, princess, we gotta be quiet."

"Sss."

Yami chuckled and nodded and whispered, "Yeah, we gotta be quiet."

Yugi walked in the door coming home from work. He looked around and saw his boyfriend hiding with his daughter behind the couch. He chuckled as he shut the door.

"Yami? Taki? Papa's home!"

He heard Takara giggle and Yami shush her again. He walked further into the living room and put his hands on his hips.

"Where are they, Akemi? You think they went out without us?" Yugi said rubbing his belly.

"Papa!" Takara squealed running to him.

"Hey, princess. Where's Daddy?"

Takara pointed to the couch. Yami laughed as he stood.

"You telling on me princess?"

Takara shook her head. She placed her tiny hand on Yugi's belly and smiled when she felt the baby kick. Yugi chuckled as he brought Takara over to the couch and sat down.

"Akemi really loves Taki."

Yami nodded as he sat down next to him, "Yup, and she loves him."

Yugi nodded and looked at Yami. He leaned over and kissed him hard on the mouth. Yami kissed him back just as hard. Yugi whimpered and fidgeted and Yami removed his mouth from his and attacked his neck and whispered in his ear.

"Shit, Yugi. Getting hard for me?"

Yugi whimpered and nodded. Yami chuckled and bit Yugi's earlobe.

"Go on in the bedroom and strip for me, baby. I'll take care of Taki and I'll be there shortly."

"Yami," Yugi whined.

"Shh, baby. Go on," Yami said as he took Takara from Yugi and headed into the nursery.

Yugi hurried into the bedroom and quickly stripped which was a bit of a problem with his belly. But he did and he laid on his back slowly stroking his cock. Twenty minutes later Yami entered the room and just stood there watching Yugi stroke his cock.

"Yami," Yugi whined.

Yami chuckled and walked over to him and leaned over the bed and kissed him deeply before pulling back.

"Shh, baby, don't wanna wake Taki."

"Yami, come on. I need you."

Yami chuckled again, "Someone's horny."

"Shut up and fuck me."

Yami shook his head, "Baby, I'm not gonna fuck you on your back. Turn over."

Yugi hurried, as fast as he could go, and turned around so he was on his hands and knees. Yami stripped and as he got on the bed, he opened the drawer on the nightstand and grabbed the lube. Yami placed the lube next to him as he kneeled behind Yugi. He bent down and spread his lover's asscheeks apart and stuck his tongue inside.

"Fuck, Yami!"

Yami pulled back and nipped his lover's ass, "Shh, baby."

Yami stuck his tongue back inside Yugi's ass. Yugi bit his lip to muffle his scream. Yami licked, sucked, and jabbed his tongue inside and around. Soon he felt Yugi's ass muscles start to constrict and he knew that Yugi was gonna come. He stuck his tongue all the way inside as far as it could go and swirled it around.

"Yami!" Yugi screamed as he came shooting his load on the sheets.

Yami leaned up and turned Yugi's face around to kiss him deeply on the mouth. Yugi whimpered with the force of the kiss. He pulled back.

"Yami, please. I need you inside. Please, get inside me."

"Fuck, baby."

Yami popped open the cap of the lube and slicked himself up and positioned himself at Yugi's entrance. He pushed in with one swift move. Yugi moaned.

"Shit, baby, so tight."

"Move, Yami, please fuck me."

Yami gripped Yugi's hips and withdrew before slamming back in at a rather fast pace. Yugi gripped the headboard.

"C'mon, Yami faster. Harder, please!"

Yami obliged and picked up the pace and changed the angle so he was hitting Yugi's prostate with every thrust.

"Shit! Oh, god, Yami!"

"So good, baby. So fucking, good, baby."

"Gonna come again, Yami," Yugi whined.

"Again?" Yami panted as he continued his thrusts.

Yugi whined and nodded. Yami thrust a few more times before he felt Yugi squeeze the life outta him. He couldn't hold it and they came together screaming each other's name. Yami pulled his softening cock out of Yugi and let his boyfriend lay on his side. He stood up and put on his boxers.

"Where are you going?"

"To get something to clean us up with. I'll be back, baby."

"But I wasn't done."

Yami frowned at him, "Baby, you're exhausted. You need to relax."

"What I need is for you to come back on this bed and shove your dick back up my ass so I can come again."

"Baby, how 'bout you relax for a minute?"

"How 'bout you shut up and get back in me," Yugi said clearly frustrated. Yami sighed.

"Baby, even if I wanted to, I'm not even hard right now."

"Are you saying you don't want me?" Yugi said tears in his eyes.

 _Dammit!_ "No, baby, I do want you."

"Then get back over here."

Yami sighed and removed his boxers and got back on the bed. Yugi turned to face and gripped his boyfriend's cock in his hand and began stroking him back to hardness.

"Please put it back in me."

Yami sighed again and did as he was told.

* * *

Two hours and ten orgasms later, Yami was exhausted. He began to pull out once again and Yugi began to whine.

"What are you doing? Yami."

"Baby, I'm done. I can't go anymore. I'm completely dry."

"Don't you dare fucking pull out."

"Baby, I have nothing left. Seriously, I'm starting to chafe and you're sore. You need to relax and get some rest."

"I _need_ to come again."

"I know, baby, but I'm wiped out. Look, how about you let me get a little bit of rest and hopefully I'll be able to perform again. I promise."

Yugi sighed frustrated and nodded, "Fine."

Yami went into the bathroom and cleaned himself up and returned to the bedroom with a warm rag and began to clean Yugi up when he noticed that the sheets were really wet."

"Baby, I need you to get up so I can change the sheets."

Yugi started to grumble when he felt a sharp pain and something wet trickle down his legs.

"Y-Yami?"

"Yeah, baby, you need help?"

Yugi shook his head, "No, I think my water just broke."

"Oh, shit! Um, okay. I need to…First let's…" Yami started pacing the room and didn't know what to do.

"Yami! Calm down. Call your mother and then call Ryou and tell him to call the obstetrician."

* * *

An hour later Yugi was laying in a hospital bed squeezing the life out of Yami's hand as a contraction hit him.

"Papa! Papa!" Takara cried as Riena walked in there to check on the boys.

"Pumpkin, papa's okay. It's just time for Akemi to come out and meet you," Yami said kissing her forehead.

"How's he doing?" Riena asked.

"He's doing good. He has a couple centimeters left to go."

* * *

**~3 HOURS LATER~**

"Congratulations on your beautiful baby boy," The obstetrician smiled.

Yami cut the cord and she handed the baby to a nurse who took the baby and cleaned him. Yami walked back over to Yugi and placed a kiss on his sweaty forehead.

"You did it, babe. Akemi's here. You did good."

The nurse came over and handed the baby to Yami who smiled, "Hey Akemi, I'm your daddy. I'm so happy to finally see you, but I'm gonna give you to your papa who's even more excited."

Yami handed Akemi to Yugi, "While the nurse sets you up in a recovery room I'm gonna go get mom and Taki."

Yugi nodded. Yami left the delivery room and headed to the waiting room. He was surprised to see the whole gang sitting out there.

"Dada!"

"Hey, cutie. Wanna see papa?"

Takara nodded. Riena walked up as did everyone else.

"How's he doing?"

"He did great. He's a little sore. Akemi was kinda big."

"How big?" Ryou asked.

"The nurse said that he weighed eight pounds, ten ounces and was twenty inches long."

"Wow, that's a big baby," Joey commented.

Just then the nurse came out to tell Yami that Yugi was all set. Yami thanked her and he led everyone to the room. Takara looked up at her daddy.

"Dada, sss?"

Yami nodded, "Yes, princess, you have to be quiet."

Yami knocked quietly on the door before opening it, "You up for some visitors?"

"Papa!" Takara screamed toddling into the room. Yami chuckled shaking his head.

"Taki, honey, keep your voice down."

Yami pulled up a chair and sat down next to Yugi's bed and put Taki on his lap so she can see the baby, "See, Taki? There's Akemi, your little brother."

Takara waved, "'Kem," she smiled at her papa and daddy.

**TBC...**


	33. Chapter 33

After a couple of hours the doctor and the nurse came and said that Yugi and Akemi were free to go home. Riena took Takara from Yami so he could help Yugi and Akemi down to the car. The rest of the gang soon headed out as well. Just as Yami and Yugi had made it to the car Riena was buckling Takara into her seat. Yami took Akemi from Yugi so he could get in the car and then handed Akemi back. Yugi gently placed his son in the car seat next to Takara's.

"There you go, Akemi, right next to your sister."

Yami shut the back door and got in the driver's seat as his mother got in the passenger seat. As Yami headed for home, Yugi put his head back and closed his eyes. He was sore and tired.

"'Kem, papa, 'Kem," Takara giggled trying to reach her baby brother.

"Shh, princess, papa, and Akemi are tired. Let's let them sleep, okay?" Yami asked from the front.

Takara frowned but nodded her head. The entire ride home was silent. Yami parked the car in front of the house and Riena got out the car and unbuckled Takara and walked her up to the front door. Yami helped Yugi out of the car and walk slowly to the front. Once Yami unlocked the door Takara ran inside.

"Baby, why don't you put Akemi in the crib and go take a nap?"

Yugi tiredly nodded, "Welcome home, Akemi." He walked him into the nursery and laid him in the crib.

After laying Akemi in the crib he went into the bedroom and laid down quickly falling asleep. Out in the living room Yami decided to entertain Takara with cartoons on the television. He sat on the couch watching Curious George with her. Riena chuckled and went into the kitchen to start on dinner.

* * *

An hour later Yugi woke up feeling a little bit better. He was still sore but that was to be expected. He padded into the nursery to check on Akemi and found him still sleeping. He smiled and kissed his son on the forehead and then went in search for the others. He found Takara playing on the floor and watching cartoons. Yami hung up the phone looking a bit distressed.

"Yami, what's wrong?" He asked.

Yami jumped, "Yugi, I didn't hear you come in."

"Of course, what's the matter?"

"That was Bakura. Ryou's in labor and he's freaking out. Ryou's trying to tell him what to do but he's freaking out."

Yugi nodded, "Let's go."

"Oh, no, mister. You just back from the hospital. You just got back from having your own kid, you need to stay and rest."

"But, Yami, Ryou's my friend. He was there when I had both Akemi and Takara. I want to be there for him," Yugi whined.

Yami kissed Yugi on the mouth, "I know, pussycat, but you can't. You just got back. You've gotta give your body time to heal. I'm gonna go and see what I can do to help out, okay?"

Yugi sighed but nodded, "Keep me updated."

Yami nodded and walked out the door. Yugi sighed and went to get Akemi who had started crying.

Twenty minutes later Yami was heading toward Bakura at the hospital, "How is he?"

"Nurse said he's doing fine. Said he's dilated five centimeters. Where's Yugi?"

"At home. He wanted to come but I made him stay," Yami said as they walked toward Ryou's room. Ryou was lying on the bed panting and rubbing his belly.

"Hey, Ryou," Yami said looking at his friend.

Ryou looked up at Yami and smiled, "Hey, where's Yugi?"

"I made him stay home. But he really wanted to come."

Ryou shook his head, "No. He just had his baby he shouldn't be out."

Yami just nodded. Ryou reached for Bakura's hand as another contraction hit him. He looked at Bakura full of hate.

"Bakura Mao, I swear to you once this baby's out of me I'm kicking your ass! If you dare come to me with that nine inch pole again I will. Fucking. Kick. Your ASS!"

Both Bakura and Yami cringed.

* * *

**~1 ½ HOURS LATER~**

The nurse smiled at Bakura, "Congratulations on your baby girl."

Bakura was giddy. He cut the cord so the nurse could clean his daughter up and placed a kiss on his sweaty boyfriend's head.

"Congratulations, kitten. We did it, finally."

Ryou smiled back, "Go tell Yami."

Bakura nodded and left. He found Yami on the phone and tapped his shoulder and gave him the thumbs up sign. Yami smiled and then spoke into the phone.

"She made it, pussycat. Luna Akafie Mao has officially come into the world. I'm gonna go see her and Ryou quickly and then I'll be home."

After a few seconds Yami hung up the phone and followed Bakura with a grin on his face. In Ryou's recovery room Yami found Ryou sitting on the bed feeding his daughter.

"Hey, buddy, congratulations."

Ryou turned to Yami and smiled, "Thanks, did you call Yugi?"

Yami nodded, "He's sad that he missed this."

"Oh, tell him not to worry."

"I will, but I've gotta go, though."

Ryou nodded understanding, "Okay, well thanks, Yami."

Yami nodded and left the hospital and headed home. When Yami got home, his mother was dozing on the couch with Takara and Yugi was nowhere to be found. Yami chuckled as he lifted Takara's sleeping body off of his mother. He walked with her to the nursery where he found Yugi feeding Akemi in the rocker. He laid Takara in her crib and covered her with a blanket before turning to his boyfriend.

"Hey."

"Hi," Yugi smiled. "Is she gorgeous?"

Yami chuckled, "Yeah, she is."

"How much did she weigh?"

Yami shrugged, "I don't know. I forgot to ask."

"That's alright. Yami?"

"Yeah, baby?"

"Do I really have to go back to school?"

Yami sighed, "Baby, we talked about this. You're almost done. You have one year left. And then if you don't wanna go to college that's fine, but at least finish high school."

"It's gonna be so awkward though, I don't people saying anything."

"Babe, it's gonna be okay."

"And what about Taki and 'Kem? Who's gonna watch them?"

Yami sighed, "Baby, you know my mother's gonna watch them while you're in school and I'm at work. They'll be fine."

Yugi sighed. He finished feeding Akemi and sat him up to burp him. Once Akemi gave a nice burp, Yugi stood and placed him in his crib.

* * *

Ryou looked at the nurse with tears in his eyes. He shook his head, "I don't understand. Why are you taking my baby?"

"Ryou, honey, do you remember what I told you has to be done when babies are born small and early?"

Ryou shook his head. The nurse smiled.

"Honey, they need to be in an incubator so they can get bigger. It's only for a little while. Luna was born small. I mean there are some babies that are born early but they have a good weight on them. Unfortunately Luna wasn't. She was only four pounds seven ounces."

"Please don't take my baby!"

"Ryou, honey you'll still be able to see her. I promise. She just needs to be in one a few times a day, but we're gonna bring her to you constantly so you can feed her and change her and just hold her. I promise and then hopefully soon you'll be able to take her home."

Ryou shook his head and looked at his boyfriend, "'Kura, please don't let them take her."

"Kitten, it's gonna be okay. I promise. This is gonna help Luna get strong so we can take her home and put her in her own crib. But you gotta be strong for me kitten."

Ryou nodded and wiped his eyes. Bakura bent down and kissed him on the mouth. He didn't want the nurse to take Luna anymore than Ryou did, but he knew it was what's best for Luna. Ryou watched as the nurse took Luna, his eyes full of hate and sadness. He was also very tired and Bakura saw this.

"Ryou, why don't you rest a bit? When you wake up they'll bring Luna back in for a few minutes."

Ryou nodded and laid down on the hospital bed and closed his eyes. Once Ryou was completely sleep Bakura went out into the hallway to call Yami.

"Yami, hey it's Bakura."

" _Hey, what's going on? How's Ryou?"_

"He's not doing so good."

" _Why what's going on?_ "

"He's really upset. The nurse had to take Luna."

" _Whaddya mean? Why?"_

"Because she was born early and small the nurse explained that she needed to be kept in an incubator."

"' _Kura, how small was she?"_

"Four pounds and seven ounces. Its breaking his heart. And I don't know what to do."

" _Wow, that's small. When Takara was born she was born early but she wasn't that small. Look, just explain to him that it's gonna help his daughter to get stronger."_

"Okay."

" _Good. Yugi and I will try to stop by tomorrow."_

"Okay. I better go back into the room before Ryou wakes up."

* * *

Yami hung up the phone and crawled into the bed beside Yugi.

"What's going on?" Yugi asked.

"That was Bakura. They put Luna in an incubator and Ryou's really upset about it."

"How big was she?"

"Bakura said she was four pounds and seven ounces."

"Wow."

"Yeah," Yami nodded.

"I don't blame him though. He just gave birth to her and then they're gonna take her away from him?"

"Yeah."

Yugi and Yami cuddled and drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.

**TBC...**


	34. Chapter 34

**~ONE MONTH LATER~**

It's been a month and everyone was waiting for Joey to go into labor. Ryou and Yugi were glad that Joey hadn't gone into labor around the time they did or they'd never be able to go to the hospital. As Yugi was heading to lunch he met up with Joey and Tristan. He chuckled at Joey's waddle even though he knew he was just the same last month.

"You look ready to pop," Yugi said as way of greeting. Joey grinned.

"I can't wait until she's out. I feel like a beached whale."

Tristan and Yugi chuckled, "Ryou and I felt the same way. Hey, where's Teà?"

"Sick."

"Oh. Joey, you okay?" Yugi asked as they sat down.

Joey breathed deeply and slowly, "Yeah, just pain. A lot of it."

Yugi frowned, "You could be in labor. Just your water hasn't broken yet."

* * *

That afternoon as school was ending Yugi made Joey sit down as they waited for Seto to pick them up. Suddenly Joey screamed in pain. Yugi looked over to him and saw that his pants were wet. If anybody else had seen that they would've thought Joey had peed on himself but Yugi knew better. Joey's water finally broke.

"Okay, Joey, just deep breaths for me. Seto should be here soon."

Joey nodded and breathed slowly. Suddenly he reached out and gripped Yugi's hand in a death grip as another contraction hit him. Yugi nervously looked up just in time to see Seto's limo pull up. Seto came running in.

"Seto, he needs a hospital. His water just broke and this baby's coming fast."

Seto nodded. He picked up Joey the best he could and the three headed toward the limo. Seto gave the driver instructions to drive to the hospital.

Joey screamed, "Seto! She's coming!"

"I know, pup, hold on."

Joey sat up a little and struggled to remove his wet pants and shook his head, "I gotta push. I gotta push, she's coming."

Seto helped Joey remove his pants but he shook his head, "Do not push, Joey. We'll be there soon."

Yugi pulled out his cell and dialed Yami's number and relayed the whole situation to him. Seto felt the car slow down and knocked on the window.

"What is happening?"

The driver pointed, "Sorry sir, there's a lot of traffic."

"SETO!"

"Shh, pup, it's gonna be okay. Breathe just breathe. Beep the horn or something."

"This is so not happening," Seto muttered. Seto saw Joey start to push, "Whoa! Joey don't push!"

"Gotta. It hurts, gotta Seto."

Yugi who was sitting on Joey's end looked over, "Holy Crap! I can freaking see the head."

Joey pushed and nothing could stop him.

* * *

**~HALF AN HOUR LATER~**

The traffic had finally started moving again and the limo made its way toward the hospital. Yugi was by Joey's legs coaching him as he pushed while Seto held his hand.

"C'mon, Joey, you're almost done. She's almost out; all we need is one strong push."

Joey nodded and panted. When another contraction hit him he pushed with all his might until he heard crying.

"You did it Joey, Eve's finally here."

Yugi found a blanket on the floor (he wasn't asking) and used it to wrap Eve before handing her to Joey. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed Yami and told him what happened. By the time the limo pulled up in front of the hospital Yami, Ryou, and Bakura where there with a wheelchair for Joey and his daughter. They wheeled him into a room where they checked both him and Evangelina out.

After weighing her and cleaning her off properly, Ryou wrapped her into another blanket and handed her back to Joey.

"Congratulations, Joey. She's perfectly healthy. She weighs six pounds, fifteen ounces and is twenty inches long."

Yugi snorted, "Of course, I have the really big baby, Ryou has the really small baby, but Joey's baby is just right. Speaking of which, where are Akemi, Taki, and Luna?"

"My mom's watching them."

"Yami, you're having your mother watch three kids? Two which are month old babies?"

"Mom said it was okay. She said that we should be here for Joey."

Yugi sighed. He looked at Seto and Joey and smiled as the couple cooed over their daughter. As he looked over at his boyfriend and his friends he smiled. They had all overcome the hardship of pregnancy now all they needed was for Teà to get pregnant and their little baby group would be complete.

**TBC...**


	35. Chapter 35

The next morning Yugi headed to school alone. By the time he got to his locker he noticed Joey wasn't around. He chuckled realizing that Joey must have separation anxiety. As he headed to his first class Yugi smiled thinking it was gonna be a good day.

"So I heard Joey gave birth in the back of Seto's limo yesterday."

Yugi looked up and smiled at Tristan, "Yeah, it was wild."

"That's gotta be something."

The teacher glared at the two boys and they stopped talking and returned to their work. The day continued at a pretty fast pace for Yugi. By the end of the day he was ready to relax with his boyfriend and kids. As soon as the last bell rang he ran outside to wait for Yami to pick him up. Several minutes later he saw Riena speeding toward him. He saw the kids in the back and wondered what was going on.

"Riena, what's going on? Where's Yami?" He asked as he got in the car.

"Yami was in a car accident."

"What! Is he okay?"

Riena shrugged, "I don't know. They wouldn't tell me anything over the phone."

Yugi sighed and the rest of the ride was silent. Once they reached the hospital, Yugi quickly exited the car and reached in the back for Akemi's carrier. Riena took Takara and they rushed inside. Riena rushed to the desk.

"My son. Yami Sennen. He was brought in?"

"Down the hall and to the left."

Riena nodded and they headed down the hall. Once they reached Yami's room Yugi gasped. Yami was lying on a bed hooked up to a bunch of machines and lying deathly still.

"Is…is he….?"

The doctor looked up at him. He walked over to them and ushered them down the hall.

"I'm Doctor Taylor," He said. "So, Yami is doing better than expected. Due to the force of the car crash we had expected there to be internal damage which there is none. I believe it's due to the fact that he must've been wearing his seatbelt. However, Yami does appear to be in a coma."

"A coma?" Both Yugi and Riena gasped at the same time.

The doctor nodded, "Yes and unfortunately, we don't know the extent of it or when he'll wake up. It could be hours, days, months, or…"

"Or never," Yugi sighed.

After talking more with Dr. Taylor, Riena and Yugi took the kids and headed home. When they got home Yugi went into the nursery and began to feed Akemi getting ready to lay him down for a nap while Riena fed Takara a late lunch. Riena came in the nursery carrying a dozing Takara and laid her in her crib. Takara smiled sleepily at her nana as she popped a fist in her mouth and curled up with Kit and Dodo. Yugi had just finished feeding and burping Akemi and laid him in his crib as well and then kissed both his children.

Riena and Yugi had both sat on the couch when the doorbell rang. Riena got up to open the door and found a young man and woman arguing.

"We should come back later, hon. This probably isn't a good time," The woman said.

The man shook his head, "Now is the best time."

"I don't mean to interrupt," Riena said, "But can I help you?"

The woman turned and smiled, "Sorry, we're looking for Yugi."

Riena nodded, "I'm sorry but this really isn't a good time."

"Look lady, we know what happened alright? I mean I'm the one who told my girlfriend to call the fucking ambulance. So I suggest you move your skinny ass and let us talk to Yugi."

"Rabid! Are you insane?" The woman turned to Riena. "I am so sorry. Tell Yugi we'll talk to him another time."

"Rabid," Yugi said walking up to the door, "I'd really appreciate you not talking that way to Yami's mother."

Rabid looked at Riena in shock, "Oh my gosh! I am so sorry. I didn't realize."

Riena nodded once and turned to Yugi as he let Rabid and Maxine in the house, "How do you know them?"

"They're good friends of Bakura and incidentally became good friends with Yami. Plus, they saved my life a couple of times."

Maxine glanced around, "Where are the kids?"

Yugi smiled, "Napping, but Akemi's about to get up soon."

Rabid nodded, "So I figured that you should hear it from as to what happened."

"Seeing as you did see the whole thing," Maxine smiled.

"Right. So me and my boys were chilling at our spot just playing cards and drinking. I noticed Yami's car at the light and wondered what he was doing down this way. I go to walk over knowing he'll stop if he sees me, when all of a sudden this black sedan comes speeding out of nowhere and slams into him from behind."

Riena gasps and clutches Yugi's arm.

"Yugi, make no mistake, I ain't lying. Yami's car completely flipped over. The sedan just kept driving and I wanted to shoot at it but didn't. When I realized weren't gonna be able to get Yami out of the car, I yelled for Maxine here to call an ambulance."

Tears rolled down Yugi's cheek as Akemi started crying. Riena stood up to go get him.

"You can bring him ere. He's probably hungry," Yugi said.

Riena nodded and went into the nursery to pick up the screaming boy. She headed back to the living room and handed him to Yugi. Yugi smiled apologetically at Maxine and Rabid. Maxine just waved her hand and shook her head. Akemi immediately latched onto Yugi's nipple.

"Oh my, he is adorable," Maxine gushed.

Yugi smiled, "Thanks."

"How much did he weigh?"

"Eight pounds."

Rabid whistled, "Wow. That's bigger than Ryou and Bakura's daughter."

Yugi nodded, "That's because Luna was premie."

The four adults looked up as they heard soft footsteps coming down the hall. Takara entered the living room with Dodo in one hand and her fist still in her mouth.

"Papa."

Yugi smiled, "Hey, princess. Have a good nap?"

Takara nodded and pointed to Akemi. "Papa, 'Kem eat?"

Yugi nodded, "Yeah, Akemi's eating. You hungry?"

Takara shook her head, "No. Papa, lap."

Yugi shook his head, "Sorry, Taki, but you can't sit on papa's lap right now. You wanna sit with nana until your brother's done?"

Takara pouted and shook her head, "No. Papa, lap."

Yugi frowned, "Princess, you have to wait."

Takara pouted and screamed as she started to throw a tantrum. Rabid and Maxine looked at each other. Yugi sighed as he put Akemi over his shoulder to burp him. Maxine pulled Takara on her lap and spoke to her softly until she calmed down. Afterward they announced that they were leaving. Yugi placed Akemi on the floor against the couch and gave him one of Takara's toys as he walked them to the door.

Two seconds later he heard Akemi screaming. As he said his goodbyes and shut the door Takara started wailing. Yugi sighed as he walked into the living room and was surprised by the sight that he saw. Akemi was on his stomach screaming and Riena was swatting Takara's behind making her wail. He walked over to Akemi and picked him up.

"Riena, what are you doing?" He asked.

Takara saw Yugi and cried, "Papa."

"Come here, princess."

Takara toddled over to Yugi. He picked her up and sat her on his lap next to Akemi. Both Akemi and Takara quieted down. He sat them on the couch surrounded by pillows while he put the movie Aladdin in for them. Takara giggled. Yugi pulled Riena out of hearing distance but he was still able to see his children.

"Why did you spank my daughter?"

"She was being mean to Akemi. She snatched the toy away from him causing him to fall."

"So you spanked her?" Yugi exclaimed.

"Yugi-" Riena stopped when Yugi held up his hand.

"You do not have the right to discipline my daughter. She is my child not yours. The only ones allowed to discipline her are me and Yami."

Riena went to open her moth but Yugi stopped her. He glanced at the kids before he spoke again.

"No, Takara is not his but helped me raise her. And for your information, we do not spank her. She's one years old! If she does something bad we tell her that it was wrong for her to do that and maybe _maybe_ stick her in the crib for a few seconds. If you _ever_ lay a hand on either of my children like that again without my permission it will be the last thing you ever do. Understand?"

Riena nodded. She was shocked to see Yugi so angry. Yugi nodded and went back to his kids.

**TBC...**


	36. Chapter 36

The next morning Yugi woke up early. He turned over in bed and wondered why Yami wasn't in bed with him. Groaning he climbed out of bed and down to the nursery to check on the kids. Both Takara and Akemi were still sleeping but Akemi's face was scrunched up signaling that he was gonna wake up soon. He didn't hear Yami at all and went to go check and see where he was. He knew that Yami wouldn't leave this early for work and especially not tell him. After crossing off the bathroom he headed toward the kitchen. When he saw Riena standing there instead of Yami, everything sunk in. Yami was in a coma. Yugi sank to the floor as he burst into tears. Riena put down her utensil and ran to him. She wrapped her arms around him and shushed him.

"It's gonna be alright, Yugi. I promise."

Yugi sniffled, "What if he doesn't wake up? What am I gonna do? What am I gonna tell the kids?"

"Yugi, dear, calm down. Yami's gonna wake up, trust me. He's a strong boy and I know he'll pull through. He has you and the children waiting for him."

Yugi shook his head and brought a hand up to wipe his eyes, "But what if he doesn't? Do you realize how hard that's gonna be for me and the kids?"

"Yugi, everything's gonna be fine. Now, you need to get ready for school."

"Not going."

Riena sighed, "Sweetheart, I know you're upset, but you can't skip school because of it."

"But what if something happens?"

"I'll come get you immediately."

Yugi sighed and went to take his shower. He stood under the spray and cried. He didn't want to go to school. He wanted to be home just in case Yami woke up or something. He didn't know how he'd survive without Yami. Yugi wouldn't be where he is today if it hadn't been for Yami. He quickly finished his shower and got dressed. Just as he exited the bathroom Akemi started crying. Yugi dropped his clothes in the hamper in the bedroom and headed to the nursery to get his son.

"Hey, buddy, what's the fussing for?" He said picking him up and walking to the rocker. He lifted his shirt and Akemi immediately latched onto a nipple. Yami hissed.

"Gently, baby, gently."

Yugi sat in the rocker rocking back and forth feeding Akemi and wondering what he was gonna tell his friends.

"Papa?"

Yugi looked up and saw Takara standing in her crib.

"Hey, princess. Have a good sleep?"

Takara nodded. Just then Riena walked in the nursery with a bottle for Takara and took her out of the crib.

"I figured she wanted a bottle."

Yugi nodded as he switched Akemi to a sitting position as he burped him. Once Akemi let out a small burp, Riena took him from Yugi's lap.

"You need to go, Yugi. They'll be fine."

Yugi sighed and nodded. He left the nursery and headed into the bedroom where he grabbed his jacket and his backpack. He went back into the nursery where Akemi was sitting on Riena's lap and Takara was on the floor playing with Kit and a ball. He bent down and kissed her on the cheek before walking over and placing a kiss on Akemi's forehead. Akemi reached for him and cried when Yugi left the room. Just as he exited the house Bakura's car pulled up in front of the house.

"What are you doing here?" Yugi asked opening the door.

"Taking you to school. Rabid told me what happened to Yami. Get in."

Yugi sighed and got in the passenger seat and shut the door behind him. Bakura sped off toward the school.

"So, you okay?"

"Do I look okay? My boyfriend's in a fucking coma! Of course I'm not okay, what kind of fucking question is that?"

"Whoa, Yugi, calm down. I'm sorry."

Yugi breathed hard and then sighed, "I'm sorry, Bakura."

Bakura shook his head, "No, don't be. I totally understand. What exactly did the doctors say?"

Yugi shrugged as they got closer to the school, "Not much. Just that he didn't have any other problems than being in the coma. And they _obviously_ can't determine when or if he'll wake up."

"Damn. Why don't you bring the kids over after school? Ask Joey? I'm sure they would love to see each other. I mean I know Eve's younger than Luna and Akemi but still it would be good for them to play with each other."

Yugi nodded as Bakura pulled up to the school. Yugi thanked Bakura and climbed out of the car. He headed inside to his locker and threw his things inside before heading to his class.

"You're late," His teacher said.

Yugi apologized as he slid into his seat. He immediately started his work, but his head and heart wasn't in it today. He was worried about Yami. And he also worried about Riena with Takara. He wasn't sure he could trust her alone with either of his kids because of yesterday. Slowly but surely he finished his work. Joey waited for him to head to their next class together.

"Yugi, you alright, man?"

Yugi nodded, "Yeah, m'fine. How's Eve?"

Joey groaned, "Don't remind me I'm bound to start freaking out. Seto said he was gonna stay home with her today, but that I had to go to school."

Yugi chuckled, "I was the same way with Takara but not that much with Akemi. Don't worry Joey, it'll get easier as she gets older."

Joey nodded as they walked to English together. "I know."

"Yeah. Yami helped me a lot. I swear if it wasn't for him I wouldn't have two beautiful children and I wouldn't even be where I am today," Yugi said tearing a bit.

Joey frowned but was unable to ask what was wrong since they had reached the class. Yugi also couldn't pay attention to the class. Throughout the rest of the morning Yugi wasn't focused in any of his classes. His teachers noticed that something was wrong and tried talking to him about it but he refused to mention anything to them. By the time lunch came around, Yugi pulled out his cell phone and dialed Riena.

" _Yugi, is everything alright?"_ Riena asked.

"Yeah, I was just checking in on the kids."

" _Oh, they're doing fine. Takara just finished breakfast and is watching cartoons. Akemi is sitting on the floor with me playing with his toys."_

Yugi smiled. He was glad that the kids were doing well, "Have you heard anything from the hospital on Yami?"

Yugi heard Riena sighed, _"No. Yugi, don't worry. If they call I will definitely call you, I promise."_

Yugi bit his lip trying not to cry, "Okay."

Tristan, Tea, and Joey had joined Yugi in the hallway and frowned at Yugi, "What's wrong with Yami?"

Yugi hung up from Riena and followed his friends into the lunchroom. They got their lunch and sat at their usual table. Yugi played around with his food. Just eating a little bit. His friends were worried.

"Yugi, what's going on? What's wrong with Yami?"

Yugi sighed, "Yami was in a car accident and is in the hospital in a coma."

"What!" Tea screeched. Yugi nodded sadly.

"Are you okay?"

"Seriously? What the fuck do you think! Why does everyone keep asking me that? I am not okay!"

"Whoa, Yugi, calm down, buddy," Joey said.

"Sorry, everyone just keeps asking me that. I mean I am not going to be okay. I have no idea what's going to happen. I mean what if Yami never wakes up? What am I gonna tell the children? What am I gonna do? It's not fair!"

Yugi's friends felt so bad for him. They didn't know what to say. The rest of the lunch period was silent. They finished lunch and headed toward their next class. On their way to the History class Ryan and a group of his friends stopped them.

"Well, well. I just heard that your fag of a boyfriend is in the hospital."

Tristan and Joey moved closer to Yugi's sides, "Back off Fulton if you know what's good for you," Tristan said.

Ryan laughed, "Or what?" He looked at Yugi, "I hope he dies. But if he doesn't die maybe he'll realize that you're not worth it. I mean who wants to love you? You're a freak."

Yugi saw red. He swung his fist and punched Ryan in the face. Ryan was so shocked that he didn't register Yugi swinging his hand again to his face.

"Shut up! Don't you dare talk about Yami that way!"

Ryan chuckled, "That's the best you can do? Man, not only are you a fag and a freak, but you're weak too?"

Yugi growled and threw himself at Ryan throwing punch after punch. Tristan and Joey tried to pull Yugi off of Ryan. Just as the two of them managed to pull Yugi off a teacher arrived.

"You two get to class. Fulton, Mutou, follow me."

Yugi glared at Ryan as he followed the teacher to the principal's office. He directed them to sit as Mai Valentine looked up.

"Yugi, seriously, you've been fighting?"

Ryan frowned, "You think he's better than me?"

Mai chuckled and nodded, "Actually, Mr. Fulton, yes. You have been in this office countless times on bullying and fighting. Mr. Mutou, has not."

Mai typed some things on the computer and looked up again. "Mr. Fulton, you've been in here for a total of twenty-seven times for several accounts. So here's what's going to happen, I am going to call up your mother and explain to her that I am expelling you."

Ryan frowned.

"Mr. Mutou, you are free to go back to class."

Yugi nodded and left the office. He headed to class and tried to finish out the rest of the day. As the end of day Joey offered Yugi a ride home with Seto. Yugi nodded.

"Thanks," he said as he climbed in the back of the limo with Joey. "Oh, Bakura wanted to invite Eve to come have a play date with Akemi, Takara and Luna. He said that he knows Eve is still young, but it would still be nice for her to get comfortable with them and become friends."

"Sure. Whenever you want we can," Seto said. Joey smiled at Eve as he held her.

"Would you like that, beautiful? See your new friends?"

Eve just cooed and drooled. Seto, Yugi and Joey started to laugh. Yugi was dropped off at home. The minute he walked in the door, Takara ran to him.

"Papa!"

Yugi swooped her up and placed a kiss on her cheek, "Hey, princess. Have a good day with nana and 'Kem?"

Takara nodded and kissed Yugi on the cheek just as Riena walked out of the nursery carrying Akemi. Akemi's face lit up when he saw Yugi.

"Hey, buddy," Yugi said kissing his forehead.

"Have a good day?" Riena asked.

Yugi shrugged, "If you say so."

Riena placed Akemi on the floor, "Well I need to grab some things from the store."

Yugi nodded as she walked out the door. He smiled at his two children and sat on the floor after dropping his backpack. He was prepared to spend as much time with them as possible.

"Papa? Daddy?"

Yugi sighed, "Daddy's not here. He's sick so he's at the hospital."

Takara nodded like she understood. Yugi kissed her and sat Akemi on his lap as he played a clapping game with them.

**TBC...**


	37. Chapter 37

Over the next few weeks Yugi spent his nights at the hospital. He would go to school during the day, come home and spend time with Takara and Akemi and then once they had eaten were getting ready for bed, Riena took over and he headed to the hospital on the days that he didn't have to work. On the days that he did work, he wasn't able to go to the hospital as he got off when visiting hours were over. During the day he tried to be pleasant and attentive during school and with his friends, but sometimes he ended up losing his temper with his friends and his grades started slipping. Joey, and the others tried to help him, but it didn't do much. The teachers and of course the principal knew that Yugi's boyfriend was in the hospital and they offered their support but there was only so much they can do.

"How's he doing tonight?"

Yugi looked up from his seat to see the night nurse, Elizabeth, enter the room. He shrugged.

"The same."

Elizabeth nodded. She checked his monitors like usual and went about the nightly routine of moving his arms and legs so they don't atrophy. Once everything was done, she smiled and patted Yugi on the shoulder.

"Don't worry, honey, he's doing just fine. He should be waking up soon. Just give it time."

"But it's been three weeks!" Yugi screamed.

Elizabeth nodded sadly, "I know, honey, but there's nothing we can do except wait."

"But what if he never wakes up? I can't live without him. How am I supposed to go to school and work and try and take care of two kids?"

"Yugi, calm down. I know Yami's waking up. His vitals and everything else is looking really good. Just trust me."

Elizabeth patted Yugi on the shoulder and then left the room. Yugi moved back closer to Yami's bedside and took his hand. Tears flowed freely out of his eyes but he didn't bother to wipe them away.

"Please, Yami, you gotta wake up. Please. Everyone's waiting to see your smile again and the kids need their daddy. I need you."

Yugi put his head down not letting go of Yami's hand and sobbed. Suddenly Yugi felt a slight twitch in his hand. He lifted his head.

"Yami?" He sniffled.

Nothing.

"Yami, please. If you can hear me, please wake up," Yugi sobbed again. "I can't do this without you. I love you, Yami. Please, don't leave me like this. You promised to marry me. You promised!"

Yugi continued to sob. He didn't notice how Yami was scrunching his eyebrows together. Yami's hand twitched and Yugi looked up.

"Yami?"

Yami's hand continued to twitch and he continued to scrunch up his eyebrows. Yugi lifted a hand to his cheek and gently caressed it.

"Come on Yami, I know you can do it. Open those eyes and let me see those beautiful crimson eyes that I love."

Yami moaned softly and scrunched up his eyebrows again before slowly opening them and blinking furiously trying to focus. Yami had no idea where he was and as he looked around he started to panic. He shot up in his seat clearly afraid.

"Easy, Yami, you're okay. You're in the hospital."

Yami turned to the voice, "Yugi? What am I doing here? What happened?"

"Slow down, I'll explain everything, just lie down and let me call the nurse."

Yugi pushed the call button. Soon Elizabeth walked in and Yugi pointed.

"He woke up."

"Well, welcome back to the land of the living, Yami. How do you feel?"

"Confused. What the hell happened to me?"

"You were in a car accident, Yami," Yugi explained. "You've been in a coma for three weeks."

Yami frowned, "Seriously?" Yugi nodded.

"Well, everything looks good. I'll make a note and have the doctor come check on you in the morning."

"Thanks, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth smiled at Yugi and left the room.

"A coma?" Yami asked sitting up against the pillows. Yugi nodded.

"Yeah, three weeks. I thought you'd never wake up."

Yami smiled, "C'mere, baby."

Yugi scooted closer to Yami on the bed. Yami kissed him deeply and so passionately that it got Yugi hot and horny in mere minutes. Yami gently pulled back after licking Yugi's bottom lip.

"I'm sorry. I'd never leave you, you know that."

Yugi smiled through his tears, "I know. I was just so worried."

Yami smiled. "Why don't you go home and get some rest?" Yugi shook his head.

"No. I never left your bedside when you were in the coma and I'm not gonna leave now."

Yami raised an eyebrow, "Never?"

"Well, I had this system. I would go to school, come home and spend time with the kids, and then come spend the night here on the days I didn't have to work."

"Wow."

"Yeah, and right now I just wanna be held by you. Can I?" Yugi asked.

"C'mere, baby. You never have to ask. Never, baby. I will always hold you and you can always hold me."

Yugi smiled as he scrambled onto the bed and into Yami's arms. Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist and kissed the back of his neck.

"You're so skinny baby," Yami commented.

"Mm, couldn't really eat much and add that to the fact that I'm running around with two little kids, going to school and working, and I'm bound to be skinny."

Yami chuckled lightly as he drifted off to sleep. Yugi shifted and turned around so he was facing Yami. He kissed him lightly on the lips and then drifted off to sleep as well. When Elizabeth came to check on them before her shift ended at 5 in the morning she chuckled lightly to see them in each other's arms.

The next morning while the doctor checked Yami over, Yugi excused himself from the room and dialed Riena and everyone to let them know that Yami had woken up. Joey and Seto agreed to watch the children so Riena could come over to the hospital. The doctor exited the room not too long after and smiled at Yugi.

"He seems to be doing well," Dr. Taylor said. "I would like to keep him overnight once more just to be sure everything is officially in working order."

Yugi just nodded, "I understand."

"He was very lucky. Most coma patients don't come out of it so early. The earliest they come out is six months to a year. Show's how strong he was fighting."

Yugi nodded again eager to be done with the doctor and go back to his boyfriend.

"Although, when he does get home, I want him to take it easy for a couple of weeks. That means he won't be able to return to work just yet. He's not to be doing any heavy lifting; anything above fifty pounds is too heavy and he shouldn't be lifting it. Just make sure he doesn't put a strain on his muscles.

"Understood."

Dr. Taylor nodded and then left Yugi to go check on some of his other patients. Yugi was just about to head inside when he heard his name being called.

"Yugi!"

Yugi turned and saw Riena walking toward him. He waved even though he knew that she saw him.

"How's he doing?" She asked once she reached him. Yugi nodded.

"He's doing okay. Some parts of his memory are a bit sketchy but the doctor had said that's normal, and that he wants to keep him overnight just to make sure everything is working okay."

Riena nodded. They walked into the room to see Yami. Riena burst into tears when she saw her baby. Yami and Yugi both looked at her confused.

"Mom, why are you crying?"

"Happy tears, Yami. Happy tears. I was so worried about you. Of course not more than Yugi but still."

Yami understood and nodded his head. Riena walked over to him and kissed his cheek and he hugged his mother tight. Yugi smiled slightly at the scene before him. He felt a little uneasy like he was intruding on something special. That was until Yami held out his hand and Yugi took it immediately and Yami pulled him close. Hugging Yami tight, Yugi finally felt that everything in the world was gonna be okay again.

**TBC...**


	38. Chapter 38

The next day Dr. Taylor gave Yami the okay that he could go home with the strict order to take it easy. Yami nodded. He grinned as he slid in the passenger seat of his mother's car.

"Where's Yugi?"

"Home. Akemi has a cold and he didn't want to take him out of the house so he asked me to come get you," Riena replied as she headed toward his house.

Yami nodded. He crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back in the seat. "Mom, how exactly has he been?"

Riena sighed, "Running himself ragged. These three weeks have been hard for him with school, work, and trying to take care of the kids. I mean I've been helping what little bit but he doesn't really allow me to be alone with them for too long. I usually would just keep an eye on them while they slept when he would come and stay with you at the hospital."

Yami frowned, "Why weren't you allowed to really stay with the kids? I mean you're their grandmother."

Riena sighed, "You have to talk to Yugi."

Yami just nodded. The rest of the drive was silent. Yami looked out the window and sighed. He felt a little weird after spending three weeks unconscious not that he really remembered much of it. Riena parked the car in front of the house and Yami climbed out of the car. Riena exited the car as well and together they walked up to the front door. Riena knocked gently on the door, loud enough for someone to hear but not loud enough to wake a sleeping child. A few seconds later Joey, holding Eve, opened the door and smiled.

"Hey, Yami," he said moving aside to let them enter.

"Hey, Joey. What are you doing here?"

"The whole gang came over when Yugi told us that you'd be coming home today."

Yami raised his eyebrow, "Everyone's here?"

Joey nodded, "Yup, We're all in the living room. Well Ryou and Yugi are in the nursery. I believe they're feeding the kids."

Yami nodded as he walked through his house and entered the living room and saw Tristan and Teà whispering something together. Bakura was dozing on the couch and Seto was on his laptop. Tristan was the first to look up when Yami entered the living room.

"Hey, man. Welcome back to the land of the living. Good to see you're okay."

Yami nodded, "Thanks."

Seto closed his laptop and gave Yami a small smile, "Guess this means you're gonna be outta work for a bit."

Yami nodded as Bakura jumped up and hugged him, "Don't you ever do that to me again!" Bakura mock-whined.

Yami chuckled, "Relax, Bakura. I'm fine."

Bakura nodded as Yami headed down the hall toward the nursery where the door was slightly closed. He knocked softly.

"Come in," he heard Yugi's voice.

Yami opened the door. Ryou was sitting in the rocker breastfeeding Luna. Yugi was on the floor cradling a sleeping Akemi in his lap as Takara slept in her crib. Yami waved to Ryou before bending down on the floor and kissing Yugi on the lips.

"Hey, baby."

Yugi grinned, "Hey."

"Nice to see you up and about, Yami," Ryou grinned letting Luna pull away as he sat her up to burp her.

"It's nice to be up and about," Yami replied. "Baby, why don't you put him in the crib?"

Yugi sighed, "He keeps waking up. The minute I lay him down, he starts crying. Ryou said it's just a small cold, but I can't seem to put him down. This is the only way he sleeps."

Yami sat on the floor across Yugi and smiled at his son as he stroked his cheek. Akemi shivered and snuggled up closer to Yugi. Yami chuckled. He looked up to say something to Ryou and noticed that he and Luna had left the room. He shrugged and turned back to Yugi.

"Yugi, can I ask you something?"

Yugi nodded, "Sure."

"On the way here, mom told me that you haven't really let her near the kids too much. I wanna know why? She told me to ask you."

Yugi bit his lip and sighed, "I'm sorry."

Yami stroked his boyfriend's cheek and shook his head, "No, baby, you don't need to be sorry. I just wanna know why."

Yugi nodded, "Well, the day that you had gotten into the accident and Riena and I had come back from seeing you, Rabid and Maxine came to visit and tell me what exactly happened. As they were leaving I walked them to the door leaving Takara and Akemi on the floor in the living room. As I was saying bye Akemi started to cry and then just as soon they left, Takara started to wail. I mean really wail, Yami. I never heard her cry like that. I walked into the living room to find out why the kids were crying."

"Why were they crying?"

"Akemi was flat on his face on the floor and your mother was spanking Takara."

"What?"

Yugi nodded, "Yeah. I asked her why she did it. She said that Takara was being bad. She had snatched her toy away from Akemi causing him to fall on the floor. I told her that she wasn't allowed to touch the kids like that again. You and I are the only ones allowed to discipline Takara."

Yami blew out a breath, "Shit."

Yugi put his head down, "I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't have reacted like that. I mean she's your mother and all."

"No, babe, you did the right thing. Those are your kids, not hers. She has no right to put her hands on them like that."

"Dada!"

Yami looked up and saw Takara standing up in her crib and stood up, "Hey, cutie, have a good nap?"

Takara nodded and lifted her arms. Yami chuckled and picked her up.

"Oof! You're getting so big. You'll be needing a big girl bed soon."

"I think she needs one now. She somehow knows how to get out of her crib," Yugi said standing up.

Takara hugged Yami tight and kissed his cheek, "Dada!"

"I guess you missed me, huh?"

Takara nodded. Yami kissed her forehead and put her down. Takara ran off to the living room. Yami frowned a bit.

"Yugi, I was wondering if you plan on ever telling Takara that Joey is her father and Eve is her sister."

Yugi looked at Yami wide, "W-what? Are you saying you don't wanna be her daddy anymore?"

Yami turned to Yugi and gently gripped his shoulders shaking his head, "Whoa, baby, that's not what I'm saying. I was just wondering if you were gonna tell her the truth about Joey or keep lying to her."

Yugi sighed, "Yami, she's a year old. Maybe when she's a bit older, I will but right now, I'm not gonna worry about it."

Yami nodded and the two of them walked out of the nursery and joined the others. Yugi looked at Tristan and Teà who were sitting extremely close together and whispering.

"Alright you two, out with it," he said sitting on the loveseat with Yami.

"What are you talking about?" Tristan asked.

"You've been whispering since you all have arrived, so out with it."

Tristan and Teà looked at each with huge grins on their faces and nodded. "Well, Teà and I have really big and exciting news."

"Duh," Bakura rolled his eyes, "We wanna know what."

Teà bit her lip and grinned, "I'm having a baby."

"I knew it! I knew it!" Bakura jumped up screaming.

Ryou sat up and slapped his boyfriend's arm, "Bakura, shut up! We have three sleeping children. One with a cold."

"Sorry," Bakura said before he walked over and hugged the couple, "Congrats."

Everyone got up and gave them hugs and congrats. Yugi really couldn't hug them with Akemi in his arms but he did give them his congrats.

"Thanks, everyone," Teà grinned.

Ryou looked over at Yugi, "Would you mind if I take his temperature again? It should be a bit lower than before."

Yugi nodded, "Sure."

Ryou handed Luna to Bakura as he grabbed the first aid kit from his baby bag and retrieved the thermometer. He got off the couch and walked over to Yugi. Yugi turned Akemi over and Ryou pulled down his pants and his diaper a little bit before sticking the thermometer in the rear. He held it until it beeped and glanced it. He smiled.

"It's going down," he said showing the reading to Yugi. "When he wakes up again you should give him a little bit more of the baby Tylenol."

Yugi nodded.

Joey cooed at Eve before looking up and speaking, "Say what's everyone's plans tomorrow?"

Both Seto and Bakura explained that they were working.

"But its Saturday," Joey whined.

"Why, Joey, what did you have in mind?" Yami asked.

"I dunno, I was thinking like we could all take the kids for a walk to the park or something."

"That sounds lovely. Luna loves the swings, don't you precious?" Ryou cooed.

"Well, the rest of us can go, while the lame asses can work," Tristan teased.

"Tristan," Teà punched him.

"Sorry, forgot we have young ears here," he said looking at Takara.

Yugi nodded, "That would be great. Akemi and Takara haven't been out in a long time."

"So it's settled, "Park date tomorrow."

Several hours later the gang all left and Yami was playing with Takara while Yugi was feeding Akemi. Takara had this huge grin on her face.

"Dada!"

Yami chuckled and ruffled her hair, "Nice job, Taki. Okay so we got red and yellow which one you want?" he said holding the two blocks out to her.

Takara thought hard and Yami laughed at her hard thinking face. Takara smiled and pointed to the yellow. Yami smiled and put the block on top. Takara giggled and clapped. She then hit the blocks and sent them tumbling down on the floor. She cracked up laughing kicking her little feet around on the floor. Yami couldn't help himself, he burst out laughing.

"Can Akemi and I play?"

Both Takara and Yami looked up and saw Akemi and Yugi. Takara nodded and Yugi sat down with Akemi in his lap. They continued to play with the blocks until Riena called them for dinner.

**TBC...**


	39. Chapter 39

**~ONE YEAR LATER~**

Yugi was sitting in the front of the auditorium with Joey, Tristan and Teà. He glanced back and he could see Yami and the rest of their friends sitting in the back. Yami was holding one year old Akemi while two year old Takara was bouncing on Riena's lap. Seto was holding Eve, Ryou was holding Luna while Bakura was holding Tristan and Teà's twin boys Micah and Elias. As Yugi sat next to Joey he noticed that he was feeling a bit sick to the stomach, but he figured it was just nerves. He was excited. He was finally graduating, he just wished his parents and his grandfather were alive to see him graduate from high school. Yugi bounced in his seat as the principal finally finished her speech and they started calling names to receive their diplomas.

After the graduation ceremony everyone was standing outside trying to figure out what to do. Teà wanted to take the boys home seeing as they were sleepy and they probably needed to be fed. Joey was all for having a graduation party. Yugi's breath hitched as he remembered what happened to him the last time he had gone to a graduation party.

"Why don't we have a small party at the mansion?" Seto asked. "Just us and that way the kids can run around and play."

Yami smirked, "Getting soft in your old age, Kaiba."

Seto laughed, "Hey, having a daughter is sure to make you soft. Right Eve?" he said tickling his daughter's belly.

Eve wiggled in her papa's arms and laughed as she nodded her head.

"Papa, I's hungry," Takara said tugging on Yugi's hand.

Yugi nodded, "Okay, sweetheart, we're gonna get you something to eat soon, okay?"

"Papa, me!" Akemi yelled squirming in Yami's arms.

Yugi laughed, "You're hungry too?"

Akemi nodded. Yami chuckled. "Okay, so why don't we all go home, feed our kids and then meet up at Kaiba's later?"

"Sounds like a plan," Bakura said, "What's a good time?"

Yami looked at Seto, "Is five good for you? That way the kids will get their naps in?"

"Me no wanna nappy!" Takara whined.

"No, nappy!" Akemi frowned.

Eve whined when Yami said that they were gonna take naps, but Luna smiled. Yugi chuckled.

"Ryou, you have one strange daughter. Everyone else is whining and she's smiling."

Ryou laughed, "Yeah, that's because sweet Luna loves her naps. I think it's because she gets to lie next to her daddy. She's a big time daddy's girl."

Seto laughed but nodded, "Five is good, and yes, Eve you're gonna have lunch and take a nap."

"No!" Eve whined. "No nappy!"

"Yes, nappy," Joey said walking her to the limo and waving, "See you all later."

Ryou, Bakura, and Luna headed to Bakura's car next as they waved. Teà and Tristan took the boys to his car and then Yami, Yugi, Riena and the kids were left.

"Do you need me to come over?" Riena asked.

Yugi shook his head, "No thanks, we're just gonna eat something and all of us are gonna take a nap."

Riena nodded and smiled, "Okay, well, I'll see you later. Congratulations Yugi."

"Thanks," Yugi smiled as he and Yami walked to the car. Yugi put Takara in her booster seat while Yami buckled Akemi in his car seat. Yami got behind the wheel and Yugi slid in the passenger seat. Yami leaned over the seat and placed a small kiss on Yugi's lips.

"Congratulations, baby."

Yugi blushed and smiled, "Thanks."

Yami started the car and headed toward home, "I'm so proud of you. So what do you wanna do now?"

Yugi shrugged as he put his seatbelt on, "Go to college?"

"Sounds like a good plan."

Yugi smiled. Yami turned the radio on to a nice, smooth station. In the backseat Takara whined.

"Papa, hungry."

"I know, princess, we're almost home and then you can have some lunch okay?"

"Uh-huh."

Several minutes later Yami pulled the car up in front of the house and cut the engine. Both Yugi and Yami got out of the car and switched, Yami got Takara out while Yugi got Akemi. Yugi put Akemi down on the ground and he whined and lifted his arms.

"Up, up."

Yugi shook his head, "No, Akemi, papa's not carrying you. You're gonna walk in the house like a big boy."

Yugi and Yami took each of the kids' hands and walked them to the house and Yami opened the door and then they let go of their hands as they entered the house. Takara screeched and ran into the house and jumped up and down. Yami chuckled as he watched Akemi try and do the same.

"Why don't you get them changed and I'll make them peanut butter and jelly sandwiches."

Yugi nodded. He chuckled as he walked over to Takara and grabbed her mid jump and swung her around.

"Wheee!" Takara laughed.

"Papa, me!" Akemi said.

Yugi nodded and put Takara down and picked up Akemi and swung him around. Akemi giggled and kicked his legs. Soon Akemi, Takara, and Yugi were breathlessly laughing on the floor. Yami who was watching from the kitchen chuckled softly to himself.

"Okay," Yugi said panting, "How about we change your clothes and then you can have peanut butter and jelly for lunch?"

"Yay!" Both Takara and Akemi clapped their hands and ran to the nursery. Yugi chuckled following.

In the nursery, Yugi pulled out a couple of short outfits for both Takara and Akemi. He picked Akemi up and laid him on the changing table. He changed his diaper quickly and put the blue shorts on him with the light blue dinosaur shirt. When he was done, he kissed his son's forehead and set him on the floor.

"Go see daddy."

Akemi toddled out of the room and went looking for Yami. Yugi turned to Takara.

"Okay, little one, let's take you to the potty. You have to pee pee?"

Takara nodded. Yugi picked her up and walked to the bathroom with her and set her on her Winnie the Pooh potty.

"Sweetheart if you have to go to the potty you need to tell me or daddy, okay?"

Takara nodded. Once Takara was done using the potty, Yugi helped her wash her hands. He dumped the potty in the toilet and flushed the toile before he took her back into the nursery. He set her on the changing table and switched her pull-up for a diaper. Then he took her dress off and put on her Hello Kitty short outfit. Once he was done he kissed her forehead and set her on the floor. Takara ran out the room. Yugi followed and sat her in her highchair next to Akemi's. Yami smiled and placed a plate with a cut up peanut butter and jelly sandwich in front of her.

Yugi went to the fridge and pulled out the milk. He grabbed Takara and Akemi's sippy cups and poured half a cup of milk in it. Takara saw the milk and reached for it squealing. Yami chuckled.

"Hold on, sweetheart. Papa's gonna give you the milk."

Yugi screwed the tops on and handed each of his kids their milk.

After the kids ate their lunch and were tucked into their respective beds, Takara in her big girl bed and Akemi in his crib, Yugi and Yami sat at the kitchen table eating their lunch. Yugi sighed.

"What's the matter baby?" Yami asked looking up.

Yugi shook his head, "Nothing. I'm just happy, that's all."

Yami grinned. He stood up and walked over to Yugi and got down on one knee. Yugi looked at him and gasped.

"Yugi, you have given me something I always wanted, love and a family. No matter what I do I can't stop thinking about you, not that I would ever wanna not think about you. You're the first thing on my mind when I wake up and the last thing when I close my eyes. I wanna spend the rest of my life with you. Will you, Yugi Mutou, marry me?" Yami asked and then opened the little blue box he had in his hands.

Yugi gasped with tears in his eyes, "Are you serious?"

Yami nodded, "Very."

Yugi gave a very girlish squeal and threw himself in Yami's arms, "Yes! Oh, yes!" he said and kissed Yami hard on the mouth.

Yami chuckled and kissed him back before pulling away long enough to slip the ring on his finger. Yugi crushed their mouths together again and kissed him fervently. Yami moaned deep in his throat.

"Mm," Yugi smirked as he kissed Yami's neck, "Let's take this to the bedroom."

"Fuck, baby," Yami groaned as he stood with Yugi in his arms.

Yami headed into the bedroom and kicked the door shut with his foot and dropped Yugi on the bed and then climbed on top of him. He kissed Yugi's mouth and licked his lips asking for permission to enter. Yugi eagerly opened his mouth and Yami stuck his tongue inside. Yugi moaned as Yami deepened the kiss.

"Yami, please," he whined thrusting his hips searching for friction.

Yami chuckled and stilled his fiancé's hips, "Easy, baby, we'll get there."

Yami kissed Yugi's neck as he gripped the hem of his shirt and pulled it off. He took a pebbled peak into his mouth and suckled gently as he fondled the other one. Yugi moaned and arched his back.

"Yami."

Yami chuckled and turned his attention to the other nipple getting it nice and hard. Once he felt Yugi had enough attention with his nipples, Yami trailed kisses all down his chest and stomach. He stuck he tongue into Yugi's belly button and swirled it around. Yugi gasped and gripped Yami's hair tight.

"Like that?"

"Mhm, feels good."

Yami chuckled and then kissed his way down to Yugi's navel and stopped at the top of his pants. He quickly popped the button and pulled down the zipper. Yugi lifted his hips to help Yami get his pants and boxers off.

"Yami, hurry."

"Shh, baby, just relax and let me make you feel good."

Yugi whined but nodded. Yami chuckled and finished stripping his fiancé before tapping his thigh silently telling him to turn over. Yugi looked confused but did as asked.

"Aren't you gonna get undressed?" Yugi asked. Yami nodded.

"Yeah, but not yet. Turn over."

Yugi turned over so he was on his hands and knees. Yami stroked a finger along his entrance and Yugi moaned.

"Grab the headboard."

Yugi gripped the headboard as Yami palmed his ass cheeks and stuck his tongue inside

"Oh, shit!" Yugi yelped jerking.

Yami thrust his tongue in and swirled it around and licked at Yugi's ass. Yugi gripped the headboard in a death grip as he continued to moan.

"Yami, please fuck me. Need you."

"Okay, baby, hang on."

Yami quickly stripped himself and grabbed the lube off the nightstand. He slicked up two fingers and stuck them inside and stretched Yugi before adding a third finger.

"Now, Yami."

Yami pulled his fingers out and slicked up his cock before gently pushing inside.

"Fuck, baby how is that you're always so damn tight?"

" _Yes,_ " Yugi moaned his head dropping to his chest. "Move."

Yami grunted as he pulled out and pushed in again, "Fuck."

"So, good, Yami. Please."

"Yeah, baby," Yami grunted and switched his position as he fucked into Yugi harder.

"Yes! Oh, god! Yami, please!" Yugi screamed when Yami stroked his prostate.

"Shh, baby, you don't want Takara coming in here while I'm pounding into your sweet ass, do you?"

Yugi shook his head and whimpered when Yami pulled out.

"On your back, baby. I wanna watch your face when I come inside you."

"Yes," Yugi whispered and he lay on his back.

Yami pulled Yugi's legs up and apart as he slipped back inside. Yami's thrusts began to become erratic as he felt his impending orgasm. Yugi gripped the sheets as he screamed and tried to match Yami's thrusts.

"Yami! Oh, god, so close. Touch me, Yami."

Yami shook his head, "No. You're gonna come just on my cock."

Yugi's head fell back against the pillows as he moaned. Yami thrust a few more times before he felt Yugi clenching around his cock and the both of them came together screaming each other's names. Yugi whimpered when Yami pulled out and collapsed next to him.

"Shit."

"Yeah."

"How's your ass?"

"Sore, but it's okay."

"You gonna be okay at the party later?"

"Mhm," Yugi said getting off the bed.

"Where you going?"

"To get something to clean us up with."

"Oh."

* * *

That evening Yugi sat on the couch in the living room watching as Bakura, Yami, Seto, and Joey played with the Wii. Teà came over and sat on the couch to breastfeed Elias.

"You okay, Yugi?" she asked as she sat next to him.

"Yeah, I'm good," he said as he watched Takara playing with the other kids even though she was the oldest she was still having fun."

Teà was about to speak when she gasped and pulled Yugi's hand, "Oh my gosh! Is this what I think it is?"

Yugi blushed and nodded.

"Yami," she said sternly.

"What?" he asked turning around since it wasn't his turn with the game yet.

"Seriously? What is this? How come you didn't say anything?"

Tristan came in from the kitchen, "Honey, what are you talking about?"

"Yugi. He and Yami are engaged!"

"Whoa!" Bakura said dropping his controller, "Dude, seriously?"

Yugi blushed as everyone crowded around him to see the ring.

"That's awesome, congratulations!" Ryou beamed.

"Thanks."

"Are you two sure you're ready for this? I mean marriage is a big step," Seto said, "And Yugi's only seventeen."

"I know, Seto, but I love Yugi and he loves me and we're ready for this. Besides, age ain't nothing but a number."

"Ooh, you gotta let me plan your wedding," Teà said.

Yugi nodded. Teà sat Elias up and burped him, the boys went back to their game, and Tristan went into Seto's room to change Micah.

Later that evening after Yami and Yugi gave the kids their dinner and put them into bed and had eaten their own dinner, they lay in bed.

"Yami?" Yugi called as he snuggled into Yami's chest.

"Yeah, baby?"

"I love you."

Yami chuckled, "I love you too, baby and I can't wait to have you as my husband."

* * *

**~EPILOGUE: 2 YEARS LATER~**

"Papa, I'm hungry," 4 year old Takara whined to her father.

Yugi, who was seated on the couch, trying to finish his essay and get comfortable, sighed, "Taki, when daddy comes home we'll eat. Why don't you and Akemi go read a book until he gets home."

Takara pouted but went to go do what her papa said. Yugi sighed and looked at his pregnant belly, " C'mon, baby girl, papa's trying to do his work."

"Mana's giving you trouble?" Yami asked causing Yugi to jump.

"Dammit! Yami, you scared the crap outta me."

Yami chuckled and kissed his husband, "Sorry baby. What are you doing?"

"Trying to get my homework done, but all three of your kids are hungry."

"You didn't feed them?"

"Wanted to wait for you."

Yami nodded, "Go get them. I get dinner on the table."

That night as he was turning off the light to Takara and Akemi's room, Yugi smiled. He finally had all that he wanted. He had a loving husband, two beautiful children with one on the way, and amazing friends. As he walked down the hallway to join Yami in the living room, Yugi shook his head thinking. He didn't care that he was only nineteen with three kids and married and in college. He was happy. And that was all he wanted.

**END.**


End file.
